YLP II: Journey Into the West
by Una Morgan
Summary: Sequal to my first story: Yugitachi have made it to Egypt to get back Yami's memories. But old villians lurk in the shadows, and 3,000 year old fueds cause the fate of the world to hang in the balance! Chapter 18 up! COMPLETE at last!
1. Chapter 1: What Dreams May Come

Please Note - This is a sequal to my fic Yami's Living Puzzle, and is part of my series with Egyptian Sand of Time. I highly don't suggest reading this unless you have read the others.  
  
Yami: What, no prologue this time?  
  
Una: No, it would diminish the impact of the first chapter.  
  
.  
  
********************************************  
  
At the Beginning by Richard Marx and Donna Lewis   
  
********Theme song of "Journey's End"********  
  
.  
  
~~We were strangers starting out on a journey  
  
~~Never dreaming what we'd have to go through  
  
~~ Now here we are and I'm suddenly standing  
  
~~At the beginning with you  
  
~~  
  
No one told me I was going to find you  
  
~~ Unexpected what you did to my heart  
  
~~ When I lost hope you were there to remind me  
  
~~ This is the start  
  
~~And life is a road that I want to keep going  
  
~~ Love is a river, I want to keep flowing  
  
~~Life is a road, now and forever, wonderful journey  
  
~~ I'll be there when the world stops turning  
  
~~ I'll be there when the storm is through  
  
~~In the end I wanna be standing  
  
~~At the beginning with you  
  
~~We were strangers on a crazy adventure  
  
~~ Never dreaming how our dreams would come true  
  
~~Now here we stand unafraid of the future  
  
~~At the beginning with you  
  
~~And life is a road that I want to keep going  
  
~~Love is a river, I want to keep flowing  
  
~~ Life is a road, now and forever, wonderful journey  
  
~~ I'll be there when the world stops turning  
  
~~ I'll be there when the storm is through  
  
~~ In the end I wanna be standing  
  
~~ At the beginning with you  
  
~~I knew there was somebody somewhere  
  
~~ Like me alone in the dark  
  
~~Now I know my dream will live on  
  
~~ I've been waiting so long  
  
~~ Nothing's gonna tear us apart  
  
~~And life is a road that I want to keep going  
  
~~Love is a river, I want to keep flowing  
  
~~ Life is a road, now and forever, wonderful journey  
  
~~ I'll be there when the world stops turning  
  
~~ I'll be there when the storm is through  
  
~~ In the end I wanna be standing  
  
~~ At the beginning with you  
  
~~Life is a road and I wanna keep going  
  
~~ Love is a river I wanna keep going on....  
  
~~Starting out on a journey  
  
~~Life is a road and I wanna going  
  
~~ Love is river I wanna keep flowing  
  
~~In the end I wanna be standing  
  
~~At the beginning with you.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
What Dreams May Come; A Whole New Life  
  
Nazo opened her eyes to find tears pouring down her face. 'Where am I?' She studied her surroundings. She was back in the ancient Egyptian palace, a sitting room of some sort, and wearing a fine black robe and veil. 'Okay, just over a week ago I would have thought I was having a hallucination of some kind. At least I KNOW I'm not crazy. This is only a vision, or an old memory, from my days as Queen Shukura.'  
  
Her heart ached, and the tears were sparse and hot. Someone died a few days ago, and she was running out of emotion to spare. Nazo learned years ago just to sit back and let the vision take its course. But who died? And if it really occurred days ago, why was she still crying?  
  
A woman wearing another black robe and veil, though not quite as fancy hers, entered the room, followed by a short old man also in black. 'Wait! That's Yugi's grandfather! What was his name back then?'  
  
"How is he, Shimon," she heard herself say.  
  
The old man shook his head. "Staying strong, just like he was taught."  
  
The pretty, blonde woman frowned. "It isn't right, dammit! He shouldn't have to act like he doesn't have any emotions!"  
  
"Its law, Lady Kei," Shimon said. "We must abide by our ascendants' rules. The young pharaoh represents Ra himself!"  
  
Nazo ignored them and walked into the other room. Sure enough, there sat the image of her true love, known to her in present time as 'Yami.' He was speaking to a couple of priests about something, and paid her no heed. Nazo could tell he, too, acted much more somber than usual. His ruby eyes looked dim and his features as if carved in stone. As their conversation went on, Nazo noticed many marks and bruises on his arms and on his face. 'He must have been in a battle. And someone important to him must have died in it.'  
  
"Very well, then," said Yami, waving a tired hand. "Accept the gifts and distribute them amongst yourselves. I don't want anything."  
  
One of the priests said, "Your Highness has not eaten since he woke up. You must keep up your strength!"  
  
"I'm not hungry."  
  
"Sire-"  
  
Yami's eyes flashed a dangerous spark of red. "You are dismissed from my presence, Karim!"  
  
Both priests bowed themselves out, leaving Nazo alone with Yami. 'Shit, he's so upset! Whoever died must have been really close to him!' She found herself walking cautiously to him, sitting down at his feet, and setting her head on his lap. "You must re-join the world of the living someday, Dearest One."  
  
Yami gave a "Keh" sound, like Nazo often did, and pretended to ignore her. They sat in silence for a few minutes, and he finally asked, "Have those damn foreigners left yet?"  
  
"No, not yet. Actually," she lifted her head, "that is what I must speak with you about. Their king still thinks you wish to be his enemy. Minkabh had them so convinced…" She trailed off. 'So THAT'S what happened! Minkabh is part of this! He killed someone Yami cared about!!'  
  
"I don't give a damn for politics anymore," muttered Yami. "He can complain to his own gods for all I care."  
  
Nazo tenderly put her hand on his. 'His eyes… they're dead!' "He is a powerful king. He may send more soldiers and magicians to attack the kingdom. I was thinking… well, the soldiers like me, and they suggested that perhaps I could go as an emissary-"  
  
Yami's eyes flickered to her, furious. "No! I forbid it!"  
  
"But, Dearest-"  
  
His eyes only flared more. "Need I repeat myself?"  
  
"No, I heard you."  
  
"It is far too dangerous! I shall not allow you to leave my side!"  
  
"I feel I can do more good as a peacekeeper than stand here and do nothing all day. I see no sense in-"  
  
To Nazo's shock, Yami violently pulled his hand away and smacked her! She held her cheek and moved away as he stood up. "I am Pharaoh! My word is Law, and my will Kemet's desire! You dare question my judgment?!"  
  
"Dearest, I meant no disrespect!"  
  
He rounded on her, grabbed her shoulders, and lifted her to her feet with more strength than she knew he possessed. His fingers, so cold, dug into her skin. "Hold your traitorous tongue, or I shall have it removed!"  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Nazo opened her eyes, this time to see the plane heading for Egypt over 3,000 years later. She wore her black sleeveless coat (with hammerspace pockets), sandals, sweats, and a T-shirt, all borrowed from Yugi's house. The lights were down, and most of the people aboard were asleep, so no one noticed her wake up. Her heart pounded in her throat. She let go of the armrests and relaxed. 'I'm back! Its about time!'   
  
She looked to her left. Anzu slept soundly with her head against the window. The seat on her right was empty. Ryou must have gone somewhere for a midnight wander.  
  
Nazo peeked over the seats at the row of three in front of her. To her far left and in front were Honda and Jonouchi, also fast asleep and snoring. In the isle seat sat Yugi. He had his flashlight on and read from a book, making markings with a pencil quietly.  
  
"Having fun, Yugi," she asked softly. "Whatcha doin'?"  
  
Yugi made one more mark before answering. "Oy, Nazo! I'm doing a crossword puzzle."  
  
"Can't sleep either?"  
  
Yugi lifted the brim of his hat to make eye contact. Prior to leaving Japan, Ryou lent Yugi a plain, blue fisherman's hat to hide his conspicuous hair. "I gave up hours ago. You?" He fingered his collar.  
  
"I woke up from-," she cut herself off. Should she talk to Yugi, or wait for Yami? His eyes glimmered with innocent curiosity, and Nazo figured she should try. "Can you come over here for a bit?"  
  
"Sure!" He packed up his book into the tray, got out of his seat, and sat down next to his friend. "Man, these seats can't be good for a person's body! My muscles are so sore!" He fingered his collar again.  
  
Nazo chuckled. "Weird not having the Puzzle around your neck, ne?"  
  
"Un," said Yugi, stuffing his hand into his pockets in embarrassment. "I've never really taken it off 'til now. Its stupid that I couldn't bring it aboard!"  
  
"Uh, Yugi, airplanes don't even allow nail clippers anymore. You expect them to let you keep a sharp, gold, heavy artifact like that with you?"  
  
"Its still stupid," he grumbled, pulling his collar again. "Yami got upset! He hates being kept away with the rest of my luggage. At least I can still talk to him."  
  
"Really?" Nazo straightened up hopefully. "Can I?"  
  
"No. Your link with him isn't as strong. It only got stronger in the Shadow Realm. But he's been asking for you every ten minutes! I told him a half hour ago he'd better get some sleep."  
  
"Can you transform?"  
  
"No. Too far away."  
  
"Keh," she said. "Dammit! I really need to talk to him!" She rubbed the cheek where Yami had slapped her in her vision. "I had… a terrible vision!"  
  
Yugi scooted over and faced her as best he could. "Tell me about it."  
  
Nazo described to Yugi in detail all of the events of her dream. By the end, she held herself in fear with the memory of Yami's eyes. "He just felt so cold! It was like he wanted to let loose so much hatred on something, and…"  
  
"You felt like he was your dad beating you all over again?"  
  
"Daddy didn't scare me as much as this! I hated him, but I love Yami! With all of my heart!" She stared at the floor. "I didn't raise a hand to defend myself. I couldn't! Not against Yami!" She turned to Yugi, desperation in her eyes. "He's not like that, is he? I mean, he saved me from being abused, raped, sacrificed, and from myself! He'd never hurt me, would he?!"  
  
Yugi scratched his chin in deep thought. "No doubt he has a temper, and he can go overboard, but he wouldn't attack anyone like that for only saying something!" He shook his head hard. "I'm sure! He protects people he loves!"  
  
Nazo's voice lowered. "Maybe he was different back then."  
  
"No way! I can't accept that!" Yugi grasped his shirt where the Puzzle normally hung, his face very serious. "Yami's a lot of things, but abusive isn't one of them!"  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Zerelli's Air Service provided the gang with a luxury, two story plane, comfortable seats, buffets at meal time, and round the clock service. Yugi and Nazo were able to get fake IDs and passports thanks to one of the passengers.  
  
The group agreed to try and keep a low profile on and off the plane. And considering the journey aboard took a few days, they stayed on the bottom floor, and Jonouchi and Honda got stir crazy an hour into the flight, they succeeded rather well.   
  
Once, a man bumped into Honda and pick-pocketed his wallet. Jonouchi tried to pick a fight, but Honda and Yugi held him back. "C'mon! That asshole needs to be taught not to mess with us!"  
  
"Chill out Jonouchi," whispered Ryou.  
  
"Keep numb nuts away from me," the man muttered, returning to another area of the plane, "or he'll find them chopped off!"  
  
"C'mere and say that to my face," Jou roared. "You'll never be half the man your mama was!"  
  
Oh yes! Quite non-existent!  
  
On the final day, Nazo got the guts to wander off onto the top floor to explore. There, to her delight, was a card table full of gamblers. Her heart skipped a beat, and she sat right down to play. After all, gambling was her favorite pastime in the world!  
  
"Alright," said the attractive blonde dealer, "the game is Blackjack! Dealer up by two grand. New player has entered the game, two players exit." She bent down to ask Nazo, "How many chips do you want, sweetie?"  
  
'I think I'll have some fun.' "Um, I have about sixty US dollars," she lied timidly. To herself, she grinned evilly. 'They'll have no idea how good a player I am until its too late!'  
  
The dealer gave her three blue chips. "So," Nazo asked, "this isn't part of the liner's normal entertainment?"  
  
"This is to entertain myself," the dealer said. She shuffled the cards, passed out one to each player face down, one more face up, then two to herself. Nazo kept track of the woman's confident demeanor as she passed out any extra cards, including one to Nazo. "Who'll start the bid?"  
  
The man to Nazo's right said, "I'll start with ten bucks."  
  
"Call."  
  
"Call."   
  
Nazo said, "I'll put in an extra fifty."  
  
The other players went silent. A few quit the game. The dealer winked. "Well, someone sure likes to spice up the pot!" She added her own chips. "Call, since you only have sixty total. What do you have?"  
  
"20."  
  
"You win. I have 19." She gathered the cards and dealt again.   
  
In fact, Nazo won the next four times in a row, earning about $1,000. The dealer eyed Nazo with increasing interest. 'She knows,' Nazo thought. 'She may be blonde, but she's not an idiot. Better stop before she accuses me of cheating.'  
  
Nazo was about to leave, but the dealer stopped her. "Just wondering, are you a duelist, too?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I just so happen to be a reputable duelist myself. If you have your cards, I'd like to battle you." She winked again, and added softly, "You shouldn't pretend. You're better with cards than you let on."  
  
Nazo smirked. "Yeah. Okay, I'll duel you. As long as you don't cry when I beat you by over 1,000 life points!"  
  
"Care to stake your thousand bucks on that?"  
  
"Sure!"  
  
The dealer sighed. "Your loss, kid. I've made the cut for both Duelist Kingdom and Battle City!" She pulled out her deck and shuffled. "What's your name?"  
  
"Uh…" 'I forget the fake name on my passport! There's too many people around! I might get caught!' "Call me Shukura. What's yours?"  
  
"I am Kujaku Mai." (To all American fans, it's Mai Valentine.)  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"This is your captain, Elaine Harris speaking," said a voice on the loud-speaker. "We will be landing shortly in Cairo, Egypt. Please return to your seats. Oh, and if anyone finds a violin case with a dolphin sticker on it, please inform the nearest stewardess."  
  
"Minna," said Ryou, hurrying over to his friends. "We're gonna land pretty soon. You guys excited?"  
  
"Yea," Yugi cheered.  
  
"I've never been outside of Japan before," said Jonouchi. "Can't wait to have a real adventure for once!"  
  
"Forgotten Doom already," asked Anzu.  
  
"Well, okay, another adventure outside of Japan!"  
  
"What's Egypt like, anyway," asked Honda.  
  
Ryou began describing what he remembered from his one time of excavating in Egypt with his father when he was twelve. Yugi had heard the story several times, and pictured himself at an actual dig with his grandfather. He'd wanted to go to Egypt for so long! And now he had the chance!  
  
He accidentally bumped into a man walking past, carrying something rolled up in a carpet rug. "Sumimasen," Yugi said bowing. [1]  
  
"Watch yerself," the man said in English.  
  
Yugi's face, lowered in his bow, brushed up against something sticking out of the rug: a human hand. Blood seeped through the lower regions of the rug, and as the man walked away, Yugi saw shoes sticking out of the end.  
  
Honda recognized the rolled-up carpet act. "Wait a sec. 'Zerelli?' That's Italian, isn't it?"  
  
"No shit, Sherlock," said Jonouchi.  
  
"Then, this might be covered by the mafia or something."  
  
Every person in the plane stopped moving. One sitting behind them said, "Mafia? Who said anything about a mafia?"  
  
Yugi slunk behind Jonouchi and Honda. "Uh," he squeaked, "how much longer 'til we land?"  
  
//I've got a better question,// said Yami telepathically.  
  
/What?/  
  
//Where's Nazo?//  
  
/WHAT?!/  
  
//She's not near you guys! I can sense it from here! That wasn't her in that rug, was it?!//  
  
/Don't panic! The dead guy wore shoes. Nazo has my mom's slippers./ //Make sure she's okay!//  
  
"Minna," said Yugi, "where's Nazo?!"  
  
"I don't know," said Anzu. "We'd better split up to find her! Jonouchi, you and Yugi take that direction. I'll check the restrooms. Honda and Ryou, take the upper level.  
  
"I don't get it," said Honda as he climbed the stairs. "She likes to be inconspicuous. Why'd she wander off?"  
  
"She's probably stir-crazy like the rest of us," offered Ryou.   
  
They heard a female scream. Both boys ran to the further end of the plane and saw Nazo sitting smugly at a DM table with her arms folded. Her opponent, a familiar blonde, stood up and pointed at her furiously. "That's impossible! There's no way I could have lost so quickly! You cheated somehow!!"  
  
"I won fair and square," stated Nazo, quietly gathering her cards. "Harpy Lady wasn't as strong as St. Joan, you went down to 0 while I have 2500, meaning I won. Now, if you'll excuse me…"  
  
"No! I want a rematch!"  
  
"Oh Lord," muttered Ryou.  
  
"I don't give many rematches," said Nazo, getting up to leave. "I gotta get back to my friends now. Excuse me."  
  
"Hold it," said Mai, stepping in front of her. "Just tell me your name!"  
  
Nazo's eyes narrowed dangerously. The hairs on the back of Honda's neck prickled. Nazo had the same look in her eyes when she gave Jonouchi a Penalty Game. "Uh, Nazo," he called out  
  
Both Mai and Nazo turned. The latter looked grateful for a way out of this pesky woman's way. "Honda! Ryou! Thank the gods! This woman is-"  
  
"Mai-san," said Ryou, sticking out his hand in greeting. "Nice to see you again!"  
  
Nazo's eyes widened. "You know her?"  
  
They made their way back down to the lower level, Mai questioning on the identity of Nazo the whole way. The others had regrouped, all upset about not finding Nazo. Mai smiled, snuck up behind Jonouchi, and started poking him in the back of his head.  
  
"Just when I think I've figured her, out," complained Jonouchi to his friends, "Nazo goes off and does somethin' as stupid as getting lost! We're almost at the airport, and WHO'S POKING ME!?!" He turned around and jumped when he saw Mai.  
  
"Missed me, Jonouchi," teased Mai.  
  
"Mai-san," exclaimed Yugi. "What're you doing here?!"  
  
"Consider the company on the plane, Yugi-kun," advised Ryou softly. "Do you really want to know?"  
  
Mai sat down in a seat near the groups'. "Long and short, I'm selling off some of my parents' old things to make a bit more money. Most governments don't appreciate certain - let's say 'artifacts' - that I'm selling." She leaned back, lounging comfortably as her friends made their own assumptions. "So, what about you guys?"  
  
"We killed someone," said Nazo casually. "So we're running away."  
  
Mai's eyebrow lifted. "Oh? How'd you get the money to pay for this trip?"  
  
"Nazo took the funds from her dad's account," said Anzu.  
  
"Well," said Nazo. "Kind of. I actually re-routed it from the Kaiba Corp. treasury in my dad's name. It would have been used by him, but since he got fired-"  
  
"You're tellin' me," said Jonouchi, his eyes twice their natural size, "that you STOLE money from Kaiba?!"  
  
"Ano… From the company, yes."  
  
"That's pretty much Kaiba's back pocket," said Anzu, biting her lower lip. Yugi and Jonouchi looked at each other, faces with identical expressions of horror.   
  
"Don't worry! I set up a virus to attack anything that accessed it before my dad's name term expired. And it only had another few minutes left so… Jonouchi, what are you doing?"  
  
The teen stood up and started walking down the isle like a man to the gallows. "Oy! Jonouchi," called Honda. "We gotta stay seated, remember?"  
  
"I'm going to jump out the window now. See ya in Egypt!"  
  
.  
  
.  
  
After they landed, Yugi and Nazo offered to rent the car while Anzu got Honda's motorcycle from shipping, Honda and Mai checked the luggage, and Ryou coaxed Jonouchi to come out of the airplane.  
  
"First he says he's gonna jump when we're still hundreds of feet in the air," said Nazo to Yugi as they approached the car rental. "Now he is threatening to drown himself in the restroom sink. Is Kaiba Seto really that scary?"  
  
"Define 'scary'?"  
  
"What's he like?"  
  
Yugi scratched his hair under his hat. "Uh… He's rich, powerful, strong, intelligent, and women hang all over him!" He smiled at Nazo's confused expression. "He also killed his step father, is overly obsessed with Duel Monsters, has tried to kill us a few times, is the only guy Yami considers a rival, and has an ego the size of the African continent!"  
  
They both laughed. Yugi was about to reach the counter when he felt two strong hands land on his shoulders. "Hello Yugi," said an ice cold voice. "What was that you said about trying to kill you?"  
  
[1] - Sumimasen - "Excuse me"; more polite than "Gomen-nasai."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Oy minna-san! Its Yugi! Yes, I'm still alive no thanks to Kaiba. He, Mokuba, and Keiko have joined our little group, and Keiko's already chosen the ideal way to get to Thebes... and a way to help Nazo loosen up a little.   
  
.  
  
.  
  
Yami: O_O You stopped it there!?!  
  
Yugi: o_o Ulp!  
  
Bardock: *grinning* I like this Kaiba guy already!  
  
Una: So does FW.  
  
Bardock: How many mafia cliche's didja use, anyway?  
  
Una: At least five. There'll be more next chapter. R&R minna! 


	2. Chapter 2: Welcome to Egypt!

Capito - Heys! Where have you been? You haven't checked out my other fic "Egyptian Sands of Time"! Its the prequel to the whole line! I high recommend it for background.  
  
CatStar - I have always been a huge fan of the original YGO stuff, where the Kaibas are nuts. Luckily Takahashi-san dulls them down a bit later on (or Mokuba, at least!).  
  
Shibby - I wanted to drag the mafia thing out more, but space did not permit. I'm already going over-board on length! Well, fo me anyway. As for who dies.... You'll find out in chapter 12 of ESoT.  
  
Ente - OMG! You are on the tip of the truth! Stay cool and trust me to take you for a ride to a happy, satisfying ending, I promise! And for a hint 'History always repeats itself.'  
  
Yugi: Hey Ente, don't you kill me off yourself?  
  
Greenwood - You're Italian, too? so is Keiko (writer and character). And as for Kaiba's early antics, please consult the manga!! Seriously, that tells the REAL story! Kaiba even spends over $80 million to make an amusement park called "Death-T", in which all of the games, if you lose, end in death. (At least, it did for one day only) And since Yugi/Yami defeated him in DM, he forces the group to go the first day it opens. And Mokuba was no better. Seriously read it! Manga volumes 4-5  
  
Yugiohchix2008 - Just how many times HAS dear little Excel died? I lost count after ep 4!  
  
digigirl - Sorry it took so long my cheerleadingfunnylittleflagwavingfriend! ^_^  
  
Strawberrylover - *waves* You've been notified, I take it!  
  
Lislis no Baka - LISLIS!!!!! *glomp* I've missed you over Spring Break! You are one of my more normal/mature best friends!!  
  
Bardock/Yugi/Yami: O.O HER?!?!  
  
Bardock: Well, considering her other best friends consist of the living embodiment of Excel, a history buff with the memory span of a fish, and, well-  
  
Keiko: ME!!!  
  
Bardock: Yes... well, an artist who purrs and writes Dementia songs is quite normal in Una's world.  
  
Jennyfish - The other "normal" friend. ^_^ At least I spent time with you over the break. Maybe we can watch anoth movie together soon! Or go see "Home On the Range" with Lislis.  
  
Serafina - LONG TIME NO SEE!!! MISSED YOU!!!  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Yami: *looks over length* Most reviewers, longer chapter ever, most detailed. You're taking a lot into this story.  
  
Bardock: Hey! She's paying attention to both of us lately. I don't get it.  
  
Una: I'm trying to do better. Problem is, school is about a month and a half longer.  
  
Yugi: Why's that a problem?  
  
Una: Finals are coming, too.  
  
Bardock/Yami/Yugi: NNOOOO!!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yami: Last time, the group of us finally landed in Egypt, only to find Kaiba there waiting for us! Now what?  
  
Yugi: *whispers* And what Yami doesn't know is that Nazo had a terrible vision, where he was really mean, even hit her! But that would never happen now, right?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Shop 'Til Ya Drop! Welcome to Egypt!  
  
Yugi's hair stood completely on end (bangs included). He held back a scream and slowly lifted his chin. Sure enough, Kaiba Seto towered over him, glaring down with his piercing blue eyes. "Ano… Konichiwa, Kaiba-kun!"  
  
"Spare me the pleasantries, Yugi," said Seto in a dangerously soft voice. "How about instead we talk about the thousands of dollars you stole from my company under a false name? You know, grand larceny is a major felony, as is murder…" His grip tightened. "And you just so happen to have committed both!"  
  
All Yugi could do was wince.  
  
"Hold on, Stretch," said Nazo, pushing the taller teen's elbow, forcing him to lose his grip on Yugi. "I'm the one who did both, with great ease might I add, since your security system sucks! So take your hands off my friend."  
  
Any color left in Yugi's face drained away. He waved his arms frantically. "Nazo, what in the name of…?!"  
  
"So," growled Seto, "you are Tanaka Nazo."  
  
"Pleased to meet you at last, Kaiba-san," she said, taking off her right glove and folding her arms so that the Mil. Bracelet gleamed. "After all I've heard about you, I expected something a bit more impressive."  
  
"Hard to come from a piece of trash wearing trash," muttered Seto.  
  
Yugi took a few steps back. Whoever made a move first, there would surly be an explosion. After all, both were dangerous in their own ways.  
  
"Se-cha~an!!"  
  
Yugi almost fainted with relief at the sound of that familiar, sing-song voice. "Keiko-san!"  
  
Seto's beautiful, bouncy, blonde fiancé jogged over to her loved one and glomped his arm, oblivious to the tension. "You took so long getting our car! You said you'd be right back, no da!" Keiko's attention turned to something glinting from Nazo's belt. "Hey! What's that?"  
  
Nazo sweat-dropped. "Uh…"  
  
"Your belt! So shiny! Is that…" Keiko squealed with delight and stared. "The Fushigi Yuugi Rhinestone Deluxe Belt! They only made, like, fifty of those!" [1]  
  
Nazo grinned. "You're a fan?"  
  
"Of course! I have one of those, too! Only mine has Nuriko as the featured character!"  
  
"I like Tamahome more. He's so hott!"  
  
The two teenage girls started walking away, chatting like old friends. Kaiba and Yugi just gaped their way. Yugi turned to Kaiba. "Know what? As strange as that was, that didn't surprise me one bit!"  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Jonouchi tried to act cool when he saw Seto, Yugi, Nazo, and Keiko walking up to join them. Of course, this didn't help when he'd been trying to climb up the chute for the baggage to get away once Mokuba had met up with them and told them his brother was coming. Seto assured them that if there was to be bloodshed, he would not have brought Keiko.   
  
Meanwhile, Keiko and Nazo talked to each other as if they'd known each other their whole lives. "I can't believe it," exclaimed Nazo. "You are the daughter of Pegasus Crawford? That's awesome!" [2]  
  
"Normally when I tell people, they aren't quite so friendly," said Keiko, thinking back on less-than-fond memories with Yugi-tachi. [3]  
  
"Actually, I wrote to him once when I was still in the hospital. I told him I was interested in Duel Monsters, and how they were keeping me distracted from… well… my condition." She pulled out her deck from one of her numerous pockets. "He made this card for me." She pulled out her prized Queen's Loyalty. "A one-of-a-kind card! Its gotten me out of some tough spots."  
  
"Dad was nice to a lot of people. He was a good man, when you didn't get in his way." Keiko's eyes fell a little. "I miss him."  
  
"You're lucky! My father was a bastard who would beat me. But Yami took care of all that for me."  
  
"Who?"  
  
Before Nazo answered, two arms wrapped themselves around her. Yami put his face close to her ear so she could feel his breath on her neck. "Miss me, Dearest?"  
  
Nazo had gasped initially, but when she heard his voice, she relaxed. "That wasn't nice, Yami," she said coyly.  
  
Yami released her, and she threw her own arms around him. "How are you going to put up with me, I wonder," he said playfully.  
  
She leaned closer. "I wonder…" They kissed.  
  
Keiko's eyes widened, she blinked twice, and a random Gravitation manga dropped on her head. [11] Yugi's spirit separated from Yami and he sighed. "Hi, Keiko-san. I know, this is gonna take some explaining…" [4]  
  
Anzu had been talking to Mokuba and Seto, explaining their situation. Makuba spotted Nazo and Yami, and gaped. "Woah! She knows that's the pharaoh, right?"  
  
"Considering that she was the queen, she'd better," laughed Honda.  
  
Kaiba grimaced. "Can't you two wait for us to get out of the public eye? Its nauseating!"  
  
"But you and Keiko make-out all the time, Oniisan," said Mokuba.  
  
Yami stopped and groaned. "Sorry, Nazo, but that idea really got me out of the mood!"  
  
Mai interjected, "If you guys are finished getting re-acquainted, there's still the matter of where we're going to sleep until we can get to Thebes."  
  
"How far is it from here," asked Jonouchi.  
  
"About a thousand miles or so," said Ryou. "And that's if we swim down the Nile."  
  
"We are," said Keiko.  
  
"What? I was only joking!"  
  
"I'm not," said Keiko, a familiar, cat-like grin spreading across her face. "I've already arranged it! We're taking the famous 'King's Cruise' down the Nile right to the capital city!"  
  
Anzu, Jonouchi, Ryou, Nazo, and Honda's eyes widened. "Cruise?"  
  
Keiko nodded. Seto eyed her. "And how much money did THIS part of the trip cost me?"  
  
"Not a thing! Elaine Harris, the pilot of the plane, gave me free passes for me and a dozen of my friends!"  
  
"That was nice of her," Ryou said.  
  
"Why do I doubt she's telling the truth," Jonouchi muttered.  
  
//What's a cruise?//  
  
Yugi sweat-dropped. /You'll see./  
  
.  
  
.  
  
The ship Keiko took them to was larger than seemed to be possible for the longest river in the world! It was painted yellow-gold, and was shaped like the Sphinx on the top, with windows for the eyes and a large dance floor between the paws. The head was off limits to passengers (filled with fireworks that came out of the mouth and nemes). The next level held a market-place filled with fancy/expensive merchandise, much of it based on Egyptian products (like costumes, ankh earrings, Sphinx toothpaste, all the way to Anubis plushies, make-up with Cleopatra's face, and mummy toilet paper!) The next level had dining rooms, casinos, and entertainment areas that would make Las Vegas look cheap. Finally, on the bottom floor accessible to passengers, were the large 'living quarters,' or posh bedrooms and bathrooms. At the very bottom were the six engines and supply rooms.  
  
The eleven stared up at the ship, five in awe, four with indifference, and two with slight contempt. Yugi and Ryou had pictured their first journey to Egypt in a very different light, and weren't really hoping for such luxury. It also disappointed them both that they had no time to sight-see. "How's Yugi and Nazo supposed to remain in hiding on board a ship like this," asked Ryou.  
  
"Well, you know what they say," said Jonouchi. "'The best place to hide is out in the open.'"  
  
"That's one of the smartest things you've ever said, Jou-kun," said Keiko. "C'mon minna! Let's go on!"  
  
As they made their way onboard, they kept admiring. "My whole house could fit in there," said Nazo.  
  
Yami took in the beauty of the ship as a whole. "There was NOTHING like this in the Egypt I remember… but I am quite intrigued."  
  
Kaiba snorted. "I thought you were searching for your memories, Pharaoh," he said mockingly.  
  
Yami glared. "I managed to get some back, Seto! And I'll add this: You were a disappointment as a duelist!"  
  
Kaiba shook his head like he could care less. "Mokuba, I'm going to be in a meeting online. Make sure Keiko doesn't buy out the entire boat, okay?" He walked away towards an elevator to a private room.  
  
Nazo took out the tickets. "This gives us access to six rooms with two queen-sized beds in each. So we need to pick roommates."  
  
"I'll be Keiko's roommate," offered Jou with a wink.  
  
"Only if I get to tie you to propellers," she snapped.  
  
"Guys," said Yugi, who had taken over control again (he didn't want Yami sharing a room with Nazo, under any circumstances), "let's be fair about this! Guys with guys, and girls with girls. Ryou, you and I can take one room. Jou and Honda another, Kaiba and Mokuba another, and the girls can deal among themselves."  
  
"I'd rather a room of my own," said Mokuba. "Keiko, you can take my place with Seto."  
  
"Thanks Mokuba."  
  
Jonouchi pouted. "You guys are no fun."  
  
Anzu, who was a few feet away from the group, was talking to her father on her cell phone. "Yes, Dad, I'm fine. Oh I don't know, maybe a three weeks. No, the dance camp is all girls, don't worry. I'll tell you all about it when I get home. Love you. Bye." She hung up mostly because she felt like she wanted to cry. She hated lying to her dad. They were so close!  
  
A gentle hand touched her shoulder. "I'm sorry, Anzu," said Yugi.  
  
Anzu forced a smile. "I'm okay, Yugi! I'm just happy to be with you. I mean, leaving your mom and grandpa was hard too."  
  
Yugi gave a weak smile. "Yeah, but I had no choice." He paused. "Anzu… um… I was wondering if we could talk abo-"  
  
"Hey Anzu," said Mai, grabbing hold of the teen's arm. "Let's go on a shopping spree, just us girls! It'll be fun!"  
  
"We only have two days on this boat," said Keiko, pulling up her red and black arm warmers. "And there's a whole level of this ship full of shops! We'd better get going!"  
  
Nazo hesitated. This Keiko person was much more hyper-active then she expected. But Keiko glomped her arm. "What's wrong, Nazo-chan? Getting skiddish already?"  
  
Nazo sweat-dropped. "Nani?"   
  
"Don't worry." She gave a mischievous grin. "I'll help you lighten up!!" And though Nazo pulled back out of slight fear, Keiko began skipping with her in arm, held out her hand as if charging into battle, and singing at the top of her lungs:  
  
"~~Kanashimi no kawa wo koete  
  
~~Oira wa suishou ni naru  
  
~~Tamashii no dendoutai ni  
  
~~Kibou wo toosu no daaaaa!!!" [5]  
  
Anzu and Mai laughed. "I'll talk to you later, Yugi," said Anzu, and she and Mai ran off to join the other girls. Yugi only waved good-bye. 'Kuso! So much for talking to her.'  
  
"Hey, that's right," said Ryou. "Didn't you and Anzu go on a date the day we left Japan?"  
  
Yugi gulped. 'Uh-oh!'  
  
Jonouchi got closer to him. "Yeah, that's right. You never told us how it went. Didja kiss her?"  
  
Honda came up on Yugi's other side. "I'll bet you chickened out at the last second, didn't you?"  
  
Mokuba came up too. "Yugi and Anzu are dating? That's crazy!"  
  
Yugi sweat-dropped. "Uh… Can we talk later? L-let's get some food or something first… okay?" How was he going to tell them that he never kissed her?  
  
Jonouchi looked at his bud suspiciously, then nodded. "Sounds great! I'm starvin'! Let's hit the- HEY!!" He'd bumped into somebody carrying an assortment of sparkly clothes and feathered boas. "Watch where yer going!"  
  
The man stumbled backwards and knocked into an old lady carrying the same thing. She fell down hard, giving a small whimper of pain. The man, a big black dude wearing a gold Egyptian-style skirt and names, growled at Jonouchi. "Ya big jerk," he said in a strangely high voice.   
  
Yugi immediately rushed over to help the old woman up. "Please forgive my friend," he said slowly. He may be good in English class, but speaking it was so hard! [6] "Jonouchi is very… reckless with his mind is on food."  
  
Mokuba started picking up the fallen garments, sneezing from one of the feathered boas. "What is this stuff for, anyway?"  
  
The man pouted slightly. "We are taking these quality costumes to their owners, who're going to be on stage in a few minutes. And look!" He let out a high-pitched scream and picked up one of the nylon dresses limply. "This crease won't come out in time! Sandra will be furious!"  
  
A muscle twitched in Jou and Honda's faces. "Not my problem, sweetness," he grumbled.  
  
"Yeah," said Honda. "Are you going to wear that on-stage?" Ryou snickered at the thought of this buff black man wearing a dress.  
  
The man humped loudly. "What rude people! Honestly, some vagabonds just shouldn't be allowed on a highly-respected cruise ship like this."  
  
"Oh, I disagree," said the old woman, looking at Yugi and Mokuba. "These two have been very kind. My name is Mrs. Alama, and this is my friend Tootsie. We help out back stage with the late night girl shows. But its so hard carrying all of these costumes. Would you two gentlemen mind helping us?"  
  
Jou, Honda, and Ryou gave a double take, and stepped forward. "Y-you mean, l-like stripper girls," Ryou stammered.  
  
"We'll help! We're stronger," said Jou and Honda.  
  
Tootsie growled. "Like we're going to let a bunch of hormone-raging, older guys into a girls dressing room! These kids helped Mrs. Alama, you pushed her down!"  
  
Honda pointed at Yugi. "He's only a couple months-"  
  
Yugi stamped on Honda's foot hard, and grinned unnaturally wide at the old woman. "I'd be happy to help you, ma'am!"  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"I had no idea you were a closet pervert, Yugi," said Mokuba out of the side of his mouth. [7]  
  
"Shh! They still don't know I'm sixteen," whispered Yugi in Japanese. He grinned. "Besides, we all have our little skeletons, ne?"   
  
"I hate to think about what you did to Anzu-chan!"   
  
Yugi glared. "I didn't do anything! Not even a kiss! I care about her too much to put the moves on her, unless I knew she was ready! I swear!"   
  
Mokuba grinned evilly. "So, you did chicken out, huh? Wait'll Seto hears!"   
  
The two of them were still following Mrs. Alama and Tootsie down a long hallway to the dressing rooms a half hour later. Both of them carried a high pile of sequined clothes and boas. Tootsie kept shifting his eyes suspiciously to Yugi, but Mrs. Alama tutted him. "They're harmless! So don't worry." She turned to the boys. "This is the place, my dears," she said sweetly.   
  
Yugi closed his eyes for a moment. 'Lord, I thank You for this bounty I am about to receive, and promise never to complain about my height again!' The doors opened, and both were nearly blinded by the shiny jewelry, make-up cases, and sequined outfits each girl was wearing. Most ran around wearing almost nothing, and Mokuba turned pink when a particularly tall girl brushed up against him on her way to the showers.   
  
Drool dripped down the side of Yugi's mouth, and his eyes turned into swirls. "I have seen the top of the promised land," he muttered to himself, "and it is good."   
  
//Aibou! Ten o' clock low!// Yugi turned to his left just in time to see one dancer in a red thong bending over to put on her nylons. /...it is VERY good!/   
  
Mrs. Alama beckoned them further into the room towards a closet. "Just hang the dresses here, boys. Make sure not to wrinkle the silk scarves. And place the boas in this box here. The girls will pick them up on their own later tonight."   
  
Yugi and Mokuba nodded, and started doing as they were told. All went well at first, but Yugi kept getting distracted. Many of the girls practiced dancing. One had matching tassles on each breast, and spun them around at different rates. /Looks like she taught her puppies and new trick!/   
  
//When did Khnum start making them like that?!// [8]  
  
/I don't think he did, Yami. Special people called 'plastic surgeons' must have made those./   
  
//They do great work!// The ex-pharaoh couldn't help himself but stare. He wished he could clearly remember his past, when he had a heram of women all to himself. All in all, arriving in Egypt made him feel more like a pharaoh, meaning a bit more covetous.   
  
"Yugi, quit putting dresses in the box and boas on the floor," warned Mokuba. A few girls were looking at the blue-hair VP, and he was feeling more and more nervous.  
  
"Ha-hai!" Yugi bent down and scooped up his mistakes, fixing them quickly. He grinned, his eyes turning to upside-down "u"s. /Jonouchi and Honda are gonna be so damn jealous!!/   
  
"Excuse me." They turned to see and rather provocatively dressed Egyptian girl with blue and gold make-up on. Her tight nearly-see-through dress made her look like a goddess statue come to life. But her brown eyes were very much alive. "Can you hand me that blue scarf?"  
  
Both boys did not respond at first, just let their head's tilt to one side. Then Yugi held up the scarf he was holding, and gave a very nervous chuckle. Yami smacked his forehead. //I now fully understand why they thought you were Mokuba's age. At least think with your BRAIN!!//  
  
The girl caught sight of the Mil. Puzzle. "Oh, wow! May I see your pendent, please?! Is it real?"  
  
Before Yugi could react, the Puzzle flashed, and Yami took over. "I'm sorry, but this is very dear to me. I'd rather keep it on."  
  
Mokuba looked at him, and saw that it was Yami. The girl waved her hand. "Its alright! I don't want to take it! You're its guardian."  
  
Yami's eyebrow raised. "Pardon?"  
  
She held out her palm to reveal a burned-on brand of the Millennium Eye. "My name is Calpurnia Ayaat, a member of the Ayaat clan of tomb keepers. My father, Karim Ayaat, watches over the remains of Queen Shukura and her tomb."  
  
Yugi took over in excitement. "Really? That's perfect! Do you know Isis Ishtal?"  
  
"You mean that woman who's been harassing my father for information on the royal family? Yes. I can show her to you once we get to Thebes tomorrow afternoon." She grabbed her purse and took out a notebook. "I'll meet you on the main deck of the ship for lunch at 11."  
  
"Sugoi! Wait'll I tell the others! Nazo's gonna flip! I wonder how she'll feel about seeing her own tomb."  
  
Calpurnia's eyes widened. "The queen is here? Mother Isis, I mustn't be seen like this! I need to look presentable when I first meet her!"  
  
Yugi almost said something about her dress, but Mokuba pulled his sleeve. "Let's go, baka."  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Nazo did not know what to make of Keiko Crawford. Most of the time she acted like a regular, stereotypical American blonde. But this impression was quickly eliminated in the casino, where Keiko won every single game of "Loto" she played. [9] "It takes luck to win once," she said to Anzu. "But it takes skill to win six in a row!"   
  
After winning a few thousand dollars more (thanks to Keiko at Loto, Nazo at Poker, and Mai at Blackjack), they hit the next level up to shop. But shopping was hardly all they did. While there were shops aplenty, activity centers and food stands sprinkled within the rows of stands. Mai took particular interest in the native make-up and jewelry. She had to take several trips back to her room to drop off packages. They all dressed up in dresses and veil, just to see how they looked, and Nazo managed to buy a few good outfits for the road. And any small carnival games that came along the road easily distracted Nazo.   
  
Anzu loved the traveling musicians they encountered, and insisted on dancing a bit when a rock group put on a concert later that evening. Keiko, always had her electric guitar handy, made her way onstage and took requests. She was so good, the said group gladly played along.   
  
For the first time in her two-year memory span, Nazo forgot about her troubled life back in Japan. She felt like a normal teenage girl with a group of wonderful girlfriends. She was beginning to, dare she admit, "lighten up" like Keiko intended. As Keiko played songs from Cowboy Bebop, [10] Anzu pulled Nazo out in the open, and both she and Mai got her to dance a bit to the fast-paced jazz. She didn't care that she looked a bit out-of-step next to the swift-footed Anzu, or as pretty next to the gorgeous Mai, or even as genki as the overly talented Keiko. Her father's abuse and her own self doubt melted away to reveal a beauty all her own.   
  
The concert ended around midnight, but some stores remained open for the night owls. Keiko suggested they get swimsuits and hang out in the Jacuzzi for an hour before turning in. They all eagerly agreed, and made their way to the closest clothing store.   
  
In the fitting room, Nazo stripped down to try on the lime green bikini Mai picked out for her. She turned to the mirror to admire it. A sickening dose of reality filled her stomach. It had been days since she'd last put on concealer, and now her skin revealed the horrible welting and discoloration down her arms, back, neck, and part of her face.   
  
She stared, horrified, and placed a hand over her mouth to stop herself from screaming. The familiar, pale-beige blotches stood out on her rich, tan skin, and the welts spread like spider webs. Scattered visions of the fire flashed around her. She wanted to cover herself up and run away. Her father's voice reverberated in her mind, and she sunk to her knees, vulnerable and exposed.   
  
She grabbed her coat, and searched in the bottomless pockets for something, anything, to cover it. Surly she had a little bit left, at least enough to fix her face. But no, she had nothing.   
  
"Nazo-chan," called Anzu from outside the room. "You done yet? Let's see!"   
  
She tried her pockets again, and again found nothing. Frustrated, she flung her coat against the door.   
  
"What the-," went Mai.   
  
"Nazo," said Anzu. "Daishobu desuka?"   
  
Nazo covered her ears. 'Just go away,' she wanted to scream. 'Go away and leave me alone! I'm worthless! I don't deserve this happiness!'   
  
"Nazo-chan," came a voice from above her. Nazo looked up and saw Keiko, probably standing on something, was peeking over the wall separating the rooms. "What's taking you so lo- Oh man!"   
  
The urge to scream hit even harder. 'No! Not Keiko! Not my newest, best friend! Anyone but her! Go away, Kei-chan! Don't see me like this!'   
  
Keiko's lip curled slightly in disgust. "That color is terrible on you! No wonder you refused to come out!"   
  
Nazo's eyes doubled in size. "Na-Nani?"   
  
Keiko's head disappeared momentarily, and she came back up with a yellow one-piece with green leaves and orange hibiscus flowers. "This'll look much better! Try this on."   
  
"Ar…Aren't you offended?"   
  
"By what, the bikini? Naw, Mai's taste is all in her mouth."   
  
"Not that! I mean… My skin…"   
  
"So you're half Egyptian! You told me at the airport, remember?" Nazo still looked shocked, and black cat ears popped out from Keiko's hair. [11] "What is it?"   
  
Nazo ran her fingers over her scars. "I meant these! They make me look hideous! I'm a freak! I don't have any more make-up to cover it! No one will want to be near me in a pool, not even you guys!"   
  
Keiko rested her chin on the wall. She spoke in a calm, matter-of-fact voice she rarely used. "Nazo, I grew up all over the world, including LA. I've seen people way worse off. Trust me! You may never get universal approval, but then again, no one ever does. And besides, to me, I could care less if you were blue, missing all your fingers, and had your nose attached to your forehead! You're still my friend, and a good person. Tell me, does Yami care?" No answer. "How about Anzu?" No answer. "Well then?" She waited a few seconds for a response, then cat-lipped smiled. "I'll take that as a no. Now, change and get your butt out here so we can go for a swim!"   
  
Before Keiko disappeared, Nazo jumped onto the bench and hugged her. "Thank you," she said, her voice choking back a sob. "Thank you so much!"   
  
Keiko closed her eyes and returned the gesture. "Anytime, Oneesan," she whispered.   
  
[1] - Fushigi Yuugi - A classic anime; the title means "Mysterious Play"  
  
[2] - Keiko C. Crawford - Oh boy! If you don't know Keiko, please read her story! www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=1560744  
  
[3] - Keiko with Yugi-tachi - Again, read her fics. I am particularly referencing the sequal, which will come out soon (or so I'm told).  
  
[4] - For those of you who refuse to read the fics, Isis was training Keiko to become an itako/priestess who summons ghosts. She has the ability to see spirits, control them slightly, and sense things around her in much higher then most ordinary people with a sixth sense.  
  
[5] - Keiko's song: "Crossing over the river of sadness, I become a crystal, Pass hope through, the link of souls no da!!" 'Ka Chou Fuu Getsu' / 'Flower, Bird, Wind, Moon' a Chichiri song from Fushigi Yuugi, Sung by Seki Tomokazu, Lyrics by Aoki Kumiko, and Composition/Arrangement by Makino Saburou  
  
[6] - English - All Japanese students are taught English (or "Eego") from an early age. So they should all have a basic understanding of the language by tenth grade, ne?  
  
[7] - 'Closet Pervert' - I don't know if this is a real term or not, but Naruto uses it a lot. Just means that someone you least expect to be a pervert is and tries to keep it quiet.  
  
[8] - Khnum - The Egyptian god of creation; molds people on his potter's wheel  
  
[9] - Loto - An Italian card game; our modern-day lottery come from this  
  
[10] - Cowboy Bebop - Yet another anime my friends love.  
  
[11] - Falling manga, cat-lips, and cat ears - Keiko is very... um... comedy-based character. She's the kind of gal you'd normally see in humor or romance fics, not action ones like mine. But she's so damn cute, needed her! And one of my best friends made her. But, as you will soon see, she has a very serious/tragic side to her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yugi: Yo minna-san! Next chapter is one of the scariest thus far!! I.... I can't get over it, and it hasn't even happened yet! Let's just say that Nazo's vison must have been a warning or something. Next chapter is called "A Pharoah's Temper and A Queen's Revenge!"  
  
.  
  
This chapter is dedicated to my Imoto, Keiko! And to our friendship.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Bardock: *snore*'  
  
Yami: Long and fluffy, this.  
  
Una: Drama comes heavy next chapter. I needed humor to lead it.  
  
Yugi: *grins* I liked it!!  
  
Una: *sarcastic* Gee, I wonder why...  
  
Yami: If I remember properly, didn't Keiko try to kill me in her fic?  
  
Una: I dunno. ^_^ The reviewers should read and see!  
  
Yami: Is the auther who made Keiko really like this?  
  
Una: To some extent. And I put more of my persona into Nazo this time around. I get self conscious a lot too, and she's always there for me. A true friend!  
  
Yugi: But does she really sing random Japanese songs, jump around, is really smart, and acts like an idiot?  
  
Una: Yes. So?  
  
Yami: And you are still generally sane?  
  
Bardock: *snore*  
  
Una: Oh fuck, Bardock, HUMOR AND FLUFF IS NECESSARY FOR CHARACTER DEVELOPMENT!!!! MUST I BE DRAMATIC ALL THE TIME?!?!  
  
Yugi: You tell me, Sarah Burnheart. R&R, minna-san! 


	3. Chapter 3: Yami’s Jealousy, Nazo’s Worsh...

Yami: Last time, we all went on a cruise to go to Luxor, formerly known as Thebes. Yugi, Mokuba, and I found a woman who may lead us to Isis and some sacred texts of Shukura!

_**Chapter 3: Yami's Jealousy, Nazo's Worshipers, and Yugi's Troubles **_

Kaiba Seto closed his laptop with a sigh. After a four hour meeting, then hours of work, he felt like his eyes were ready to melt in their sockets. He rubbed them with his thumb and forefinger, and checked the time. "Twelve thirty-seven a.m.," he said aloud. "That means it's only about six-thirty p.m. in New York." Time zone conversions never bothered him much, not with all of the traveling he had to do. But since Keiko wanted this trip to act as a vacation for her, him, and Mokuba, he had a lot of work to do in order to free up a few days for relaxation.

Still, nothing was too big a task for him when he set his mind to something. Nor was it too much if Keiko wanted it so badly. He smiled at the thought of her. She traveled more than he did, and her internal clock never stayed the same. He imagined her sleeping like a log in their bedroom, deaf and dumb to the world until she felt ready to wake. An atom bomb couldn't wake her!

Kaiba packed up his laptop and looked at his garment bag, which he'd brought along with him. No one in their right mind would be out in the pool this late. He may as well go for a short swim.

After dressing into his blue and white trunks, he put on a robe and made his way to the pool area. It glowed softly in the almost moonless night. As he unfastened the belt, he heard a whoop and cheering from behind him. Fearing the worst, he slowly turned around.

In the Jacuzzi were four very familiar girls: Misaki Anzu, Tanaka Nazo, Kujaku Mai, and his fiancé Keiko Crawford. Anzu had a lime green bikini, Mai a provocative black one-piece, Nazo a yellow flowered one-piece, and Keiko a black and red bikini. All four were making catcalls at the CEO, who sweat-dropped at first, and then regained his composure. "I knew no one in their right mind would be out this late," he called out.

Three of them laughed, and Keiko yelled to him, "We're having fun, Se-chan! Why don't you join us?"

"You've got to be kidding!"

Nazo gave Keiko a double-take, blushing. "Seriously?"

Mai beckoned him in mock seduction. "Aw, come now, Kaiba-kun! Don't be afraid of a bunch of girls in a hot tub! After all, one of them is your girlfriend!"

Keiko flashed her large, puppy dog eyes and held up her fists to her mouth in an innocent gesture. "Oh, please Se-chan," she whined.

Kaiba glared at her. He could never resist those darling eyes of hers. And as alluring as the prospect of getting into a hot tub with four barely dressed girls in the middle of the morning, he felt extremely embarrassed by the whole situation. He walked over to them, trying to ignore the giggles and comments like, "Aw, he's blushing," and "Goodness gracious, a _man_," or "I didn't think he'd look that good in swim trunks!"

* * *

Around the same time, Yugi opened the door to his and Ryou's luxury suite. It was nearly three times the size of Yugi's bedroom back in Domino, had two queen-sized, canopy beds, lush green carpeting, cable TV, mahogany desks, and a walk-in closet. "Wow," Yugi thought out loud, "the entire Kame Game Shop could fit in here!"

He yawned and took off his shirt. Since he only had his school uniform, he figured he'd just sleep in his pants. Ryou slept in what sounded like peaceful slumber, and Yugi checked his watch. "Seven-thirty a.m.? That can't be… Oh, yeah, there's a seven hour time difference between here and Domino." He yawned harder. "But no wonder I'm exhausted."

{After so many hours hanging out with Kaiba Mokuba in the casino, I'm not surprised!}

"Gimme a break, Yami," Yugi mumbled. "The kid hardly ever gets a break from work, and he's only, what, thirteen? Besides, I think he's cool." In fact the more Yugi hung out with the younger Kaiba brother, especially without Kaiba or Jonouchi, he liked him as a little bud.

He kicked off his boots, took off the Puzzle, and placed it on his table. Yami's transparent form appeared, sitting beside it. "Shouldn't the girls be back by now," he asked.

Yugi replied something like "Nnmm." He crashed down face first into the soft, goose down pillows. The cool satin sheets felt good against his hot, bare chest, and he rubbed his face in the pillow. "Mmmm," he said. "Nice…"

Yami paid no attention. He'd been worrying about Nazo all day. Her emotions were a bit… odd. He felt that she had not been her normal, cautious self lately. And keeping one's guard down in times of peril, which he thought this could be, was dangerous. Yugi had an excuse; he had Yami to be on guard for him. But Nazo could not control her Item very well, making her vulnerable to any attack. What if the people who captured Malik or Shadi tracked them down? Or worse yet, what if Minkabh kidnapped her? At least she wasn't dead. He'd have felt that. Wouldn't he?

{Your thoughts are too loud,} Yugi grumbled telepathically.

{Then will you go and find her to quiet me?}

Yami's answer came in the form of the bedside alarm clock being thrown at his head. Yami forgot he was not solid at that moment and ducked. {Okay! I get the message!}

But the spirit could not sleep. Every time he turned over in his sarcophagus, he thought of all of the things that might have happened to his beloved queen. **[1]** 'I have to find her,' he decided.

The Puzzle glowed softly, and Yami took over. His ruby eyes snapped open, and he jumped out of bed, ignoring the body's screaming opposition. It was a classic example of the "spirit is willing, but the flesh is weak." **[2] **'Sorry, Aibou. I promised not to take over without your permission, but this is too important to me!'

* * *

Kaiba stayed still, staring at the water, sitting as far away from the girls as humanly possible in the small Jacuzzi. He thought of someone saying somewhere on American television, "Don't make any sudden movements, or they will pounce. They smell fear." Whoever said that most likely was not thinking about women, but Kaiba thought it fit quite well. All four were high on sugar and caffeine; two substances he wished would be illegal in any country he vacationed with Keiko. He also suspected that Mai had bought them a few drinks; he could definitely detect the smell of margarita on someone's breath.

They were talking about whatever came to mind, occasionally stopping to torture him further. Mai told them about some of the places she had visited since Doom. When she mentioned Ireland, she noticed Keiko's spirit darken slightly and Anzu's glance at her. "Something I miss?"

Keiko told them in sparse detail about how, years ago when she was an exchange student, she lost four friends in the horrible massacre in Northern Ireland. By the end, a couple tears lined the bottom of her blue-green eyes. **[3]** Seto wanted to hold her, but his muscles were still frozen in the hope that they would still forget about him and just leave.

Nazo listened carefully to her story, and her heart bled for her young friend. Keiko obviously held some of the more gory details back, but Nazo's keen sense of perception picked up everybody motion, every change in pitch, and every word she chose to use. Nazo scooted closer to her, at finally put a comforting arm over her shoulders and rubbed her cheek against Keiko's. "We're here for you, Imoto," she said.

Anzu put a hand on Keiko. "All of us are here! For each other!"

Mai gave a small smile. Only a few months back she'd have thought this sap as foolish, fake, and unnecessary. Now, however, she felt far differently about it. Her presence among her old companions only proved there was a strong bond between them. She put her hand on Anzu's. "It puts 'Girl Power' to a whole new level!"

Kaiba listened only in the back of his mind. Stupid women,' he dismissed it as. He looked up to check on Keiko, and saw Nazo holding her in a loose but intimate embrace. His cheeks flared with further embarrassment, and he snapped his head back down.

Mai noticed this and laughed. "Getting to hot for you, Kaiba-kun?" All of the girls laughed, relieved for the break in tension. Mai took a deep breath and ducked into the water. Anzu splashed Kaiba playfully. "So you aren't made of stone after all!"

Keiko's eyes sparkled. "Oh, I wouldn't say that!"

Seto's eyes went back up. "Keiko!! Quit being so vulgar! This i-" He cried out as Mai pulled his legs from underwater. "GET OFFA ME, YOU BITCH!!!"

Mai gave Kaiba's trunks a soft tug before emerging. "You didn't have to kick me," she pouted.

Anzu splashed him again. "C'mon, Kaiba! Don't be so self-conscious! It's just not like you!"

Keiko laughed harder. "New game, girls! First one to submerge Seto's head gets a $1000 shopping spree, compliments of yours truly!"

Kaiba grabbed hold of the edge of the Jacuzzi so hard, his knuckles turned white. "Don't even joke!"

"Who's joking," said Keiko, slinking around like a cat about to pounce.

"I'll take his legs," Nazo announced, and she ducked under.

"I got his head," added Keiko.

"We got the arms," said Anzu and Mai.

Seto's pupils turned to pinpricks in terror. "No! No no no NNOOO!!!" He let out a scream as the remaining three ambushed him.

Yami, sick with worry, had been searching for Nazo on every level of the ship, when he heard Kaiba's first scream at Mai. Curious, he rushed out onto the deck to see what the commotion was all about, and if Nazo was a part of it. He found Mai, Anzu, and Keiko on top of a struggling Kaiba, who splashed and called out as best he could.

When Kaiba caught sight of Yami, he cried out, "YUGI!! HELP ME!! THESE CRAZY GIRLS ARE TRYING TO DROWN ME!!!"

The pharaoh had absolutely no idea how to react to this! (Except to mentally congratulate Kaiba on fulfilling one of every teenage boy's fantasies.) All he could do was stare dumbfounded in the doorframe and try not to laugh.

Keiko looked over and called, "Hey! It's another party member!"

"Huh?"

Nazo broke through the surface, and straightened her swimsuit. "What happened? What stopped the fun?"

Anzu giggled. "Not stopping yet! Just adding more!"

Nazo noticed Yami, who had frozen at the sight of her. "Yami-sa! You want to play, too?"

Seto's eyes grew wider than before. "OVER MY DEAD BODY!!" Taking advantage of the distraction, he jumped out to the pool and put half a football field's distance between him and the psychotic, giggling girls.

Nazo laughed harder. "Oh Yami-sa, I've had the most wonderful night! First we went gambling, and then we shopped for… Yami-sa," she said, realizing her lover's stunned expression. "What's the matter?"

As soon as he recognized Nazo coming out from the water, Yami's patience and reasoning shut down. A dagger had pierced through his heart. Most sound blocked from his brain, except for Nazo's taunting laughter. Shock, betrayal, and finally anger filled every bit of his conscious like a dark cloud. His eyes glowed with fury, and the Eye of Horus symbol shone on his head, as if he were preparing to send Nazo to the Shadow Realm. "Slut," he growled.

Anzu was the first to realize just how bad the situation looked from Yami's eyes. Kaiba, Yami's long-time rival, was in a hot tub with four women, one being his (Yami's) wife. Nazo came up from underwater doing who-knows what to Kaiba (which Anzu did not want to picture), straightening her swimsuit, laughing, and carrying on. And Nazo's comments like "You want to play too?" and "I've had the most wonderful night!" only strengthened the idea that…

"Yami," said Anzu in a would-be-calm voice, "nothing happened! We -"

But Yami turned on his heel and marched back into the main ship. "What's wrong," Nazo asked innocently to Anzu.

Anzu slapped her forehead. "Oh no! Now Yami thinks Nazo's cheating on him with Kaiba! Things have just taken a turn for the worst!'

* * *

The pharaoh no longer thought in logical words and sentences, as he normally did. Everything within his head jumbled together, mixing with the cloud of negative emotions. 'This whole time… so worried … and she's been … with all the men in … how could she … my wife … my queen … touched by another … she's mine … how can … all my trust … all my heart…'

Yami entered the large suite and slammed the door shut. He did not care that he woke Ryou up from a deep sleep. He did not care that the furniture and paintings nearby were starting to levitate slightly from his excess energy. He just paced around the room for over an hour, seething with suppressed rage.

Three times there came a knock at the door, each time being one of the girls to talk to him. First had been Anzu, The Negotiator, trying to reason with him. Next was Nazo, The Accused, begging to speak to him face to face. Last was Keiko, The Pissed-As-Hell-Girl-Friend, berating Yami for being so insensitive in not listening to Nazo's side of the story and making her cry. To each he replied with silence.

Finally, around 2am, Yami's internal ranting awoke his hikari. Yugi sleepily stumbled over into his yami's soul room. "Yami-kun, what…" He instantly awoke when he realized that the Eye of Horus was glowing on the ancient spirit's forehead. "My God, what happened?"

Yami continued his pacing, hardly noticing his hikari had entered. "My wife, that's what happened! I give her everything I possibly can, and she throws it all away for her own lustful philandering!"

Yugi blinked. "Okay, maybe it's the sleep deprivation, but I didn't follow a damn word you just said."

"That whore of a queen was bathing with Kaiba!"

"WHAT!?!"

"I caught them myself! He and the three other women were bathing in the public bath out on the deck of the ship! Disgusting! Have they no shame!? And of all men-"

"Yami," said Yugi, "they were not 'bathing.' They were only out for a sw-"

"I DON'T GIVE A DAMN," Yami roared. "I may not remember what it feels like, but I sure as Hell know what it looks like! What is Pharaoh's is Pharaoh's! She is _my_ woman! How _dare_ she run into the arms of another man! Just because I have less than adequate means to fulfill her passions does not give her permission to go to my rival's bed!"

"Excuse me, but 'less than adequate,'" Yugi asked, rather insulted. "My body has damn near impressive 'means' for a man of my height! You just can't use it in such a way without my permission!"

Yami wheeled around, the symbol glowing brighter, his crimson eyes burning towards Yugi, and the room shaking. The teen cringed back in fright as Yami spoke in a dangerously calm but chilling voice. "Never tell a pharaoh what he can or cannot do, mortal! Who the fuck are you to do so?"

Yugi trembled. "I… I…"

"Get – out – NOW!!"

Yugi sprang through the door and shut it with a loud bang. He found himself standing in the suite shaking like an autumn leaf. "I… I'm your Aibou, Mou Hitori no Boku," he muttered.

.  
Yugi awoke later that morning around 10am. He rubbed his eyes, and felt a crusty discoloration on his pillow. 'Was I crying all night,' he wondered. He sat up in bed, thinking carefully about the night before. 'Yami's never called me 'mortal' before. That sort of thing was always a trait of Bakura's. "What is Pharaoh's is Pharaoh's"? That's never mattered! He must feel terrible about what he thought he saw last night. Bet Nazo's so confused! She doesn't understand Ancient Egyptian social customs."

He threw off the covers and let his bare feet rub against the carpeting. 'Still, why made Yami burst out like that without any explanation? His temper is getting out of control! Wait a sec!'

_[Flashback] _

_"Those eyes were so demonic! They weren't the eyes of the man I fell in love with! But I just couldn't strike back, because I knew in my heart that it really was Yami." _

_[End Flashback] _

Yugi unconsciously rubbed his sore shoulder. "Could this be the way Yami was like as Pharaoh? Was he an evil person? It can't be!" He shut his eyes and grit his teeth. "No! I can't allow myself to even consider that! This is my best friend! My partner! My… other self…" His mind drifted to memories of the way Yami acted when they first met. He certainly did have a lack-of-conscience complex.

He glanced at the bed opposite him, where Ryou slept. 'I need someone to talk to. And when it come to out of control yamis that act like maniacs, Bakura takes the cake!' "Ryou-kun," he said. "We're meeting the others for breakfast. Let's get going."

The sleeper let out a soft moan and turned over in his bed. Yugi slid out of bed, walked over, and pulled the sheets away. The other pulled them back, but Yugi saw the albino teen's face was hot and sweaty. "Go away," he mumbled.

"Ryou-kun! You're burning up! What should I do? Do you want me to get you a doctor? A glass of water? Turn on an air conditioner? Anything?"

"No, no, 'sokay," he mumbled. "You go off with the others. Jus' make sure I'm awake when we dock."

"But…" Even Yugi's spiky hair drooped with concern and helplessness. "If you're sick…"

"Don't worry, Yugi-kun. This has been goin' on for months, ne?" The chocolate eyes opened slightly. "But thanks for caring."

"Un," said Yugi nodding. "I'll send something down for you to eat later. You just rest up." Yugi put on his shirt, the blue hat, the Puzzle (with hesitation), and ran out the door.

It is a shame that he didn't pull the sheets back a little farther. He may have seen what the 'sickly' teen wore around his neck. His eyes opened completely, and a sinister glow emitted from them. These eyes contained none of the compassion Bakura Ryou normally possessed. "The foolish mortal has no idea," the spirit chuckled.

* * *

"Hey, Yug," called Jonouchi once Yugi appeared on the lobby floor. "'Smatter? Didja sleep in the closet or somethin'?"

"Even if he did, he'd've slept like a baby," said Honda. "Man, those things were the size of my garage!"

"You probably don't own a car then, do you," teased Mokuba.

"So what if I don't? My bike's more than enough for me!"

Yugi gave a weak smile. "Bet you guys spent the night making good use of the cable TV!"

Jonouchi grinned. "Yup! Too bad we ain't stayin' here a few more days! We didn't even go this posh at Duelist Kingdom!"

"That's because only third rate duelists like you were expected to be there," said Mai, walking up past the elevator followed by Nazo. The latter had her face downcast and looked as tired as Yugi felt. Although her connection with Yami was not as intimate as Yugi's, she still sensed his anger and betrayal the night before.

"Oy! Where's Keiko and Anzu," asked Jonouchi.

"Keiko's still asleep, most likely," said Mai. "Anzu just woke up, so she'll be a little late."

Yugi took the opportunity to bow to Nazo, and said quietly, "I'm really sorry about what happened last night. I tried to explain to Yami that it was just a harmless swim, but he wouldn't listen! I should have been there to control him! I'm so, so sorry!"

Nazo looked up. Her eyes were a little pink from crying, but they smiled gently. "Yugi-kun," said replied, "it is not your fault. Don't feel bad about it. This is between me and Yami."

"I just feel like I shoulda done something!"

"You did. You warned me he had a temper, and I didn't consider it."

Mai waved her hand callously. "Ah, should-a, could-a, would-a's don't help in marital fights! If he doesn't get over it, dump him! You're better off without a jealous husband!"

"Are you crazy," they both exclaimed.

"Uh," asked Honda, "did we miss something?"

"Never mind that," said Mokuba suddenly. "Yugi, Nazo-san, you'd better freshen up! You're meeting with that dancer-lady at eleven, remember?"

"Kuso, you're right!" Yugi explained to them what he and Mokuba had found out in the women's dressing room. "I promised I'd introduce you to her later this morning over lunch!"

Nazo looked down at her many-buckled boots, black jeans, gold shirt, blue arm warmers, and her usual trench coat with bottomless pockets. She also wore four earrings on each ear and a thick black choker with a gold ankh in the center. "I'm dressed comfortably. You, on the other hand, look like you haven't changed clothes since we left Japan a week ago!"

"I was gonna buy some when we reached Luxor."

"There are loads of stores here! Why don't you buy something now?"

Yugi looked over at Mai's new top, which featured the silhouette of a naked woman blowing a kiss against a pyramid background with the caption "Cleopatra, Comin' At'cha!" "I'd rather not. But I'll need to get a razor and toothbrush, since I forgot mine on the plane. And some ICYHOT, maybe." **[4]**

Jonouchi looked down concerned. "Somethin' wrong, buddy?"

"It's nothing. My muscles have been sore lately, that's all."

"That normally happens when you get a growth spurt," said Mai matter-of-factly.

They all stared at her. "What," she asked. "You guys haven't noticed? Maybe it's because I haven't seen Yugi in a few months, but I definitely remember him being shorter than he is now."

All eyes turned to Yugi. Jonouchi said, "C'mere," and grabbed Yugi into a headlock. Yugi gave a whine of protest, but Jonouchi seemed too preoccupied to listen. "Hey, yer right! It's easier ta grab him!"

Jonouchi let go, and Yugi gasped for breath. But not before Mokuba stood him up and considered him. "Let's see… his eyes used to be here…" Mokuba held out his hand palm down level with his own mouth. "now they're here…" He raised his hand to a point at his forehead. "Hey! He's taller than me now!"

"Sonofabitch," said Honda. "'Bout time, ne, Yugi?"

Yugi gaped at them. "I… I grew?"

"Seems to be," said Nazo grinning from ear to ear.

Yugi let out a loud laugh, and he began jumping around the lobby, screaming, "I grew! I grew! I actually grew! I don't look so stupid anymore! There's hope for me yet! Yattaze!!" He even did a cartwheel! "I gotta tell Anzu!" He raced to the stairway and disappeared.

All of the others had anime sweat drops gliding down their faces. "He still looks like a kid," stated Mokuba.

"It was only about three or four inches," muttered Mai.

"I guess when you haven't even hit five-feet-tall yet," said Honda, "every inch counts!"

* * *

Anzu was in the shower, trying to think of anything else other then last night. But the sight of Yami's eyes, filled with so much sadness and betrayal, and then Nazo's tears kept turning through her mind. Each time she tried to find fault in one, she found some in the other also. No one was to blame, she decided. Each had their respective reasoning. But that didn't stop the fact that the couple, whose love lasted over three millennia, could break up over such a silly misunderstanding.

She stepped out of the shower, dried herself off, and put on a silky robe (compliments of the cruiseline). 'I hope it doesn't lead to that. They mean so much to each other. Everyone needs a love that strong in their lives.'

She wandered out into the large room to get her clothes, but paused once she passed by the full-length mirror. Anzu was no narcissist, but she got very insulted when Mai gave her a medium-sized bikini when they went shopping. She opened her robe to examine at her body. She could still hear Mai saying, "What's wrong? This looks like your size." And then, "Sorry, it's just that you pale in comparison to the rest of us. Its no wonder that you haven't gotten a boyfriend yet."

"Humph," said Anzu. "I may not have a nice round butt like hers, but that's because I'm a dancer! I've had dozens of guys grabbing my butt and stare at me!" She posed. "And my top is a healthy 87cm!" **[5]**

She stopped. 'Yugi and I haven't talked much since we went to the movies last week. **[6]** We've been friends forever. Is he serious about us getting together? How long has he felt this way, if he does? Why didn't he say anything before? And if he did, why didn't he kiss her at the end of our date? He never even really touches me, except when we dance, which was super romantic, but…' All were questions she'd thought of several times since White Day. 'Well, at least he's not a pervert like the others!'

Meanwhile, Yugi came barreling down the hallway. He found Anzu and Nazo's room and, without thinking, turned the handle. "Anzu! Guess what! I…"

It was only a total of 2.58 seconds between the time Yugi opened the door to the time he closed it. In that time, which may seem so short under normal circumstances, but so long in such a situation as this, not a word was spoken. Yugi saw Anzu in both the mirror and as herself as she turned slightly. His eyes rounded, pupils shrank, hair shot up, and spine straightened. Anzu had no time to close her robe. She gasped, gripped it tighter, and froze solid. A drop of blood slid down from Yugi's nose, and rose pink spread across Anzu's cheeks. Stiff as a soldier, Yugi closed the door with a soft click. **[7] **

All in 2.58 seconds. Barely even two heartbeats.

As a dancer, Anzu was used to being seen naked by other people in dressing rooms. She was torn between extreme embarrassment at being seen posed in front of a mirror and uproarious laughter at Yugi's completely off-guard expression. "Oh my God…"

* * *

Nazo gasped. "Oh shit! I think I forgot to lock the door to the room!"

"So?"

"What if Anzu isn't dressed yet?"

"She's a dancer, so she's used to dressing quickly! What are the odds of that happening?"

Apparently very good! Yugi, still acting as if his joints were not fully functional, marched right past the group without blinking or acknowledging them. They followed him out onto the deck and saw him walk, and fall, right into the cold pool.

Jonouchi and Honda burst out laughing. Mai covered her giggles by faking a cough. Mokuba and Nazo started calling out to see if Yugi was alright.

But it was Yami who broke through the surface of the water. He started coughing and swam back to the edge of the pool. "What the Hell – !?!" Once there, he saw Nazo and Mokuba at the edge. He took Mokuba's hand for help out of the pool. "What gasp the Hell happened?!"

"Uh, Yugi just walked into the pool," said Mokuba, also fighting laughter.

"WHY," he asked incredulously.

"I don't know," said Mai, fox ears sprouting from her head. "Perhaps he saw something forbidden that made him grow even taller!"

Jonouchi fell to the floor, clutching his stomach from laughing. Honda leaned against Mokuba, who had joined in the laughter by now. Yami stood there, dripping wet, and very confused. Nazo made to touch his shoulder. "Yami-"

Yami pulled away. "Yugi fell on his own free will, then?"

Nazo pulled her hand back. "Are you not speaking to me or Yugi?"

"If he is not in danger," said Yami, his eyes shadowed by his bangs, "then there is no need of me. Good day." With a flash, Yugi took over. He looked down at his clothes and checked his watch. "I'd better go borrow some of Ryou's clothes quick!" He ran off again.

"Hold up, Yug," called Jonouchi. "I want details about everything you saw!!"

* * *

Yugi and Nazo arrived in the main deck about ten minutes late. "Hope she didn't forget," Yugi said. He felt awkward in Ryou's jeans and T-shirt, which were still two sizes too long.

"Me too," said Nazo. "But if she is from a family of tomb protectors, it's probably her duty not to upset the reincarnation of her queen." She sighed and looked around. "I wonder why she's working here."

"Tomb guarding doesn't exactly pay the bills, and the men are forbidden to leave the site. Isis-san works in a museum and for the FBA. Depending on how large a family she has, they must pay decent wages to dancers." On the word 'dancers.' Yugi blushed. "Um, how much longer until we dock?"

"Around noon, I think," replied Nazo. "There's not much point to this meeting. If she-"

"Great Mother Isis!" Calpurnia popped out of nowhere in front of the duo. She wore a traditional dark red Egyptian dress with a veil and gold jewelry. Her eyes sparkled, and she fell to her knees and bowed. "Oh, to think that I am lucky enough to see the reincarnation of Queen Shukura! Oh, blessed day! Praise Khnum, creator of men, for deeming me worthy!"

Yugi and Nazo tensed and scanned the area nervously. "Um, Miss. Ayaat," said Yugi in English (as best he could), "we are trying to not be very much seen by many, so please stand up and talk quieter."

Calpurnia lifted her head. "Ah! I understand! I am sorry, Mr. Moto." She stood up, her hands shaking with excitement. "I am just… well, I mean… I have studied the texts of the queen my entire life, and to meet her in person…"

"Well, kind of. Nazo does not remember anything of her past life."

"Yes, of course, but still!"

"Can we take this inside," whispered Nazo to Yugi. Her English was not good at all, and being so self-conscious, she preferred talking through her friend. "People are actually starting to stare! It's making me nervous!"

"Right." He turned to Calpurnia. "Um, where do you suggest we eat our lunch, ma'am?"

"There is a nice restaurant nearby. I have made the proper reservations." She lead them to a small but cozy, American family restaurant nearby and were seated right away. The staff seemed to know the dancer, and the waiter gave them complimentary drinks. "What is the special, Albert," she asked the waiter.

"Chicken Breast Fillet."

Yugi put his menu up to hide his face.

"Hmmm, I'm not in the mood for white meat. How about nice, juicy thighs?"

Yugi's grip tightened on the menu.

"Very well, Miss. Ayaat. And for the other young lady?"

Nazo studied her menu. "This food looks good, please."

"Freshly skinned fruit for the nice young lady." **[8] **

Yugi slid down in his seat. He really wanted to leave now. Surly there had to be something on the menu that did not remind him of Anzu! "Ano… I'll just have a hamburger, with nothing on it." 'Crap!'

"Would you like toasted buns?"

'Double crap!' "Yes, please."

"Anything else?"

"How about two jugs of milk," whispered Nazo teasing Yugi.

The waiter left, and Calpurnia continued to stare at Nazo. "Yugi, tell her I'll break her arm if she keeps staring at me."

"Miss. Ayaat, Nazo doesn't like it when people stare at her."

Calpurnia looked down. "Again, it is rather difficult not to. Every member of my family has dedicated our lives to Queen Shukura, ever since the ancient times. In fact, I am a descendent of one of the priests who watched over the Millennium Scales. This is why most of the men are named 'Karim', such as my father."

"You say something about 'texts,'" said Yugi, wanting to jump right to the point. "What is written in these? Does it say the Pharaoh's name?"

"No. I am sorry, but they were written by Queen Shukura herself only months after his death, and she only referred to him as 'Dearest' or 'Honored Husband.'"

"Does it talk about the Puzzle at all?"

Calpurnia looked very nervous. "Not very much. You see, the Queen only learned how to write very quickly, so it is difficult to read. Her scrolls were also lost for a time to nomads, who delivered it back to Egypt in very poor condition."

"Back to Egypt? Where was Shukura at the time of the Pharaoh's death?"

She fidgeted again. The young woman definitely was revealing things she should not. "The Queen and her faithful guard, Lady Kei, were in a country across the Mediterranean Sea as ambassadors to promote foreign relations."

Yugi repeated all of this to Nazo. "Kei," Nazo asked. "I wonder if that was Keiko's double. In my vision on the plane, I saw Keiko talking to your grandpa."

"But I didn't know Keiko even had a past life," Yugi thought aloud. "She'd have told us about it."

"Most people do not remember their past lives," said Calpurnia. "You see, when one dies, their souls are separated into the Baa and Kaa. The Kaa holds the shape of the dead, and remains beside the body, holding onto the memories and accepting the gifts of the loved ones. The Baa, which holds the personality and truest part of the soul, sprouts wings and flies off into paradise, occasionally returning to run errands for the Kaa. If there is no mummification, or the body is not given a proper burial, the Kaa and the Baa do not separate, and the damned soul is doomed to wander in limbo forever. But if the Baa is reborn, it becomes a complete soul on its own, and the Kaa remains separate so that the memory of the dead can live on."

Nazo listened with rapt attention. Yugi, on the other hand, let his mind wander. He knew all of this already after studying Egyptology from his grandfather's notes. Ever since he started building the Puzzle nine years ago, he tried to learn as much as he could about Ancient Egypt to figure out its secrets. He had come to the conclusion long ago that Yami was one of those unfortunate souls whose memories were simply trapped within the chambers of the Puzzle, and soul trapped on Earth. With these special circumstances, Yami's soul never separated. If it had, his Kaa would have lived in the stone mural Isis had shown them, and his memories easier to find. As for Kaiba, the mural and the Items triggered his memories of the past. And Nazo's visions began when she received the piece of the Puzzle called the Bracelet.

So, where was Shukura's Kaa? In the Bracelet? It hardly seemed possible, since there was no physical likeness. And how was Yami's brother connected to all of this? Or "where" was the better question. And what did the texts say about what kind of person Yami was? Internally, Yugi hoped the so-called texts would give them a clue to these questions. 'But it doesn't look like Ayaat-san wants to tell us a lot. She must have been taught never to reveal the secrets of the sacred texts to anyone. I'm not very good at reading hieroglyphs, but translating it directly is the only way to get the information it can give us!'

* * *

[1] Yami's sarcophogus - In my short story, "Dance With My Father Again", I give Yami a sarcophogus-shaped bed. Terrible joke, I know, but I still think it's funny!

[2] "The spirit is willing but the flesh is weak." Mark 14, verse 38 I believe. Don't quote me on that, though. I don't have my bible with me!

[3] Read Keiko's story.

[4] ICYHOT - an ointment for sore muscles that uses cold and heat to soothe the pain away. My brother uses it all the time.

[5] 87cm - around 32 inches. No, I'm not a pervert, it's in the manga!

[6] Yugi and Anzu's date - Don't remember? It's worth another read!

[7] Yugi's big surprise - I'm thinking of drawing this scene out (censored, for course). Should I?

[8] Skinned fruit - Let's just assume it was peaches. Anzu's name means "peach."

* * *

Yugi: Yo minna-san! We're finally in Luxor, the capital of Egypt! After a quick rest, we all go to meet the Ayaats. But Karim-san won't let us down to read them! Doesn't he trust us? We need to read what it says! Next time, The Tragic Fate of Queen Shukura


	4. Chapter 4: The Tragedy of Queen Shukura

_**Chapter 4 The Tragedy of Queen Shukura **_

Calpurnia asked for a short leave of absence from her dancing, and offered her small house to the group of travelers. Kaiba Seto refused; he had already arranged for a double room suite in the nearest hotel for himself, Mokuba, and Keiko. The rest of the group accepted the offer with extreme gratitude.

Everyone met at the ramp at 4:00 to exit. But once Anzu got there, she pointed out to the city. The city of Luxor, formerly known as Thebes, seemed to be a pleasant mix of old world buildings and modern, urbanized streets. Ruins of ancient buildings stood tall amidst the well-kept palm trees and city buildings, serving as a center of attraction for the visitors of distant lands. Music from the local bazaars could be heard from nearby, and people of different colors, shapes, and sizes walked along the streets and waited by the docks.

"It's beautiful," exclaimed Anzu.

"I expected it to be, ya know, more ancient-looking," commented Jonouchi.

"Luxor has been a major tourist area ever since the invention of tourism," explained Ryou, whose knuckles were turning white from gripping the railing in his excitement. "The modernization of Luxor began all the way back when the Romans conquered it 2,000 years ago. They added their own contributions to the city, including temples, irrigation of the Nile, Romantic pillars and statues…"

"Not to mention the largest open air museum in the world," added Yugi, bouncing on the balls of his feet. "Hey Ryou-kun, after we settle things with the Ayaats, let's go visit Karnak!"

"Nah! I wanna see a bazaar! Maybe I'll find the merchant who sold my father the Millennium Ring!"

"Why? You wanna punch his lights out?"

Jonouchi put his hands down on Yugi and Ryou's heads. "Sounds like the Egypto-geeks are gettin' a little too excited about a bunch of carved rocks!"

Yugi and Ryou made faces at him. Keiko came up from behind him and said, "You know, Katsuya, we could take a stroll around the Valley of the Kings sometime before we leave."

Jonouchi's eyes lit up. "Really? What's that?"

"You'll see!" Her cat ears poked out playfully.

Ryou nudged Yugi. "Oy," he whispered, "doesn't Jonouchi-kun have necrophobia?"

Yugi gave a mushroom cloud sigh. "Un! I think that was kind of the point, Ryou-kun." **[1]**

Kaiba smirked. 'That might actually be entertaining.'

Keiko suddenly let out a squeal. "Hey!! It's Isis-san!! ISIS-SAAAN!!" Sure enough, Isis Ishtal stood at the opening of the ramp waiting for them. Once she spotted them, she gave a wave. Calpurnia's lip curled. "Ulg! What's that woman doing here?"

Keiko didn't wait for the others. She instead hopped onto the railing of the ramp and bounced her way down into Isis' waiting arms. The mentor and student embraced happily at their reunion. "It is so good to see you again, Keiko," said Isis stroking her hair.

The rest of the group made their way to her side. "Isis-san," said Yugi over the noise of the crowd. "We didn't expect to see you here! But I'm glad we found you so quickly!"

Isis bowed then beamed at them. "I planned to write to you of my work for the FBA. It is tiring, but I did not wish to miss the chance to keep you informed of the robberies. But enough of that! What brings you all to Egypt?"

"Do you not think that they should rest a while first, old woman," said Calpurnia in an uncharacteristically cold voice.

An anime anger vein appeared on Isis' forehead, but she kept her smile. "And I suppose you offered them a room in that home you purchased by selling off your body?"

"My hard earned money is none of your concern, hag! And it is certainly more honorable than displaying sacred artifacts for foreigners to gawk at!"

"My exhibits are for the cultural benefit of the masses. At least Hanif shows interest in helping outsiders. The rest of your family should learn as much."

"At least my family didn't lose the Items!"

Keiko made a gesture to cast a nasty spell on Calpurnia, but Isis put out a hand to stop her. "It is alright, Keiko. She is not worth it." Sparks flew in between the two women. "If you will excuse me, Pharaoh," added Isis, "I have an appointment with my partners at the bureau. I will join you in an hour to inspect the Ayaat's documents."

"Ha," shouted Calpurnia to Isis' back as the elder woman left. "As if my father would be foolish enough to let you near the texts!!" He turned to the others and smiled cheerfully. "Come, let us drop off your luggage at my home. Then you can enjoy the sights of Luxor."

The rest of the group had sweat drops. "Well," said Yugi, "guess we have an hour to check out the local bazaar after all, Ryou-kun!"

* * *

The group split up to explore on their own. The hour flew by quickly, and at its end, they all met up at the dusty road that lead out of the city towards the desert. Keiko and Mai had new pieces of jewelry to show off, while Honda held up a dried wolf foot the stall owner swore kept demons away. Anzu bought a shimmery green top and veil to match. Jonouchi wore a turban which the seller claimed suited him. Mokuba scared the latter a bit by setting a stuffed rat on it, and yelled that Jou's turban was the home of a family of critters. All but Nazo laughed.

"Masu inu," chuckled Kaiba. "That is the dumbest thing you've ever done, believing a poor store owner. Who with any sense would wear something so ridiculous?"

"Oy minna," Yugi called as he ran to meet with them.

Kaiba groaned. "And here is Exhibit B!"

The others stared as the teen approached. He now wore something straight out of a 1930s comic book: Tractor boots, tight dark jeans, white button down shirt with a collar, what looked like a leather jacket, a single strap satchel, and a black fedora. "Like it," asked Yugi striking a pose.

"Depends," said Jonouchi, not resisting a joke. "Does it come with the whip and gun, Indiana Moto?"

Keiko cupped her hands around her mouth and blurted a heroic sounding fanfare. Then she jumped into Yugi's arms and pointed out. "Off to the next adventure," she called in an exaggerated fashion. _"For fame and glory!" _

"What possessed you to buy that, Yugi," giggled Mai.

"I think it makes me look cool," said Yugi setting Keiko down as gracefully as the scrawny teen could.

"It makes you look exactly like what you are," said Honda folding his arms. "A short, over enthusiastic geek who got beat up a lot in school as a kid!"

"You look like a hobo," said Mai.

"The colors should keep you rather inconspicuous," offered Ryou positively. "And that hat hides your hair quite nicely."

Yugi touched the brim of his hat. "Jiichan wore a hat like this when he went to Egypt and found the Puzzle. I've seen pictures of him in the hallway like that." Yugi paused. He missed his grandfather so much, it pained him to think of him.

Nazo said, "I think it looks great on you, Yugi! Very cool! You're on your way to being a heroic explorer!"

"Heaven help the profession," Mai muttered.

But Nazo's comment seemed to cheer Yugi up. Anzu gave a nod of agreement. He glanced at Anzu, then they both turned away blushing. They had yet to look at each other since 'the incident' in her suite.

Isis arrived shortly after, apologizing for her rudeness earlier. "As you may have guessed, the Ishtals and the Ayaats have their differences of opinion when it comes to our duties. We respect each other overall, as we all are decedents of the original priests who guarded the tombs and secrets of the pharaohs for millennia. Still," she added softly, "our differences may interfere with the recovery of the Pharaoh's memory."

"You think," Kaiba asked sarcastically.

"Karim Ayaat has not allowed me near the sacred scrolls that tell the story of the queen! He refused to believe that the Millennium Puzzle had been solved, and that the rest of the Items have been stolen. I had hoped Shadi could convince him, but there is still no word from him or my brother!" Isis clutched the fabric near her heart. "If the same force has captured them both, then I fear we are in far worse danger than ever before!"

The tense moment was broken when a desert jeep arrived, driven by a young Egyptian man in a western business suit. Calpurnia waved from the passenger's seat. "Good afternoon, everyone! I hope you enjoyed the city!"

"Yes, thank you," said Anzu and Keiko, as everyone else (minus Kaiba, who said nothing) said, "Hai, doumo arigato!" which means the same thing in Japanese.

"Good!" She got out and opened the door for Nazo. "My Lady, my brother and I will escort you and your husband's host to my father, Karim. He is most anxious-"

"What about us," asked Jonouchi.

"My father wishes that only these two enter the sacred tomb as a precaution. After all, we are not as easily deceived as the other guardians."

Keiko made a move to smack the girl, but Kaiba and Isis held her back. The driver rolled his eyes. "Can we get on with this," he grumbled.

Nazo stepped into the car followed by Yugi. "Sorry, guys," said Yugi out of the window. "I'd feel better if you came."

Keiko giggled, and cat ears sprouted from her head and a tail from behind her. "Heehee, don't worry about us, Yugi! I'm sure everything will turn out just fine! We'll wait ri-ight here!"

Yugi's eyes turned to dots, an anime mark of skepticism. "Funny how I don't believe you."

* * *

The car ride lasted about an hour into the desert. After nothing but Arabic pop music from the front stereo, Yugi finally said something to Nazo to pass the time. "Wanna see what else I got?"

Nazo gave a weak smile. "What is it?"

Yugi reached into his jeans pocket and took out some neatly protected DM cards. Nazo's interest peaked, and she shuffled through them slowly. "Wow, I've never seen these before. Must be the latest release!"

"Some of them are, but these ones," Yugi pointed, "I got from Jiichan before we left! They're the start of a whole new deck."

"But-"

"I consider these Yami's cards." Yugi indicated the deck in his holster on his belt. "I want to build my own. Test my own skills. Be my own duelist. I can't stay in Yami's shadow forever. No pun intended."

Nazo went quiet for a minute. "Is he… still angry?"

Yugi closed his eyes, feeling as best he could for any sign from the closed connection. "I don't think so. He's in what I call 'Standby Phase'."

Nazo cracked a smile. "His what?" **[2]**

"He's figuring out what to do next."

"Does he hate me?"

Yugi put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry, Nazo-san. Everything is going to be fine. Yami's not unreasonable. He'll make his presence known soon."

Nazi sighed and looked away, teary eyed. "I wish I had your optimism!"

* * *

Yami sat in meditation in the center of the large gallery of his soul room. His anger had mostly subsided, but he still didn't feel ready to speak to Nazo or Yugi.

This was now the second time he locked his door to his Aibou, and he hated it! Yami kept thinking about the horrible, hateful things he'd said, and they stung him to the core. He didn't mean any of it. He was just angry. But not even Yugi would forgive him for all of that. Yugi was an innocent caught up in the crossfire between him and Nazo.

The thought of Nazo's name made him grip his pant legs hard. How could Nazo betray him like this? And why couldn't he let go of his love for her? He should hate her! He should banish her to the Shadow Realm! He should destroy her filthy, unworthy soul for such a crime!

And at the same time, the last thing he wanted was for her to be in harm's way and out of his sight! He still loved her with a passion. Part of his anger came out of frustration from not being able to physically please her.

Why are emotions so damn complicated?

Less than a year ago, he would punish crimes without a second thought. Many people fell victim to his games, and their souls descended into darkness with no consequence. But that changed once Yugi stopped him from killing Kaiba back at Duelist Kingdom. Yugi taught Yami the concepts of "guilt," "mercy," and the "gray area between right and wrong." Suddenly decisions became a thousand times more difficult.

"Decisions are supposed to be easy," a voice in his head whispered softly.

"Decisions are supposed to be easy," Yami repeated. And they were! Strategies for games always came naturally to him, so why not strategies for life?

"Pharaoh is as solid as a rock."

"Pharaoh is a rock."

"Pharaoh was blessed to make all the right decisions."

"Pharaoh is blessed."

"Pharaoh is always right."

"Pharaoh is always- ," Yami cut himself off. That didn't sound right. Where was that voice coming from? It sounded familiar. He followed the sound downward, to the dark areas of his soul room.

"Pharaoh is the reincarnation of Horus."

"Pharaoh is the reincarnation of Horus." This time, the speaker was a child. It sounded like… Yugi? That made no sense! Yami listened hard for the proper door.

"Betrayal is the ultimate sin."

"The ultimate sin." The voices came from the door to his left that was open a crack. Yami opened the door the noise came from. A tall man with smooth olive skin and green eyes stood to the side as a child with a gold crown on his forehead tortured a man with dark energy. The man writhed on the ground in agony, pleading and crying for mercy. But the child looked on without any remorse.

"All sins must be punished," the man whispered.

"Must be punished," the desensitized child repeated. He sent an extra sharp wave of energy, and the man started ripping off his own face, chunk by bloody chunk. The sloppy squishing noises made Yami's stomach turn. Yet, the boy made no reaction, even as a spurt of blood hit his shirt.

The man grinned, and a black tongue licked his lips through the pointed teeth. "Yes, dear boy, you will make an excellent monarch." The green eyes turned to the Yami standing in the doorway. "Don't you agree, Boy Pharaoh?"

Yami slammed the door shut, locked it, and put his back against it, panting. 'Gods above,' he thought trembling all over. 'That was me and Minkabh!'

* * *

Yugi and Nazo disembarked at the site of a stone fixture built into the ground in the middle of the desert. "That over there is the tomb," asked Yugi in broken English.

Calpurnia smiled and nodded. She walked forward to open the door. The man in the suit bent down to whisper, "So, who are you really?"

"What?" "Listen, whatever my sister is paying you to pretend, I'll double it if you expose her."

Yugi blinked. "I… not understand…"

Calpurnia beckoned them to the doorway. "Forgive my annoying brother, Hanif. He doesn't believe in the old ways anymore."

Hanif straightened his tie as the four of them descended the steps into the dark tomb. "It was fine when we were children, but this is reality! Not only that, but it's the twenty-first century! Magic and monsters do not exist!"

"That is enough, Hanif," came a booming voice from the shadows. By the light of the torches within the chambers, Nazo and Yugi saw a very large, very muscular man emerge dressed in traditional Egyptian garb. He stared at Nazo briefly, then bowed to the both of them. "Welcome at long last, my pharaoh and my queen. I am your humble servant, Karim Ayaat."

Both took one step back. "I expected him to be old," Nazo said to Yugi.

"Me too," Yugi replied.

Karim stood back up, took Nazo's hand, and kissed it. "It is an immense pleasure to meet you. You are far more beautiful than any picture could replicate."

Nazo blushed. Yugi put his hand on the Puzzle. 'God, I'm glad Yami didn't hear that!!'

Two small children ran around Karim and stopped at Nazo's feet. The girl, with mauve hair and amber eyes, held up a crown of lilacs for Nazo. "For you, Lady Nazo," she said in a small voice. The boy, black hair with amber eyes, held up a necklace made of beads and a peculiar-shaped pendant of reeds. "For you, Lord Yugi."

The two teenagers glanced at each other, and accepted the gifts. "It's a Sa amulet," the boy said eagerly. **[3]**

"This I know," said Yugi with a smile. "Thank you too very much!"

"Oh please," muttered Hanif. Calpunia elbowed him in his stomach.

Karim bowed again. "Please excuse each of my children. Calpurnia is impulsive, Hanif is cynical, and Gamil and Gama are simply rude."

"No, no! It is nice welcoming gift," insisted Yugi.

Gamil's eyes glowed with pride and Gama blushed. Nazo put on the crown. "Now," she said importantly, "where are these infamous documents of mine?"

Karim led the way down another stairwell - a ten minute decent at least - to a large room lit by torches and decorated with murals and cushioned seats. Yugi recognized some of the pictures depicting the triumphs of gods and kings. He took off his hat; they were on holy ground.

In the center of the room stood a large, stone podium. A thick scroll with gold handles lay open on the stone to a section were some markings were missing. Nazo and Yugi both crept closer, but Karim stopped them momentarily. "Be warned, the papyrus is millennia old, and is very fragile. Be careful." Yugi nodded and looked over the text. "Do you know what it says," asked Nazo.

"Vaguely," Yugi admitted. To Karim, he asked, "But why is some of these here symbols missing?"

"We have determined that Queen Shukura herself set a spell on certain passages to keep their contents secret."

"It could be invisible ink," said Hanif briskly. "I have repeatedly asked for a sample of the document to take to a laboratory for study, but Father refuses! The edited passages may tell us what happened to the queen, and it could be solved with modern science!"

"Nothing this endowed in magic can be solved through science," argued Calpurnia.

"Everything has an explanation!"

Yugi sweat-dropped. "I am thinking that you and Kaiba-kun will be making friends very quickly!"

Nazo examined the document herself very closely. Although she did not know a word of Ancient Egyptian, the pictures called to her, as if they waited three thousands years just for her. She reached out to touch them. A glow emitted from the Mil. Bracelet under her arm warmer, and words appeared on the paper.

Karim shouted a praise to her in Arabic, and Calpurnia and her younger siblings fell to their knees. Hanif only gaped.

Nazo smiled nervously. "Can you read it now, Yugi-kun?"

"Ano, we'd need someone more fluent in the language. If only-"

The words never left his mouth before a loud crash was heard from the top of the stairs. Terrified, Yugi grabbed Nazo to shield her from anything, Karim jumped ready to fight, and the rest hid behind something in the room.

Yugi heard the rev of a familiar motorcycle, and Keiko came zooming down the stairs to the room below. She made a sweeping landing, kicking up dust and dirt all over Calpurnia and Hanif. She removed her black helmet, flipping her blonde curls. "Oh, I'm sorry," she said sarcastically to Calpurnia. "I didn't see you there!"

"K-K-K-Keiko?" stuttered Yugi.

Keiko's two passengers still hadn't moved. The one at the back let go, and slid off shakily. "Ph-Pharaoh," said Isis, rather pale. "Are you alright?" Yugi just nodded.

Keiko turned to the one behind her. "Katsuya, you can let go now!" Jonouchi held Keiko in a death grip around her waist. "Oh, come on," exclaimed Keiko. "You've ridden on Honda's bike before!"

"Honda doesn't ride like you," Yugi muttered. **[4]**

Jonouchi finally let go, and fell off the bike, as if he had no legs to stand on. His face was stark white, and his eyes were larger than baseballs. "I… I thought… no big deal… could enjoy holding… but had no time… way too fast…"

Karim shook with fury at Keiko's disgrace. "What in the name of Lord Osiris are you doing?! These grounds are sacred!! How dare you-"

"The door wouldn't open," said Keiko simply. She grinned at Nazo. "Love your new crown, Oneesan!"

Nazo had slumped to the floor, relieved the noise was only Keiko. "Arigatio, Imoto."

Karim rounded on Isis. "Explain this, Ishtal!"

Isis shrugged. "The door wouldn't open," she repeated.

"Yugi! Nazo! Ya down there?!" Honda, Anzu, and Mokuba came hurrying down the steps. Honda still held onto his helmet. "Man! I didn't think she'd actually break the door down!"

"I didn't think she'd actually win," added Anzu.

"They had a race," explained Mokuba.

Kaiba and Ryou came down last, apparently due to walking down the stairs and not running. Kaiba had left his helmet upstairs. "I have a feeling I'm going to have to pay for that door," Kaiba grumbled.

Honda bent down over Jonouchi. "You okay, bud?"

Jonouchi grabbed Honda's shirt. "Honda, is that you?! Everything's gone black! I thought I saw God!"

"Jeez! What a drama queen!"

Karim's face turned purple. "NONE OF YOU SHOULD BE HERE!! I INVITED ONLY THE PHARAOH AND HIS QUEEN!!! THIS DISRESPECT IS UNFORGIVABLE!!!"

"Now who's a drama queen," pointed Jonouchi.

Calpurnia put her hands on her father's arm. "Please, calm yourself, Father! These are the queen's friends! It is only natural they would be concerned for her safety. The one to blame is…" Calpurnia caught sight of Isis next to Keiko, who was holding up the scroll to get a better look at it. "ACK!! WHAT THE (censored) ARE YOU DOING!?!"

"Why are you so white," Gama asked Ryou in fascination before Hanif covered her mouth.

"Wow," muttered Keiko. "This writing is bad, Shukura must not have been a good speller!"

Karim blinked. "That… That witch can read the old languages?"

Isis beamed. "Keiko is a shaman, actually. And yes, she can read and speak many languages. Her father, Pegasus Crawford, had her study under the best teachers. She personally got to view the Rosetta Stone." **[5]**

"Who's this Rosie Stone," asked Jonouchi.

Everyone froze. Yugi, Ryou, and Keiko face-vaulted.

"Never mind, Jonouchi-kun," Ryou said.

Keiko unraveled more of the scroll. Isis and Karim panicked, and helped her keep it in tact. "Hey," she said, oblivious to her reckless actions, "this is in different writing! I don't think it's even Egyptian!"

Karim peeked over. "You are correct. That was written by a nomad who stole the scroll on its way back to Thebes."

Keiko squinted to make out the writing. With Isis' help, she managed to determine what it said. "'Three pieces separated for eternity, one of power, one of memory, one of life. Three pieces joined together, bring the unlimited power of the gods. Until the three are united, the whole will not be controlled. One lies underground, guarded by stone traps. One lies above ground, guarded by Man. One kept in its owner's sight, guarded by none.'"

Kaiba rolled his eyes. "How did I know a section would be in verse?"

"It is not verse," said Isis, "but it explains where the main pieces of the Puzzle are, or rather were. The one underground was the main part, which the pharaoh now has. The one guarded by Man must be the Bracelet, which Nazo-sama said is a family heirloom."

"But what does 'in its owner's sight' mean," asked Anzu.

"I do not know."

"No one does," said Karim, rolling up art of the scroll. "The final piece has disappeared, somehow. According to Queen Shukura's account, Prince Naeem did not have the Shen with him when he died. If he had, he may not have been killed. The palace was searched, but found nothing."

"Maybe this nomad guy knew where it was hidden, and this is a clue," suggested Jonouchi quietly. Unfortunately, everyone ignored him.

Keiko continued reading through the scroll, making a few comments here and there about more info on the Items, but nothing too extreme. Yugi-tachi started thinking that this was a dead end. Nazo, on the other hand, felt very strange. Hearing the words her past self had written made her feel… nervous. Somehow, she knew what was coming wasn't good. She took off her arm warmers and held her self.

Yugi sensed a change. Yami had opened his soul room door. {Welcome back,} he said sarcastically. {What took you so long?}

Yami appeared in transparent form next to his friend looking a bit ashamed. Yugi knew he was about to apologize, but suddenly Yugi found that he didn't need to hear it. {Forget it.}

{Aibou… The things I said...}

{Forget it!} He side-glanced his partner, whose attention was now on Nazo. {Have you forgiven her.}

Yami looked even more ashamed. {I should have spoken to her.}

{Yeah.}

{Does she hate me?}

Yugi tried not to laugh; Nazo had asked the exact same thing about Yami! {Nah! She's just lonely. She feels really guilty, and she didn't do anything. I can't get why.}

{It's because of her damn father. Its in her nature to feel guilt when none is warranted.} Yami put his transparent hand on her shoulder. {I'll speak with her once we're alone, and then apologize to the others.}

Keiko snorted. She had not lifted her head to look at the pharaoh, but Yugi saw her mouth out the word "Bastard." She flipped more of the scroll angrily, causing Isis and Karim to dive to catch a part of it from hitting the floor. This part was much darker, and began to peel.  
"Why did this section get burned a little," asked Keiko, once again not noticing her clumsiness.

Karim bit his tongue in order to keep from scolding her. "We do not know. This section was blank before."

"And still is," added Isis. "The Bracelet did not undo the spell."

"Lady Nazo," called Karim.

Nazo's head snapped up. "Hai?"

"Would you please come and try to decipher this?"

Nazo hesitated, but then crept to the podium slowly. Keiko watched her. "I have a very bad feeling about this," she warned.

"It worked before," said Isis.

The others looked up. Nazo shuddered under the weight of the stares. How she hated being watched! As if they were judging her! She placed her left hand on the burnt area of the scroll. A bright energy shot from the scroll and into her hand. The Bracelet glowed, and an upside down triangle shown on her forehead. Nazo screamed, stepped back, and panted.

"Oneesan!" Keiko rushed over to grab her, but a bolt shot from the Bracelet and kept her away.

"What happened," asked Anzu shrilly.

A soft gold energy covered her eyes, and Nazo stood up. She said something to an invisible someone in a different language.

Keiko's eyes widened. "Oh? She thinks she is the sixteen-year-old Queen Shukura of 3,000 years ago! The scroll and Bracelet are making her relive what happened when the scroll got burned!"

{Aibou, Nazo hates fire}

{Oh crap, you're right!} "Keiko, how can we get her back into the eighteen-year-old Nazo?"

"We'll have to see."

Nazo said something else, more forcefully. "A messenger came from Egypt," translated Keiko. "She's demanding to know what happened to her husband."

{Dammit!}

Nazo's eyes widened. She gripped her shirt, and said (according to Keiko), "Dead? Mahaado, Shimon, Shadi, and my husband?"

Yami started breathing heavily. Yugi shuddered. 'Something's not right. This isn't good!'

"First my mother, then dear Naeem, and now…" Nazo/Shukura stood up straight again. "That will be all. Thank you." She took a few steps toward the scroll, but was stopped by another invisible person. "I'm alright, Kei. Do not worry."

Keiko paused. "Kei?"

Nazo/Shukura smiled sweetly. "I said it is alright. I'm sure you two will rule Kemet wisely. I had no ties to the crown other than through my husband. I will not stand against you." Another pause, then a laugh. "Really! I'm going to stay up for a while and finish my writing. Go on! Go to your beloved Seto!"

Kaiba's eyebrow rose.

Nazo proceeded to mime out a very creepy play. She poured oil into a lamp, walked to the podium, and continued to write with an invisible brush. As she did, she sang:

_"Revel in pleasure while your life endures  
And deck your head with myrrh. Be richly clad  
In white and perfumed linen; like the gods  
Anointed be; and never weary grow  
In eager quest of what your heart desires-  
Do as it prompts you ... until that sad day  
Of lamentation comes…  
Hear not the cry of mourners at the tomb,  
Which have no meaning to the silent dead.  
Then celebrate this festal time, nor pause-  
For no man takes his riches to the grave;  
Yea, none returns again when he goes hence." [7]_

"That song has been pondered on by historians for decades," exclaimed Ryou. "And to think, we actually heard the tune! For the first time in nearly 2,000 years-"

"Hush," Anzu snapped.

{Stop her.} Yami sounded urgent.

Keiko walked over behind Nazo, and read over her shoulder. As Nazo mimed, words appeared on the page. "My beloved husband has fallen at the hands of some monstrous force. He gave his life for those he governed, like a true king. Horus will be proud. They are so much alike.

"He has left the kingdom to Seto and Kei. They deserve all the happiness of the gods. I am certain Kemet is in good hands. After all, if Seto messes up, Kei will put things right."

{Stop her!}

"I had expected to go home tonight, but it seems that the voyage is delayed until morning." She chuckled. "And here I bathed in perfumed oils and wore my best dress for nothing!" Pause. "No. Not for nothing. I'll see him again. Tonight."

{Stop her!!}

Nazo/Shukura finished writing a short conclusion, then strode past Ryou, Jonouchi, and Honda. She held out her left hand and said a spell to lock the door. Yami stood in front of her to block her way back, but she walked right through him and back to the scroll.

{What's she doing?}

{I'm not sure! But my gut instinct is telling me that this has to stop NOW}

Nazo/Shukura closed the scroll, sealed it with a spell, and set it to the side. She walked back to the place where the lamp should be, picked up a jug, and dumped it on herself. She grazed her hand against the flame.

A purple energy like fire enveloped her. The lilac crown and her clothes waved gracefully with the flames. She held her arms up. "I am coming to you, Dearest One!"

"She went crazy and burned herself," whispered Keiko in horrified awe.

Nazo/Shukura gave a small cry of pain. "It hurts, Dearest, but this is my penance. I should have been there with you! I failed you! I am so sorry!"

Anzu sobbed. Mokuba grabbed a hold of Kaiba's coat. Isis shielded the children's eyes. Yugi's stomach flipped.

{NAZO-SAA!!} Yami screamed. Yugi traded places with Yami.

Yami ran to Nazo's side and grabbed her. The Bracelet protested, but Yami kept hold. The Eye glowed on his forehead. "Nazo-sa! Wake up!! This is an illusion! Wake up!!"

"It may be caused by the Bracelet," said Karim grimly, "but this is no illusion." He, his family, and Isis fell to their knees. "Woe! Mourn and behold the tragedy of Queen Shukura!"

"NOO!!" Yami roared. "I refuse to believe she died like this!! Nazo-sa, wake up!! Wake up!!" He put his forehead on hers. The Eye hit the center of the glowing triangle.

**[8 - Cut scenes]**

* * *

The spell broke, and the room turned back into the tomb with Shukura's scroll. Nazo was still bruised and bloody, but fully clothed. Her eyes were wide open with fear. "Y-Yami-sa! Wh…What just-"

Yami didn't let her finish. He held her close. She was back! She was awake! He had her. She was alive and safe in his arms. "Nazo-sa," he whispered, "don't you ever feel guilty about anything to do with me ever again!!"

* * *

**[1] "Un!" - Yugi's affirmitive response. Yami often says "Ah!" the same way.  
[2] Standby Phase - a Duel Monsters term.  
[3] Sa - an Ancient Egyptian symbol shaped like a rider's crop folded over and tied. Amulets of this signify protection.  
[4] Keiko's motorcycle skills - Keiko rides a motorcyle like a crazy woman.  
[5] Rosetta Stone - A stone found in Rosetta, thirty-five miles north of Alexandria, with three ancient languages incribed into it: one of Greek, and two of Ancient Egypt. It is considered to be one of the greatest treasures of Egypt, and gave archeologists the clues to decipher hieroglyphs.  
[6] "Souka?" - "Is that so?"  
[7] Shukura's song - Ladies and gentlemen, this is an actual Ancient Egyptian song! It's official name is "Lay of the Harper".  
****[8] Cut scenes - Due to the highly graphic nature of Yami and Nazo's experiences through her visions, these are rated R. As of 2008, these scenes have been lost. I will try to recreate them in time.**

.

Yugi: Yami has finally made up with Nazo, but what about me and Anzu? Can I really face her again? And why is Kaiba so pissed off with Isis? You'll see next time!


	5. Chapter 5: The Reason, It Is You I Have ...

Yami: Last time, we finally arrive in Luxor and meet the Ayaats. Yugi is now dressed like... Who again?  
Yugi: Indiana Jones! Kick ass action hero!  
Yami: Yeah... Anyway, we found and read over some ancient texts Queen Shukura left us... with disastrous results!

**_Chapter 5 "The Reason", "It is You I Have Loved"_**

Nazo lay in a drug-induced sleep on Calpurnia's full-sized bed. Her cuts and such were bandaged up, and all of her bleeding had stopped. Her back was no longer raw from burning and glass. Luckily, all of her injuries were temporary, just like Jonouchi's had been, and were mostly healed.

Yami sat next to her on a folding chair Anzu found outside. He refused to move from her side, no matter how much the others insisted he get some fresh air or a little sleep. It had been almost twenty-four hours since they visited the Ayaat's tomb. Since then the group took Nazo and Yami back to Calpurnia's home and put them to bed. Yami/Yugi had similar injuries. But it wasn't the physical scars that Yami worried about. He thought of how frightened Nazo had been when they considered taking her to the hospital. "Someone will recognize us! I don't want to go home!" No one, not even Yami, could convince her that her father would not be waiting there for her.

He could not blame her for being scared. The images he had seen were traumatizing! He did not tell his friends about the full extent of the visions; Nazo was entitled to her privacy.

Yami stood up and lay down on top of the sheets next to her on the bed. Every time his wife fell asleep, she would wake up screaming. Calpurnia said the drugs would keep her knocked out for hours. There was no need to worry just yet.

He stroked her hair absent-mindedly. She was so beautiful! How could such a beautiful, fragile creature survive such torment? He wished he could take it all away and leave her in true peace, not some drug-induced stupor!

{And here I gave her hell for a simple misunderstanding,} he said to himself for the hundredth time. {I feel like such an ass!}

{She forgave you, though,} said Yugi materializing in the seat beside the bed. Yami's back was to him, but their restored link gave every emotion away.

{It's not fair that her father is haunting her even now! I killed him! _We_ killed him! He ought to be out of our lives forever!}

{Some scars run too deep to heal.}

Yami moved his arm so that Nazo was closer to him, and his hips touched hers. {If only I could take away all of the pain I've caused her and others…}

{Others?}

{I'll tell you later}

{I'm here now, Mou hitori no boku.}

Yami sighed. He did not wish to leave Nazo's side, but he needed a break. {Come inside for a minute}

* * *

They both ended up in Yami's soul room. Yami quickly told Yugi about the voice he had heard, and how it ended up being him and Minkabh. "I think Minkabh was my teacher for a time."

Yugi leaned against the wall of a stairwell. "Minkabh did say that he was an advisor to your father, didn't he? If Pharaoh Akunamukanon trusted him to make the Items-"

"Or so he said. But we heard from Isis and Shadi that Akunadean created them."

"Either way, Minkabh was a powerful magician who gained his trust and could very well have taught you some of the dark magic you know."

"He taught me more than that! He was draining me of my humanity!"

Yugi's unease reached Yami's senses. "Something else?"

Yugi shifted. "Kind of." Yugi told Yami about Nazo's vision on the plane. The color sapped from Yami's face. "I… I hit her?!"

Yugi nodded. "You suppressed your emotions to the boiling point, and it all came spilling out."

Yami sat on the stairs opposite Yugi, sitting in a perpendicular position to him. He thought of all the times he had doubts in his past, that he may in fact have been an evil person. But that had been in the past! Nazo was part of his present! If he wanted her to be safe from now on, he needed to change his present self.

"I cannot help what I was in the past," Yami said in conclusion to Yugi, "but I can change who I am now." He closed his eyes and thought of Nazo, wounded and asleep. "I'll try to control my temper more, and vent my anger in other ways. She and those I care for are too precious to put in harm's way, by my hand or anyone else's!"

"It won't be easy…"

"But it's worth it!" Yami stood up enthusiastically. "Now that that's settled, we ought to figure out some of the clues from the scroll!"

"Yoshi! But let's go to my room for a while."

"Sure! We need a cheery atmosphere right now."

They rarely talked inside Yugi's soul room for a few reasons. For one thing, all of the toys got in the way, and Yugi often ended up playing with them. Also, Yugi's ceiling reflected his mood, and most of the time it was brightly lit, which got on Yami's nerves. **[1]** The pharaoh preferred the darkness of his labyrinth. Today, however, he felt his aibou deserved a bit of pampering, especially after their fight two nights before. Yugi's door was already open, and the smaller teen hurried in to clear a space for his friend on his bed. He took the pillow, plopped it beside a giant teddy bear on the floor, and grabbed a paper and crayon to take notes.

Yami sat on the edge of the bed. "Where do we start?"

"How about the thing of 'three becoming whole'?" Yugi wrote everything down.

"That's easy enough. Isis told us that the Bracelet and the extra part owned by my brother were pieces of the Puzzle."

"We also found out that the last piece is a Shen." Yugi drew a triangle to represent the Puzzle, a rectangle to represent the Bracelet, and a circle to represent the Shen. "I have no idea how these would fit together!"

"You'll figure that out once we find the Shen. Now, a nomad stole the scroll and wrote the location of the respective Items."

"But how would he know?"

Yami shrugged. "Beats me! The clue for the Shen was 'One kept in its owner's sight, guarded by none.' What do we know about my brother?"

"Almost nothing. Some sketchy details on what he was like in the scroll, but that's it. Not even where he was buried."

"That would have been a good place to look…"

"Do you think Minkabh has a spy on us after all?"

"One thing at a time. What about the rest of the passage?"

Yugi thought for a minute. "'Three pieces separated forever,' or something like that… 'one of power, one of memory, one of…' Damn! I forget the last-"

"'One of life'," Yami finished.

"'Three pieces joined together bring the power of the gods. Until the three are united, the whole will not be controlled.' Sounds like we can't use the full power of your Puzzle until we get it all." Yugi groaned. "So we need the god cards, the seven completed Items, Nazo, you, and Naeem?"

"Meaning we're half way there. We have the god cards, Nazo, the Puzzle, and one of the extra pieces. The other six Items are missing. We still need my brother and the Shen." Yami leaned back. "Be glad we don't need the six priests as well! Ra knows what became of Akunadean once his soul was sent to Anubis. I hope Amut found some meat in that wrinkly skin! Don't you agree, Aibou? Aibou?" Yami sat up and saw Yugi fiddling with a plastic sword. "_Yugi! Come on!_"

Yugi swept the blunt, plastic blade across his wrists. "Hey, Yami?"

"Yes?"

"What was that part about each piece's power?"

Yami's eyes narrowed. "You're the one who is supposed to be taking notes instead of playing with your toys!"

Yugi's eyebrow raised. "Temper, mou hitori no boku!"

Yami gave a big sigh. "Alright. Sorry. 'One of power, one of memory, one of life.' Why?"

"Jus' thinkin' about Nazo's Penalty Game, Mind Recall. Jonouchi relived the day he tried to commit suicide and ended up with his scars for a few days. Nazo relived her past yesterday, and was hurt. Maybe that is the memory part."

"No. I saw something that never happened, thank the gods!"

"What'd you see?"

Yami hesitated. He'd promised not to hold back any more than he had to. "Your death, Aibou."

Yugi broke the blade clean off in surprise. "My _what_?"

"You don't wanna know. Trust me on this!"

Yugi nodded and gulped. "Uh, do you think combining the Bracelet and Puzzle will bring back all of your memories?"

"'Until the three are united, the whole will not be controlled.'"

"Right. Damn!" Yugi's head tilted at the sad expression on Yami's face. "You okay, Yami-kun?"

"We haven't gotten much further in our search, Aibou." Yami put his face in his hands. "And I can't help but think we can help Nazo-sa in more ways than we are! She needs us!"

Yugi didn't know what to say. He scanned his room for inspiration, until his eyes rested on his toy chest. "Yami, do you know why she forgot about her father in the first place?"

"Because he was a motherf-"

"I mean completely forgot. Erased it from her mind until the Bracelet reminded her." Yami shook his head. "Because it's a survival instinct. She was in no state of mind to deal with what happened to her two years ago, so she shut it away deep inside her heart. But nothing can be shut out forever. Sometimes bad memories, and life-changing ones, can break free and haunt us in dreams, in actions, even subconsciously. That would explain her amnesia, not a head trauma."

Yugi pointed to his toy chest. "Do you know why my trunk is locked, but my toys are out here all over the place? That's where I keep everything locked up that I don't feel ready to deal with. It opens sometimes, and now that I have you guys, I can deal with the bad memories piece by piece. Take my dad's death, for example. **[2] **Thereare parts of that I still can't handle!

"What Nazo needs from you, from all of us, is support to deal with her past. Otherwise it'll get worse, and we'll have to go back to having her think you're my cousin again!" Yami did not notice the light in Yugi's soul room dim slightly. What he was saying applied to all of them in many ways. "In the end," he continued, "she is the one who has to confront her fears and fight them off in order to move on with her life. We only have to make her believe that she has friends always at her side."

Yami clapped. Yugi sweat-dropped. "What?"

"It never ceases to amaze me how you can be so childish and so wise at the same time!"

More sweat-drops. "Thanks… I guess…"

"Aibou?"

"Un?"

"From the bottom of my heart, I wish we really were family."

Yugi smiled. "As far as I'm concerned, mou hitori no boku, we are!" **[3]**

Yugi looked at the photos on his bookshelf, particularly the one of him and Anzu as kids. "I need to deal with something, too. I only hope that Anzu and I can still be friends, at least…"

"What happened between you two?"

Yugi blushed. "I - uh - accidentally walked in on her… naked!"

Yami's eyes widened, and a smirk spread across his face. "_Re_-ally?"

"Please don't tease me, Yami-kun! I feel bad enough!"

"Alright, I won't." He stood up. "Just do yourself a favor and be honest with her, whatever you say."

"Yeah, I guess so."

* * *

The hot, Egyptian sun sank slowly in the west, casting its final rays over the desert as electric lights began to take over. Anzu sat on the stone wall around the hotel Keiko and the Kaiba brothers were staying at, taking in the beautiful landscape. It was so peaceful compared to the hustle and bustle of Domino City or New York. To think that the desert stretched for thousands of miles westward! And much of it had been left untouched for thousands of years!

She inhaled the scent of the air as the wind blew from the east. The plant life along the river provided an exotic aroma of freshwater and flowers. Mixed in with them were scents of food cooking in the local houses and restaurants. The soft sounds of people and horses softened as the light of the sun died down.

'I'm so glad I came here,' she thought, swinging her legs from side to side. 'I wish my dad was here to enjoy this, too. Maybe I should write to him and tell him where I really am.' She frowned. 'But that would put Yugi and Nazo in danger. I'd better just enjoy this while I can.'

Something stirred behind her, and Anzu turned around to see Yugi walking around the corner. "Hey, Yugi," she called out to him.

Yugi looked up momentarily, then back down. "Oh! Anzu! I-I was looking for you. I just wanted t-to apologize for… And I know an apology isn't enough, b-but… Well, I d-didn't mean but, but still… Yesterday was kind of weird for me, and-"

"Yugi, it's alright. Nazo told me she left our door unlocked. An apology is enough. It was an accident. Come on and sit with me. This sunset is amazing!"

He pulled down the brim of his hat to cover his eyes, but Anzu could see his nervous smile. "I-I'm just glad you don't hate me." He sat on the wall a good three feet away from her and faced the sun.

"We've been best friends for almost ten years! I could never hate you! But you can do something for me."

"What's that?"

"You can look at me without turning beet red."

Yugi gulped and lifted his face to face hers. "That's better," she said. "Now, sit closer to me." He scooted over about an inch. "Next to me, Yugi. I'm starting to think you hate me!" He quickly moved next to her. "Good, now just relax and sit with me for a while."

The two sat on the wall in silence for a few minutes. Anzu listened to the music playing inside the hotel. "Hear that? Egyptian is a weird sounding language, ne?"

"Actually, that's not Egyptian, its Arabic. Most of the population speaks Arabic, only the more educated people speak English."

"Ryou said that Egypt hasn't been an independent country from the UK for very long."

"February or March of 1922, I think." Yugi's eyes went up, as if he was reading the facts from the brim of his fedora. "And before that were the Turks, the Arabs, the Romans, and the Persians. But that was at least a millennium after Yami's time."

Anzu was impressed with Yugi's knowledge. "Wow, so many kinds of people picking on them! It doesn't seem fair!"

"Well, that is over a 2,000 year time period. And before that, the Ancient Egyptians had an organized government under a Pharaoh for 3,000 years. Unlike Japan, which remained kind of isolated until World War I, Egypt doesn't have miles of ocean to set up a defense. And the vast desert didn't help to protect them."

"The desert must be harsh day or night. Especially since the Nile is the only source of fresh water." She said this mostly to sound a little smarter next to such an expert. She shivered; the air was getting cooler.

"There are some oases around, but not many." Yugi took off his leather jacket and draped it over Anzu's shoulders. "Better?"

"Yes, thanks."

The sun was almost completely down, and Anzu wanted to talk to Yugi, but not about facts of Egypt. She still had not worked out her feelings for him, but how did he feel about her? She watched his profile as he watched the sunset. He certainly looked more dashing in his new hat and outfit. His eyes held the truth of his spirit: gentle, quiet, loyal… and brave. Did he really love her?

She wanted to know his feelings for her! She had to! "Yugi?"

"Un?"

"I… I wanted to know… Why did you ask me to the movies last week?" She put the tips of her forefingers together shyly. 'It's only Yugi! Say whatever you need to!' "Was it… Was it a… you know…?"

"I don't know," said Yugi a little too quickly. But he added, "I-I mean, o-only if you want it to be."

"I don't know. I really don't know what to think."

There was another long pause. Suddenly, Yugi gave a deep sigh, stood up, and said, "I promised I'd be honest and I am!" He faced Anzu, suddenly with a stronger stance. "Misaki Anzu, I am falling in love with you!"

The wind blew again, and Yugi's gold bangs brushed across his face. His eyes held a look of surprise at his own daring, determination for a response, and apprehension at what it might be all in one. He had the kind of eyes that could convey many emotions in one simple glance, but this was an outright stare.

Anzu held Yugi's jacket closer to herself, suddenly tongue-tied. Her blue eyes widened, filled with shock at his boldness. "You… You're falling in love… with me?"

Satisfied that she didn't respond negatively, he continued. "I don't know how long I've felt this way. It's been so gradual, I think it even started when I first met you in the park ten years ago. All I do know is that it gets stronger every single day, and now I can't live without you in my life!" He paused to catch his breath; his heart was pounding almost as hard as Anzu's. "I'm not big or strong or smart or anywhere near what you are worthy of, but I can't help what I feel! Everything about you is so wonderful, and I know that what I'm saying sounds silly, but…" He trailed off, losing confidence. "Anzu, if you can't love me back, I understand. But if you can, even if it takes ten more years," he smiled, "my love for you will be all the stronger."

Anzu's heart flipped. When she was a girl, she had always pictured the man she fell in love with to be like the classical image of _Madam Butterfly_ or "Rurouni Kenshin." **[4]** He'd be one of those wandering samurai, who would fearlessly save her from danger, sweep her off her feet, and protect her from anything that came near. When she had first heard Yami save her, she thought her dreams had come true. But Yami did not love her in return, and she had dealt with that. And Yugi? Yugi was the small, sweet friend that spent his time playing games or reading books. Could she possibly love him?

But, come to think of it, Yugi had told off those boys who were picking on her for wearing pants ten years ago! He was always sticking up for other people, even when anyone could see he was scared. Even as he spoke to her now, his hands shook with terror, but he stood firm in his spot, and his words rang with the utmost truth.

Was this not bravery at its finest? Could the hero she was waiting for have been right under her nose all along?

Before Anzu said anything, Hanif Ayaat rounded the corner. "There you are!"

Anzu and Yugi jumped. "Mr. Hanif," exclaimed Yugi in English. "Good evening to you."

"I beg your pardon, Miss. Misaki and Mr. Moto. My sister and Miss. Tanaka request your presence immediately. They sounded quite urgent."

"Thank you, Mr. Hanif. I will be there in a minute!" Yugi turned to Anzu and gave her a bright smile. "Thank you for listening to me. And… for not laughing at me."

"No no!" She blushed. "There's nothing to laugh at! What you said was the most romantic thing anyone has ever said to me!"

Yugi pulled at his collar, a little nervous but relieved. "So, uh, I'll give you some time to think about it. And - uh - maybe we can go out again?"

"Assuming we clear your name of murder, definitely!"

* * *

[1] Yugi's soul room ceiling - changes slightly as the series gets more serious, so I'm providing a reason. Think of the ceiling at Hogwarts, only according to Yugi's mood.  
[2] Jaone Moto's death - Read my other story "Dance With My Father Again".  
[3] I could just hear the groans or screams at the dramatic irony for this part! What did you do when this happened?  
[4] Rurouni Kenshin - Arguably the best anime ever created. Based on the true story of Himura Kenshin, an assassin during the Japanese Revolutionary War of the mid 1800s.  
_Madam Butterfly_ - A classic opera about a Japanese girl bought by and married to a western officer.

Yugi/Anzu's theme for the chapter: "It Is You (I Have Loved)" by Dana Glover (from Shrek)

* * *

Yugi: Hey! It's me, Yugi! Nazo's been awake while Yami and I were gone, and came across something amazing! Because of it, we need to go to the ruins of Yami's palace now! But what we find there... Well, let's just say I'm not sure we're coming back alive!


	6. Chapter 6: Exploration

Yami: Last time Nazo and I made up for my mistake. She's really in such bad shape, I wish I could help her more. Yugi also finally confessed his feelings for Anzu! Now, Mr. Hanif says something's wrong with Nazo! What now?

_**

* * *

**_

Chapter 6 Exploration

Yugi had left Nazo alone while he searched for Anzu. That had only been a couple of hours! What had happened?

Yugi let Yami take over his body as he, Anzu, and Hanif entered the small house. Nazo was not only awake, but lively and looking very pleased with herself. She held up a hand of cards, showing them off to the group gathered in the small living room. "Three Aces, three 9s, and the 10, Jack, Queen, and King of hearts!"

"Gin," said Yami without missing a beat.

The others turned around when they realized he and Anzu had arrived. "Yami-sa," exclaimed Nazo. She jumped over the table and threw her arms around him. "It was incredible! One of my best Shadow Games ever! I wish you could have been there!"

"What happened," asked Yami, pulling her waist closer to his. He did not say so, but he was relieved she was safe and happy.

Nazo stared into his eyes. "I woke up and went for a walk to relax. On the way, I saw these guys running from the police, so I followed." Yami's eyes narrowed.

"Why would you-"

Yugi's soul split from his body. {Shush! Be glad she's distracted!}

"That was still pretty foolish of you, considering everything from yesterday," voiced Mai.

"Sounds like she took care of herself," said Jonouchi.

Nazo smiled. "The men had stolen something from the ruins just outside the city! So I challenged them to a game of Gin Rummy. They lost, tried to get away, and I gave them a Penalty Game." She took Yami's hand and pulled him to the center of the group. A cloth draped over a pointed object on the table. "I'm not sure what it is, but as soon as Isis-san gets here, she'll know what to do with it!" She uncovered the object.

Ryou, Yugi, Hanif, and Calpurnia gasped. "What is it," asked Mai and Honda.

"It's an Osiris statue," said Ryou.

"Osiris," asked Jonouchi. A thought bubble popped up with the god card Osiris the Sky Dragon. [**1]**

"Osiris was an Egyptian god. He was the first son of Ra, and considered to be the next strongest. He was the original pharaoh, until his younger brother Set killed him and scattered his remains. Since then, Osiris became Lord of the Underworld, and his son, Horus, took over the rule of Egypt. Most pharaohs were believed to be the representative of Osiris on Earth."

"Nice family," joked Jonouchi.

"Yeah," agreed Honda. "And I thought only Jonouchi had it rough!!"

Yami studied the statue. "Looks like it was broken out of something," said Yami. He ran his finger along a groove on the side. "This was made recently by a chisel or some other tool."

That's such a shame," said Anzu. "Something like that, holding up for thousands of years, only to be damaged now."

The door opened, and Keiko came out cheering, "I found her!!"

Isis entered and gasped. "The sacred Osiris!" She hurried over to examine it. "Its been damaged as well! How terrible!"

"Where'd it come from," asked Mokuba, who had come in with Keiko, followed by Kaiba.

"Two big guys stole it," Nazo replied.

"This statue is an important part of the Temple of Osiris just outside of the city," Isis explained. "It was kept in a stone box sealed with a spell set by Thutmosis, your grandfather, Pharaoh. Akunamukanon erected the temple not long after." She ran her fingers along the gouge along the figure's side. "It was Shadi who insisted this remain in the temple. The FBA had security nearby in case any theft was planned, but it looks as if we have failed." [**2]**

"Once again," Calpurnia added under her breath.

Isis did not respond. She looked heartbroken. "Shadi never would have allowed this. It means he is truly in danger. There is no other explanation." There was a moment of silence. Isis stood up, clutching the statue. "I must return this to the temple tonight!"

"Tonight," asked Mai and Honda.

"She's right," said Keiko, uncharacteristically serious. "That statue has watched over the city for over 3,000 years. Removing it now opens up a floodgate of evil spirits to gather."

Isis' eyes misted over, staring at the statue. "The gods may be furious that this was damaged, but at least it can be returned before anything terrible happens to the city."

"But it's nighttime," Mai insisted. "What if those thieves return with some of their buddies? This isn't Ancient Egypt! Bad guys have guns now!"

"I'm going with you," said Nazo.

Everyone stared at her. Nazo placed her left hand (the one with the Bracelet) over her heart. "I saved it from those thieves, and I won't rest until its back where it rightfully belongs! I'll provide some protection with my Bracelet, too."

Kaiba sighed. "Looks like we're all going, then."

Yami raised an eyebrow. "How do you figure?"

"Chain of loyalty. You and the girls wouldn't let Nazo put herself in danger without you, I'll follow Keiko, Mokuba follows me, and the Three Stooges over there would follow you off a cliff if you asked!" Kaiba whipped out his cell phone. "So, I just saved my ears from hearing another damn 'friendship' speech!"

"Who are you calling, Se-chan," asked Keiko.

"I'm ordering another jeep. I can't afford to lose a motorcycle race to you twice in one week."

* * *

Two jeeps headed down the sandy path to one of the ancient Temples of Osiris. Leading the group was Calpurnia in her own jeep. Her passengers included Jonouchi, Kaiba, Keiko, Mokuba, Karim, and Hanif. The second was driven by Ryou, accompanied by Yami, Anzu, Nazo, Honda, and Mai. Jonouchi and Keiko were playing a game of their own. They were naming off food dishes off the top of their heads. The object of the game was to name something related to the previous dish, and whomever ran out of ideas or gave up from hunger lost.

"Pork chops," said Jonouchi.

"Beacon," said Keiko.

"Eggs."

"Okenomiyaki."

"Cheese pizza."

"Pepperoni pizza."

"Sausage pizza."

"It takes either a deaf man or a very patient man to put up with this every day," muttered Hanif looking at Kaiba type away at his laptop.

"Niisama has gotten used to blocking Keiko's voice out," said Mokuba, not looking up from his book.

"What are you reading, young one," asked Karim.

"Yugi leant me this book about the life style of Ancient Egyptians. It's really fascinating! You know the pharaoh had to wake up early every morning to attend a special ceremony in order to raise the sun? People really thought he was a god!"

"So it had been deemed by Horus at the beginning of time, when his successor took the throne. All of the ancient ways of worship were considered not only law, but facts of life. No one questioned the strong values of their ascendants at all. Pharaoh was a god, and his priests were the messengers of him."

"Isis said that my brother was a High Priest alongside Yami."

"Yes, meaning he was the most intelligent, respected, and talented individual hand chosen by Pharaoh to be by his side."

"Niisama still refuses to admit it," whispered Mokuba, "but I think he's starting to believe it's all true!"

Kaiba raised an eyebrow, not pausing in his typing. "Mokuba," he said warningly, "I can block out Keiko, but I can still hear you!"

"Spaghetti."

"Linguini."

"Angel hair pasta."

"Shrimp pasta."

"Battered shrimp."

"Shrimp cocktail."

Meanwhile, in the other jeep, Anzu told Mai quietly what Yugi said to her only less than an hour before. "What should I do?"

"Well honey, you've got to keep a cool head bout this. Remember, he's still on the run from the law, and you aren't. It'd be pretty hard to start a relationship now."

"I know," said Anzu blushing. "But I can't stop thinking about how he looked when he said it! He looked so… so…"

"Romantic?"

"Yeah."

"Take it from a girl with a few notches on her headboard, Anzu: 'True love' is rare, if it's even true at all! You're still sixteen; you have so much time ahead of you to find the guy you want to get serious about. And considering the fact that Yugi cannot return to Japan, it may never work out."

"But... What if he is the perfect guy? "

"Then you'll come together no matter what separates you."

"_Dui_!"

Mai and Anzu looked up to see Nazo setting her cards down in triumph. Yami gave a slight pout as he inspected the cards. "You win."

"Don't look so cross," said Nazo collecting the colored chips they bet. "You got a _quan dui_ last time!" [**3]**

"I've never lost at this game before!"

"There's a first time for everything."

"Very well, deal again."

Anzu smiled. "I'm so glad those two made up! Nazo looks so happy right now!"

"Yes, she is," admitted Mai. 'I would not have thought true love was possible at all,' she thought. 'I figured such a notion was as pathetic as friendship. But those two managed to find each other after thousands of years, and their love is still so strong.' She closed her eyes. 'These people have taught me so much about myself in such fantastic circumstances. I only hope that everything turns out alright in the end for them.'

The driver adjusted the mirror and watched as the pharaoh gathered his cards to play. Chocolate eyes glinted in the setting sun, and a feral grin swept across his features. "Almost there," he said in a cheery tone. 'Almost there…'

* * *

The original city of Thebes spread out only six miles across the Nile River. In order to conserve the ruins of some historical areas, the city slowly moved as it was built up in later centuries, leaving behind many of its abandoned temples and palaces. The palace of Akunamukanon/Yami's time was one such palace left out of the public eye. Certain sections of the city surrounded it, preserved thus far as an ancient ghost town.

The group left their vehicles outside of the gates to this area and proceeded on foot so as not to disturb the ground more than necessary. They each took with them a bag/pack with what each considered "essential." Although each had a different opinion on the term "essential," they felt relatively safe.

Keiko shivered under the weight of the spirits' emotions as she entered. So many had died in this place, and so many continued on as if they had never died. They saddened and frightened her. She kept close to Kaiba. His presence always had a way of calming her in dire situations. She could feel his love, and he felt hers. Sure, he did not openly believe in her powers, but he would not snub her for them. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders, and she stopped shivering.

"Where is the temple," Yugi asked, now once again in control.

"This way," said Isis, "next to the remains of the palace."

"Great," said the white-haired teen. "I wanted to check it out."

"Un," agreed Yugi. "Me too!"

"I really think we should try to stick together," said Anzu. "This place gives me the creeps! And who knows where…" She scanned the group. "Where's Keiko-chan?"

The rest looked around. "No Mokuba or Kaiba either," said Mai.

"I think I saw them heading for the palace," said the albino teen. "Come on, Yugi-kun! Let's go see!"

Not wanting to miss a golden opportunity to explore, Yugi followed his friend quickly before the others objected. Nazo followed after them. "I'll keep an eye on them," she yelled to Jonouchi, who almost followed. "You go with Isis to return the statue, then meet us at the palace!"

Yami split from Yugi as they ran. {Do you think this is wise, Aibou?}

{No, but we should be okay. What could go wrong?}

* * *

Keiko and the Kaiba brothers entered an area at the side of the palace that seemed spaceous enough to fit three houses. "I saw it run this way!"

"Keiko," whined Mokuba carrying a heavy backpack of supplies, "nothing is here! Let's go back with the others!"

Kaiba grabbed a hold of her shoulder. "Neither of us saw anything. If you go off chasing every hunch you get, we'll never get home!"

But Keiko pulled away and scanned the patch of land. Unlike the rest of the area, this place held dirt instead of sand, and Keiko assumed that it used to be the royal gardens many centuries ago. No plants grew there now, since no one took care of them, and the ground was as barren as the desert itself. Still, Keiko swore that she had seen something small and furry run into the garden, and she wanted to figure out what it was.

A small "meow" caught her attention, and the ghostly form of a grey cat stood waiting by a patch of dirt lower than the level of the rest. It climbed down and disappeared. [**4]**

Keiko bent down and started to dig. "Now what," grumbled Kaiba. "Keiko, get up and... let's...What?"

Keiko had unearthed a stone door hidden for millennia. She ran her fingers along the carvings. "These are spirit wards," she explained to her stunned boyfriend. "They've been placed here to fend off evil spirits and protect all good souls who enter." She grinned. "At least now we know the cat I'm following isn't evil!"

Mokuba knelt down to feel the stone too. "Woah... I wonder what down there..."

"Let's find out!"

* * *

"Kaiba-kun," Yugi called into the darkness of the palace. "Mokuba-kun?" "Keiko?" He shone his flashlight from side to side. "Dammit, where are they?"

"Imotou," Nazo yelled. "Mokuba!" Nazo pulled out a lantern from her coat pocket and directed it ahead of them. "Hey, Yugi, look at this!"

"Did you find them," asked their other companion.

"No," said Nazo, "but look at this room." She took a step inside and held up her lantern. "Its the only one I've seen so far without windows. At least I don't think it did. The holes in the side don't look right for windows."

"Egyptian buildings always had lots of windows in order to tell time and to keep sight of 'Ra,'" explained Yugi. He, too, stepped inside. "It's very strange for a random room to have none at all. It must have been used for something."

"Like what?"

"Let's see..." Yugi scanned the room, trying to make out its possible purpose. It was small enough to fit very few people, so it could not have been used to ceremonies, meetings, or banquets. 'I wonder what else could have happened that historians don't know about...'

Yami split from Yugi. {Can we please find Keiko and the Kaibas instead?}

"Be patient," said Yugi out loud. "Let me try to think this out. Its like another puzzle to solve!"

Nazo checked the walls for any marks. "No hieroglyphs. No words. No nothing! Just these handles for stuff."

Yugi walked closer towards the center of the room. It felt familiar to him, somehow, but that was impossible. He had never been there before. Perhaps he felt something through his and Yami's connection. Still... He thought he saw a table nearby, so he walked towards it. Suddenly, he heard a soft but determined voice in the darkness, like an echo. "If the law says someone must be punished, then punish me!" Then a crack of a whip shot through the darkness. [**5]**

Yugi stood up. Was that him? It couldn't be! 'Punish? Was this... a torture chamber?!'

"Nazo," Yugi whispered. "I think we-" He was cut short when he turned around and saw the barrel of a gun pointed directly at his face. On instinct, he took a step away.

"I'd stay put if I were you," the white-haired teen warned in a low, purring voice. "Everyone knows that the pharaoh would hate his pet vessel to be harmed in any way!"

Nazo turned to them and froze. "Ryou-kun... What in Heaven's name are you doing?"

Chills ran up Yugi's spine as Yami Bakura, spirit of the Millennium Ring, chuckled at Nazo's ignorance. "I'm sorry," said Bakura in the style of a telephone voice machine, "but Bakura Ryou is currently not here. Please leave a brief message at the sound of the bang." He cocked the gun. "Bang." He pulled the trigger.

**

* * *

**

1

Osiris the Sky Dragon - For those who do not know, its Slifer in English.  
**2** Osiris statue - From _ESoT_ chapter 11  
**3** Quan Dui - Chinese card game played with 64 special cards, eight in a player's hand at a time. When all have pairs, _dui_, a player wins the pot. If a player has all eight matched, _quan dui_, the player gets double the amount in the pot.  
**4** Kei's cat Lilac - From _ESoT_ chapters 7 and 9  
**5** Naeem's torture experience - From _ESoT_ chapter

* * *

6

Yugi: It's me! Bakura's back, and as cruel as ever! Nazo challenges him to a Shadow Game. The stakes are their Items! Meanwhile, everyone else stumbles upon different clues of Yami's past... and theirs!


	7. Chapter 7: Nazo VS Bakura Egyptian Wrat...

Yami: Last time, we arrived at the ancient ruins near Luxor and ran into none other than Bakura! What's he doing back!?!

_**

* * *

**_

Chapter 7 Nazo VS Bakura

_BANG!_

Yugi's mind froze when the gun fired. Everything became white. It took him a few seconds to realize that Bakura missed. The bullet intentionally grazed Yugi's right ear, taking a piece with it. The pain finally stung him after he noted the sensation of blood dripping down his neck.

Bakura looked mildly disappointed. "Hm! I was sure that would bring out the pharaoh!"

Yugi started breathing hard. He dared not move, though he mentally made sure all of his bodily functions were in order. 'I'm alive,' he said to himself. 'I'm alive! I'm still alive!'

Bakura moved slowly to Yugi's side. "What's the matter, Pharaoh," asked the tomb robber mockingly. "You're normally so protective of your vessel. Suddenly afraid to come out again and face me? It's not like you."

{He's goading you to come out!}

{Yes. But among other things I'd like to know why he wishes for me to be in control. That gun couldn't actually harm me, only you!}

{You'd better stay put until we figure out what he's up to.}

There was an uneasy pause. {Alright, Aibou.}

"Let's raise the stakes a bit then, shall we?" He pointed the barrel of the gun touching the side of Yugi's nose. "Care to find out how large a hole can be created by blowing off someone's nose?" Yugi shut his eyes tightly, trembling.

{Shall I take over now,} Yami asked, in an "I'm-doing-it-anyway" tone.

But before he did, something stabbed Bakura's hand, and he dropped the gun. "What the-?"

"I'm a gambling kind of girl," said Nazo, holding up a handful of razor sharp playing cards. "How about you leave my friend alone and play a few hands of cards with me?"

Bakura sneered and pulled out the card embedded his hand. "I am not interested in fighting some neurotic, gamble-crazy wench for her second-rate Item! My only goal at the moment is the Millennium Puzzle."

Nazo's eyebrow twitched. "S-second rate?"

{Uh-oh,} said Yami with a large smile. {Bakura's in for Hell now!}

"Neurotic?"

Yugi gave a nervous smile. {That wasn't smart, Bakura!}

A golden triangle glowed on Nazo's forehead. The Shadow Realm already began to drop. "I'll show you who's second rate, you sand-sucking, sadistic, son of a … a…!!"

"Snake," Yami suggested through Yugi's mouth.

"Snake!!"

Yugi sweat-dropped and looked at Yami. Yami shrugged. {She needed an "S" word!}

{You're enjoying this way too much.}

{If I was, I'd have popcorn.}

Bakura considered his options, and smirked once again. "Alright, Nazo-chan. I accept. Which game shall we play?"

"Egyptian Wrath!" She sneered. "I'm in a violent mood!"

Bakura's smirk widened. "What a coincidence! So am I!"

As soon as Nazo took out her normal deck of playing cards a black mass of energy swirled around them, encasing all three bodies within the Shadow Realm. Nazo shuffled the cards three feet away from each other, and handed them to the tomb robber. He cut the cards and handed them back. "I think I may actually enjoy this game." He glanced at Yugi. "Don't you agree, Yugi-kun?"

Yugi dropped his hand from clutching his chest. As soon as the shadows had formed, a crushing sensation nearly knocked him off his feet.

Yami split from Yugi. {Aibou, we may need to switch after all. You cannot withstand the shadows for very long.}

Yugi stood up straight to hide the pain. {Give me a little while I promise I'll switch if I can't take it.}

Somehow Yami doubted that statement, but agreed to trust his partner's judgment. He looked over toward Nazo. [**1]** Their eyes connected. {Be safe, Dearest.}

"The rules of the game are simple enough," said Nazo as she divided the cards. "Lay one card face up on the field. If doubles appear, the one whoever slaps down first takes the stack." [**2]**

Bakura snorted. "You are not used to this magic-thing, are you?"

"Why?"

"It is customary in Shadow Games to add a bit of danger." Bakura held up an arm, and small torches lit with black fire appears at their feet. "The flames at the moment are equal. As the player's stack increases, the level of the fire decreases. When a player looses their stack, they will be consumed by flames."

Yami stepped forward as far as the Puzzle would allow. {BAKURA!!}

Yugi glared. "That's not fair, Bakura! Nazo is-"

Nazo held up her hand at the boys, eyes fixed and determined. "I'm not backing down," she said in a low voice. "So, if you are trying to intimidate me out of the game, it is in vain."

Bakura gave a nod. "Fine by me. Shall be begin, Your Highness?"

* * *

"This is getting really annoying," complained Mai loudly. "First the Kaibas and Keiko disappear, now the shorties! How are we supposed to get back home at this rate?"

"No one asked you to come," Hanif grumbled.

"Would you guys shut up," snapped Honda. "Concentrate on finding the others!"

The large group was wandering around the opening of the palace, huddled together so as not to separate. They each had flashlights or lanterns, and each yelled out for one of the missing member's names.

Anzu found Yugi's name getting caught in her throat. She tried not to start crying with worry over her friend. The moon now shone clearly on the ruins, but this only succeeded in creating dark shadows over the sands and walls. Every breath of wind sounded like a growl or howl, and movement of any kind made her jump. What if something happened to them? What if evil spirits had come around? They might attack Yugi and his Puzzle first! Anzu gripped her flashlight tighter. 'Oh Yugi, where are you!'

Jonouchi preferred staying in the center of the group so he was closer to anybody else. 'This as scary as being in a graveyard on Halloween at midnight,' he thought shaking. 'I'm not afraid of the dark, but ghosts?'

He backed into Isis and jumped up like a scared cat. 'Maybe a little...'

Calpurnia let out an exasperated sigh. "This is ridiculous! We are in the middle of the desert! Both cars are still parked! How could they have just vanished?"

"Apparently with ease," Honda remarked.

"We must find them," said Karim, "and quickly! The trap doors and secret passageways within the palace make this a virtual labyrinth!"

"Thanks for the good news," muttered Mai.

Jonouchi nodded still shaken up. "Y-yeah! A regular..." He trailed off. A carving caught his attention beside one of the old, broken-down statues. "Hey. This guy look familiar to you?"

"No," the foreigners said.

"It's Horus," said Isis. "Why do you ask?"

Jonouchi walked over beside it. "Just looks like I've seen this thing before." He pointed at the hieroglyphics. "Where does this lead to?"

"Lead to," asked Honda. "Jou, that's a wall. Its made of stones. Like the ones in your head."

Jonouichi ignored him. He had a strange feeling that they were more than meets the eye. He placed his hand on the symbol of a scarab beetle and pushed. Air hissed through the cracks, and the wall slid down into a carefully hidden panel revealing a tall staircase upward.

The rest of the group gathered behind Jonouchi, all of them looking up into the unknown. A single beam of moonlight lit the way. "Your dumb luck amazes me," said Mai to Jonouchi.

Jonouchi's skin crawled. 'I'm not sure if it was only luck! How did I know it was there?'

There was a long silence. "Well," said Mai, "what are we waiting for? Let's check it out." Lead by Jonouchi, the group ascended the stairs.

* * *

_SLAP!!_ Bakura received a short stack more of cards. He chuckled. "It appears that the fire is getting to you, Your Highness," he mocked.

Nazo tried not to quiver in fear as the fire from the torches rose to her elbows. She could feel the flames dance around her skin and actually start to burn her clothing. 'I can't stop now,' she repeated to herself. 'If I defeat him, I can make him go away. Need to face my fear of fire! I will be safe as long as the game doesn't last much longer.'

Yugi inhaled and exhaled slowly making sure some amount of oxygen remained in his lungs. It felt as though the shadows were trying to squeeze his energy out of him like a sponge, and it took much self control to keep from gasping for breath.

{Aibou-}

{Not yet,} Yugi insisted. He noticed Bakura's eyes dart to them every so often. {He's waiting for it. I can't... let him do anything... not with Nazo fighting for us!}

Bakura, having another self too, knew that Yugi was losing his battle to stay alert due to time. So he decided to help it along by stalling. "Yugi-kun, aren't you even the slightest bit curious as to how I survived the Shadows yet again?"

Yugi gritted his teeth and glared at Bakura. "Why? Because you're part cockroach?"

"Cute." Bakura glanced at Nazo, who was now in such pain from the fire and from fear, concentrating on the game was out of the question. "Actually, help came to me. An old friend of yours pulled me from the Shadow Realm to give me another chance at the Millennium Items, provided I help him get revenge on you and the queen..."

Yami, Yugi, and Nazo all came to the realization at once. "Minkabh!"

"Exactly." Bakura shrugged. "I normally despise working with others, but he truly does intend to let me keep the Items once we collect them all. All I have to do is a few odd jobs here and there, such as separated the 'Dream Team' here to win the Puzzle."

"What do you mean by 'separate,' kuso tomb robber," the pharaoh growled. [**3]**

"How do you think I'm standing here now, without my yadonushi trying to stop me? Lord Minkabh taught me a spell to exorcise souls to the Shadow Realm. The only catch is that the soul left behind has to be in control of the body." He placed a card on the table to continue the game. "I can't tell you how much of a relief it is, not having to worry about Ryou-kun all the time!" Bakura chuckled at the look of horror and fury on Yami's face. "It seems that whether or not you like it, you have to take control soon. Poor little Yugi-kun can't last much longer."

"This isn't even about our old grudges?!"

"No. Getting back at you is simply the icing on the cake!"

Yugi's eyes were covered by the brim of his hat and his fists were shaking. But this time, it was not out of pain or fear. Yami could feel the same hatred devour Yugi's mind as it had back in Domino the week before. "Ryou...kun..." Yugi said softly. Yugi's face lifted, and he growled, "How could you do that to Ryou-kun?!"

Yami tried to place a consoling hand on Yugi's shoulder, but Yugi batted it away. "Ryou-kun was one of the best friends I ever had! He always tried to help people, and he never got angry at anyone who pushed him down! No matter what people said or did to him, he was always nice back!!" Yugi squeezed his eyes and yelled, "How could you seal him into the shadows?!" He fell to his knees and suppressed a sob. "Ryou-kun… He must be in more pain… than me..."

Bakura was so fascinated with Yugi's anger, he did not notice Nazo place down her final card. Quickly, she slapped down. "I win, tomb robber!" Just as the flames devoured Bakura's body, Nazo screamed out, "Penalty Game: Mind Recall!" Magenta light glowed from the Bracelet, and transferred to Bakura's eyes.

The Shadows lifted, and Nazo collapsed. Yami took over Yugi's body and knelt down in front of her. Her skin was charred with second-degree burns. "Nazo-sa..."

"I'll be alright, Dearest," she said wincing. She smiled at him. "I'm just glad it's over."

"'Mind Recall,' ne?"

Yami and Nazo both looked up at Bakura. The light from his eyes still glowed, and the fire seemed to simply slither over his pale skin like snakes. He could not be burned! "I get it," he said in a frighteningly calm voice. "Your Bracelet connects magic energy directly to the mind and forces the victim to relive their worst memory." He laughed. "And they call me sadistic! The problem is that I have lived 3,000 years of consciousness, so it hardly affects me anymore." He took a deep breath. "Wow! I can even smell the bloody sand as my family's corpses are being thrown into the fire! How vivid!"

Nazo trembled. She had never encountered someone who did not go into hysterics over her penalty game. "Is... Is he... a demon?"

"Demon?" Bakura opened his eyes. The black fire around him and the glow around his eyes gave him a malicious look. "I've been called many things before, but that's a first! I kinda like it!" He picked up his gun and aimed it at Nazo's heart. "Too bad Minkabh said I gotta get rid of you. See ya in Hell, my queen!" He fired on target.

Yami reacted immediately. He pushed Nazo out of the way and jumped the opposite direction to dodge. Unfortunately the Puzzle swung away from him and into the bullet's path. The bullet penetrated the core of the Millennium Item, and it shattered into nearly one hundred small golden nuggets.

"YAMI-SAA!!" Nazo crawled over to her fallen husband. "Yami-sa! Shikaishiro!" [**4]**

* * *

Yugi stumbled out of his soul room across the hall. "Mou hitori no boku," he called. "Mou hi..." The bricks under his feet shook. He pushed open the door. Yami lay in the center of the pitch black room, clutching his chest in pain.

Yugi began to run to his side. "Yami-kun!" Part way to him, Yugi tripped over some loose bricks. Because of the damage to the Puzzle, the cursed pharaoh's soul was in turn damaged. But without the Puzzle solved, Yami's soul had nowhere to go. He was trapped in control of Yugi's body!

The pharaoh looked up and mouthed out Yugi's name, too weak to speak. He began to close his eyes.

Yugi shook Yami's shoulder. "Mou hitori no boku! What do I do?"

* * *

Bakura spat. "Baka pharaoh! I need the Puzzle whole!" He bit his finger with his canine, making a small trail of blood drip. "Guess I have no choice, then." He drew a symbol of blood into the stone floor and chanted a spell.

A blood red light surrounded Yami/Yugi, and a strong wind like a small tornado lifted him up so that his boots barely touched the floor. He gripped his head and screamed in a voice that was both Yami and Yugi's at once.

Nazo tried to grab Bakura, but her burns made this action too painful. "Stop," she screamed, tears streaming down her face. "Stop it! _Stop it, please!!"_

"I can't reverse the spell now, Your Highness," said Bakura. He watched the spell taking affect. 'Even as they fight it, the outcome is already clear. Lucky for me!'

* * *

When the spell first hit, a red light entered the hallway between Yami and Yugi's soul rooms, blinding them both. The wind picked up and pulled like a vacuum, dragging everything it could take. Bricks and toys alike were consumed. Once it sensed Yugi - who was closest to the hallway - it grew stronger and lifted Yugi off of his feet. The boy went flying, screaming as he grabbed onto the doorframe. The wind only howled with dissatisfaction. It became even stronger. Yami made no reaction as he, too, was lifted into the air and pulled out of his soul room. Yugi caught Yami's left arm with his right. "YAMI-KUN!! HANG ON!!"

Yugi glanced up and noticed his soul room being scattered about in the cyclone. Posters tore down, books toppled, pictures smashed against the wall, the bed flipped over three times... Yami's soul room spewed out brick by carved brick, each nearly missing the two dangling souls. A terrible ripping sensation tore through their link.

'This is so hard,' Yugi thought. 'I'm still weak after being in the Shadow Realm! And my mind is being messed up even more! But I'd rather be a vegetable than let go of Mou hitori no boku!' He looked down and saw Yami staring at the red light, his expression completely blank. "Yami-kun!"

Yami's dull eyes lifted to Yugi. A memory passed between them. They were in the exact same situation months before, only the light was green, and the symbol was of the Oricalchos. They both remembered their last words spoken.

Yami gave a sad smile. He groaned and lifted his right arm to Yugi's right forearm. Yami pressed a nerve close to Yugi's elbow. Yugi's fingers released their grip on Yami. "Mou hitori no boku," whispered Yugi, his voice wavering.

"Shinjiteri-yo... Aibou..." Yami let go and fell into the wind.

"MOU HITORI NO BOKU!!" [**5]**

**

* * *

**

1 Spirits are visible in the Shadow Realm. Yami, Yugi, Bakura, and Ryou can be seen when in spirit form.**  
2** Cards in Shadow Realm - Outside of DM, regular cards are placed onto an invisible table parallel to the ground. As soon as they touch the shadows, they would become much, much larger. If you've ever seen the first YGO movie (not the American one, but the original one), think of the battle between Yami and Kaiba.  
**3** "Kuso Tomb Robber" - "Damn Tomb Robber"  
**4** "Shikaishiro!"- slang for "Wake up!" or "Snap out of it!"  
**5 **Dialogue of ep 158 - In case you do not know, my dear English-dubbed fans, Yami loses Yugi's soul in a duel. I've made reference to this before and not explained thoroughly, so I'm sorry. The Japanese dialogue is quite simple to understand; I repeated everything, only reversed the perspectives. "Shinjiteriyo" means "I still trust you" or "I place my faith in you."


	8. Chapter 8: Never Forget the Past

**Chapter 8**_** Never Forget the Past**_

Keiko, Kaiba, and Mokuba finally made it down the stairwell into a rather small, dusty room. There were scrolls in a wooden case near a table, one chair, a podium, and a straw bed. Mokuba panted heavily and set his backpack down. "What... is ... this ... place...?"

"Looks like a prison," Keiko commented.

Kaiba swallowed hard. Something about this room made his skin crawl. Somehow he recognized it, and this fact frightened him. He had never been to Egypt! "Keiko can we..." He saw that she was reading some of the scrolls and not paying attention to him at all. He sighed. I guess we can't.

Jonouchi and the others (except Calpurnia, who remained downstairs) came to a large gallery at the top of the stairs that lead almost directly to a large window overlooking the ruins. The floor was rough and rumbling, exposed the the wind and weather for three thousand years, and only held them up due to several feet of stone beneath them. A cloud passed over the moon, so there was very little light to see anything.

"Wow," Anzu whispered. She stood closer to the window to view the height and vintage point of the window. In the distance, she could see the lights of Luxor twinkling in the night. "I'll bet Yami used to stand here to give proclamations and stuff!"

"Doubtful," said Isis. "Anything of such a nature was held in the main entrance or south wing.

"This was a big, fat waste of time," grumbled Honda. "Why is this random room here?"

As if to answer, the cloud moved away, bathing the room in moonlight. Hanif was staring back at the entrance door and looked up slightly. He dropped his lantern. Mai followed his gaze and said something like, "Labu-ya-ha!!" Everyone else turned around.

Above the doorway and on the adjacent walls was a mural, standing over fifteen feet high, depicted a battle between a hydra and what was unmistakably Obelisk the Tormentor. Behind the hydra was a ten foot tall rendition of Minkabh, with many five-foot tall soldiers behind him. Behind Obelisk was a ten-foot Pharaoh Yami, his much smaller priests and soldiers behind him. While the lines had faded over time, the likeness was definite! And sure enough, around Yami's neck was the Millennium Puzzle! Each priest had an Item, except one beside Seto whom they did not recognize at first. Surrounding the mural were hieroglyphics describing the battle.

"Okay," said Honda, "I suddenly don't think this was a big fat waste of time!"

* * *

Nazo collapsed. After what happened to Yugi and Yami, she ran away as fast as she could to find help. Now, nearly a half hour later, she felt like she could not move another inch. She ignored the biting pain on her legs and arms. The fire had burned her, but she was more scared than anything else. What exactly had happened to Yugi and Yami? Would they be okay? And now to top it off, Minkabh was around.

'If he destroyed my Yami-san,' she thought sadly, 'if he took him away from me forever...' She began to cry. "Yami-sa..." She lose consciousness.

* * *

Yugi opened his eyes slowly. His entire body burned with lingering pain. He tried to look at his surroundings before rising. 'What happened? I remember coming to the ruins, then we got separated from the others, and Ryou...' Yugi's eyes widened. "Ryou-kun! Nazo!" He sat up. "Yami-kun!"

He closed his eyes and entered his soul room. The bed was now over-turned, the posters torn down, books and toys - some broken - scattered everywhere, and his book case toppled over. He hopped over the wreckage to take hold the door handle of his room... and grabbed only air. He lost his balance and fell onto some toy remains. "Yami-kun?!" Yugi lifted himself up too see that there was no handle on the door. The door was now a poster of Duel Monsters, with King of Games Yami in the foreground.

Yugi scanned the other walls. This was the one that had the door leading to Yami's soul room. Where was it? He felt the wall behind the poster. Solid.

Fear shot up his spine. He banged the wall with his fists, screaming in a shrill voice, "Yami-kun! Yami-kun!! YAMI-KUUN!!!" The memory of Yami letting go and falling into the red light repeated itself in his head. He sunk to his knees sobbing. "Mou hitori no boku..." He put his forehead at the feet of Yami's poster. "Gomen-yo! Gomen-yo!! I should have saved you! I wasn't strong enough!" He curled up into a fetal position among his broken toys. "Gomen-yo... Mou hitori no boku..." **[1]**

Time passed. Something shiny glinted. Yugi opened his real eyes and saw his lantern flickering. "Did I imagine that," he wondered, wiping away his tears. "I thought I saw-" Another glint. Yugi moved his hand to pick up the object.

It was a part of the piece of the Puzzle with the Eye of Horus, only the size of a 100 yen piece. **[2]** He recalled the bullet hitting the Puzzle, and it shattering into many, many tiny pieces. He squeezed it hard, ready to cry again. 'It's so small now...'

There was another glint nearby. Yugi picked up another piece of the piece. He paused momentarily, and then fit the two together. It formed the Eye.

For one minute, Yugi thought of how ridiculous it would be to try to reassemble the Puzzle after it had been shattered, like reassembling a shattered china plate. After all, it had taken him eight years to complete it the first time! But in the flickering light, he saw more glittering around the room. There is a time in the lives of men when even the most sensible person will give the ridiculous a try.

"Hang on, Yami-kun," he said gathering up the small fragments. "I'll get you back! I promise!!"

* * *

Yami opened his eyes slowly. His entire body burned with lingering pain. He tried to look at his surroundings before rising. The air around him was thick with dark energy, and the ground was not visibly there. "Fuck," he cursed softly, trying to get to his hands and knees at last. "I'm in the Shadow Realm!"

The first thing he did was call out to Yugi. But when there was no response, he looked around. {Aibou? Aibou, where are you?} Only silence answered back. Yami shuddered. 'I've been cut off,' he thought mournfully. 'I can't sense Yugi's presence anywhere!'

Before he could ponder further, he heard another voice call him. "Oy! Dochirasama?" [**3]**

Yami recognized the voice as a friend, but couldn't place who. His brain worked only at half speed at the moment. "Depends on the one who asks," he called back.

Two images appeared slowly out of the dark holding up magic torches. Both were boys of about in their teens and had long white hair. Yami squinted hard, but his vision blurred. The one with dark skin spoke again, this time to the other boy. "I knew I sensed someone!"

"Is it Yugi-kun," asked the pale boy.

Yami heard the latter's voice and sneered. "Bakura!! You bast-" But as he swung his fist, he lost his balance and fell. The boys caught him and steadied him. "Calm down, Yami-san! It's me, Ryou!"

Yami's eyes focused and saw Ryou's shining chocolate eyes in the glow of the torch. "R...Ryou...?"

Malik lifted Yami to his feet. "Hello once again, Pharaoh," said the blonde boy politely. "You're probably still suffering the effects from the separation. You'd better rest a little first."

"S-separation? Wha?"

"My yami sent you to the Shadow Realm," said Ryou. "We're stuck here! We can't contact anyone!"

"Its more likely because the Puzzle's been shattered." Yami put a hand on his head. "Shit, my head's still spinning," he moaned.

"I'm sure it'll only last a little longer," said Malik. "Just until Yugi puts it back together." He addressed Ryou. "This is bad! Very bad! He appears to be very weak!"

"Let's take him to the others."

Malik nodded. He scanned the area and motioned for Ryou and Yami to follow. They walked slowly, making sure Yami kept his balance, and made their way to another patch of light. Figures stood or sat around a campfire made of the same eerie light. One stoked the flame, chanting something in an ancient language.

Yami glanced at the flame and stumbled, dizziness taking over. Ryou and Malik caught him and pulled him back up. "Woah," said Ryou. "You're really messed up, huh?"

Rishid stopped his chanting and nodded a greeting to the newcomer. The girl continued staring at the fire, hugging her knees to her chest.

Yami shut his eyes tight. For some reason the firelight made him only dizzier. "What is that fire," he asked softly.

"It is a charmed flame to keep darkness away," said Rishid.

"Makes sense," said Yami, smirking slightly. "I can't stand it!"

"You will. Give it time. Your heart is vulnerable to all senses at the moment. Please sit, Pharaoh."

Not having much other choice, Yami sat down beside Calpurina and Ryou. The girl kept her eyes away from the pharaoh, but he sensed she'd been crying. It took him a couple minutes of blurred thinking to realize who she was. "Calpurnia-san?"

"She's been here longer than the rest of us," said Malik putting a protective arm over her shoulders.

Yami's normally stern demeanor became only more stupefied. Ryou scratched the back of his head, nervous about Yami's state of health. "Maybe we should explain when you feel better, Yami-san."

"No," said Yami softly. "Talk and I will listen. I may not understand until later, but I will listen while we have the calm moment."

"We'll have plenty of those," said Rishid quietly.

Malik sighed. "Calpurnia is my girlfriend. I met her on the way home from Battle City five months ago, and when I saw her dance... well..." He blushed slightly. "It took my breath away. But she's from the Ayaat family, and Isis didn't approve. Nor did Karim-san. That didn't stop us, though. Whenever the cruise ship docked, we had dinner in secret. Plus we talked for hours on the phone."

"I wonder," mused Ryou, "if Romeo and Juliet had cell phones, would things have turned out differently?"

"No names of people I don't know, please," said Yami, whose head began to throb. He sat up straight, trying to maintain some dignity in his weakened condition. "This still does not explain her presence here. We met her on the ship two days ago."

"No you didn't. What you met was her body controlled by Lord Minkabh." He held her closer. "Through her, she got to me and Rishid, then to the Millennium Ring and Ryou." Malik sneered. "He even made Ryou and I think we were sick for months in order to leave suspicion from us."

Calpurnia sniffled. "I am responsible! I lead you directly into this! I have failed you and my queen!"

Rishid poked the flame again. "None of us are solely to blame. Lord Minkabh' powers of deception are great, and we all have only normal human frailty to hold accountable."

Yami closed his eyes in an attempt to shut out the ache from his head to go through his eyes. He had to think. He had to assemble the facts like any good gamer. Minkabh made them think Ryou and Malik were sick because of their yamis. Minkabh controlled Calpurnia to control Malik and Rishid. Controlled Malik and Rishid stole the Items. Shadi was still missing from the equation, though...

{I captured Priest Shadi before attacking the girl.}

The high, scratchy voice made Yami's eyes shoot wide open, and he stood up, ignoring the dizziness. "Who said that? Who's there?"

The others stared at Yami, baffled. "No one said a word, Pharaoh," said Malik.

Yami panted for a moment. "But... I swear I heard..."

{Poor poor little boy pharaoh, fallen into my little game!} Yami whipped around, looking for a source of the voice. {Confused? Disoriented? Not surprising. You bonded your soul to the Puzzle in order to seal away Zorc's powers. You are powerless to save a cat in this state!}

Yami collapsed from wooziness. The stress of standing and trying to understand the words spoken to him was too much. "Am I going mad?"

Ryou said something to comfort him, but instead Yami heard the disembodied voice. {Not yet, but I will gladly push you to that limit, young Pharaoh.}

Yami's brain finally deciphered the owner of the voice. "Minkabh!!"

{Now aren't we the bright boy?}

{What the fuck do you want now?}

{To give you a small reminder, and a hint of what I intend to do. As I said, I captured Shadi before he reached Japan again. He wanted to warn you of my oncoming plan seek my revenge.}

* * *

Isis re-read the inscriptions carefully. Jonouchi and Honda played "Hanging Lugies" on the platform, grossing Hanif and Mai to no end, [**4]** while Anzu stared at the carving of what must have been Prince Naeem. The boy wore a nemes and royal clothing, holding up the Millennium Shen.

He looked so familiar to her somehow...

"I don't understand this," Isis thought aloud.

"You 'don't understand,'" asked Anzu, "as in you can't read it or it doesn't make sense?"

"It certainly does not make sense." She shined the flashlight across the faded pictographs. "From what I can make out, the Puzzle was shattered several months before the Pharaoh's battle against Zorc."

* * *

"Are you serious," asked Mokuba, fully interested in the story. "But how did the Puzzle get shattered first?"

Kaiba humphed and looked away, trying to feign apathy. All the while, he kept a ready ear open to what Keiko read from Priest Seto's notes.

"As the Pharaoh lay dying," read Keiko from the scrolls, "Minkabh further explained the true evil of the completed Millennium Puzzle. No one but the old pharaoh and Minkabh knows what was said, but whatever he it was drove Akunamukanon to smash the Puzzle!"

* * *

Yami stared at the ground. If the Puzzle possessed so much evil, what did that make him? Could he control that power? What exactly could it do? Why was Minkabh revealing this to him? Hundreds more questions raced through his mind, and he held his head and moaned.

Rishid and the others looked utterly confused by Yami's actions. None of them could hear Minkabh's words, so they thought Yami was mumbling nothing to himself. Ryou said sadly, "Perhaps his is going mad."

* * *

"How could Minkabh speak to Pharaoh from another country," asked Honda, finally taking interest.

"He has telekinetic powers," offered Anzu. "When we were in the alley back in Domino, he spoke to me in my mind. He can read minds and stuff. Maybe he can speak to people too."

"Not a bad theory," said Isis.

"But how was the Puzzle put back together," asked Jounouchi.

* * *

"According to this," said Keiko carefully, "the younger prince managed to solve the Puzzle in time to defeat Minkabh."

Mokuba thought about it for a minute. "But didn't Yami have the Puzzle against Minkabh? That's what you said before."

"He did. The younger prince gave it to his brother to use, while he kept one of the crucial pieces."

"Wait," said Kaiba, pushing the scroll down. "Did you say the prince solved the Millennium Puzzle?"

"Yeah."

* * *

"My brother let me use the Puzzle," asked Yami.

{The little shit could never handle such power alone!}

Yami's head lowered even more. He thought about how Queen Shukura's scrolls mentioned that Naeem often wanted to prove himself.

* * *

"So that _is_ his brother," said Anzu pointing at the picture of the boy holding the Millennium Shen.

"Must be," said Honda.

* * *

"Did the prince look like his brother," Seto asked Keiko.

Keiko blinked and cocked her head. "Uh... I dunno!"

* * *

Yami raised his head like a shot. "Prove himself? Could it be...?"

* * *

Anzu stared at the picture of Naeem. "But he looks just like..."

* * *

Kaiba said, "Because the only other person who ever solved the Puzzle is..."

* * *

"YUGI!!!"

* * *

Yugi sneezed. "Ulgh," he thought wearily. "Somebody's talking about me." [**5]** He sighed and placed the final piece of the Puzzle in carefully. "There! I finished it!" His mind clouded over from exhaustion, and he passed out.

A shadow fell over him, and Bakura gave an evil, feral grinned. "Poor little prince," he cooed. "Poor little lamb!"

* * *

"Ra's blood," Yami whispered in shock.

{Yes, Pharaoh. I never knew this either, because I have never seen this 'Yugi' person you used to share bodies with. You kept him from my reach when we met in Japan. And Bakura had never known Prince Naeem, so he couldn't tell the difference. The only one with sufficient memories of your brother is Shadi. But even he did not know the full extent of the bond to-}

Yami was no longer paying much attention to Minkabh. He jumped to his feet. "This whole time! This whole time!"

"Yami-san," exclaimed Ryou.

"Looks like he's feeling better," muttered Malik.

Yami turned to the others wildly. "My brother solved the Puzzle 3,000 years ago! Yugi solved it now! My brother looked a lot like me! So does Yugi! Yugi is my brother!" A crazed smile came over Yami's face, and the others scooted away from him. "This whole time, he's been right there, and I never noticed!"

{He always has been,} said Minkabh mentally.

Yami stood still. {You can't upset me now, Minkabh! I have faith that Yugi will get me and the rest of us out of here!} He smirked. {And once he has, I'm coming after you!}

{Are you? But how much faith does your precious brother have in you? Has he truly forgiven all of your sins?}

Yami's back straightened. {Of course he has!}

{You hesitate! You can never be sure he hasn't abandoned you. And with good cause! I can see from your current memories that he has reason to hate you from both lifetimes. Looks like your faith is not as firm as you brag!}

Minkabh's words struck a nerve that penetrated the core of Yami's being. {Get the fuck out of my head!}

{Are you not curious, Boy Pharaoh? If Yugi was your brother, do you not wish to know what happened to him? He did die before you, after all.}

Yami remembered how Shukura had described that Naeem died saving Kemet. But where was Yami at the time? {I'm not interested now,} he lied. {I'll find out once Yugi solves the complete Puzzle.}

Minkabh's horrible, high pitched laughter rang in Yami's head. {Liar! You are afraid! You know the truth, but will not admit it!}

{Admit what?}

{That you have seen his death. The queen reminded you ages ago.}

{No.}

{You do not wish to accept that you could be the cause of your best friend's suffering.}

{No!}

Minkabh chuckled. {The truth you refuse to admit, Boy Pharaoh, is that you are the cause of all of his suffering!}

The landscape of the Shadow Realm dissolved into light, and Yami saw a double of himself step away. His double's expression was blinded in the light, but he could tell that he wore his royal, Egyptian garb.

"Honored Brother!" Yami turned and saw a younger version of Yugi wearing similar clothing and with darker skin. This Yugi ran up behind the Egyptian Yami and tugged at his cape. "Honored Brother, Shukura invited some of her friends over to play Craps! Will you come now?"

Yami's doppelganger shook his head, not even glancing downward.

Naeem groaned. "You always say no!" His eyes shone with tears. "When are we gonna play together again?"

"Touching scene, is it not?" Yami whirled around and saw Minkabh himself standing at his side. "The little whelp was always in your shadow. Even when he solved the Puzzle, you never gave him so much as a compliment, nor a thank you."

Yami growled. "If you are trying to anger me, Minkabh, you are succeeding!"

Minkabh looked pleasantly shocked. "I thought you wanted your memories back, my old pupil. Is that not why you are here? Or are you trying to block out the simple fact that you cannot care for your brother as he does for you?"

The scene dissolved again, this time to a ship. Yami recognized it instantly as the one from his vision. Only this time, he clearly saw it took place in the past; the three tied to the mast were Seto, Kei, and Naeem. "I know," said Naeem, wiggling downward. "Push up against the ropes. I might be small enough to squeeze through. Then, I'll signal the ships."

"That's suicide," exclaimed Seto.

"You'll get caught," added Kei.

Yami saw himself, beaten and bloody, whisper as best he could to his brother, "Don- ... don't do ... anything .... foolish ...."

"You're not going to last much longer at this rate." To Kei and Seto, Naeem said, "Hurry, before the guards come."

Yami watched with clarity as Naeem hurried across the ship to set off the flares. He heard the younger Minkabh order the attack to shoot him down, then the arrows penetrate Naeem's body. He watched painfully as Naeem, Yugi, his aibou, fell to the deck in a bloody mess, then his past self crawl over to share a final good-bye.

"So beautiful," sighed Minkabh. "Almost poetic! Don't you agree?" Minkabh's smile faded when he heard Yami give a small chuckle. "What?"

Yami lifted his head proudly, his eyes shining with unshed tears, but a triumphant smirk across his face. "I made a promise not to let my actions of the past dictate how I continue on in the present. These images you've showed me have only strengthened my faith in Yugi." He added with a hard look, "And to make you suffer for everything you have put my family through!"

"Naive boy," Minkabh said softly. "One learns to correct mistakes by looking to the past. The past, as I said, is now doomed to repeat itself thanks to you, only I learn from my mistakes. This is why you are trapped here and I am now free to return to Egypt."

"What?!"

"You are no longer a part of the living world, Pharaoh. The curse you placed upon me is broken." He stroked his chin thoughtfully. "As I recall, your brother was the first to die for his loyalty to you." He added when Yami's eyes widened, "Oh, I shall not kill him myself, but my foolish pawn has a certain lust for blood I admire. Then I can go after the queen and drive her mad with grief... just as I did before..."

Visions of Yugi's torn body and Nazo's body in flames swirled around Yami's head. He thought he had saved them, but instead had fallen head first into Minkabh's plot! Bakura's plan the entire time was to trap Yami here! He purposely weakened them, then pulled Yami into the Shadow Realm on purpose! Now Yugi and Nazo were defenseless, and there was not a thing Yami could do about it!!

Minkabh leaned closely to Yami as he stared at the images, and whispered, "I promise you, Pharaoh, I will get my revenge on you. Before this night if over, you shall fall to your knees in anguish!"

* * *

Anzu touched the cheek of the figure of Prince Naeem. "I can't believe it," she whispered. "Yugi..."

Jonouchi stared at the prince's face. He could have sworn he'd seen this before! None of the events thus far had really shocked him. Its as if he had known, deep down, that Yugi was Naeem the whole time. But how? What was his, Jonouchi's, role in this intricate story? All he had done was befriend Yugi, protect him whenever possible, invite the others along for the ride, and lead them all here.

Then something happened that made Jonouchi gasp. The figure of Prince Naeem glanced at him. No way! That had to be a trick of the light! It was looking at the Shen in his...

_'That's it!!'_

Jonouchi pulled a switch-blade from his pocket, pushed past Anzu, and started to push the knife into the stone.

"WHAT THE HELL IS HE DOING," exclaimed Karim angrily. He tried to grab Jonouchi, but Honda pushed him back. "Back off, man! He knows what he's doing!" Honda looked at Jonouchi. "You do, right?"

"Ain't it weird to you guys," asked Jonouchi, "that everyone in this picture is starin' at Yami while Naeem's starin' at the Shen?"

"Kind of," said Mai. "Now that you mention it, you're right."

"And how about this picture being in such good shape with the sun beatin' down on it for thousands of years?"

"True," said Isis.

"Or the fact that the Shen here is gold in color, when everything else is faded?"

"What's your point," everyone demanded.

Jonouchi used his knife to pry off the metal Shen. It landed in Jonouchi's hand, perfectly clean and unscathed. Instantly the mural cracked and smoothed out, as it would have been without the Shen's restorative powers.

He held it up. "'One is kept in its owner's sight, guarded by none'" Jonouchi recited for the stunned crowd. "This thing is the Millennium Shen! It has been in Naeems's 'sight' for 3,000 years!!"

**

* * *

**

1

"Gomen-yo!" = "I'm so sorry!"  
**2 **100 yen coin - Only less than in inch in diameter.  
**3** "Doichirasama?" - Honorific way of saying "Who goes there?"  
**4** Hanging Lugies - Um, if you don't know what this game is, you are a much saner person than I. My brother and his friend play this in the mall.  
**5** Sneeze - Japanese superstition. When you sneeze for no reason, someone is talking about you.

* * *

Yami: Yugi's still unconscious, so I'll give the preview. Minkabh and Bakura have a direct plan that is fully revealed in the next chapter! Well, Bakura's version is, but I can sense that Minkabh has an alterior motive. But I still can't contact the others! And what about Nazo and Aibou!?


	9. Chapter 9: The Gang's All Here

**Chapter 9 **_**The Gang's All Here**_

The patrol outpost 100 miles north of Luxor was rather quiet. Two watchmen and a pilot stared at the monitor, watching an old black and white Three Stooges episode, bored out of thei minds otherwise. They glanced at the other monitor, which viewed the hanger and their patrol helicopter, and noted the mechanic working away peacefully on the engine. "Nothing weird tonight, Omar," said one.

"Does anything ever?"

The mechanic, Ali, wiped his brow. "Check-up is okay. Just need to re-fuel the gas tank and..."

Two people entered the hanger Ali had never seen before. One was an old man, mid-sixties, wearing old fashioned archeologist clothing, boots, and a dark hat. The other was a young woman dressed in tractor boots, kahki pants, a green shirt, and black headband. She had a blue-white charm on her necklace. The woman smiled sweetly. "Excuse my rudeness," she said, "but our car broke down, and we need to get to Luxor in a hurry. Can you give us a ride?"

Ali scoffed. "You gotta be kidding me, lady! This is a governmental outlook post! We don't give free rides to tourists!"

The old man cleared his throat. "I understand your situation, but please understand ours. We need to help some people with matters of worldwide importance."

"Like what?"

"I'm afraid I cannot say."

Ali snorted. "Let me guess, a mummy has been resurrected that'll bring on the plagues of Egypt, or will open the underworld, if you two, an old professor, and your pretty daughter, don't save the hero and defeat it. Am I right?"

"No, but let's just say that wouldn't surprise me..."

Ali shook his head. 'Damn tourists!' "Look, don't think I haven't heard shit like that before, old man. The point is, I don't give free rides f-" He choked. The woman had come up from behind him and pulled his arm behind him with one arm, and held him in a strangle hold with the other.

"Furia," exclaimed the old man.

The woman let go of Ali's neck, and held an oddly shaped dagger to his face. "Look here," she growled softly, mocking his previous tone, "this dagger is soaked in arculus spider venom, all the way from the southern tip of South America. My son is in danger, and if you don't take me to him, you'll be grateful if you vomit out your own liver!"

Ali tensed. Was she serious? She certainly looked it. "Y-yes ma'am!"

Sugoroku sighed. 'Maybe it was a mistake to tell her about the Millennium Items and everything after all!'

* * *

Keiko giggled insanely as she rushed back up the stairs with Kaiba and Mokuba behind her. "Isn't this great! There's so much in these notes! Given time, I can decipher the exact spell Yami used on Minkabh to curse him! And now we know who Prince Naeem was!"

"Funny how obvious it is now that we know," added Mokuba. He stopped. "Crap! I forgot my backpack!"

"Leave it," grumbled Kaiba. "I'll get you a new one!"

"Aw! But that had some of my clothes in it! If we're gonna fight evil spirits, we need first aid and-"

"Enough," Kaiba snapped at Mokuba, surprising him. "I don't want you to get involved in all of this nonsense! Don't you understand that the fact that it's so obvious Prince Naeem is really Yugi makes it false! It's _too_ obvious! Coincidences like that don't come about!"

"But-"

"And don't tell me that it's because of some cosmic design that we're all here, Mokuba! I came here on my own accord! No one forced me! There is no such thing as magic, fate, or ghosts!"

"Se-chan..."

Kaiba and Mokuba looked up at Keiko's squeak. She had reached the top of the winding stairway long before them. What frightened Kaiba was that Keiko's squeak, though very cute in itself, rarely came from her lips in such a fashion. She only gave that tone when she was completely terrified beyond conscious thought. Preparing himself to protect her, Kaiba took the stairs three at a time and found Keiko standing at the entrance, facing outward. As soon as he left the doorframe, something invisible hit him like a fist! Straining to stand on steady legs, he put his hand on her shoulder. "Kei-chan! What's wrong?"

Keiko shivered slightly. "Can't you feel it?"

"What?"

She took a step forward; the wind gently blew her curls across her face. "So much evil energy is surrounding the city walls, forcing their way inside. The wards protecting this city are losing their power under its weight. Something, or someone, caused this while we've been underground." Keiko looked very serious. "Seto, we have to warn everyone right away!"

Still refusing to admit his ever growing belief in these happenings, Kaiba nodded. "Let's go, Mokuba."

Mokuba was staring at a place many yards away from them. "Niisama..." He began running towards a figure sprawled on the ground against the wall of the palace. It was covered in shadow, except for her left arm. The moonlight hit the Bracelet, and the gold sparkled in the dark. Another figure, clearly female with Egyptian garb, was attempting to carry her.

"Nazo-neechan!!" The older two sprinted for the fallen queen. Keiko gasped when the fresh burns when Nazo's legs and arms came in sight. "Nazo..."

As Mokuba approahed, Calpurnia's eyes turned to Mokuba. They gave a green glow, and Mokuba screamed as the light enveloped him. The boy collapsed into the sand.

"MOKUBA!!!" Kaiba and Keiko froze several feet from them. "What the hell did you do to my little brother," Kaiba demanded angrily.

"All in due time, High Priest," said Calpurnia in a strange tone.

Nazo let out a groan of pain as she began to regain consciousness. Tears trickled down her cheeks. "Yami-sa... I can't sense him anymore. He's really gone!"

Keiko tensed. "So that's what attracted the evil to this spot!"

Mokuba opened his eyes. Instead of their normal grayish blue, they also glowed green.

* * *

Jonouchi stared at the Shen in wonder. The weight, the feel, the look of that snake, all seemed familiar. But surely he had never seen it before. 'As soon as I find Yugi, he and Yami gotta explain this!'

The others gaped momentarily. Then Isis, overjoyed and not knowing what else to do, stepped forward, threw her arms around Jonouchi, and kissed him full on the lips. His eyes widened substantially, and he jumped away. "What? What was-? Huh?"

Isis' eyes filled with happy tears. "Thank you! Thank you so much, Jonouchi-san!"

'Jonouchi-_SAN_?!' Jou blinked. "Heheh! Anytime, Isis! Anytime!"

Hanif, Karim, and Isis bowed. "You've set our families free," Karim explained. "The final Item has been found, and the mystery of the Pharaoh's brother solved, all thanks to you!" He raised his head. "Once this entire affair is over, we can finally join the modern world free of ties to the ancient past."

Isis kept her face to the ground. Tears fell down her cheeks. 'I wish my brother was here to know this!'

As if on cue, Isis heard a very familiar voice call out her name. "Isis! Sister!" Isis' head snapped up. Could it really be her brother? Here?

The others looked at each other. "Wasn't that...?" "Someone else is here!" "Did you hear Malik just now?" "Sounded like him." "I thought he was missing."

Isis looked out of the large window out into the sandy streets. Malik and Rishid's forms stood only a few feet away from the entrance to the palace. Malik had his hands cupped to his mouth, calling for her. "Isis! Sister Isis!! Where are you!?"

"Malik," Isis whispered. Then, "MALIK!!" She ran down the stairs, her companions at her heels, past the concealed entrance to the mural, out the door, and into her younger brother's arms. "Malik! Oh, Malik! Rishid! Gods above, I am so happy to see you!!" She sobbed with joy when she felt the weight of her adopted brother join the embrace. "I've been so worried! I thought... I thought..."

"Shh." Malik stroked his sister's hair. "I know. I know. I'm sorry I worried you."

"Malik! Rishid!" Jonouchi, who had hidden the Shen inside his jacket, and the others finally caught up with the Ishtals. "You're okay! We were startin' to wonder-"

"I am alright," Malik interrupted. "But Yugi is in danger."

Rishid motioned toward the temple. "The pharaoh was captured by Lord Minkabh and is being held in the Temple of Osiris! We must hurry!"

"Yugi's in danger," gasped Anzu. "What about Ryou?"

"And the queen," questioned Karim. "Was the queen with them?"

"Let's go," yelled Honda, ready to lead the charge.

"Hold it!" Everyone froze and looked at Mai. She folded her arms. "Isn't it awfully convenient that these two just so happened to show up in the middle of nowhere to tell us where Yugi is? I don't know. Sounds a bit too convenient for me!"

Everyone thought about this for a moment. Rishid stooped to the ground and drew a symbol in the sand. Mai asked, "What are you-?" But she was interrupted when a green light surrounded her, and a ripping sensation pulled at her body.

"MAI!!" Jonouchi rushed over to pull her from the magic. But by the time he reached her, her soul was gone. She fell limp into his arms. "Mai! Mai! Wake up!" He snarled at Rishid. "Bastard! What did you... Eh?"

Rishid's eyes had a green tint around them. "Foolish woman," he said. "She should have kept her mouth shut. It would have made things much easier."

Isis gasped as her brother tightened his grip on her. "Don't struggle, Sister," he warned softly.

"What's going on," Karim demanded.

"You'll find out soon enough, _Hem Ntjr_," said Malik in a slightly higher pitch than normal. [**1]**

Mai sat up and Jonouchi's arms. Her eyes were now a little green as well. "Lord Minkabh wanted an audience to be present as he regains his rightful powers from Hell. And you all just so happen to be the perfect spectators for the occasion."

Hanif backed up towards his father, but Rishid shoved him away. "Karim and Isis are guests of honor. Stay well away, or have your soul sent to the Shadow Realm, too."

* * *

Bakura closed his eyes and smelled the cool sea breeze as it blew past. Even in the midst of all that was to come, his hikari still kept his soul room peaceful. The vast ocean, the short but clean beach, and the flowery meadow behind him stretched for ages, implying a profound depth to Ryou's soul. Sort of like a built tabletop RPG. No pollution of any kind twisted the environment, leaving the rich color of nature in all its glory. But the vastness and isolation also included a loneliness recently beginning to be filled with scattered pictures of friends and happy memories...

'Prolonged exposure to this would drive me crazy,' thought Bakura. He chuckled. 'Well, further than I am already!'

"What are you doing here?" Ryou materialized near Bakura. "I thought you cut me off completely."

"I did," said Bakura, and he held up the Millennium Ankh. "This thing allows me to enter soul rooms. Nifty toy, huh?"

Ryou's eyes narrowed. He had no real power over his yami, and it angered him that Bakura would be so willing to join forces with Minkabh at the prospect of getting the seven Items. "If you felt up to abandoning me in the Sha-"

"Now that's not very nice!" Bakura folded his arms in mock hurt over Ryou's words. "Here I was even nice enough to give you that fire to protect you from the Shadows' affects, keep you out of danger from the battle, and you're scolding me!" He shook his head. "No pleasing some people!"

"Cut the crap," Ryou snapped. "What are you doing here?" He blinked when he noticed what Bakura was wearing. "And since when did you have a leather jacket?"

Bakura pulled at his new apparel. "Like it? I think I look much better in leather! Spoils of war are all the better when you look good in 'em!"

Ryou's heart sped up. "That's... That's Yugi's..."

"Your task is simple, yadonushi. In a few minutes, something's gonna happen. I want you to tell me how the pharaoh reacts." He grinned and lifted Ryou's chin so their noses nearly met. "And I'll want every agonizing, pitiful detail!"

"What... are you planning...?"

Bakura tapped Ryou's nose lightly three times. "Hi-mi-tsu!" [**2]** He turned away. "Just do as you're told, and I'll make sure to give you a new body once my powers are at their height." Both looked up as they heard echoes of voices from the outside world. "Sounds like you have new guests. Best get back to them."

* * *

The Temple of Osiris had long ago collapsed since Egypt was invaded by the Persians over 2,000 years prior. War, weather, and time eroded the once strong, proud walls of the main temple in the city of Thebes. They now stood only eight feet tall in some places, six in others, and smoothed over with sand and wind. The foundation remained intact, as did pieces of the statue and alter upon the riser at the back portion.

Malik and Mai secured the chains holding the group of 'spectators' with a single key lock. Nazo was forced to the front, flanked by Jonouchi and Anzu on either side, followed by Hanif and Honda. Keiko was in the middle, further tied up with rope around her hands, ankles, and mouth, along with paper charms to subdue her magic abilities.

"Comfortable," mocked Rishid.

"Almost," said Jonouchi, also in jest. "Would it be too much to ask for a complimentary bag o' peanuts?"

"I'll need this, Divine Shukura," said Malik. He peeled the Millennium Bracelet off of Nazo's wrist, revealing a raw pink blister imprint on her skin. She cried as the cool, damp air stung her.

The altar itself had somehow been restored, and a blood red field covered it and whatever was on top. Behind the altar was a broken box, decorated in hieroglyphics, and containing the statue of Osiris. Chained in crucified positions to the pillars surrounding the statue and alter were Kaiba, Karim, and Isis. Yami/Yugi's precious Dark Magician monster card was tacked on to one side, and a glowing green crystal was set on the other.

Malik, Mai, Rishid, Calpurnia, and Mokuba wore dark robes and gathered at the steps of the short rise. The aforementioned area could not be walked upon by common mortals, so the possessed simply waited.

"Hey," said Honda, looking over his shoulder to see what was going on. "The three chained over there! Aren't they the same as three of Yami's priests?"

Keiko wanted to answer, but the rope in her mouth gagged her response. But Hanif knew from his teachings as a tomb keeper. "Yes, those are three of them. Their spirits are connected to the Millennium Items the most, so they can still act as catalysts to force a reaction."

Anzu thought aloud, "Mahado was the priest of the Ring, and Shadi must be trapped in that crystal or something, since he was the priest of the Ankh. But there's no one for the Eye."

"Guess nothing's perfect," muttered Jonouchi.

"How can you be so calm," shouted Anzu, Keiko, Hanif, and Honda.

Jonouchi did not respond. He refused to give away the fact that he was far from calm. Like hell he would relax his guard when there had to be some way for them to escape. Yugi and Yami were still unaccounted for. His undying faith in those two had not let him down yet; he needed to prepare himself for their signal to escape. His body tensed like a wild cat, waiting for his chance to act at a moment's notice.

Up in the sacred area, Kaiba felt different about his situation. He could not move in his current position, so he kept his strength to himself until the time was right. No need to exert more energy than necessary. As long as Keiko and Mokuba were unharmed, hewould remain calm.

Bakura emerged from behind one of the pillars, much to most of the group members' shock.

"Bakura," screamed Honda and Anzu.

"You sonofabitch," added Hanif. "How dare you betray us!!"

"I serve no one but myself," said Bakura, setting the Ring and the Ankh onto a table beside the alter. The table also had the Scales, the Eye, the Necklace, the Rod, and... the Millennium Puzzle!

"Teme," snarled Jonouchi. **[3] **"What the fuck did you do to Yugi!?!"

Before he answered, a stream of black-purple light tore through the air itself, and Lord Minkabh stepped through a self-made hole between the World of the Living and the Shadow Realm. His black robe blended into the very fabric of the Shadows, and he was only clearly visible once it re-sealed itself behind him.

Once his gold-sandaled foot touched the stone floor, a wave of magic rippled through the ground. The grains of sand melded into the stone, reforming it to look like new, and the walls rebuilt themselves. Torches formed and lit on decorated columns lining the hallway, and the last ray of moonlight was swallowed up as the roof reformed. Carpeting appeared underneath them leading to the altar, tapestries of monarchs and gods fluttered down the pillars, color came to the hieroglyphs on the walls. The closest description Jonouchi could think of was that of the effect of Time Magic in the Big 5's RPG virtual reality game. This ripple effect continued on outside, stretching and reforming matter within the city, outside to the desert, and touching the current city of Luxor.

"We're almost at the dock of Luxor," said Ali the mechanic/pilot as he checked his instruments. "You should be able to s- WHAT THE HECK IS THAT?!?!"

Furia and Sugoroku looked out the window and saw the ripple of magic transform the modern buildings into dust, and the monuments into mint condition. The people, resident and tourist alike, lay still as death in the sand unperturbed by the commotion around them. "My God," exclaimed Sugoroku. "What on Earth is going on now?!"

Furia grabbed the pilot's shoulder. "Take us down there!"

"Forget it, lady," said Ali. "I'm getting' me the heck outta here!"

Furia glared, and then went to the back in search of something. She opened the bin and took out two parachutes. "Are you coming, Father," she asked Sugoroku.

He took the parachute. "Hard to think that you are the same Furia my son met in Johannesburg all those years ago!"

"I'm not." She strapped herself into the harness. "I'm a mother trying to help her son!" She pulled open the door and waited for an opportunity to jump. "I'm coming, Yugi-chan!"

Minkabh's robe billowed behind him as he strode down the steps. His horrible, pruned face stood out among the blackness of his robes, and his green eyes gleamed with pleasure. His mouth was not visible amidst the creases of his wrinkled face, but the tattooed symbol enlarged is features to twice their size. A gnarled, skeletal hand reached out and grasped the Bracelet from Malik's trembling hands.

"That's Minkabh," asked Honda softly.

"That's him," confirmed Anzu.

"Okay," he said very loudly, "fuck Pegasus, Malik, and Dartz! _That _guy is one scary-ass motherfucker!!"

Keiko stabbed one of her long fingernails into Honda's back to shut him up.

Minkabh glided back up the steps and placed the Bracelet on the table closest to the altar. "Everything but the Shen," he said in his high, shrill voice.

"I have a sacrifice prepared," said Bakura.

"Good, good." He faced Bakura. "Once we have the Shen, the complete Puzzle will be enough to call upon the power of the gods, and the seven Millennium Items will be yours for the commanding."

"In exchange," said Bakura, "you have your revenge on the High Priest, his wife, and the royal family. And with the pharaoh gone, you may wander around Egypt as you please."

"Or ask you to destroy me, so I can at last be at peace."

"Then we are agreed."

"Why do you persist in questioning our agreement, Bakura-sama," asked Minkabh. "You seem not to trust me."

Bakura smirked darkly. "Funny, that!"

"Such a sad case you are." He walked to the side of the altar. "Now, whom have you chosen as the sacrifice?"

Hanif whimpered. "Gods, please don't be us!"

Bakura waved his hand over the red field of magic, which disappeared instantly. Moto Yugi lay unconscious on the altar. His shirt was torn open and ready for slaying.

"YUGI!!" Everyone else in the building screamed his name.

Minkabh's mouth opened in a delighted smile, and he began panting in ecstasy. He caressed Yugi's face and hair. "Perfect," he breathed. He put his cheek on Yugi's forehead in a very strange embrace. "Absolutely perfect! Beautifully perfect!" He ran his fingers down Yugi's bare chest, down his pants, ending on Yugi's now bare feet. "Bakura-sama, your sense of poetic justice amazes me to the utmost! The pharaoh is guaranteed to sense his hikari's death, and through him your power will be fulfilled!"

Bakura snorted at the praise. He had no personal quarrel with Yugi, except through Yami. But he figured that Yami deserved to experience the death of his only family for the sake of the Items just like Bakura had done millennia ago. Bakura's smile returned at the thought of Yami's reaction. Perhaps the pharaoh would sink into a pit of chaotic insanity. It would be nice to have another person like him around; make things more interesting!

Minkabh went back to caressing Yugi's face. "Your pain..." He tried to stop panting, but failed. He licked his face with his long, dark tongue. "Your pain... Your agony... Your contorted face... Your pure, beautiful, red flowing blood..." The green eyes turned to Bakura. "Do it slowly! Drain him! Spill his blood over the walls of this holy place!"

Anzu looked away in case she might be sick. "No no no no no no!"

Bakura pointed his curved dagger at Minkabh. "Don't forget! His blood and bones go into creating a replacement Shen!"

'Replacement?' Jonouchi's mind spun. He had the real Shen! They didn't know the real one had been found! But should he tell them? Would that stop them? Would he be able to save Yugi that way… or make things worse? Minkabh's green eyes bore into Jonouchi's milk chocolate eyes. 'I have the Shen,' he screamed in his mind. 'You don't need a new one! Let Yugi go!!'

Minkabh's face contorted, as if he smiled, but no one could be sure. {If that is so, tell Bakura yourself... Jabari!}

Jonouchi tried to move his mouth, but found his lips shut. He could barely breathe. 'I-I can't move!' Sweat beaded his forehead. 'He wants Yugi dead, even if I can save him! Yugi... Yug, wake up!'

Everyone else who could talk cried out nearly the same thing, but they fell on deaf ears. Yugi did not make any sign of recognition, nor consciousness. The possessed mortals at the foot of the stairs bowed and begun to chant.

Bakura moved to Yugi's side. He lifted the dagger high. "This is for the blood on your family's hands!" He plunged the dagger downward…

… only to have Yugi clap onto the sides of the blade! "And this is for the blood on _your _hands!" He pushed the dagger back upwards, jabbing the hilt right into Bakura's nose with a satisfying crunch! The tomb robber staggered back. Yugi grabbed the Puzzle and Bracelet directly behind him. He tucked them under his arm carefully, hopped off the altar, _and ran like hounds of Hell were at his heels!!_

It all happened so fast, the weight of the events did not click until the others saw Yugi sprinting in their direction. Jonouchi roared in triumph, free of the stunned sorcerer's spell, and the everyone started cheering.

This did not last long. Bakura was now on his feet. He grabbed the carpeting and pulled. Yugi's foot slipped, and he fell face first into the carpet with a thud. Bakura advanced slowly, laughing through the blood coming down his face. "I would have killed you quickly and painlessly, Yugi-kun," he said, "but you insist on prolonging the pain!"

Yugi stood up, the Millennium Puzzle and Bracelet still clutched under his arm. He checked behind him at his friends, chained in a mass ten feet from the door, which was closed and barricaded. His eyes traveled to the ex-priests chained around the altar, his five possessed friends, and Minkabh standing imperiously by the statue box. Finally, he looked back to Bakura, now only a few feet away. "Yugi-kun," said Bakura in a strangely calm voice for someone splattered with blood. "Be sensible. Even if you escape, you'll have ruins to travel through and miles and miles of desert! Just hand over the Puzzle and I'll consider sparing your friends."

"Don't you dare, Yug," shouted Jonouchi.

Yugi had very little time to think. He looked back to Minkabh, who was watching him closely. No, not Yugi, the Puzzle! He still needed the Puzzle! Yugi pulled off the piece with the Eye of Horus. Minkabh's face gave away his fury. Yugi held it up at Bakura. "Give me the keys to their chains!"

"Or else what?"

"I'm not an idiot, Bakura! You left me alone to finish the Puzzle because you need it! Hand over the keys or I'll smash it!"

Bakura glowered dangerously. "Smash it and they all die!"

There was a tense moment as Yugi thought of what to do. Strategies raced through his mind, none very promising, but he was desperate. 'What would Yami do?' Then it hit him. "I'll duel you for it!"

"Come again?"

"You heard me!"

"We took your cards!"

"I don't mean cards!" Yugi put the single piece of the Puzzle in his left jean pocket. "Put the key to the chains in your pocket, and hand me one of your daggers. I'm gonna fight you for it!"

There was another long pause. Honda voiced what they were all thinking. "Are you fucking serious?!"

"Moto Yugi," said Kaiba incredulously, "in a physical fight?"

"He's lost his mind," exclaimed Hanif.

Bakura smirked. He wiped blood from his mouth. "As intriguing as a good old fashioned brawl sounds, I can't help but question the stakes."

"The stakes couldn't get any higher, Bakura!" Yugi took a firm hold of the rope, spun the Puzzle around, and threw it at his friends. To all of their shock/relief, the rest of the pieces did not break. He kicked the Bracelet so it landed less than a foot away from Nazo. "If I win, I get the key, and you allow me and my friends to go free with no hassles!"

"And if I win," asked Bakura, sliding one of his covered daggers to Yugi with his foot.

Yugi picked it up. "You win… I'll put the piece back and slice my own throat!"

Minkabh's eyes sparkled. "He means it, Bakura-sama! This is _delicious_!"

"Yugi, no!!" Anzu screeched.

"He... He can't," Jonouchi panted in shock. "He... He's really..."

"Hard to believe that this is the same crybaby that could never handle his own duels," commented Bakura loudly.

Yugi unsheathed the blade and held it up at eye level. He narrowed his eyes so that, from the light of the fire, they looked almost like Yami's. "Do you accept the duel?" The sharp blade glinted.

'This truly is the pharaoh's brother after all,' thought Bakura. 'Spilling his blood will be a pleasure indeed!' He unsheathed his blade. "Alright, Yugi-kun! I accept!"

**

* * *

**

1

"Hem Ntjr" = "High Priest" Yes, folks, I found some real vocab at long last!!  
**2** "Himitsu" = "Secret", or in this case "It's a secret!"  
**3** "Teme" = very rude way of addressing someone

* * *

Yugi: I don't care if I hate fighting or not; when someone threatens my friends, a man's gotta do what a man's gotta do! Even if I have to fight Bakura, even if it may cost me my life, I'm gonna make sure my friends are saved! The old, scardy-cat Yugi is long gone!


	10. Chapter 10: Breaking the Habit

A/N on song - I chose the song 'Breaking the Habit' by Linkin Park for several reasons, the main being that Yugi is no longer acting as the pushover he was at the start of the series. My fondness of Yugi spurns from this fact, because he does grow substantially by the end when he duels Atem.

Yami: Last time, Everyone was captured by Minkabh and Bakura! Yugi was going to be used as a sacrifice, but managed to escape. Finding no other option, he ghallenged the kuso tomb robber to a dangerous fight!

**

* * *

**

Chapter 10: "

_**Breaking the Habit" **_

Furia and Sugoroku rushed into the city and to a police station. "Excuse me, I'm looking for..." But everyone in the station was asleep. Sugoroku checked to make sure they were breathing. "They're alive," he informed his daughter-in-law, "but they're dead asleep! Must be some sort of spell to keep people away from the action."

"But why would Yugi-chan - or rather the Nameless Pharaoh - do something like this?"

"They wouldn't. We need to find out where they are." He took the officer's keys. "Come with me, Furia-chan. The Ishtals live not too far from here. Any of the tomb keepers in the area dealing with the Nameless Pharaoh will be helpful right now."

Furia took a paper-weight from the officer's desk to break open the arsenal cabinet. Once opened, she grabbed a small machine gun and several extra rounds of ammunition. "Which to you prefer, Father? Remington 870, Ruger MKI, Tommy, Uzi...?"

"None of these will be much help against demons and wizards."

"These are for anything else we encounter." She cocked her Browning A-5. "Now, where's the closest tomb?"

* * *

After explaining what had happened to them, Mai and Mokuba had a few questions of their own to have answered. "How come we are solid here if our bodies are still in the real world," asked Mokuba.

"Astral bodies are different from our real bodies," explained Calpurnia. "When an astral body gets hurt, it's either connected to someone else in pain or your own body is being hurt. It's a kind of resting point before it splits into the Baa and Kaa. But we can only be solid in the Shadow Realm."

Malik gave an example. "The pharaoh and Bakura need hosts in order to interact in the Light World. But in this place, they don't."

Mai plopped down next to Calpurnia crossly. "But we can get back to our real bodies, right?"

"If someone manages to open the Shadow Realm, we can."

Mokuba's eyes misted over. This place felt very cold and dark. He wanted Seto nearby. "I'm scared," he admitted softly.

Malik put a hand on the boy's shoulder. "Don't worry, kiddo. The fire will protect us from the Shadow Realm's harm."

Yami hadn't said a word through their conversation. He only listened from the side, half out of reach of the firelight. 'We're safe, but who's going to protect Yugi,' he thought. Even with the Puzzle fixed, Yami still felt as though something was amiss. He needed his Aibou and his wife. He needed them by his side. He hid his face in his knees as he hugged his legs tighter. 'Mou hitori no ore,' he thought sadly. 'Nazo-sa... Please be safe.'

* * *

"GAME START!!"

Yugi didn't have time to blink before Bakura appeared in front of him with a vicious left hook. He managed to duck the next punch from the left, but ran right into a punch to the gut. Bakura tried to hammer down his fists, but Yugi managed to step aside and try a punch of his own. It missed, Bakura side-stepped, and elbowed Yugi in the back. Yugi turned around, arms ready to defend himself again. "One thing's for certain," said Bakura. "You can take a beating!"

Yugi smirked. "After the years of being beaten up by the punks at school, that was nothing!"

"Course not." Bakura flipped his dagger so the hilt pointed at Yugi. "I haven't even started yet!" He took a swing. Yugi dodged, grabbed Bakura's forearm, and threw him away. Bakura quickly regained his balance and tried a back kick. Yugi jumped back.

Bakura turned his failed thrust kick into a step-trust but catching himself with his fallen foot and thrusting out again. This kick nailed Yugi hard in the jaw, sending the shorter teen staggering backwards a few feet. Bakura tried another hard punch, but Yugi dodged, grabbed Bakura's forearm, and fliped the tomb robber over his head.

Honda whooped. "Dude! Did you see that?"

Jonouchi laughed. "Dude! Yugi's actually got some moves!" [**1]** Jonouchi stared at his friend in wonder. 'Is this the same guy I picked on a year ago?'

Yugi's speed gave out quickly, though. He'd never fought in a real fight before, only defended himself. Bakura soon began dealing punch after punch, until Yugi coughed up some blood. He knocked the smaller boy to the ground, put his dagger in his belt, jumped on top of Yugi, and grabbed both of his wrists. After a brief struggle, and pressure to Yugi's right wrist with his thumb, Bakura forced Yugi to drop his dagger.

"I don't get it," groaned Yugi, still trying to get Bakura off. "Why haven't you used your dagger yet? You carry it around, so I thought-"

"That I'd be itching to use it," asked Bakura. He squeezed Yugi's right wrist harder to the point Yugi was sure it would break. "I am, but I'd rather drag this out a little. Get me some exercise, you know." Yugi's eyes darted back from his dagger to Bakura. Bakura smiled. "You want that, don't you?"

Yugi felt his ligaments in his wrist strain. He couldn't move. From somewhere further down the room, he thought he heard Jonouchi yell out two words: "Hair!" and "Eyes!" Of course! Yugi snapped his head down so that his spiky hair hit Bakura right in the eye! Bakura let go of Yugi's wrist. In that instant, Yugi punched Bakura as hard as he could in the chest. Bakura coughed up some spit and blood, and Yugi scrambled out from under him.

Yugi held up his dagger in defense, panting hard. "Well, Bakura," called he, "you still think I'm no threat?"

"Now I know you aren't!" Bakura wiped his mouth clean. "Your fighting spirit is almost non-existent. That was nothing to me! Only a coward would crow after one clean hit!" Bakura positioned his dagger at a right angle to his left forearm. "Looks like I'm gonna have to teach you to fight properly!"

Yugi was shaking so badly from fear and anger, he could have sworn his friends heard his knees knocking from several yards away. "I'm not a coward," Yugi growled under his breath. He raised the dagger to strike and ran towards Bakura. "I AM NOT A COWARD!!"

Bakura ran directly past Yugi towards a pillar behind him. "Lesson number one!" Bakura used the pillar as a spring board to send his hurtling back at Yugi three times faster. "Strike to kill!!"

* * *

In the Shadow Realm, Yami screamed out in pain, clutching his side. "Pharaoh!" Malik and Calpurnia rushed to his aide. Mokuba jumped. "What's wrong, Yami?"

Yami straightened up. The pain was gone as suddenly as it came. He stood up and looked around, as if his answers would pop out of nowhere."Something," he began, "something is wrong with Yugi!"

Ryou gulped. 'Mou hitori no boku,' he whispered to himself. 'Please stop!'

* * *

It took only a moment's hesitation. Yugi suddenly felt extreme pain in his side. Things slowed down. Not a sound was made. He glanced down and saw his own blood fly away from his side, splattering the pillar about three feet away. Yugi vaguely felt the dagger rip at the side of his abdomen. The world turned as he floated backwards, away from Bakura, away from his blood, in the direction of the door. His friends' voices echoed in some dark corner of his mind as he finally hit the floor and skidded some yards against the rough, stone surface.

"NO!!" Jonouchi pulled hardest against the chains. "YUGI!!"

Yugi's figure reflected in Kaiba's horrified eyes. It seemed very familiar... **[2]**

'Beautiful!' Minkabh licked his lips hungrily. 'His death shall mark the true fall of Pharaoh Akunamukanon's family, and my reign over the World of both Light and darkness!'

Bakura wiped blood from his broken nose. 'If I could see better, I'd've hit his stomach!' He stopped and stared at the blood as it ran down the side of the pillar. He remembered Ryou's plea to spare his friends; how Ryou begged for Yugi-tachi's lives to be spared. He clearly pictured his hikari's shining, chocolate eyes. Why? Why could he envision him while looking in the face of Yugi's imminent death?

Bakura's mind snapped back to the present as Yugi struggled back to his feet, his eyes remaining in shadow. The teen unbuttoned his formerly white shirt the rest of the way and tied the sleeves around his waist, using it as a make-shift bandage to slow the bleeding. "Strange," the spirit mused. "I didn't think you'd still be willing to fight once I cut you."

"Yugi, stay down," Jonouchi yelled.

"Please," screamed Anzu, "you tried! We understand! Just escape!"

Nazo, too weak to speak, called out in her mind. She still did not know how to direct her thoughts, but maybe if she thought loudly enough he'd hear them. {Yugi... We need you to save Yami... He wouldn't want you to be in danger...}

Yugi panted for a moment, allowing everyone's words to sink in. Something rang deep inside of him, drowning out the common sense of the matter. "I ... can't..." Unbeknownst to everyone else, including its current holder, the Shen began to glow inside Jonouchi's coat. It sparked in Yugi's subconscious, and a gold circle appeared on his forehead. He raised his eyes, shadows creating an eerie affect under them. The Shen revitalized his nerves, numbing the pain and slowing the leakage of blood from his wound. He stood up straight. With his new wind, he cried, "I CAN'T ABANDON MY FRIENDS!!!" Softer, he added, "Even if I can't kill you... Even if I die trying... As long as I'm fighting for their safety, I _will_ stop you!"

Bakura smirked. "You're actually starting to sound more interesting! Your stupid 'friendship speech' sounds better when you're backing it up with blood!" He moved to strike on target this time. Yugi disappeared from view. Bakura's eyes widened in shock. "What-?" Yugi suddenly appeared at Bakura's side and he slashed at Bakura's face.

Ironic how he should get a new body scarred in the same place he scarred the last one!

Bakura felt the wound and growled. "SHI-NE!!" [**3]** He punched, Yugi dodged and punched back. Bakura pushed Yugi's arm out of the way. With this momentum, Bakura slipped out of his jacket and wrapped it around Yugi's neck. Yugi had only enough time to grab the front before Bakura pulled the sleeves.

Yugi was now being strangled by the leather jacket, his back to Bakura. Bakura grinned evilly. "Did you really think you'd when, even with magic? Baka! You shouldn't have challenged me to begin with. Now, which do you prefer: A broken neck, or strangulation?" He pulled harder, and Yugi's feet lifted slightly off the ground. Yugi gave a small, strangled cry. "Sorry," mocked Bakura, "didn't catch that! What did you say?"

Yugi struggled for breath. Pulling at the jacket did no good, so he had to attack the source. "I-I... sa...said..." Yugi kicked up his knees. "...FUCK OFF!!" He brought one boot up hard between Bakura's legs.

Every man watching groaned.

Before the shock ran its course, Bakura flung Yugi hard against the pillar. Yugi landed chest first, crunching his ribs. He held onto the pillar to stay on his feet. Bakura dropped to his knees, doubled over and clutching his precious package. "Teme..." he groaned.

They both remained in their spots for a minute or so. Everyone else watched in silence. 'Just stop,' begged Anzu in her thoughts. 'Just stop right now, Yugi! No more! Please!'

Bakura finally got to his feet, shaking in lingering pain and rage. "Face me, you worthless vessel!"

Yugi turned, took a few steps, and tripped. He landed on Bakura in a sort of strange embrace. But he was too tired to move at the moment.

Bakura stood perfectly still. "My my," he said mockingly, "I didn't know you cared!"

Yugi opened his eyes. "I..." he whispered, "I don't get it... Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why would you help the man who killed your family?"

Bakura's eyes doubled. "Nande?" He switched to thought-speak. {Liar! The old pharaoh did!}

{You don't know?!}

{Know what?}

Yugi closed his eyes and concentrated hard. He vividly remembered Minkabh's words to Yami nearly two weeks ago. _"It was I who suggested the spell to control the monsters of ancient Egypt. It was I who chose the thieves to slaughter for the ceremony. And it was I who told your father years later, which caused his health to deteriorate, and him to eventually die."_

Minkabh pouted, angered that the fighting had stopped. "What are you waiting for! Finish him off!"

Bakura's dangerous eyes darted to Minkabh and then Yugi. He paused, then side-stepped. Yugi fell to the floor with a grunt. "I can't."

Minkabh thundered, "WHY NOT!?"

"Because he won the game."

Yugi lifted his hand. While he and Bakura spoke to each other, Yugi had pick-pocketed the key from Bakura. But if the thief knew, why didn't he stop him? Yugi looked up at him. Bakura said, {Get out before I change my mind.}

Minkabh climbed down a few steps. "You're letting him go?! What kind of a thief keeps his word!?"

"An unpredictable one." Bakura stretched lazily. 'I'll wait until the old fart's off guard.' He took the Millennium Ring as he walked past the table. "I'm a bit tired. Think I'll call it a night." He walked right out the side door, leaving a very stunned audience behind.** [4]**

As Minkabh stuttered in shock, Yugi crept to his knees. The fall had re-opened the cut in his side, and he started bleeding again. His jacket was nearby, so he picked it up and put it on to hide it from his friends. He even wiped some of the blood from his face with the sleeve of his shirt. Slowly, he stood up, and trudged to the far wall where Jonouchi-tachi sat gawking. When he got close enough, he smiled as though nothing had happened. "Yo, minna!"

Jonouchi chuckled in relief. "Yugi..."

"That was fucking awesome," yelled Honda.

"You're insane," muttered Hanif both relieved and impressed.

Yugi unlocked the chains, and helped them get free. Honda and Jou hugged Yugi shouting their praises. "Ow!" Yugi whined. They let go. "Oops! Sorry, Yug!"

Hanif ran to the doors and tried to push them open. Honda followed and helped him nudge it just enough for them to escape. "Let's move it, guys!"

Minkabh roared in anger. "If you won't stop them, I will!" He took a card from the top of Yami's deck (still on the table by the rest of the Items), slid it past the Rod, and yelled, "_Incursio_!" Sorcerer of the Doomed appeared above his head."Attack them!" The monster hesitated. "Attack them now!!"

Keiko took off her gag. "Yugi! Give me the key! I'll get Seto!"

"The Hell you are," screamed Jonouchi.

But Keiko took it anyway and dashed for the alter. Sorcerer of the Doomed powered up a magic blast to attack her. When it let out, Keiko put up a shield to block it and continued on.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING," yelled Kaiba angrily. "GET OUT OF HERE!!"

"Not without you!" She reached his side and put the key in the lock. It didn't fit! She tried to pull at the chains.

Kaiba's heart was in his mouth in panic! "Keiko, get out of here! These people will kill you!!"

Keiko grunted as she pulled harder on the chains desperately. "I told you, I'm not leaving you!"

"Godammit," Jonouchi grunted. He dashed over to help her. Sorcerer of the Doomed fired again, this time at Jou, and he jumped out of the way just in time. But the force of the blast knocked him to the wall.

"Keiko!! Jonouchi-kun!!" Yugi ran a couple of steps, but stopped due to the pain. He cursed to himself. "I have to help them!"

"Here." Nazo weakly held up the Millennium Puzzle. "Call your own monsters."

"Minkabh has my deck!"

"He has Yami-sa's... not yours..." She pulled Yugi's deck from her coat pocket; Yugi had given them to her for safe keeping on the jeep ride."Here... Show Minkabh what you can do..." Nazo fainted.

Yugi wasted no time. He drew the first card, knowing his deck by heart. "Marsh Melon, defense!" Marshmallon appeared just as the blast hit them. Marshmallon disappeared for a moment, then pulled the next card. "Red Gadget! Protect Jonouchi!" Next card. "Silent Swordsman, stay close to defend us!"

Honda came back into the room. "What's taking yo-HOLY HELL!!"

"Take Nazo and head for the jeeps," Yugi yelled. "We'll be right behind you!"

Anzu stared at Yugi. It hit her hard that they may not survive this onslaught, now that monsters were involved. And Yugi was so hurt already, he may not last period! Right after Yugi summoned Yellow Gadget to protect Keiko, Anzu pulled Yugi closer and kissed his cheek. "Come back to me alive, Yugi," she whispered. That said she ran after Honda and Nazo.

Yugi blinked a couple of times. A twinge of red blossomed on his cheeks. Pain long forgotten and confidence tripled, Yugi got to his feet to command his monsters like a true hero!

Meanwhile, Sorcerer of the Doomed destroyed Yellow Gadget. Minkabh pulled out another card. "Fissure, _mageia_!"

The floor underneath Kaiba and Keiko collapsed, and a clawed hand grabbed Keiko's leg. Keiko grabbed hold of Kaiba's coat as she was being pulled into the abyss. She screamed.

"Keiko!!" Kaiba was bound hand and legs, completely helpless as he watched his beloved Keiko clinging to him. He was completely out of control as Keiko's leg became bloodied and his coat began to tear! "No!!"

Suddenly, Red Gadget jumped into the hole. The claw let go of Keiko and took the monster instead. Jonouchi grabbed Keiko's arm and pulled her up. "You alright," he asked holding her close.

Minkabh called for Summoned Skull. Sorcerer of the Doomed disappeared as the sacrifice, and the skull demon appeared in its place. Yugi quickly drew Marshmallon's Eye Glasses to redirect the attack from the others to his monster. 'Hurry, Jonouchi-kun!'

Keiko punched Jonouchi away. "Pervert! Let me go, and help me free Se-" Jonouchi hit a nerve in Keiko's neck, and she fell limp in Jonouchi's arms. "Sorry, Keiko, but there's no time." He looked up at Kaiba. "We'll come back for you, alright?"

Kaiba's jaw clenched. The only thing worse than feeling helpless: Relying on Jonouchi Katsuya! "Just get her safe, bonkotsu!" **[5]**

Jonouchi lifted Keiko onto his shoulders. "Geez," he grumbled. "You'd think after I saved his girlfriend, he'd thank me, or at least use my name!"

Since Minkabh had attacked enough for three turns, this made Silent Swordsman's attack a total of 2500 points, equal to Summoned Skull. Minkabh used the magic card "Sand Tornado" to get rid of Marshmallon's Eye Glasses, and attacked Silent Swordsman. Both monsters met in a stalemate above the temple floor.

Jonouchi reached Yugi's side with Keiko on his back. "Can you walk, Yug?"

"Un!"

"Then let's go!"

The two quickly slipped out of the room as they heard the battling monsters shatter behind them. Marshmallon followed Yugi, just in case. Minkabh ordered his possessed followers to seek Yugi-tachi out and destroy them.

At the top of the stairs, Jou and Yugi stopped dead. The entire city of Thebes had been restored to ancient times, with winding streets, tall statues, and hundreds of buildings proximate the temple and palace nearby. This made things much, much harder since the wall surrounding the city stood firm with only one entrance: The city gates which were not in eyesight!

"Now what," shouted Jonouchi.

Yugi bent a little, trying to mask his pain with deep thought. As he did he saw something on the ground at the base of the stairs. He ran down to pick it up. "Its a card!"

Jonouchi braced himself. "What kind of card?"

"The five of hearts." Yugi scanned the area. "And there's another one! And another! Nazo must have left us some bread crumbs to follow them!"

"I thought she left cards!"

Yugi sweat-dropped. "Just stick close to me, Jonouchi-kun!" Yugi began picking up the playing cards as they made their way down the city streets.

At the temple doors, Chimera sniffed the ground. Yugi's blood left the perfect scent to follow...

Noticeably missing from the city were people. Yugi ignored the frightening sense of stillness in the air as he and Jonouchi ran through the winding streets. They caught sight of Thebes' gates just in time to see them closing on their own. Honda pulled at them to slow it down, and Anzu screamed out for the others to hurry. Yugi and Jonouchi sprinted for their lives, but reached it too late. The heavy doors snapped shut with an ominous "_BANG!"_ Jonouchi, Yugi, and Keiko were trapped!

Chimera roared nearby. "We are in serious trouble," stated Jonouchi.

**

* * *

**

1

"Dude!" - That part sounded like my brother Danny and his buddy Javier! They talk like Matt Stone and Trey Parker (Stan and Kyle from _South Park_)!  
**2** Fatal dagger wound – Look familiar? The language is exactly the same as when Naeem was fatally stabbed in ESoT!  
**3** "Shi-ne!" = "Die!"  
**4 **Bakura's Departure - Before I am bombarded with critiques and e-mails asking why Bakura left so suddenly, I have only three reasons. 1) Be patient and find out for later chapters. 2) There's an alternate section of this chapter with Bakura that did not make sense. 3) Half of the time, I'm not even sure _**Bakura**_knows why he does whatever he does! He's a very volatile character!  
**5** "Bonkotsu" = literally means "mediocre." Kaiba refers to Jonouchi in this way during the Grand Prix arc.

* * *

Yugi: Keiko says she knows a place where we can be safe from Minkabh! Good thing too, because I'm so weak, I can't even see straight anymore! Yami's starting to get sick with worry over me. And Nazo encounters something more frightening than Minkabh... my mother!!


	11. Chapter 11: As long as his heart remains...

_Song: "Nothing Else Matters" by Metallica _This story is darkest before the dawn!

**Warning - Character death!!! **

_**

* * *

**_

Chapter 11: As Long As His Heart Remains Beating…

Keiko's first feeling was on the pain in her ankle. The hand pulling her into the abyss last chapter had mildly sprained her ankle. She opened her eyes just as Chimera turned the corner of a house down the street to face them. She blinked. "Um… Did I miss something?"

"We're screwed," Jonouchi informed her. Trying to support her weight, his hand traveled to her backside.

Keiko hit him. "Put me down!" He obliged. "Where are we?"

"At the city gates - which closed - fighting monsters - which we are almost out of - missin' the rest of our group - some captured, some escaped - and not in shape to fight them ourselves."

"Thanks for the recap, Katsuya!"

Yugi stared at the monster slowly approaching them. It saddened him so much that Yami's monster was after them. It just wasn't right! Monsters were not supposed to be used to fight people when they themselves were undeserving. Did it think they were evil? Did Chimera recognize them at all?

'God, where is Yami now?!'

Yugi turned to his friends. "Let's find another way out of here, fast!"

"There is no other way," Keiko exclaimed. "That's how city walls were built, for protection!"

"Then let's run for our lives," screamed Jonouchi as Chimera's growl grew louder. The three sped to the right, scanning the streets for some kind of shelter.

Mokuba, Mai, and Malik came from behind the corner. "I'll watch over the monsters following the witch, the prince, and the punk," said Malik. "You watch the monsters over the wall."

"I'm coming with you," said Mokuba.

"Sure, kid. Your brother's monsters only work for you anyway."

* * *

"Goddammit," growled Honda pounding his fist against the heavy doors. "Now what are we going to do?"

"We need to get Nazo out of here," said Anzu, supporting Nazo to stand.

Nazo's eyes watered in the pain of staying up. "The jeeps… We need to get to the jeeps…"

Hanif ran back to everyone, panting. "Rats! Giant rats are eating the cars!" He was shaking from head to foot, pointing behind him. Four Bubonic Vermin 2/900/600 peeled off more metal. "Huge, rabid rats the size of hippos are actually-"

"You haven't grasped the concept of 'monsters' yet, have you," asked Honda sarcastically.

"Monsters," Nazo whispered. She put her hand in one of her many pockets, but could not find her own deck. One of Minkabh's puppets must have found her cards and taken them. She put her left hand to her heart. "Dammit! If I had my cards, I'd summon something myself to defend us. Even Watapon would sa-"

As soon as she said its name, the Bracelet glowed and the pink fuzz ball appeared. 1/200/300 Hanif screamed like a grandmother and pointed, muttering something in Arabic. "How did you do that," asked Honda.

Anzu snapped her fingers. "Of course! Remember back in ancient Egypt, the monsters' souls were in temples. All the priests had to do was call out their names! Maybe you can do the same."

"And do it fast," exclaimed Honda. "Look!"

Punished Eagle 6/2100/1800, Spear Dragon 4/1900/0, and two Cyber Falcons 4/1400/1200 flew over the wall. "All-Seeing White Tiger, in defense, and Vampire Lady, in attack," Nazo yelled. A large white tiger and a green vampiress appeared. All-Seeing White Tiger 3/1300/500 crouched down beside Nazo. "Everybody on!" Nazo, Hanif, Honda, and Anzu climbed on the she-tiger's back, and it took off. Vampire Lady 4/1550/1550 destroyed Cyber Falcon, but Spear Dragon attacked faster.

"Think of a stronger monster," shouted Honda.

"I-I can't," cried Nazo. "I-I'm so scared, I-" Watapon bounced on the tiger's head and let out a series of squeaks. "You think so," asked Nazo. "Thanks, Watapon!"

"This is getting weird," whispered Anzu.

"Getting?" asked Honda.

"I sacrifice Watapon to summon Dark Magician Girl in attack mode!" Watapon disappeared, and in its place was DMG 6/2000/1000. Nazo smiled at the sight of her. "Dark Magician Girl, can I use magic cards with the Bracelet, like I summon monsters?"

"Yes," the pink and blue monster said.

"Good. Then I use the power of Sage's Stone to special summon Dark Magician 7/2500/2100, and strengthen him with Magic Formula!" Total 3000AP.

The purple magician appeared next to his assistant, and both fired a magic blast. Their combined power managed to destroy Punished Eagle and Spear Dragon. The Cyber Falcon left began to fly away.

"ASWT stopped momentarily. Are you alright, Your Highness," asked DMG.

"I've been hurt," Nazo admitted, "but I'll survive, thanks to you."

"Dark Magician, what's going on with the sky," asked Anzu.

Dark Magician looked around. "The Pharaoh's departure and Lord Minkabh's arrival have weakened the boundary between Hell and Earth. Minkabh intends to break through and take control of the demons who have awaited the destruction of Egypt since its creation over 5,000 years ago. We need the Pharaoh here to defeat him once and for all using the powers of the completed Millennium Puzzle, as well as the combined forces of the other six Items, if we intend to combat such a force!"

"Heavy," commented Honda.

"Can we save Yami," asked Nazo.

"Not without the proper spell," said Dark Magician. "I'm afraid I do not know it. Such a spell was created by Pharaoh's Hi-"

"But we still have time," said DMG. "Minkabh has not released the demons yet! Master can still be saved!"

"How long until the demons are released?"

DM and DMG glanced at each other. "As long as the young master's heart remains beating."

"Young master," Anzu thought aloud. Then it struck her that this is the whole reason Yugi was to be sacrificed! 'Yugi, please be alright.'

* * *

Yugi clutched his side, panting from loss of blood and energy. The Shen's magic was wearing off without the proper healing spell. "We… need to get… somewhere safe."

"There's no where safe in this hellhole," yelled Jonouchi.

Lilac circled around her master and started the run off in the direction of the palace. Keiko gasped. Of course! It seemed so simple! "I know a room that's protected by spirit wards! We'd be safe there!"

"Let's go then!"

Keiko led their way down halls. Each heard the sound of Minkabh's monsters searching for them. Their hearts beat faster than their footsteps, and they stayed as close to corners or shadows as possible. Anything to shake their pursuers! Yugi's vision started to weaken again, and the world toppled over itself before his eyes. Out of breath and strength, Yugi tripped over his own feet and landed with a thud onto the sandy ground. He let out a yelp. His wound burst open on the impact, and he curled up in pain.

"Yugi," Keiko and Jonouchi cried when they heard the thud. Both turned around and rushed to him. "Yug," said Jonouchi, helping Yugi into a sitting position.

"No," moaned Yugi softly. "I can't make it!" He pulled on his shirt wrapped around the wound, trembling, still trying to hide its severity from his friends. "I can't run anymore!"

"We'll walk then," said Keiko. "C'mon Yugi!"

Kaiser Sea Horse 4/1700/1650 heard Keiko and Jonouchi's cry, and rounded the corner. As soon as they saw them, the dragon fired up a blast.

Jonouchi noticed it first and grabbed Keiko by the hair to pull her down. "ARGH," she shrieked. "Katsuya! What are you-" But she didn't finish. Jonouchi thought, 'This is gonna hurt,' right before he shielded her and Yugi from the blast.

"Jonouchi-kun!" Yugi automatically grabbed a card from his deck and summoned Gearfried 4/1880/1600 to destroy the dragon. Jonouchi slumped over and moaned pitifully, his shirt smoking.

"Katsuya!" Keiko pulled him up.

He pushed her off of him and grunted. "We ain't much further, right?"

"Stubborn dog," she said affectionately with a smile. "We're pretty close now."

"Good." He turned to Yugi. "C'mon, buddy! We can make it!"

Yugi stared at Jonouchi in awe. After taking such a hard hit, hewas encouraging himto continue. Yugi gave a small nod, and the three wounded teens walked as fast as they could to shelter.

* * *

Hanif tapped Honda's shoulder, pointing wildly behind the magicians and doing an uncanny impression of Shemp. [**1]** The magicians turned around, and everyone gasped at the monster flying their way. Black Luster Soldier, carrying the Lightening Blade, was approaching the group at a leisurely pace. Nazo totaled up the equipped magic to the warrior's normal attack strength. It totaled to 3800 attack points! Following it was Chaos Emperor Dragon 8/3000/2500.

Dark Magician floated to defend the mortals. "Get the queen to safety, you two. I can at least weaken the soldier somewhat. If I attack, it will deduct most of its strength and destroy me."

Something flashed in Nazo's heart. "Please don't die, Mahado!!"

DM froze. He turned to Nazo, stunned. "You remember me, Shukura?"

Before Nazo answered, a quick banging beat cut through the darkness like a knife. Anzu, Nazo, Hanif, and Honda ducked. As modern teens, they knew the sound of gunfire. "Oh my fucking God," screamed Honda. "Now we're being shot at!!"

ASWT crouched down, and DMG searched for the source of the noise. "It's coming from that weird looking machine monster over there!"

Honda peeked and scoffed. "What are the frickin' police doing here?!"

Nazo looked. A police pick-up truck was driving up towards them. A person was in the trunk space firing a Gatling gun at the BLS. The warrior grunted at the bullets and tried to block them. The dragon flew toward the car to defend its partner, and the line of fire moved to it.

"Sensei," said DMG to her teacher, "try attacking the dragon now."

DM also sensed the dragon's attack drop and fired. The dragon disappeared. "It seems that mortal bullets affect us, however slightly."

The car pulled to a stop a few feet away from the tiger, and the gun aimed at them. Nazo jumped up, throwing caution to the wind revealing herself to the police. "Wait! Don't shoot!"

The shooter raised her goggles. "Tousan," Furia asked, "isn't she that girl Yugi-chan dueled in the game shop not too long ago?"

The driver, Sugoroku, waved to the others. "Kids, get into the back! We're getting out of here!"

Honda's jaw dropped. Anzu pulled him and Hanif off of the tiger, and they rushed to the truck. "C'mon on, Nazo," called Anzu.

"I'll follow," Nazo responded, patting ASWT. She watched the magicians destroy BLS. "Thank you for everything, Mahado and Mana."

The magicians bowed and disappeared, ready to be summoned again.

* * *

Keiko cried out with joy when she saw the garden where she remembered the secret entrance was. "Right there!" They hurried inside and collapsed on the stairs. It took a while before any of them spoke. They sat for a bit, panting and thanking any god that came by that they made it to safety.

"I think I miss Kaiba's holograms," joked Jonouchi.

They all gave a weak chuckle. Yugi curled up on his stair. He ignored dulling pain in his side and hoped he could just fall asleep right then and there.

Until they heard something that made them all stand up in fear! Half a dozen monsters, lead by Puppet Malik and Puppet Mokuba, arrived at the opening. Malik studied the inscriptions on the doorframe and sneered. "Spirit wards," he grumbled.

"Yeah," said Keiko in triumph. "So you guys can't get in! But you can send Minkabh a message for me!" She did something so obscene that even I can't permit to describe it!

Mokuba smirked at them. "Twilight Zone Dragon," he said. "Go through the barrier and bite off her head!"

"But leave her body intact for my own amusement," added Malik.

This insinuation reminded Keiko of her time with Yami Malik, and she backed away in fear. The dragon lunged into the doorframe and started to break the barrier. Keiko squeaked like a mouse and ran behind Jonouchi, who held out his arms to shield her and Yugi as much as possible. The creature pushed harder and harder, until it broke through! But the strain had been too much for the powerful spell, and its pulpy, smoldering corpse landed in a heap on the top stair. The barrier resealed.

Malik grimaced in disgust. "Dammit," he snarled, and he motioned for his companions to follow him away.

The stench was horrible! Keiko covered her mouth and nose, and she ran down the stairs to get some air. Jonouchi took his time walking backwards, making sure the thing was dead. The pulp gave a belch and bubbled. 'Good enough fer me!' He ran down also.

Yugi turned around to follow, but took one look at the twisting stairway, which only flipped the world around more in his sight, and stopped. He held onto the wall. His vision blurred again, and combined with the smell of the corpse, a fresh wave of nausea swept over him. He covered his mouth. "Don't puke don't puke don't puke don't puke don't puke don't puke don't puke don't … damn!" He fell to his knees and heaved what little remained in his stomach.

Jonouchi heard this and doubled back. Seeing people vomit is not fun, but Yugi needed him. He put a hand lightly on the smaller teen's shoulder to keep him steady. "Jus' let it out, Yug. Better out than in!"

Yugi's fit subsided and his head hung face down, panting hard. He spit a bit to get rid of anything in his mouth. "Better, buddy," asked Jonouchi uncertainly.

Slowly, Yugi lifted his head. Jonouchi held back a gasp. Yugi's skin was very white, his eyelids drooped, and spittle/blood edged his mouth. Sweat mixed with blood from the cut above his eye, and it dripped down like red tears. Yugi forced his lips to move. "J…Jou…kun…" The effort cost him far too much energy. His eyes rolled back into his head, and he started to fall face-first into his own sick.

Luckily, Jonouchi caught him and sat him up again. "Yugi! Yugi! Wake up!" He saw Yugi's chest rising and falling hard, so at least he knew Yugi was alive. In one swift movement, he picked him and carried him downstairs.

"Set him over here," Keiko instructed Jonouchi.

The addressed, having no experience in these sort of situations, did as he was told and lay the unconscious Yugi down on a make-shift bed Keiko had made out of straw and cloth. Keiko shuffled through Mokuba's backpack, and pulled out a first aid kit, some water bottles, granola bars, and spare clothes. She held up hers and Mokuba's shirts to him. "Shred these."

"What for?"

"For your back, my leg, and Yugi's cuts, baka," she said impatiently.

"Gotcha." He patted his friend's hand once more before taking to his new job.

Keiko brought a bottle with her, knelt beside Yugi, and set it down. "Okay… Air? Yes. Breathing? Hard. Conscious? No…"

"What-"

"It's called the ABCs for life rescue! Haven't you ever taken a CPR class or anything?"

Jonouchi said nothing, and took his frustrations out on Keiko's shirt.

Keiko went back to Yugi. She took off his jacket to get a better look at him. "He's lost a lot of blood. His color is awful! Pulse, fast. He's cold, very cold, and sweating a lot!" She put her hand on his shoulders. "Shivering… Shit, it's a textbook case of shock!"

Jonouchi paused. "And that's real bad!"

Keiko reached over and pulled a stone closer. She gently lifted Yugi's legs onto it, to let blood flow from the legs to his brain. She took off his jacket and saw the T-shirt bandage soaked in red. Making sure she had water, she unwrapped it. "Aw shit," she whispered. Yugi's gash delved through much of his muscle tissue, had not reached his stomach, but the blood mixed with sand and sweat would certainly give him an infection.

'Not if I can help it,' Keiko declared in her mind. "Wake up, Yugi. Please. It's better if you do." She slapped him a little, until he started to moan. "Good." She brought out the kit. "Jou, how are you coming with those bandages?"

"Just about done!"

"I need you over here. Hold him down for me."

Jonouchi gulped. He honestly did not want to get near his frail little buddy without knowing how to handle the situation. But Keiko seemed to know what to do, so he put his trust in her. Best as he could, he moved closer to them without looking at Yugi's gash. "Like this," he asked, bracing his hands rather softly against Yugi's shoulders.

Yugi's eyes fluttered, and his head moved back and forth slowly, confused and disoriented. He mumbled softly as if calling for someone. Jonouchi bit his bottom lip. This was starting to really scare him!

"Perfect," said Keiko. "Make sure he doesn't move too much." She poured a bit of water over Yugi's wound to clean around it using her arm warmers. Then she put some hydrogen peroxide on gauze from the kit, and dabbed it on the cut.

Yugi, still only half conscious, gave a pitiful whimper. He struggled to move away, but Jonouchi held him down. His arms moved and fists clenched, trying in vain to fight off the offending force causing him more pain. He held back on his breathing in an attempt not to scream. He shut his eyes tightly, full concentration on escaping. His basic animal instincts took over his rational mind: He was in pain, and pain means danger. He could not move his legs; they felt too heavy to be moved. And he was so tired…

"Stay awake, Yugi," Keiko half warned, half begged.

Jonouchi, closest to Yugi's mouth, managed to catch part of what he was calling for. "-tori… no boku…" Through his ragged breathing, Yugi took a deep breath and screamed, "TASUKETE-YO, MOU HITORI NO BOKU!!" [**6] **

* * *

The soulless bodies of Malik, Mokuba, Mai, Calpurnia, and Rishid gathered on their hands and knees at the base of the stairway before the alter. "I am sorry, Master," said Malik. "We have failed you in capturing your enemies."

Minkabh sat upon the alter, waiting patiently as his slaves groveled and attempted excuses. He felt no compassion for them. In fact, he really felt nothing for them at all. Not even anger. His only concentration was on his revenge. "The queen escaped?"

"Yes, sir."

"And the prince?"

"Yugi is still hiding somewhere in the city," answered Mokuba, whose nose touched the stony floor. "There's some sort of magical boundary that prevents us from following him."

Minkabh's mass of wrinkles shifted into a smile. "Cut off from proper treatment of spell or medicine, I see. The boy is sure not to survive the night." He took a few noiseless steps down the stairs. His subjects parted, keeping their heads lowered in homage. "Take the prisoners to the meeting hall of the palace in the east wing. I will be in the upper chambers of the palace, awaiting the arrival of my new powers. Once that brat finally leaves me in peace, the legions of Hell will be at my beck and call. Nothing will stop me!"

Bakura hid behind a column beside the door, blending into the shadows perfectly. 'The old "rule the world with the armies of Hell" ploy, eh? How sickeningly predictable!' He tightened his grip on the dagger in his left hand. The metal was a special conductor of dark magic, and Diabound's entire power lay within. The moment Minkabh passed by him, he would slice the evil wizard's head clean off his shoulders.

Calpurnia slunk closer to Minkabh. "Sir, what about the Ring, Bracelet, and Shen? Do you truly not intend on obtaining the Millennium Items?"

"There is no hurry. Bakura's betrayal is disappointing, however expected. I will have to find a new pawn to summon the power of the Millennium Items once this whole ordeal is over. Perhaps Seto is strong enough. We will worry about retrieving the Items at a future date."

'Lying bastard,' thought Bakura with a disgusted click of his tongue. 'I knew he'd double cross me! The sacrifice was for his benefit, not mine!' He smirked. 'Pity he won't enjoy Anubis' lackies!'

{Pity is a debilitating emotion, Bakura-kun.} Bakura's eyes widened as the voice spoke in his head. {Frankly, I had hoped you to be free of it.}

'H-how? My techniques are-'

{Yes, your skills surpass any normal human's capabilities; such is to be expected from the sole survivor of the thief infestation. But your thoughts are louder than the very chaos that wrecks your soul. Be thankful that I put those skills to good use in helping me achieve my perfect vengeance.}

Bakura's lip curled. Logically, Bakura kept in mind that Minkabh was only trying to bait him out. But the insinuation that his family was vermin angered him.

{Hit a nerve, did I? Which burns you more, Bakura-kun, the fact that I tricked you, or that you are working with your family's killer?}

There's only so much goading a man can take. Bakura dashed out, weapon drawn, prepared to strike. A green energy surrounded Minkabh like a shield, and Bakura's blade plunged into it. Diabond's spirit appeared behind Bakura, giving him added strength. But the blade remained suspended in the shield, and Minkabh's laugh echoed in the large hall.

That laugh rang in Bakura's ears. He recognized it! This was the same man who stuck a flag into his father! In his anger, the Millennium Ring activated. Its golden light transferred to Bakura and concentrated on his arm and dagger. The weapon pierced the shield and slowly - oh so slowly - moved towards the wizard's neck.

For an instant, fear twanged in Minkabh's heart. Thinking quickly, he forced a vision on his assailant.

* * *

Bakura found himself in Kuruelna as it was being ransacked by the royal army. Bakura mentally snickered. {This didn't work with the pharaoh's bitch, and it certainly will not work for you!}

{But from whose perspective was it last time?}

Bakura felt himself carried away by a horse, trampling over many of the children he used to play with. {What the hell?} He felt his arm raise to slash at an old man, whom he remembered as an elder of the village, and a well respected thief. {I've killed hundreds in my time, Minkabh! You cannot intimidate me!}

{Is that a fact? Let's try something a little more personal.}

A man with a bushy black beard came with a curved dagger and mid-sized sword, standing in front of a tent by the river. He ordered the soldiers to retreat or die. Two rushed him, but both fell. He attacked so quickly, no blood stained his blades.

Minkabh, or rather Bakura, galloped towards the man at top speed. The man did not move, his brown eyes fixed upon the oncoming beast, but gasped when the horse jumped clear over his head. It landed on something inside, crushing a child or two under the cloth. Three more lumps hurried away from the creature and scampered away. One of them, a woman with long black hair in shabby robes, was grabbed by another soldier and dragged away. One child hid away. The pre-teenage girl screeched as she got stabbed by yet another soldier.

The man roared and charged at Bakura. Bakura took out a long sword and swung it at the man. The man defended himself as best his could, but was wounded a few times. Another from behind swung a heavy weapon at the man and crushed his arm. In that time, Bakura grabbed a pointed flag pole and stuck it through the man's chest.

The horrible, high-pitched laughter filled Bakura's ears as it came from his own mouth. His father staggered backwards towards the bush Bakura knew his younger self was hiding in. He turned around, shouting orders for more deaths. "An extermination," he heard it called.

The spirits of his comrades arose. His family's souls stared at him, accusing him, recognizing him for the blood on his own hands. His mother was crying…

Every instinct in the tomb robber's mind ordered him to be indifferent. His humanity was killed that day, leaving room only for vengeance and discord. But the actual act of killing his family was beginning to wear him down. He wanted the vision to stop! He wanted the killing to stop! His already tattered soul gasped for relief from the new mental torture.

He stared hard at the bush. From this position, he saw himself, watching helplessly from the foliage, as blood turned the grainy sand a rusty red. The fire from the ceremonial pyre reflected in his frightened, brown eyes. Those eyes looked so different from his now. They looked just like… [**3] **

* * *

Minkabh smirked as he side-stepped the crumpled form of Bakura. 'If he escapes that vision,' he thought contently, 'he will be paralyzed with madness. I may still be able to use him after all.' Then the evil wizard climbed the stairs to await Yugi's demise, and the arrival of his new powers.

* * *

Yami had sat down rocking back and forth, muttering prayers and anything that came to mind. It hurt to stay near the fire, now. Not only look at it, but to be in its light. His home was in the darkness. Darkness would hide him, like a warm soothing blanket. [**2]** The Shadow Realm was his domain. He had been chosen by destiny millennia ago to control it. How, he never knew. All he remembered was that he could.

But that didn't matter right now. What mattered were his aibou and his wife. Where were they? He couldn't feel either at all. He rocked back and forth, back and forth, worrying, waiting, praying, hoping, watching…

"Not good," Malik said voicing what everyone was thinking. "If he loses his mind, all is lost in the end. Whether we like it or not, he's our strongest with magic."

Mokuba scooted closer to the fire. He hugged his knees to his chest, staring at Yami with wide, gray eyes. "You can really go insane in this place, just by being here, huh?"

"Yes," said Rishid simply.

Mokuba let out a small whimper and buried his face in his knees. "I wanna get outta here! I want Niisama!"

Mai, normally not much of a maternal type, put her arms around the boy and held him closer. "Don't worry, kid. We'll get outta here soon enough! If I know Yugi-tachi, they aren't lying down on the job!"

* * *

Grandpa Moto, driving his four occupants, parked near the open tomb of Queen Shukura, several miles away from the Thebes. Nazo had fallen asleep on the tiger. Honda picked her up to carry her inside.

Gamil and Gama, Karim's two youngest children, ushered them into the tomb/home quickly. They prepared a bed for Nazo, and provided a very fancy medicine kit. "Hanif gave it to us," Gamil explained. "Father does not believe in hospitals, so our brother gives us advanced medicine."

Sugoroku looked over the supplies. "Young man, you may have just saved her life."

Hanif was huddled in a corner, his glasses askew, not giving a flying fig about Nazo's health or well being. "M-m-monsters! R-real monsters!"

Furia Moto reloaded her ammunition. "Anzu-chan, you and that idiot over there referring to Hanif stay and take care of her. The rest of us can go back and kick some monster ass!"

"No," said Sugoroku firmly, trying to pay attention to the bottle labels. He chose the one marked 'Morphine' to ease Nazo's pain. "You have no idea what they are up against."

"I helped take out those other ones! I can do it again!"

Honda shook his head in disbelief. He had met Mrs. Moto only a few times before, and she appeared to be a quiet, little, wash-out-foul-language-with-soap kind of woman. Her transformation weirded him out a bit. 'Everything's going wacko today!'

Gama tried to calm the woman down. "Ms. Lady, ma'am, its scary out there!" She teared up slightly.

"I need to save Yugi-chan!"

Anzu approached Mrs. Moto slowly. "Mrs. Moto, please, there is nothing we can do right now."

"You don't know that!"

Anzu put her hand on the rifle Yugi's mother carried. "Please listen. The best way to fight magic is with magic. And the people most likely to save Yugi are already inside the city." She brought the gun down slowly. "Believe me, Mrs. Moto, Yugi's in good hands."

Mrs. Moto stared helplessly at the gun, now pointed in defeat at the ground. Her eyes traveled up to Anzu's face. "Anzu-chan… I can't lose my little angel!"

"You won't, Moto-san…"

They all turned to Nazo, who had woken up when Sugoroku injected her with the drug. The girl's eyelids half opened, and her voice seemed far away. "You can never lose him. He is the keeper of my husband's soul. His peaceful spirit gives light into the pharaoh's dark heart, and makes him complete." She closed her eyes dreamily. The Bracelet glowed softly, and she felt renewed faith in her friends. "Yami-sa will need an angel… a dove… to help explain things… and put an end to his questions…to calm his heart… Angels never die… They go on… and on… and on…"

There was a silence in the room after the once-queen fell into yet another drug-induced sleep. Honda looked at Sugoroku. "Whatever she's on, I'll give you my bike for a gram!"

* * *

Keiko gave one more tug on the first layer of bandages around Jonouchi's torso. Jonouchi was surprisingly quiet, even when he bandaged up her leg. He did not make a remark about touching her, or Kaiba's jealousy, or gloat on the escape, or anything at all. The silence was deafening to the blonde. "You're brain still working?"

Jounouchi snapped awake. "Mm?"

"Part of it must be, if you can respond."

"Just thinking…"

"Don't strain yourself," she said with forced enthusiasm. When Jonouchi did not respond, she pouted. She would not be ignored! "Hey, I know things look bleak, but you gotta help work out a plan to escape the city! We can't hide out here forever, you know!"

"I know." Pause. "I'm not good with thinking like that."

"Yeah, but you got your merits." She meant to say that his input did, but started too fast. Her mouth often works faster than her mind. To make up for it, she said, "I mean you managed to save me and Yugi, right?"

Jonouchi's head rose slightly. "That's what I do. I protect the people I care for. I'd give my life for the people I love. That's why I saved you from the Fissure."

A blush covered Keiko's cheeks. "Jonouchi Katsuya! Mai's gonna get pretty darn mad when she finds out you've been flirting with me again!"

"Mai's never been my girl. She ain't the serious dating type. You're a much steadier person…"

Keiko felt both embarrassed and sad. She knew Jonouchi was hurting the most because of Yugi's condition. He needed something to hold on to, something solid. He yearned for someone to make the pain go away, to be near him when his best friend might be taken away. Plus, he'd had a crush on her for as long as she'd known him. For that, Keiko pitied him.

She made a final wrap over his shoulder and said, "I'm going to see if monsters are patrolling the opening. Seto is waiting for me." She stood up to go, and Jonouchi grabbed her hand. "So am I," he whispered. His hazel brown eyes begged desperately for her to stay close by. She could almost hear them scream, "Don't leave me alone!" But at this rate he might attempt something he'd regret later, and she quickly got away to carry out her suggestion.

Jonouchi watched her go in despair. The memory of his sister being torn from him was still fresh in his mind, thanks to that penalty game a month ago. God, had it only been a month? Were things so changed after so short a time? Images and memories he could take, but how can he cope with the possibility of his best friend dying?

There were no distractions now, nothing to take his mind off of the broken figure a few feet behind him. As much as he did not want to, Jonouchi knew he needed to watch over Yugi. Jou turned around and slowly crawled over to Yugi's side. Yugi looked so frail and helpless, his chest noticeably rising and falling, sweat dampening his filthy hair.

Only a day ago, they were making fun of his Indiana Jones wannabe outfit, and he getting excited over seeing the sites of his grandfather's stories. 'He's only sixteen,' thought Jonouchi. 'He shouldn't be here! None of us should!' He bit his lower lip hard in an attempt not to scream out in frustration. 'Damn Minkabh! Damn Bakura! Damn Zorc! Damn Egypt! Damn Yami! And damn this stupid, magic Puzzle!' Out of anger, he grabbed the Puzzle around Yugi's neck, planning on smashing it. A bright light flashed.

_[Flashback]_

_Jonouchi found himself in the desert. At first, he figured he'd been transported outside, but then he noticed Yugi was sitting up next to him. Only it wasn't Yugi. This boy was younger and had darker skin. _

"_I'm not on a vacation," the boy said. "I'm on a quest!"_

_Jonouchi had no control over his own actions, and said, "Cool! What for?"_

"_To find a true purpose in life!" His face turned to one of determination. "I need to prove to myself, my brother, and everyone else that I'm not a coward! I may not be much of a hero, but my will is stronger than they realize! Even if I have to travel through all of Kemet to show it!"_

"_Sounds like fun," said Jonouchi lazily. "Count me in, too!"_

_The Yugi double said, "But what about Sati? You already saved my life, so your debt is repaid!"_

"_That walk in the park? No way! I'll never be able to repay a debt to a friend in full!" He laid down, stretching comfortably. "Looks like I'm gonna hafta be your bodyguard on this little trip!"_

_The other slowly grinned. "Thanks, Jabari!"_

_Jou smirked. "Hey, what're friends for?" [__**4]**_

_[end of flashback]_

Jonouchi was suddenly back in the present, staring at the Puzzle. 'Jabari? Who… What the fuck wazzat?'

"M… Mou hi…" Jonouchi jumped. In his confusion, he didn't realize Yugi was waking up. 'He's talking! He's gonna be alright! That's my buddy!' "Yugi! Yug, you're okay!"

"J-Jonouchi-kun?" Yugi's eyes opened wide, he panicked, and tried to sit up. Jonouchi pushed him back down gently. "Jonouchi-kun? It's so dark!"

"I'm right here for ya, man," Jonouchi said with a chuckle of relief. "Everything's gonna be okay now. We'll get you to a doctor and forget about this whole thing."

Yugi did not look relieved in the slightest. "Where's Yami?"

"We'll get him back, after you get better."

"No!" Yugi's eyes drooped. He was getting drowsy again. "We need to get him back! I can't… I can't…"

"Can't what?" Jonouchi could not see the urgency. His only concern was Yugi's well-being. "Can't fend fer yourself without 'im? Shit, man! You were awesome against Bakura! I've never seen ya fight before!"

A shadow of a smile crossed Yugi's face. "That was pretty heroic, wasn't it?"

Jonouchi stroked his hair a couple of times. "Fucking duh! That was Bakura! Ya know, I could train ya up to be my backup next time Hirutani comes to mess with me. Who'd've thunk you'd be any good with knife fighting?"

Yugi turned away as Jonouchi spoke. Jonouchi heard soft, short breaths. Crying? Yugi was crying? Now what? Why? "Yug, you gotta cut that out! What if Keiko comes back? Men don't cry after a battle! Especially when ya won!"

"I don't want to go," Yugi whispered.

Jonouchi froze. Something about Yugi's tone troubled him. "Go?"

"I feel like… I'm being swallowed up by darkness." His fists tightened slightly. "I'm so scared! I can't fight it. So dark… Want to stay here… I want… I want…" He mouthed, "Yami…"

Jonouchi took Yugi's hand. Right now, he didn't care if Keiko walked in and got the wrong impression. He loved Yugi like a brother, and felt as close as any blood bond could be. Yugi needed a brother right now. "Don't worry, Yugi. I'm still here to talk to you when it gets dark."

Those words of familiar comfort finally relaxed him fully, and he felt ready to let go without struggle. {Love you, Honored Brother…} [**5]**

_

* * *

_**1 Shemp - One of the Three Stooges. Screaming in a pitch too high for your voice so only air comes out is how Hanif was mumbling.  
2 "Darkness like a warm, soothing blanket" - Sorry I'm not giving you the benefit of the doubt, but this was the metaphor Yami used all the way back in YLP.  
3 Bakura's Vision - Not complete, some was cut and prodded, but it was inspired by Kyoko-san  
****4 Jonouchi's Vision - From my other story "A 3,000 Year Friendship"  
5 Yugi's Last Words - Naeem's last words from ESoT  
6 "Tasukete-yo!" - "Save me!", "Spare me!", "Help me!"**

**

* * *

**

Una: Please, don't give up on me!! Don't shut off the internet! Don't curse my name! Don't be entirely pissed! Or kill me with sticks! Just send me ten reviews, and I'll update! The next chapter is already done! Its short, but done!


	12. Chapter 12: Via Dolorosa

Yami: Last time, Bakura was attacked by Minkabh with a terrible vision distorted from his past. Calpurnia, Malik, Mai, Mokuba-kun, Rishid, Ryou-kun, and I are still stuck body-less in the Shadow Realm. Kaiba, Isis, and Karim were locked up in a secret room of the palace, along with the magically trapped Shadi and Mahado. Honda-kun, Anzu, Hanif, and Nazo escaped to Queen Shukura's tomb, and met up with Jiichan and Furia. Jonouchi-kun, Keiko, and Yugi are hiding in Seto's private library. But Yugi's body is finally giving out from shock, and my Aibou is slipping away...

_**

* * *

**_

Chapter 12: Via Dolorosa

Everything had been dark for a short while. The pain lifted from him. In fact, he himself lifted up. He opened his eyes and found, to his horror, that he was no longer in his body, but rising higher and higher into the air. 'What is this? What's going on!'

He closed his eyes again. Something was different. Something had changed. Instead of being scared, he felt… happy. His soul relaxed and he enjoyed the sensation of rising up. He left his fears, his thoughts, and his cares behind with his body. Nothing else mattered but this warm, peaceful happiness.

When he opened his eyes again, he gasped. His toes had just passed through the roof of the palace. He rose higher still, and saw all of the Egyptian desert beneath him. The Nile trickled northward, the wind whistled gently past, making the trees rustle. Although dark, no color escaped his eye, and it awed him to think that he had been a part of the majesty of this world.

But now he was leaving it behind for another place. Where? He was not sure, but he felt no fear or pain. He felt as if he were simply going home, that he belonged to the sky, that he was destined to make this journey…

He lifted his hands and stretched. As he did, large silvery, immaculate wings stretched out from his back. They fluttered at the pleasure from extension. He smiled. Had those always been there? Yes. As far as he knew, they had.

The angel weaved about, testing the wings and enjoying himself, laughing all the time. He did not notice that his flight pattern still led him higher.

Then, he heard a glorious song nearby and saw a bright white light above him. He let out a small chuckle of delight. The happiness of paradise already claimed him, and his hand reached for home.

* * *

Furia fainted suddenly, and Sugoroku rushed to help her. Tears streamed down Anzu's face, and Honda sat down, taken over by dizziness. "What was that," he asked.

"I - I don't know," said Anzu. "I think… Something just happened."

* * *

A jolt ran down Jonouchi's back, and he jumped to his feet. "What wazzat?" His head snapped left to right like a trapped animal, a cold fear running through his body. "I'm gonna go check the door."

Keiko, who was now sitting next to Yugi, just stared off into space. She felt something too, but couldn't make out what…

* * *

Kaiba Seto heard his heart thump louder and harder in his chest, but his blood ran cold. "What's going on?" He pulled at the restraints. Something was very wrong.

Isis hung her head low. "Did you sense that, Karim"

The muscle-bound man watched his two companions. "I sensed something, for a moment. What is it, Ishtal"

"The pharaoh's vessel has passed on. Yugi Moto is dead. Now I fear for the sake of the world."

Kaiba's heart skipped a beat. People died every day. This was the way of the world. But Yugi somehow seemed immortal, impenetrable to such an ordinary concept as death. And death in such an informal fashion? His rival could not just up and die, leaving their score unsettled! It simply could not happen! Not Yugi! "That can't be true!" Kaiba demanded, a little louder than he meant. His voice echoed in the large room, as did the fear embedded within it.

* * *

Minkabh sensed the passing and smiled. "So, its about time. The little brat lingered like a horrible odor."

* * *

'**Yugi is dead.'**

The world of the Shadow Realm seemed to shut down around the Nameless Pharaoh. He gave the impression of existing outside of the elements. At that precise moment, no darkness, light, heat, chill, earth, or wind could touch him. Nothing existed around him. He believed himself irrevocably alone.

'**Yugi is dead.'**

Those words did not fully reach his brain, although his heart felt the blow long beforehand. He had no physical breath, but his soul felt crushed.

'**Yugi is dead.'**

Faintly he heard the others around him talking. "Did you feel that?" "I felt something." "Look at the pharaoh. I think the prince's soul has passed on." "NO!" "Yugi? Are you serious?" "NO! It can't be!" "Ryou, calm down. Minkabh warned us this would happen." "It just CAN'T BE!" "Yugi… Yugi!" "Shhh, Mokuba, its okay…" "I wish I could take back some of the things I said to him."

'Take back,' Yami thought vaguely. 'Any time with Yugi…I wouldn't take back. Those times are almost all I have!' He closed his eyes. Images flashed through his mind. Words exchanged and cherished by both of them floated by, and Yami clung to them.

"_There's another me inside my head I don't recognize!"_

"_Who are you really?"_

"_Mou hitori no boku! I'll help you!"_

"_If I could, I'd give you my memories!"_

"_I made a vow to protect the puzzle and help you find your memories. I never back down from a promise to a friend. Never"_

"_We're partners to the end!"_

"_Don't forget us once you get back your memories, okay?"_

_"I trust you, Mou hitori no boku"_

"_Even if I'm not with you, I am in spirit…"_

"_From the bottom of my heart, I wish I was part of your family." "You are!" [__**3]**_

The pharaoh clenched his fists to the point in which his knuckles turned white. The others noticed his strain, and tried to comfort him. He did not notice these words. They were only words. **'Yugi is dead.' **Three small words that held so much meaning. No amount more could express Yami's anger, pain, sadness, isolation, abandonment, grief, regret… Less than a year, yet more than three millennia. Bonded by circumstance, friendship, and blood.

No. No more words.

"Aibou," he whispered. His insides churned. The emotion started to build up more and more. So much anger and sadness! Keeping it all in was becoming too much for him.

'**Never show emotion,' **the voice of his training repeated. **'You are the representative of Horus. A king is solid as a rock.'**

But a rock with no foundation? Yugi was a part of that stability. Without the hikari, the yami would fall apart. He was a piece of the puzzle within Yami's heart!

'**Yugi is dead. He can't come back.'**

Another memory flashed past. Yugi sacrificed his soul in exchange to save Yami's during their battle against Doom. Yami had cried then. It had been his fault Yugi was taken away, and the tears were more from angst than grief back then. At least there had been a chance to save his aibou.

This time…

'**Yugi is dead. He can't come back.'**

This time there was no hope of ever seeing his Aibou again. No hope at all.

'**A pharaoh represents Ra. The sun sheds no tears. A Pharaoh-"**

Yami was beyond tears at the moment.

'**YUGI IS DEAD! Dead! Dead!'**

The words echoed in his mind, over and over, shutting out all other words. Yami covered his ears to stop the words, but no matter how hard he tried, he could not ignore the truth.

'**YUGI IS DEAD! GONE! Gone! Gone!'**

"No," Yami whispered to the voice. "No!"

'**YUGI IS GONE! GONE! GONE!'**

"No! He _will_ come back! He's always there for me! We're partners!"

'**YUGI IS GONE! GONE! GONE!'**

From deep within his heart, without the use of the Puzzle, a magic force began pushing its way out. The Eye of Horus glowed scarlet magnificently on his forehead for all to see in his anger, because in his mind, everything had become his enemy. A red shield formed around him and pushed the others away, knocking each of them off their feet.

Ryou grabbed Malik's arm. "What's going on," he screamed.

"I-I'm not sure," said Malik.

Yami's eyes glowed as brightly as the symbol on his forehead. His body, especially his fists, shook, his teeth barred, and air escaped from his lungs in a "kkkkkk" sound. Golden tears dripped in rivers down his cheeks.

'**YUGI IS GONE FOREVER! GONE FOREVER! FOREVER!'**

"_**YUUUGIIII!" **_he bellowed, shaking the very fabric of the Shadow Realm in his fury. The shield around him erupted like a volcano, and somehow ripped through the dimension out of their reach!

* * *

Keiko's eyes shot open. "Yami? He screamed for Yugi?" She reached out to Yugi and checked his vitals. She froze. "Jonouchi!" she shrieked.

Jonouchi, still halfway up the stairs, spun around on the spot, jumped down five stairs at a time, and dashed to Keiko. "What's wrong?"

"He's dead! Yugi's dead!"

Jonouchi's blood turned to ice. "No! He can't die!" Jonouchi grabbed Yugi's shoulders and screamed into his face. "You can't leave us, Yugi!"

* * *

Minkabh closed his eyes in ecstasy. "Yes, Pharaoh! Suffer! Show your anguish! What a beautiful, terrifying power you possess! Feel the sorrow! You could not save your own brother in any lifetime!"

* * *

Nazo heard her husband's cry. Without a word to her friends, she sat up and tried to run up the stairs. "Stop," she cried out up to Yugi's spirit. "Don't go, ii tenshi! You must not fly away yet! We need you!"

While Sugoroku and Honda took Nazo back to bed, Anzu put her hands together. 'She was talking to Yugi! I just know it! Oh please, Yugi, be alright! Don't leave me now!'

* * *

The angel had almost reached the radiant paradise. He had almost grasped the golden bars, when he heard someone scream out a name. His name! He knew that voice! The owner was someone very special to him. An energy from somewhere in darkness reached his light and stopped his progress. It was a dark energy within the light, but not an evil one. "Yugi," he thought aloud. "That was my name!"

Many more voices followed. He heard Jonouchi, Keiko, Nazo, Seto, and… the voice that made his heart often do flip-flops on their way to school. Anzu, the woman he loved, needed him back too!

One way, ahead of him, the paradise was so close now! He could be free from pain forever! He could still reach for it! He looked back down. He could no longer see anything but darkness below him. Why did someone call him back? Didn't he deserve to be free? He could be free forever! So much darkness and pain lay behind him.

But also behind him lay the souls of those who refused to let him go. They needed him more. He could not leave them behind. Not while he still had the chance to help them. He loved them! He loved them all! He had to go back!

* * *

Once Yami ran out of energy calling out his aibou's name, the swirling magic died away, and his entire body went limp. He lingered on his feet for a few seconds, until he collapsed to his knees.

"Yami-kun!" Ryou was the first to break away from the group and check on Yami. He knelt down to see his face. "Yami-kun? Daijobu desuka?"

Yami sat staring ahead. It took a bit until he responded to Ryou. "I think," he whispered in a hoarse voice, "I think he heard me…"

* * *

"Katsuya," said Keiko, "he's been dead for at least five minutes. What are you doing?"

Jonouchi didn't care what happened next. He kept pushing up and down on Yugi's chest, occasionally breathing air into his lungs. He'd never learned CPR, just used logic. But what logic mattered anymore? Nothing in this place worked on logic, right? So, just because Yugi's heart wasn't beating, he wasn't breathing, and had no pulse didn't necessarily mean he was dead, right? He could still come back, right? _Right!_

Kei bit her lower lip to stop it trembling. She'd lost loved ones before; her mother, father, and friends all died years ago. But that did not mean losing someone she cared so much about was less painful than the first.

"Jounouchi," she said softly. "I know it's hard, but you gotta accept it! Stop trying-"

"NO!" he screamed, holding back an obvious sob. "I ain't givin' up on him! Not Yugi! Not my best bud!" He kept pounding Yugi's chest and shut his eyes tightly. "C'mon, Yugi! Only for a sec! At least let me say good-bye, goddammit!"

The Shen heard the request, and glowed inside Jou's pocket.

Yugi gave a great breath of air, and coughed up anything that had gathered in his lungs. Jonouchi rolled him onto his side. "Yugi! Yug, are ya alright now?"

Yugi gulped big breaths, his body starving for oxygen. He'd blacked out, but for how long? Was it a dream? His mind juggled with what had happened, but at least he was conscious now. "Y-Yeah, Jou-nou-chi! I'm - alive! You-"

But Jonouchi gave Yugi's face a hard punch. He pointed to Yugi angrily. "Don't you _FUCKING _do that to me ever again!" He turned away, trying to hide his tears.

Keiko bent back down and hugged Yugi. "YugiYugiYugiYugi!" she squealed with delight. 'He's alive! He's actually alive!'

Yugi groaned. He felt so lousy. A warning flashed in his head. "Jonouchi-kun," he called out. "Gimme the Shen, quick!"

"How did you - Hey!" He'd taken it out of his pocket to find it glowing faintly. "What's making this thing work now?"

"Jou… Please give it to me!" Jonouchi did so, and Yugi's body seemed to relax. He still looked pale as death, and his body like he had lost a fight with a tractor, but his eyes shone with life again. "Good," Yugi breathed with relief. "Now, we gotta get Yami-tachi out of the Shadow Realm."

Keiko blinked a couple of times. "With the Shen?"

"I can't unless it's for a Shadow Game."

"Then, do you know how," she asked.

"Priest Seto had tons of books stored in this place," he said. "Most of them were on magic spells he gathered or created. I know for sure that one opens a portal into the Shadow Realm. Then, we have to save the others from one of the secret rooms in the palace, because that's were Minkabh would have taken them. What?"

The two gawked at him. Jonouchi asked tentatively, "Uh… Are you Prince Naeem?"

Yugi gave a weak smile. "He died 3,000 years ago, Jonouchi-kun. I'm still me."

* * *

Minkabh watched as the dark clouds in the sky swirled. He held out his arms. _"Set, Egyptian god of the Sun and Evil! Anubis, Keeper of the Dead, Dark Lord over the Damned! I summon your strength! Join your powers to mine, and together we shall smite the remains of Osiris' lineage" [__**4]**_

The clouds dove from the sky and swirled around Minkabh. The evil wizard let out a yell as power - raw, wicked, unlimited power - passed through his body. The gods donated a portion of this, for no mere mortal could handle such strength, regardless of preparation. It coursed through the wrinkled, disheveled form, lifting it off the ground, enveloping it in a bright light. Darkness and light mingled. The world was unbalanced.

Minkabh's eyes glowed bright green. His fists shook with rapture. "Now, I shall feed off the natural powers of the world! All will bow to me! Or the world shall be drenched in blood!"

* * *

Yami's scream also forced Bakura back into consciousness. He vaguely recalled the events that transpired in the past few days. In the back of his mind, he noted the terrifying force looming overhead, but the danger did not reach his mind. Everything seemed to be moving so damn slowly...

The body of Malik, the puppet who now patrolled the halls of the temple, passed by and saw Bakura regaining conciousness. 'If I capture him,' he thought, 'Master Minkabh will praise me highly for it!' He ran over to help Bakura to his feet and lead him away.

The moment he got near, the Ring glowed, and a bright energy slammed Malik against the wall.

Bakura watched the body crumple up, knocked out cold, and wondered for a moment who that man was and why he was sleeping so uncomfortably. 'Wait... That's Malik Ishtal, the keeper of the Pharaoh's tomb... I fought his darker persona a few months ago.' His memories returned to him as though playing in fast forward. 'Duelist Kingdom... Battle City... The Pharaoh's memory... The girl, Nazo... Minkabh's promise... Return to Egypt... Yugi with daggers...' He held his weary head. 'Yugi died... I killed him... Oh Ra...' Fear and guilt, thus far foreign emotions to Bakura, struck him hard, and he shook slightly at the thought of Ryou's face when he found out Yugi was dead. 'Pharaoh's trapped... Yugi's gone... And that means... Minkabh... He killed my family... He played me like a fool! He _will pay!_'

The ancient tomb robber had wandered out to the steps of the temple. He looked up and saw the dark evergy swirling around the palace. A gust of wind blew past, and Bakura had to shield his face from the sand. "Kuso! How the fuck am I supposed to fight that! Without the Items..."

His Ring glowed. The tendrals on the bottom wiggled for a bit, then pointed straight ahead to the palace. Bakura touched it for a moment before making up his mind. "Great" he sighed. "Looks like its time to face the music"

* * *

Keiko searched through the books with amazing speed. When she didn't find the spell Yugi referred to in one, she tossed it over her head and picked up the next.

Yugi tried to stand, but stumbled back down. 'Damn, I'm still not used to this,' he thought angrily. 'Too much all at once…'

"Need help?" Jonouchi took Yugi by his shoulders and lifted him up. "What's the plan, anyway?"

"As soon as Keiko finds that spell, I'll open the Shadow Realm." He gritted his teeth. "But there's no way I can get into it without being destroyed! Even if my body weren't so messed up, it couldn't work. My soul couldn't take the dark energies."

"Why can't they come in on their own?"

"There's no way to tell where I open the portal. I didn't use the spell in my past life, and I don't know if I can now."

"I'll go in," said Keiko, still sifting through the books. "I can sense spirits, with or without bodies."

"Un! Thanks, Keiko. Now…" Yugi trailed off, deep in thought. "When they get to the opening, two of them don't have a body to return to. Well, Ryou does, but we can't leave him to Bakura just yet. And maybe it'd be best for all of them." Yugi closed his eyes and sighed wearily. "I need to create temporary vessels for them."

Jonouchi blinked. Here he was, holding his frail friend steady on his feet, and Yugi was talking about creating whole new bodies! "You - You can do that?"

"I can try." Yugi put his hands together around the Shen and shut his eyes tight. He began chanting something in the ancient language, voice shaking slightly in pain. Jonouchi held on tightly. Slowly, several mounds of earth burst through the stone floor and stood in front of them in piles taller than Yugi. The latter stopped and almost collapsed again. For a moment, Jonouchi could have sworn he felt no heartbeat, but Yugi's eyes opened, looking over his creations. "That'll be good enough for now."

"Those are bodies? They don't look like much."

Keiko snorted. "They'll take on the form of the spirit that enters them, baka," she said in a voice similar to that of one explaining that two plus two equals four. She squealed happily again. "Found it! Found it! And there's a homing-in spell next to it!"

"Memorize it," instructed Yugi. "Use it as soon as the Shadow Realm opens. Jonouchi-kun?"

"Right here, Yug!"

Yugi smiled sheepishly. "Uh… Can you keep me steady? This is going to be really hard!"

Jonouchi nodded. "I'm not leaving your side, bud."

Yugi nodded back. This time, he gripped the edges of the Shen. His fingers moved around the golden object tentatively, like a diver ready to jump. He took a deep breath, then said with forced confidence, "Recite the spell in Japanese, Keiko!"

Keiko understood. If she, with her powers at the ready, recited the spell in its original language, it'd work for her and not Yugi. She had to find the others. This all rested on her powers and Yugi's. She cleared her throat. _"I, a lamb of the flock watched by the Almighty Horus, beseech the guardians of light, darkness, and time to hear my prayer! By your hands through mine, strip away the plain of light, where the divine forever dwell and keep their sheep. Open the gates to the plain of darkness, where souls forever remain in torment!" [__**4]**_

Yugi repeated these words in Egyptian as Keiko said them, his face set on the Shen in front of him for power. The eyes of the snake glowed, and the circle appeared on Yugi's forehead. This light shone into that of the snake, and from the center of the gold object, a swirl of purple and black formed, and at the end of the spell projected itself into a six-by-six foot door, which Keiko immediately took.

Yugi's arms trembled from the strain of keeping the door open. Jonouchi used his torso to keep Yugi solid, while he stretched out his arms to hold firm his friend's hands. "If you need any energy, take it from me, Yugi." With his chest against Yugi's back, Jou felt for sure the stillness inside of Yugi's chest. No heart thumped at all! What the Hell was going on!

Keiko shouted shrilly for the others. After a short while, she heard Mokuba's yell of response. All of the captives ran to her. "Keiko," Mokuba cried, grabbing onto her. "Get me outta here!"

"Where's Yugi," demanded Yami.

Keiko couldn't help but take in Yami's half-crazed appearance. "He's not in good shape, Yami. He's holding the portal open for-HEY!" But Yami had taken off in the direction Keiko had come from.

The minutes that followed seemed to last ages! Jonouchi's own body had started to weaken from the strain of standing up to the darkness that flowed from the door. And if he felt bad, he couldn't imagine how Yugi could still be half-standing! 'What's taking Keiko so long?'

One of the piles of dirt shook. A red energy coiled around it, shaping it into a lean, tri-color-haired youth, wearing his former host's high school uniform. Yugi barely had time to realize what had happened before the Puzzle on his chest glowed. Yami, Heir of the Shadow Games, used the powers of his Millennium Item to open wide the portal, releasing Yugi and Jonouchi.

The others hurried out of the door. Each spirit appeared within its new body in their normal clothes. As soon as they exited, Yami sealed off the door.

Both teens had collapsed when they were released, Yugi falling on top of Jou, and groaned as they sat up. "Wow, you weren't kidding, Keiko," said Mai kneeling down. "You both look like you've gone through Hell and back!"

Jonouchi sat up, unable to hide the expression of immense pain from his back. "Naw, just stood on the 'Welcome' mat is all."

"How'd we get these new bodies," asked Malik.

"Where is everyone else" asked Calpurnia.

"Where are _we_" asked Mai.

Yami ignored the scattered questions and conversations. He could not take his eyes off of Yugi's pale, mangled form. Something in his partner's face frightened him. And why did he have a body outside of Yugi's? He tried their link, but Yugi gave no response. Something was definitely wrong! He wanted to see Yugi again, but a whole Yugi, smiling and innocent, concerned about schoolwork, Duel Monsters, his friends, and his 'other self.' The boy in front of him did not even give off a life force he could trace. Had he been standing a moment ago? It seemed impossible!

'No! He's there! I need to find him!'

* * *

"Aibou," Yami yelled as soon as he appeared in his labyrinth of a soul room. He rushed over to the door marked with the Eye of Horus and opened it. It lead to a stone wall. He placed his hand on it and felt nothing, not so much as a trace of Yugi's soul anywhere.

Yami trembled in panic. "Aibou? Are you in there!" He banged his fists against the wall, hearing nothing but the dull thump of flesh on solid stone. "AIBOU! ANSWER ME! WHERE ARE YOU! AIBOU!" He started clawing at the bricks desperately. Still no response came. Where was the soul he shared a bond with? Where was Yugi? The terror in Yami's heart doubled, and his fingers moved even faster. He needed Yugi there! He had to see him!

"YUGI! WHERE ARE YOU!" He winced as he realized the red streaks appearing on the stone had come from his fingers. Physical pain? His own pain? He hadn't felt such a sensation in three millennia! Sure, his soul took a beating, and he could feel Yugi's pain, but not like this!

He turned his finger tips toward him. They bled a little. He began breathing hard. His confusion mixed with his increasing fear. His head swiveled from side to side, searching wilding around the main chamber for something, anything, to make sense of. The doors loomed ever higher, the stairways more complicated, and the light dimmed. Yami backed away, turning around and around, losing control of his sanity.

Finally, he sunk to his knees, tears forming once again in his crimson eyes. "Nothing," he muttered softly, "nothing makes sense anymore." He laid down into a fetal position and cried. Confusion made him feel so weak… so helpless… "I… I need help! Nazo-sa! Aibou! Anybody! What's happening! I don't… I don't understand… What am I supposed to do now? Everything is so… so out of my control! Can't… think… clearly… I need direction… I need a purpose… I need… I need…" He scrunched up tighter into a ball. "I need my Aibou!"

Yami, former pharaoh or Egypt, lay there sobbing. He didn't care about how long he took. "I wish I'd never been brought back," he thought aloud. "What good is existing if you have to watch people you love _die_!"

"I guess you need to accept the bad, in order to get the good!"

Yami gasped. No… It couldn't be! That feeling… That voice… Was it his mind playing tricks on him? Had he really gone insane?

"Is this the only reason you called for me? To make these complaints?" [**1]**

'It's a memory! I'm starting to hallucinate. Oh Ra…'

"Mou hitori no boku… Yami-kun… Honored Brother…"

Yami had to look. He turned his head toward the voice. Sitting on one of the stairways high above, wearing a fancy Egyptian skirt, glittering jewelry, a simple gold crown, and a sad smile was Yugi. His large wings, visible above his hair, fluttered with anxiousness for flight. "Hey, Yami-kun!"

Yami turned to sitting position, staring at his partner in shock. A millions phrases and questions rushed through Yami's mind, but never reached his open mouth. He rolled onto his knees and crawled towards Yugi like a loyal dog, still confused but aware that the creature in front of him looked like Yugi. It must be Yugi!

Yugi stood up, stretching his wings. "I'm here, Yami. I've always been here, even when you don't see me, I'm always here for you."

"A…Aibou…" Yami choked. "Hi…" After all of this, all he could say was "Hi?"

Yugi chuckled innocently. The silver-white wings spread out, and Yugi flew down to Yami's level, hovering two feet off the ground. He reached out his hand. "C'mon! How can a pharaoh stand on his knees?" [**2]**

Yami took his partner's hand. A bright, white light flashed, and he ended up in another area of the labyrinth, far from the main chamber. Yami looked around, and guessed they must be in the lower levels, where he rarely wandered. He always got a terrible feeling around this area. "What's going on?"

"I promised that if I found out anything about your past, I'd tell you. When I died, it was as if my mind opened up!"

"How much do you remember?"

Yugi/Naeem smiled. "Everything!"

**

* * *

**

1 "Is this the only reason you called for me? To make these complaints?" -

This is from the Japanese dialogue of episode 163, before he challenges Yami to a duel.  
**2 "How can a pharaoh stand on his knees" -** Reminiscent of ep 224. Yami says to Yugi "How can a champion stand on his knees"  
**3 "There's another me inside my head I don't recognize!"** episode 20 of series 0  
**"Who are you really?"** episode 52  
**"Mou hitori no boku! I'll help you!"** episodes 54, 102, and I'm sure many more I can't think of  
**"If I could, I'd give you my memories!"** episode 52 again  
**"I made a vow to protect the puzzle and help you find your memories. I never back down from a promise to a friend. Never!"** _YLP_ Chapter 3  
**"We're partners to the end!"** episode 96(?), before finding Bakura unconscious  
**"Don't forget us once you get back your memories, okay?"**episode 201  
**"I trust you, Mou hitori no boku"** episode 158  
**"Even if I'm not with you, I am in spirit…"** episode 163  
**"From the bottom of my heart, I wish I was part of your family." "You are!"** _YLPII _Chapter 5  
**4 Minkabh's/Priest Seto's Spells -** All based off of gods and research. Doncha find it ironic that the original god of the Sun (before Ra) was the god of Evil? Sort of shatters the whole "Dark Bad, Light Good" thing, don't it?

**Title translation: "Via Dolorosa" -** Spanish for "The Way of Suffering", often used referring to Christ or other martyrs.

* * *

Yugi: The next chapter is kind of short, one scene long, but explains everything in the stories thus far. And I mean _everything_! So, if you got extra questions, ask them, and Una will answer them.


	13. Chapter 13: The Final Piece

Yami: Last time, Yugi died, but then was brought back by Jonouchi and the Shen. Now, he says he knows what's happened in the past.

_**

* * *

**_

Chapter 13 - The Final Piece; "O Dulcis memoria difficultatis praeteritae!"

"Everything," Yami asked the angel curiously. "What do you mean you know everything? Who are you, anyway? Aren't you my brother?"

Yugi gave a small chuckle. "Yes and no."

"There are no two ways about the question, Aibou."

"I _was_ your brother. Past tense."

"And here I thought you arriving into my soul room with giant wings was strange. Now you are not making any sense at all!"

"In our time, we believed that the soul is split in two: Ba and Ka. The Ka holds our personality, and is connected to our bodies. The Ba our life force, maintaining identity and memory. Yugi and Naeem's Ba fused into one. So, technically, I'm both Yugi and Naeem at once."

Yami simply stared. He wasn't sure if he understood, but he was just happy Yugi was back!

Yugi sighed deeply and gave him a very patronizing look. "I don't have a lot of time, Yami. I cast a spell to freeze time, but it won't last long, and there's a lot to explain. We'll talk as we walk, alright?"

Yami nodded. "Just start at the beginning with what I need to know."

Yugi led the way down some corridors, Yami keeping a careful eye on him as Yugi spoke. "I suppose this all starts with the creation of the Millennium Items. You know how the Millennium Spell Book was going to be stolen, and how the Items were made from the thieves of Kuruelna. Also how Father – Pharaoh Akunamukanon, I mean – sealed the monsters away into the tablets, which Pegasus later recreated in the form of the Duel Monster card game.

"But Akunadean was not the first to translate the Spell Book. Minkabh, Father's High Priest at the time, knew the language himself. He agreed to work with Akunadean in exchange for more power. In fact, Minkabh selected the village himself! He was the real mastermind behind the dark alchemy. He even created the forms and specific powers each Item holds, while our uncle got the credit.

"Seven Millennium Items, each represented a certain ability the gods possessed: Omnipotence, Control, Premonition, Judgment, Exploration, Embodiment, and Power. The Puzzle was a combination of many pieces, and believe it or not, has an ability for each piece. That's why it can check and be checked by the other Items.

"Didn't you ever wonder why the strongest Item was in the shape of an upside-down pyramid? Our culture believed the pyramids to be an ascension way into Heaven and to the gods. So an upside-down pyramid-"

"- is a descent into Hell and damnation," finished Yami, staring at the Puzzle around his neck.

"Right. Minkabh created the Puzzle to be used for nothing _but _evil. Father never used its full potential because he feared its possible power. So Minkabh tried to train you to fall into its evil charms. He requested for you to be tutored by him for years, to drive the humanity out of you. Fortunately, you cared too deeply for Seto, Kei, and me to fully trust him."

"Why didn't he use it himself," reasoned Yami, noticing that Yugi was leading them into the deeper chambers of the soul room.

Yugi trembled. "You have no idea the power that the complete Millennium Puzzle holds! Its more than all of the other six combined! Anyone who wields it is equal in strength to a god! Each puzzle piece controls one element of that power, and only the entire Item can obtain the full amount! A mortal would burn alive instantly!"

"Ra's blood… That explains why Minkabh needed Bakura!"

"Correct! He intended to use Bakura as a conductor for its magic.

"After he was banished," Yugi continued, "Minkabh spent years trying to make himself stronger and gather followers. Once he felt he had enough, he contacted Father telepathically and told him the secret of the Item's creation. Father became so ashamed to have supported the creation of such evil, and the deaths of the ninety-nine people of Bakura's village, his health failed him and he died a broken man. His last act was to smash the Puzzle in hopes of its purification."

"How?"

"I'm getting to that. Minkabh anticipated we would not understand Father's actions. He knew that the Puzzle was the only Item powerful enough to face him, so he attacked the kingdom while we were still vulnerable. I remember that day so vividly… I wanted to help by solving the Puzzle again. I almost did, but as soon as I touched the part now known as the Shen…"

_[Flashback__ ]_

_Twelve-year-old Prince Naeem felt a flash and found himself in a dark palace he did not recognize. The walls lifted high and disappeared into the darkness, and the blood red carpet appeared to be frayed and battered. "What is this place," Naeem wondered aloud. "Hello?" His voice echoed in the darkness. "Hello? Is anyone out here? Where am I?"_

_A tall man in royal robes emerged from the darkness. He had a strong composure, dark crimson eyes, a gray beard, and the face of a man who had lost a lot of weight in a short period of time. Behind him spread large, golden wings. "Hello, young one."_

_Naeem's voice shook with suppressed tears of joy. "Honored Father? Father! Its you!" He rushed over and embraced the old pharaoh's mid-section. "Oh gods, I thought I'd never… never…" The boy was overcome with sobs. "How? You were dead!"_

"_By the power of the Shen, I am allowed to linger." The pharaoh pulled him back. "I'm sorry, my son, but I do not have much time." He explained what Minkabh had revealed to him, and about the evil power within the Puzzle. "You must not allow it to be fully completed! It is too dangerous in anyone's hands!"_

"_But Honored Brother-"_

"_Your brother may be able to wield such power, but at a terrible cost! I love my oldest son dearly, but I cannot deny the ambitions of his heart. The evil of the completed Puzzle would eventually enshroud his soul, and your brother will become more dangerous than Minkabh himself."_

_Naeem's already teary eyes widened and filled further. "No!"_

"_He has already been tainted by the dark forces of Minkabh's magic. Naeem, you must make me a man's promise." His grip on Naeem's shoulders tightened. "Swear, on your love for me and your brother, that you will not let the complete Millennium Puzzle be used by your brother or anyone ever! Keep two of the pieces separate at all times!"_

"_Which two pieces?"_

_Akunamukanon held up the band that wrapped around the main part. "Give this to the woman who will become the queen. Only a woman can make good use of it, since it is triggered by emotions. By itself, this piece controls the power to delve into people's memories without reserve._

"_This piece," he said, holding up the golden snake that encircled the pyramid, "has the power of life and death when attached to the rest. By itself, it can revitalize any injuries which will heal with time, or speed up time and cause the body to rot." He handed it to Naeem and closed the boy's fingers around it. "I know you are scared, my boy. You think you are not strong enough to help save Kemet. But this piece is triggered by your greatest strength… your courage of tenderness. It is my final gift to you."_

"_Father…"_

"_Do you swear to watch over your brother, and make sure he does not allow his heart to be overcome?"_

"_I swear it, Father!"_

"_Good! Solve the rest of the Puzzle. Perhaps your innocence will soften the evil within the pieces."_

_[End of flashback]_

They continued deeper into the catacombs of Yami's mind, further than Yugi normally traveled for fear of such unnatural darkness. Yami shook with both anticipation and unease at the prospect of such power hidden inside his soul room, now attached to the Puzzle. A twinge of jealousy at not being told the full secrets of the Puzzle struck him, but only for a second. After all, their father had his reasons.

A silver aura illuminated around the angel, and the spirit caught none of it; the light passed right through the dark. Figures carved into the walls followed them silently, leaving them to speak and search.

"Honored Brother did not question me as to why I did not complete it. As long as the pyramid worked alone, he - or rather you- were satisfied. And I did as Father asked, keeping the three pieces separate. I traveled around Kemet for a year to avoid the temptation of telling you everything he said. But I died not too long after my return to Thebes on our next encounter with Minkabh."

Yami tried to suppress the vision of his partner's death, but the angel sensed it. "So, you remember that? Makes sense. Its what drove you to it…"

"To what?"

"To cast the spell that would curse us all."

"NANI!" Curse Yugi? Yami would die first! "Wh-what are you saying," demanded Yami angrily. "I'm responsible for all of this? Did Minkabh speak the truth when he told me that my love for my family destroyed our peace!"

"I don't place the blame squarely on you," the other said very softly. "That would be far too easy to accept. It took me a while to accept some of the responsibility myself, and partially on Minkabh, Akunadean, and Father." He paused. "But your spell didn't make anything easier."

Yami ran in front of Yugi and grabbed the angel's shoulders. He ignored the pure energy of the boy's skin burning into his solid darkness. "What was it! What did I do? Why! I must know!"

Yugi did not meet Yami's eyes at all. "You used the Puzzle to curse Minkabh with damned immortality."

"SO! HE KILLED YOU!"

A muscle in Yugi's face twitched. "Any good wizard, monster, or magician knows that the power of the gods is not to be used in personal gain-"

"Personal gain! I lost you! I had nothing but the remains of myself to lose"

Yugi tried to hold his own temper. "Shukura was th"

"But this is different! Minkabh killed _you_!"

Yugi pushed Yami's arms away. Yami stepped backwards, and Yugi stepped forwards, his wings spreading out menacingly. "Quit being so goddamn selfish! Who am I! I chose to die to save your life! But I'm not so special that you defy the gods to avenge a choice _I made!_ You cast the spell in _my _name! You sealed _me _in this world permanently! _I_ had to give up _my identity _as Prince Naeem in order be reborn! _I_ had to give up _my god given right _to see Father and Mother and you again in the afterlife! _Your selfishness took that away from me!" [__**3]**_

Yugi took a few breaths and calmed down. "Yami-kun… I… Gomen-yo! I shouldn't have lost it! This Time Stopper spell is getting to me. We gotta keep going." He walked past Yami a few steps. "Yami-kun? Are you coming?"

Yami snapped out of his thoughts. "Ah!" He followed, but remained very quiet from then on.

"Because you defied the gods, they allowed Bakura's soul to enter the Ring, and swayed his battle against you in the end. But you did the only thing possible by sacrificing yourself and your memories to save Kemet. You managed to seal everything - memories, spirit, powers, and all - into the Puzzle."

Yami felt like Yugi was trying to gloss over what he had just said in Yami's favor as an apology, but it didn't make Yami feel any better. Perhaps he was nothing more than a spoiled brat after all. 'Perhaps I deserved this after all.'

Yugi stopped and turned around. "None of us did, Yami-kun, so don't think that! We all did what we felt was right. As much as we were taught that the blood of Horus flowed in our veins, we were mortals, and subject to all the frailties mortals have. We are proud, vengeful, frail creatures who can make mistakes. The problem is what we do as atonement for those mistakes!"

"But Nazo wasn't part of the family directly. Why did she do to deserve her fate?"

"Shukura loved you so strongly that the pride of your lineage was dulled once you met. Your connection to her is deeper than you can imagine! That's why she was meant to have the Bracelet; memories make us who we are. For better or for worse, our identities rely on memories to shape them." Yugi smiled. "That is why you are so different from the Pharaoh! You have the same soul, but you are Yami-kun!"

This idea made Yami feel slightly better. "Will I still be 'Yami' when I get my memories back? Or will I be..." He still didn't know the Pharoah's name.

"Like me, you'll be both. Your new identity will be determined by the knowledge from both lifetimes. How you-" Yugi suddenly shut his eyes and held his head with one hand, moaning.

"Aibou? What's wrong?"

"I'm taking too long, that's what." He recovered. "Sorry, again. We need to hurry."

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see." They went down even deeper, crossing a narrow bridge that lead to another stairwell. "Minkabh spent his time over the next few centuries aiding foreign powers to take over Egypt in hopes that he could return. But neither Alexander nor his followers helped Minkabh with his revenge, and the wizard spent the rest of his time traveling, learning all sorts of dark arts. [**1]**

"By 1960AD, he'd somehow figured out that our souls would be reborn. He set up circumstances to destroy us all: He was involved with Kaiba Gozoburo's company in its early stages, helping the man become almost as evil as himself. He set up the mysterious death of Cecilia Pegasus not long after Keiko was born. He even influenced Tanaka Hitoshi, Nazo's dad, to either kill or break her! Luckily, their spirits were too strong to straggle away from their respective fates."

"Did he attack you or Jiichan"

Yugi shuddered at the memory of the Motos' encounters with Minkabh. "Yes." [**3]**

The two rounded a corner, and Yugi pointed. "See that doorway?"

Yami gaped. He could hardly call it a 'doorway.' A large mural of a cartouche loomed at the end of a long, dark hall. He walked towards it, mesmerized by a strange energy leaking from the large cracks. "Aibou… What?"

"Your memories, your full power, and those of the Millennium Puzzle are sealed in there. There's no way to find out what kind of energy is in there unless its opened." To answer Yami's unspoken question, Yugi added, "Your name will open the seal, and the complete Puzzle will help you channel the power."

"This is… my true soul room!"

"Correct again."

Yami ran his fingers, sore as they were, over the carvings. The edges were smoothed with time, and the dampness of the labyrinth left a rather moist film along the surface of the stone and now his fingertips. Through the film, he could feel the power radiating from behind the walls. As Yugi said, there was no way to tell if it was purely dark energy or simply a tainted light. Still, it frightened Yami how concentrated it was! It may be enough to conquer Minkabh, but Yugi's fears were not unfounded; it was more than enough to destroy Yami's soul.

"And you say all I need do is complete the Millennium Puzzle" He turned back to his partner and saw that Yugi was leaning awkwardly against the wall. Due to the silver wings now a part of his back, Yugi had to rest his shoulder at a less-than-comfortable angle. His eyes were closed, and he seemed to be breathing heavily, but Yami heard nothing. "Aibou"

Yugi's eyes snapped opened. "Uh" He held his head again and smiled apologetically. "Sorry, Yami. Yeah, the complete Puzzle can master the power, but only through you. It has to do with you being the Heir of the Shadow Games. Your name is the spell to"

"Aibou, are you alright? And don't tell me 'Yes,'" he said before Yugi's mouth fully opened. "I know something is wrong. Tell me! Please"

Yugi closed his mouth a moment, thinking hard. "I'm tired. That's all. And sad. I'm just… lingering, I guess."

"Lingering?" The truth hit Yami like a sledgehammer. Akunamukanon's comment to Prince Naeem from the flashback! _"By the power of the Shen, I am allowed to linger." _"But… you're alive!"

Yugi's bangs covered his sad face. "I'm not alive anymore, Yami. My fate was to die again for you and my friends, and that mission is complete. I stayed behind to help you with everything left that I can..." Yugi let his knees buckle and fall to a sitting position on the stone floor. "I'm so tired, Yami. My soul hasn't been at peace for 3,300 or so years." **2**

"Aibou..."

"Don't be sad, Yami-kun. I'm going to a better place." He smiled as he recalled how he met Anzu in the park, when he, Jonouchi, and Honda became friends, when he solved the Puzzle, and all of their adventures together. "I'm going to miss being 'Moto Yugi,' though. I had more fun in this lifetime than as a prince. But, when you're an angel, emotions are kind of trivial. Most of my memories will be erased, so I'll be happy."

"But you're not finished yet."

"Mm"

"You are not finished with this life" Yami knelt to Yugi's eye level. "Think about your fiends, Aibou! Do you really want to leave them yet"

"I have no choice."

"Just do it"

Yugi closed his eyes. It is odd how, when thinking about someone, one tends to remember little things, like small habits or traits. He thought of how good his mother's pancakes were. Ryou's fav color was light blue, and he really hated namagaki. [**4]** Keiko's cat ears were black, and went backwards when she giggled. Kaiba was the only boy in their class who buttoned up his uniform jacket every freakin' day! His grandfather liked to sweep up girls' skirts in the spring time, and pretend it was an accident. Honda's eye twitches when he yells at Otogi over Shizuka. Jonouchi once ate sixteen burgers in one sitting on a dare, and was sick afterwards. When he first met Anzu, he called her "Peach Girl" to remember her name...

He didn't want to forget her name! He didn't want to forget any of them.

"Do you really want to die now, Yugi"

Yugi looked up at Yami, and shook his head.

"That settles it then."

"Settles what? Nothing can resurrect the dead except"

"Except the power of the gods." Yami turned to the blank cartouche mural. "The moment I solve the rest of the Puzzle, I'm bringing you back for good"

* * *

As Yugi and Yami quickly planned an escape, only seconds had passed in the real world. Keiko noticed the time lapse, as well as the vacant look in both teens' eyes. She could be very observant when she wanted to be. 'I just hope they come up with something smart,' she thought.

Yami blinked, and hurried to the far wall south of Seto's room. Before he could be asked, Yami pushed a stone inward, and the entire wall faded away.

"How"

Yami grabbed a lantern. "Don't ask, just follow."

"Yes, Pharaoh" responded Calpurnia in earnest. She and Marik began gathering the supplies left around the room.

Ryou looked inside the foreboding darkness. "Underground tunnels? And here I thought they were invented by the Romans" [**5]**

"Keiko, can you travel," asked Yami.

"I think so." Her eyes widened. "Are we going to save Seto now?"

"Yes." Yami looked at the confused stares of everyone but Keiko. "Someone needs to carry Yugi" instructed Yami.

Jonouchi, who already had Yugi on his lap, picked up his limp figure. "He ain't doing too good" he commented.

"He doesn't have much time" said Yami, as they moved into the tunnel. "I need all of the Items and bearers as quickly as possible, or there's no hope of Yugi coming back to life."

Not really understanding, the rest of them followed the Pharaoh into the dark tunnels beneath the palace. Yugi had explained to Yami that these were designed for the Pharaoh's protection before the creation of the Millennium Items, back in the Middle Kingdom. Few knew the routes and secret doors. Unfortunately, Prince Naeem spent too much time playing with Shukura and not enough time paying attention to Mahado's teachings, so Yami had to find his way out on his own. His only prayer at the moment was to rely on his own skills as a puzzle master, and finish this maze in time to save Yugi.

The darkness of the stone passageways was interrupted only by the light of Yami's lantern and three flashlights behind him. No one said a word; they all believed that Yami knew exactly where to go. Five minutes passed, and they arrived at a four-way fork. 'This is going to be very hard, even without a time limit,' Yami thought. 'How am I going to locate the Items in a maze in the dark?'

Calpurnia screamed. Yami turned the lantern to one of the openings. Looming in the entrance were two chocolate-colored eyes surrounded by a mane of silver hair. A familiar feral grin appeared. "Well," said Bakura, "look who I found!"

**

* * *

**

1 Alexander the Great - Yes folks, in case you never knew, it was good old (young) Alexander, king of the Greeks, who finally conquered the last pharaoh of ancient Egypt for Greece around 330BC.  
2 Naeem/Yugi's age - Takahashi-sama has confirmed that he based Yami off of the pharaoh Amenhotep IV, whose reign ended in approximately 1350BC.  
3 The Motos and Minkabh - from "Canto Alla Vita", coming soon  
4 Namagaki - Japanese dish: oysters with ponzu sauce  
5 Underground tunnels - Actually, Ryou is referring to the sewer system. Slight difference in usage, but not far off

_**Title - "Oh, sweet memory of past troubles!" - Michael Wigglesworth, Translated from Latin**_

* * *

Yugi: "That settles it?" Easier said than done! We still need to escape from right under Minkabh's nose, get all of the Items, and put the Puzzle back together with the Shen and Bracelet. And it's too painful to stay in my body very long, conscious or not. You'd better hurry, guys, because I can't last much longer!


	14. Chapter 14: Deux Ex Machina

Yami: Last time, Yugi told me everything I needed to know about the past, including that there's a chance the completed Puzzle might turn me evil! But if I can save Yugi, I need to take that risk! Now we have to get to Nazo before it's too late!

_**

* * *

**_

Chapter 14 - Deux Ex Machina

The vulture stared out into the black void of the sky. She could hear the sea crashing to her left, the fire crackling to her right, and the wind howling at her back. The sands of Egypt lay at her feet, crying out. The trees bent to the wind, singing in praise and jubilation. Above her, the sky broke into color. She shielded he eyes for a moment, and then squinted. The elements lifted about her, swirling within the white light and black darkness, spinning into a point in the sky. The dove at her side took off into the air to follow. She spread her magenta wings obediently, dutifully following her guide.

In the center of the confusion flew a large, red, black, and gold falcon. It threw its head back, singing a long, powerful, triumphant note. In its clutches he carried a golden cartouche. Slowly, the blank cartouche etched out five letters: Vulture, bread loaf, reed leaf, owl, and vulture.

* * *

Nazo's eyes shot open. "Yami," she whispered. "That's it!"

The room she slept in was dark, but she saw the others sleeping nearby. Ignoring them, she jumped out of bed and slipped on her boots. 'That was Yami's real name! I have to get to him! He was calling for help!' She stumbled up the stairs.

Her footsteps woke Anzu up. "Nazo-chan… NAZO! What are you doing?"

Everyone else snorted awake. Nazo didn't turn around. 'Yami needs me, now!'

* * *

"You _bastard_," Jonouchi yelled. He passed Yugi off to Rishid and gave a flying leap over Mokuba's head to attack Bakura. The thief easily blocked his punch with a barrier via the Millennium Ring.

Keiko and Ryou grabbed a hold of Jonouchi, one on each arm, to pull him away. "Let me go," he screamed. "I'm gonna punch him so hard, his eyes'll switch sockets!"

Mokuba glared at Bakura. "What are you doing here?"

"Why else?" Bakura gave an over-exaggerated bow. "I am here it redeem myself by helping the Pharaoh stop the recent apocalypse."

Mai scoffed. "And you expect us to believe you?"

"Sure! You don't have anything to lose. All of our lives are forfeit if Minkabh gets his way." He made a motion with his thumb upward. "And from the lightshow outside, he's pretty darn close."

Keiko stared into Bakura's eyes, like staring down a savage wolf. This was no super-natural power, simply intuition. "He's telling the truth," she concluded out loud. "He actually wants to help."

Jonouchi shrugged off the arms holding him and pointed at Bakura, proceeding to list the offender's crimes. "This bastard killed Yugi, helped Minkabh, and sent everybody to the Shadow Realm! We can't trust him! I don't want him anywhere near Yugi!"

Ryou stared at his darker half. Somehow, Bakura had changed. Now that they were close together, he could sense guilt amid the normal malice in Bakura's heart. 'There may be hope for you yet,' he thought.

Yami stayed quiet, trying to judge fairly. On one hand, he hated Bakura with a passion. The thief had caused him nothing but hatred for three millennia. On the other, Bakura could use the Ring to find the other Items, not to mention use his summoning skills to fend off Minkabh's forces with his own monsters. He looked at Yugi, whose tired, lifeless eyes looked back at him. {Sorry Aibou, but I have to trust him.}

{I understand.}

"He stays," said Yami to everyone.

"But-"

"He stays, Jonouchi-kun." He faced Bakura fully. "Lead us to the other Items."

The shadows surrounded the tomb robber's eyes. "Right away, Ou-sama!" He held up the Ring. Its tendrils jiggled, and four pointed to the passage second from the right. He beckoned them with a finger. "This way, folks! Watch your step!"

"Don't talk," Jonouchi snarled.

Bakura now walked alongside Yami leading the way for the rest of the group. After them was Jonouchi, watching Bakura like an attack dog, followed by Mai, Rishid with Yugi, Calpurnia, Marik, Mokuba, and Keiko brining up the rear. She watched out from behind for anything coming from the other passageways they went past.

Bakura side-glanced Yami. "Ironic, isn't it?"

"I warned you, no talking," growled Jonouchi from behind.

"Keh!" Bakura shook his head. {Your attack dog is a nuisance.}

{He's the most loyal friend I have. Now, what do you find so ironic, tomb robber?}

{Us, working together, against a common enemy, for the good of Egypt. Its so refreshing to see that the gods have a sense of irony.}

{More like dark humor, Bakura.}

{Ah, so you _are _still there! Good! Ou-sama would be lost without his pet hikari!}

{He's not the only one, Mou hitori no boku.}

{If we had the Ishtal duo here, it'd be a yin-yang convention!}

{Let's get one thing perfectly clear, tomb robber: I invited you along because your skills in locating the Items are invaluable. Plus, you're good at finding safe escape routes, which we will need to get out of the palace.}

{Gee, I'm all choked up with the love…}

{Please stop…}

{Bakura, I'm dead, so I can hear your thoughts even when you don't voice them. I know you're sorry about what you did to me. Just so you know, you don't have to apologize.}

{I didn't intend to.}

Ryou smiled. {You may mature yet, 'Kura-kun!}

Bakura sneered. {Why, you condescending, little-}

"The Ring points to this wall," said Yami aloud.

Bakura examined it for latches. "Looks like it, but I don't see any kind of way to…"

Keiko stepped forward and put her hand on a stone with a small indentation. "Open," she said in Egyptian.

The bricks rolled away magically to reveal a small, plain room with two other doors and no windows. [**1]** Chained up against the opposite wall were Kaiba, Isis, and Karim. "Nice trick," mused Mai.

Kaiba pulled at the chains. "Keiko! Mokuba!"

"Niisama!" Mokuba ran over and hugged his brother.

"Marik," cried Isis. "Brother, is that really you?"

Marik, Rishid, Keiko, and Calpurnia ran to their respective family members. "How do we get you out," asked Mokuba checking Kaiba's locks.

"Last time I checked, you had the key," snarled Kaiba at Marik.

Marik looked at him. "Its not me, really…"

"What the Hell is that-"

"Not now, Se-chan!"

"What's this," Jonouchi wondered aloud, looking at a large onyx stone on the stand near the other captives.

"Its a Soul-Binding stone," explained Karim. "Minkabh indicated that Shadi's soul may be imprisoned inside."

"Can you release him," asked Yami.

"I may be able to." Karim was released first, thanks to Keiko's lock picking skills, and stood in front of the stone. He folded his hands in a special, complicated fashion, and began muttering something in a dead language no one recognized.

Yami's attention was on a metallic chest near the back entrance of the room. The design curved about in an oddly twisted fashion, with flames twisting around the gates of the underworld. A magical binding sealed away whatever was inside, although he had a pretty good idea as to the contents. The Millennium Puzzle could sense the power of its fellow Items stored away. 'I wonder... Could the Puzzle open it alone?' Yami held his Item up to the gates. A green spark lashed out, and the pharaoh jumped backwards to avoid it. A small bit landed on his arm, and he grunted in pain. 'Guess not. But we need them quickly!'

A white light flashed from the Soul-Binding Stone, and Shadi's cryptic form materialized in front of Karim. The expressionless spirit nodded in thanks. "I hope I can still be of use at this late time of battle," he said.

"Maybe a little," said Mai sarcastically.

Shadi bowed deeply to Yami. "Is it within your power to open this," asked Yami.

"Only an evil person can break the seal, and a key is needed to open the door," explained Shadi.

Jonouchi exaggerated a pleading gesture to Bakura. "You're on, oh Evil One!"

Bakura muttered something obscene about dog meat in Arabic, and went to work on breaking open the cabinet.

Each prisoner's lock had now successfully been picked. Mokuba tugged his brother's coat. "Minkabh is still out there, Niisama, and so are our real bodies! He's going to destroy the world if we don't stop him now!"

"You're still not going along with this, are you," demanded Kaiba.

"Seto, that's enough," warned Keiko, standing by the door to sense for nearby evil.

"No! I'm sick and tired of being involved in this hokey nonsense!" He glared at Yami in particular. "I don't know what your plan is, Yugi, but if you expect me to help you escape this madhouse, you really have lost your mind! I'm getting Mokuba and Keiko out of here myself!"

Bakura's mouth hung open, appalled. "Don't fucking tell me you still don't believe in magic, Daishinkan!" [**2]**

Kaiba's fist tightened. He did not know what to believe anymore. Everything seemed so confusing. He wanted to trust his eyes, but nothing that happened the past day made any logical sense. And he refused to think that he was wrong on the issue of magic, past lives, monsters, and long-dead pharaohs. The whole story was straight out of mythology! Children's tales! How could he believe...

Yami's eyes were in shadow. He slowly walked over to stand right in front of the CEO. There was quiet as they now faced each other, only a foot or so apart. Kaiba wanted to yell at him. He wanted to blame this crazy nobody for messing with his mind. But before he managed to open his mouth, Yami did something no one expected.

Yami bowed to Kaiba Seto.

The intimation was an unmistakable Japanese sign of respect. But what shocked the spectators the most was what Yami said, his face was still down and very quiet. "Kaiba, I beg you, please help me!"

Kaiba straightened up more, more confused than ever. "Why would you ask for my help, all-powerful pharaoh?"

"I do not come to you as a pharaoh, nor a rival. I come to you as a fellow older brother."

"What?"

Yami straightened up and pointed to the passage behind them. "If Mokuba was that hurt, would you concern yourself with anything else but his well-being?" [**3]**

Kaiba noticed Yugi for the first time, being carried by Rishid. His computer mind had shut down in shock. All he could realize was that, right here in front of him - at the same time - were both Yugis at once! One of them, the normal one, was grimacing and whining in pain, white as a ghost, and looking to him with sad, pitiful amethyst eyes. The other, unmistakably the King of Games, also stared but with crimson eyes.

"Listen to me, Kaiba. I don't care what you believe or don't. I don't care if you hate my guts for asking. All I care about right now is saving my brother's life. I'm sure that's something you can relate to." Marik handed Yami the Millennium Rod, and Yami held it to Kaiba, as if handing him a sword hilt first.

"Hate to break up this super-corny scene," said Keiko, her voice higher with slight fear, "but something wicked this way comes!" [**4]**

Kaiba heard her tone and took the Rod. "Just make sure my family doesn't get hurt. That's the only reason I'll help you."

Yami nodded. "Nothing will happen to them."

"Hey," exclaimed Bakura. "The Bracelet is missing!"

"Nazo must still have it," said Ryou.

"The Puzzle cannot be solved without it. We need to get to Nazo before Yugi dies again."

Shadi was given the Key, Karim the Scales, and with insistence from Marik, Isis got the Necklace. Bakura was about to pocket the Eye when Jonouchi snatched it. "No way, thief! I'm keepin' a hold of this fer now!"

"How do we attack them without cards," asked Kaiba sardonically.

Yami almost said, "Trust in the loyalty of your monsters," but thought that was way too close to saying, "Trust in the Heat of the Cards." He would never hear the end of it from Kaiba if he said that phrase one more time.

{Call out your monsters,} Yugi mentally suggested. {You should be able to summon up to five at a time.}

Keiko braced herself and opened the door. A large, long hallway met them. Luckily the pillars to the side were similar to those close to the entrance. If she chose the correct direction, they could escape the palace and fight in open ground. 'Which way do I go,' she asked mentally.

On command, the same gray cat that led Keiko to Seto's study appeared at her feet and meowed loudly. "Well," said Keiko impatiently, "answer me!"

Lilac took off to the right. Keiko motioned for the others (some wondering why the heck she snapped at herself) to follow her. She kept the lead as the sprinted the first length of the hallway, to where Lilac stopped at the corner. Keiko sensed the evil forces gathering just beyond. They all quieted their footsteps as they approached, and those with Items stepped behind Keiko. 'Here we go!' She put up a magic shield to cover herself and her friends, and they all stepped around the wall.

Waiting for them were the soulless, controlled bodies of Marik, Mokuba, Mai, and Rishid. They too had sensed the approach of their enemies and had their cards at the ready. "I call Harpy Lady," yelled the Kairai Mai. [**5] **(3/1800/1300)

"Skilled Dark Magician," shouted Yami. (4/1900/1700)

"Dead Master," shouted Bakura. (4/1700/1200)

"X-Head Cannon," shouted Kairai Mokuba. (4/1800/1500)

SDM destroyed Harpy Lady, while X-Head Cannon destroyed Dead Master. However, the cannon disappeared, and Bakura looked unfazed. "Learn your monsters' weaknesses, kid," he said to Kairai Mokuba. "Dead Master's special ability: I don't take any damage, and I destroy your monster."

"Harpy Lady Saber," yelled Mai. Nothing happened. "Why won't _my _monsters come?"

"You have no magic," said Keiko, straining to keep up the shield as Rishid's monster attacked.

Jonouchi patted the Eye in his pocket. "Let me try, then! Gearfried the Iron Knight!" (4/1800/1600) His monster appeared on the field. "Awight! Now we're gettin' somewhere!"

Isis summoned Zorgoth (4/1700/1200) to attack Marik directly. But Marik set a the trap Mirror Force, attacking Isis instead of himself. Keiko's shield stopped the blow. "Kaiba-san, help us," yelled Isis.

'I feel like an idiot!' Kaiba summoned Blade Knight (4/1600/1100) to attack Kairai Rishid's Hayabusha Knight (3/1000/700). 'What the heck is attacking each other when we can't get any closer to the door!'

Yugi heard Kaiba's complaint and agreed. The Shen's power of sustaining him was starting to fade, and Yugi felt his own essence slipping away. "Rishid-san," he whispered. "Help me stand up."

Ryou, standing next to him, helped support Yugi. "You have a plan?"

"I'm thinking, I'm thinking." He clenched his teeth to bite through his pain. "The monsters are summoned to the other side of Keiko's barrier, so they can attack and be attacked. The other monsters can't attack us directly, but we can attack them." He gripped Rishid's robes to keep himself steady. "If Minkah's controlling them, the puppets are summoning the monsters according to their decks. He's feeding them magic to summon them."

"So we get rid of the puppets," said Ryou, trying to help Yugi think.

"We can't risk hurting them!"

"Then transfer the souls back into the right bodies!" Ryou's eyes lit up with inspiration. "My yami can transfer souls into objects. Maybe that'll work!"

"It's worth a shot. You talk to Bakura."

A minute later, Bakura held out his Ring towards Kairai Mokuba. Kairai Mokuba called for the trap "Trap Hole," and Bakura's magic disappeared into a hole that materialized in space. "Any better ideas," Bakura asked.

"Their guard is down once they're attacked," suggested Shadi.

"Gotcha. So attack them!"

"No problem," said Jonouchi, getting into this. "I sacrifice Gearfried to summon Red Eyes Black Dragon!" (7/2400/2000) The dragon roared, shaking the already cracking walls of the palace. "Red Eyes, attack that fraud!"

Red Eyes blasted the Judgeman monster Kairai Mokuba had protecting him, and its owner doubled over in pain. Bakura tried again, and this time the green light around the puppet's eyes faded. The Mokuba standing beside Kaiba exploded into the sand it was made from. "MOKUBA!" Kaiba screamed.

"Here," Mokuba yelled from the opposite side. He dashed and tackled Kairai Mai from behind, pinning her to the ground. "I've got her!"

"Stop him," yelled Kairai Marik at his Rivival Jam. (3/1500/500)

"Big Shield Gardna, defend him," shouted Yami. (4/100/2600)

The monster appeared in front of Mokuba, its huge shield protecting the younger Kaiba brother from the blast. Yami glanced at the other, who looked ready to have kittens. "I promised you, they wouldn't get hurt."

"Get off me," grumbled Mai.

Mokuba blinked. "Eh? Mai-san, izzat you?"

"Kid, no man lies _on top __of __me__,_ and you're no exception!"

Although the sexual humor went clear over his head, Mokuba got off and helped her up.

Bakura was about to switch Rishid, when Isis yelled, "Bakura! Malik next!" Bakura turned in time to see Kairai Malik setting up a trap for him. "Forget it, turd!" He switched the soul. Calpurnia screamed as the Malik beside her blew up. "I oughta help you guys out more often," commented Bakura as he turned on Rishid. "Exploding people is my idea of a party!"

The opposing monsters disappeared. Kaiba caught Keiko before she fell. Mokuba ran over and handed Kaiba his deck. "Niisama…" Yami walked over to check on Yugi. Jonouchi kissed his deck.

"We're not finished," said Shadi.

"What do you mean," asked Mai.

"Miss. Ayaat's body is still missing," he pointed out, "as is the Pharoah's deck. We still have no god cards."

* * *

"All Seeing White Tiger," Nazo cried as she reached the entrance of the tomb.

Anzu and Honda panted behind her. How could a person in Nazo's condition move so fast? "Nazo-chan," yelled Anzu.

Nazo mounted the tigress clumsily. "I heard him, Anzu-chan," she said. "I'm going to him! He needs my help!" She clicked her tongue, and ASWT took off in the direction of the palace.

Honda reached out but missed the tail. "She's lost it! Her meds are making her nuts!"

"I don't know… She looked pretty sure of herself."

"What now, Anzu?"

"We follow them," said Furia, climbing the stairs, carrying a rifle. "Tousan, start up the car! We're going to help now no matter what's out there!"

* * *

Yami lead the way with Buffomet (5/1400/1800) and Gardna. Yugi rode atop Gazelle (4/1500/1200), flanked by Ryou and Jonouchi. The streets lead directly to the gates, which were still closed. Standing in front of them was Kairai Calpurnia, levitating several feet off the ground. If Bakura switched with her now, she'd fall to her death.

The sky was still black as ink. The only light came from Kairai Calpurnia and an unknown source behind them. The former took out a card. "I summon Curse of Dragon! Attack the witch!" (5/2000/1500)

The dragon aimed a blast at Keiko, but Kaiba stepped forward. "Trap Card, Attack Guidance Barrier!" The blast redirected to destroy Kaiba's Knight. He then summoned Different Dimension Dragon and Y-Dragon Head.

"Red Eyes, get rid of Curse of Dragon!" Jonouchi's dragon destroyed its opponent, just as Kairai Calpurnia summoned Catapult Turtle (5/1000/2000) and Old Vindictive Magician (2/450/600) Because of its effect, Buffomet was destroyed.

Bakura stepped forward. "I sacrifice Necro Mannequin to summon Diabond!" (6/1800/?) "Attack her magician!"

As Bakura attacked, she used the magic card "Twinkle Five Star". Catapult Turtle disappeared, and in its place were the five Kuribo brothers. Yami thought, 'Why would he summon my weakest monsters?' Then it hit him: She was going to use three of them to summon a god card! "Everyone, destroy the Kuribos quickly!"

"With pleasure!" Bakura ordered Diabond to attack Kuribe. Kaiba attacked Kuribi. Isis attacked Kuribu. Yami attacked Kuriba. {Sorry, Kuribo.} The lone Kuribo bounced up and down, showing its affection und comprehension. Yami summoned Celtic Gaurdian to the field. (4/1400/1200)

Meanwhile, Marik snuck over underneath Calpurnia. "Now Bakura!"

Bakura activated his Ring. Calpurnia froze for a moment in midair, then shrieked as she fell into Marik's arms. "Ow," was all Marik managed to groan. His girlfriend had passed out from fear.

Shadi motioned toward the gate with his Key. Nothing happened. Red Eyes went to the gates to push them open, but they would not budge. Diabond joined him, and both monsters struggled at the heavy doors. The rest of the monsters present came to help, yet nothing worked. It remained steadfast.

"Minkabh!" shouted Yami back to the palace. "Quit hiding behind innocent lives and fortress walls! Come out and fight us yourself, you cowardly snake!"

The ground shook. Most everyone was knocked off their feet. The top section of the palace burst out like a volcano, and an evil, bright green energy erupted from its center. Rubble showered in blazing green fire around them. A dark green, two-headed monster emerged within the light. Its huge, reptilian body filled the walls of the entire palace, and from it came two long, slimy necks as thick as sequoias. From them sprouted two heads, each with a set of sharp teeth, slithering tongues, and bright, bulbous eyes.

"Oh, mamma," muttered Jonouchi.

One of the hydra heads took a deep breath. "RUN!" somebody yelled, and the monster set out a blast of magic and fire to the back of the group. Gazelle bit the back of Ryou's shirt like a cub and sprinted one way, with Yugi still riding and Celtic Guardian by their side. Diabond protected his master. DD Dragon grabbed Kaiba and Mokuba, while Y-Head Dragon pushed Marik and Calpurnia aside. Shadi vanished from sight. Keiko ran away faster than any monster could take her! Red Eyes took Jonouchi and the rest in one, sweeping movement. The area almost cleared at the first blast, and more so the second.

"'Cowardly snake,' he says," screamed Keiko sardonically referring to Yami. "'Come out and fight us,' he says!"

"Let's give him more ideas," screamed Bakura.

When the smoke cleared, a lone figure stood at the edge of the destruction. Yami, King of Games, remained alone in front of the gates of the city. The Eye of Horus glowed on his forehead, and a red aura shone brightly around him.

Minkabh's dark silhouette flew between his creature's heads, his robes billowing in the cold breeze. "Now you face me, boy pharaoh, and all the powers of _HELL!_" [**6]** Both heads took a deep breath.

Yami didn't blink.

"Yami," wondered Mokuba.

"Pharaoh," whispered Isis.

"What's he doing," wondered Jonouchi.

Hydra let loose. Still, Yami didn't move.

"He's mental," stated Bakura.

"Get out get out get out get out GET OUTTA THERE!" yelled Ryou.

"YAMI!" screamed Keiko. "YOU STUPID BASTARD!"

"PHARAOH, MOVE!" screamed Marik.

Kaiba watched in stunned horror.

The double blast caused an explosion that knocked over the buildings the others were hiding behind. The monsters covered their masters as the sand and debris showered them. Ryou and Yugi huddled against Gazelle, Ryou near tears. "Did he… How could he…?"

Yugi kept his face covered, trying to understand. 'Mou hito- … boku…'

"Kuri-i-i-i-i…," came a quivering voice.

Yugi looked up to see Kuribo, quivering inside Yami's jacket under his arm. They were being carried by none other than Dark Magician Girl. (6/2000/1700) "Gate's open," said Yami with a smirk.

Kuribo flew away from Yami and behind Ryou's shoulder. "I'm with him," said Ryou. "_You're _gonna kill us before Minkabh does!"

Yami landed beside Gazelle and mounted behind Yugi. "Celtic Guardian, keep Ryou safe! Mana, follow us!"

Gazelle leaped into the smoke. Yami could no longer see the walls where the gates once stood as they were completely obliterated by Hydra. But once they passed the dust cloud, he saw the open desert of Egypt, spanning for miles until coming against the mountains in the distance. With the Nile to the west, and Shukura's tomb to the south, Yami relied on his monsters' instincts to take him the proper direction. With no moon or stars, instinct was all they had.

"Dark Magician Girl," called Yami. "Light our way!"

Mana nodded, and lit up her staff like a beacon. {Hydra most likely has night vision, so the light will make no difference.}

Back in the city, the dust settled, and Minkabh shrieked in rage. The pharaoh was getting away! His perfect revenge was escaping! "You'll regret this, boy!" He shouted a spell in his own language.

From the sandy streets emerged six-foot-tall shabtis, crawling out of the ground like silent zombies. Minkabh shouted something to the gods Anubis and Set. Wailing, demonic ghosts floated from the sky, swirling around the streets, possessing each clay soldier. The human faces cracked into those of dogs, fierce and unmerciful. One raised his spear and roared a charge. The army of demons marched on to catch up to the pharaoh.

"Where do you think they're going," asked Mokuba softly to Keiko.

"Out for Chinese," she suggested sarcastically. "They have a few thousand miles to go, so may as well get started!"

The humor was welcome, but no one laughed. No one could really think straight. Until Ryou, Celtic Guardian, and Kuribo made their way to the group. "Where've you been," asked Bakura.

"Talking to Yami and Yugi."

"What!"

"The Pharaoh actually survived," asked Isis.

"They made a break for it on Gazelle!"

Jonouchi walked over to Red Eyes. "You heard 'im, Red Eyes! Let's get going!"

"And do what," asked Keiko incredulously.

"Nothin', just save the world." Red Eyes put Jonouchi on his back. "Anyone else coming with me?"

Bakura stood in front of Diabond. "Wouldn't miss it!"

Kaiba heard a dragon call from his deck. He drew the first card. "Blue Eyes," he whispered to himself. The card lit up, his two monsters sacrificed, and an image of a beautiful woman with long, white hair and blue eyes appeared. Kaiba stared in wonder. "Kisara…"

Kisara nodded. She lifted her hands to the sky, and she morphed into Blue Eyes White Dragon.

Memories of his past visions flooded into Kaiba's conscious mind. The city in Egypt destroyed, facing off against the pharaoh, Kisara in his arms… Perhaps they weren't dreams after all…

Filled with new resolution and radiant spirit, Kaiba said, "Blue Eyes and I are taking the lead. If you want to coming along, bonkotsu, you need to follow me!"

Jonouchi was in no mood to object!

* * *

Sugoroku drove the jeep at a ten foot distance behind ASWT. They were keeping close to the Nile, as it ran right beside the city. His gun-toting daughter-in-law sat next to him, readying ammunition. Honda and Anzu were in the back seat, trying to think of something to do once they caught Nazo. "We can tie her up and drag her back to safety."

"Let's not freak her out more than she is," warned Anzu. She shuddered. "I wish she didn't run out like that in the first place!"

"I think she's the most sensible among you kids," commented Furia. Anzu looked at her confident face as she continued. "Jaone, Yugi's father, always said that if you have the arms to help someone, you help someone. If you have the means to shelter them, you shelter them. Even if you don't succeed, it is your duty to protect those you love at all costs. That is the true worth of a person."

Anzu smiled. "You're right! We may not have magic, but we still need to help them no matter what! Thanks, Mrs. Moto!"

Honda stood up on the back seat to see over Mrs. Moto's head. "Whoa… There's something you don't see everyday!"

The hydra was in clear view of the jeep, now, as were the flaming pieces of rubble caused by the destruction of the palace walls. The monster roared at the Duel Monsters circling around its head, and viciously attacked and slaughtered them.

Furia gulped. "I think I need a bigger gun!"

"YAMI!" Nazo called out her lover's name. Anzu stood up next to Honda and saw Gazelle racing towards them, with two sets of tri-colored spikes riding him.

* * *

Yami had activated "Curtain of Black Magic" to summon Dark Magician. (7/2500/2100) His most loyal monster faced behind them, blasting any shabtis that broke through Red Eyes, Blue Eyes, and Diabond's defenses. Luckily for all of them, the dragons' abilities came in handy for observing each soldier and destroying them on sight. Blue Eyes, Kaiba riding on its back, proved most useful of them all, as it was the most powerful and accurate.

Meanwhile, Yugi's telepathic voice had been coming in softly and broken since before Yami joined him on Gazelle. He sounded like a broken radio. {Can't h… much long… -ami…}

{Stay with me, Aibou,} begged Yami as he held onto Yugi's cold body tighter. {We've escaped the city walls. Nazo would be in the Ayaat tomb. It's not too far."

{Weak… Shen i… lost power…}

{You need to rely on your own will power now, Aibou.}

{Dark… so dark… cold…}

Yami closed his eyes, concentrating on sending all of his love for his brother through their link. {Yugi, remember when you solved the Puzzle for the first time? I hadn't had any contact with anyone for thousands of years. I was trapped in an abyss of darkness and despair. But when you solved the Puzzle, a light entered my world, and I could sense you pulling me from that abyss. You mean everything to me, Yugi! I can't lose you now! Not when we're so close!"

{Thanks… Yami…}

Yami held onto Yugi's hand and prayed. "God Horus, my heavenly father, king of all pharaohs, hear me now! Please send me some sort of miracle to ensure the safety of my friends and the world!"

"YAMI!" Yami looked up and saw something glint in the distance. It was Nazo's Millennium Bracelet! Nazo was headed towards them on All-Seeing White Tiger! Yami looked skyward. "Thanks!"

ASWT slowed to a halt, and Nazo slid off and ran to Yami. "Yami! I saw it! I saw your name! I heard your call to me in a dream!"

Gazelle stopped, and Yami hopped off to meet up with Nazo. He embraced her momentarily, and then pulled her to arm's length. "Nazo, you need to give me your Bracelet now!"

Nazo held out her arm to let Yami unfasten it as she rambled on, still high off the morphine. "It was an amazing vision, Yami! Not boring like my old ones! I was this giant vulture! And everything just started spinning and spinning, and you were a falcon in the sky, with this huge cartouche, and …"

Yami sweat-dropped. "I'll worry about you later." He took the bracelet off and ran to Yugi's side. Dark Magician had lifted Yugi off Gazelle and set him down. Yami pulled off the Puzzle, and set the two Items in Yugi's hand. "Alright, Aibou. You need to put the remaining pieces back together."

Dark Magician looked at Yami sadly. "Pharaoh…"

{Please Yugi! Wake up}

Furia leaped out of the jeep. "YUGI-CHAN!" Sugoroku held her back. Honda took the hint and held Anzu back also.

Yami trembled. "No… not now…"

Anzu pulled away from Honda and crouched beside Yugi to his right. "Yugi?"

"I…" Yami's voice was very soft. "I don't think I made it in time…"

Nazo's eyes widened. "No! He's our guide! He's the dove! He needs to be here too!"

Meanwhile, the battle behind them raged on. The empowered ushabtis tore through the called upon monsters without mercy. Marik was the first to run out of monsters to call, and passed out from the pain. Calpurnia, the only human nearby, used herself as a shield to protect him from any wreckage caused by the battle. "It'll all be over soon," she repeated over and over again to Marik. "It'll all be over soon!"

The hydra continued sending out blasts of flame, burning down trees and monsters in its path. A group of shabtis came riding on demons with wings, taking to the skies to go over the battle to attack the pharaoh. The bird-like creatures shrieked and flapped their black, strong wings, blending in to the darkness.

The Millennium Eye flashed in Jonouchi's pocket, and he saw the new threat in the sky. "C'mon, Red Eyes!" With its master riding, the dragon took to the air to meet the creatures.

Until he was stopped by Blue Eyes and Kaiba. "Kaiba! What the fuck is your problem?"

"Jonouchi," he shouted, "we need to fight smart! Their target is the pharaoh, so go down there and defend the idiot twins directly!"

"But-"

"No time to argue!"

"Kaiba, ya can't even see them well!"

Kaiba touched his dragon's neck. "I trust this dragon with the lives of my family. That's more than enough!"

Jonouchi spat, frustrated. "You'd better come back alive, cocky bastard!" Red Eyes dove downward, leaving Blue Eyes to deal with the on-coming demons alone.

"Yugi…" Anzu's voice trembled with suppressed sadness. She leaned over and placed her forehead on Yugi's. It was so cold… "Yugi, you said you'd come back to me alive. Please! I need you in my life." She whispered something in his ear.

Yami sensed a spark of recognition from Yugi. Nothing in words, but a small bit of emotion still lingering. 'He's still lingering…' "Anzu, keep talking to him! I have an idea!"

Red Eyes landed nearby, and Jonouchi slid off to check up on Yugi. "Hey Yami, how's-"

"Jonouchi-kun, come over here quickly!" Yami waved Honda over. "Honda-kun! You too!" Yami got behind Yugi and sat him up, the Items in his lap. "Jou, you kneel on my left. Honda, in front. Anzu, stay where you are."

"What're we doing," asked Honda nervously.

"Hopefully, transferring some of our life force to Yugi."

"'Hopefully,'" asked Anzu.

"I'm going on an impulse," Yami admitted. He placed Yugi's right hand on the front of the Puzzle, on the piece with the Eye of Horus. "Everyone, put your hands next to Yugi's from where you are."

"I get it," said Anzu. "Our friendship symbol!" [**7]**

"Right!" Yami watched as the three friends placed their hands as he'd suggested. 'Each piece of the Puzzle represents a particular power. The most important power is that of love and friendship. If I'm right, the piece with the Eye of Horus is just that!'

"Please wake up, Yugi," begged Anzu.

"C'mon, Yugi," said Honda.

"We can't do this without ya, Yug," added Jonouchi.

Moments passed, and they felt their hands shake. Yugi's eyelids contracted, then slightly parted. He no longer thought anything really. Most of his spirit had moved on. But his love remained, and it was enough. His fingers glided over the warm, gold pieces of the Puzzle, as if he saw only with his fingers. He lightly took the Bracelet and wrapped it around the pyramid, placing the indentation of the Eye over the ridge of the Eye. The metal, at Yugi's touch, folded like ribbon, and melded into the bricks. Next, the Shen. The body of the snake had a small notch at the base, where the tip of the pyramid sat. The rest slid over the sides perfectly.

As soon as the pyramid clicked into place, Nazo closed her eyes and thought of her husband's name, clearly. Yami placed his hand on the Puzzle. Through it, he heard his wife, saw what she saw, and knew his name.

"My name," he said, "is Atem."

* * *

Several heartbeats passed with nothing. For a fleeting moment, everyone wondered if something had gone terribly wrong.

Then, Shadi noticed his Key glowing. The sound of the Pharaoh's true soul room rang like music. The other five Millennium Items around him glowed in the hands of their owners.

The complete Millennium Puzzle glowed. It shot out of Yugi and Yami's hands like a rocket into the sky.

Yugi's body fell backwards as the Yami golem exploded into sand. Anzu caught him in her lap. She lifted his head to see that his eyes were now completely white.

But she had no time to mourn, because as it happened in Nazo's dream, the fire from the battle burned brighter, and grew skyward. Waves crashed from the Nile. Sand began to swirl around them. Everyone covered their faces to breathe, and tried to stand still as the ground once again quaked beneath them.

The Puzzle reached the clouds and pierced through the darkness. A single beam of sunlight hit the sands of Egypt, and the sand and wind swirled around it, dancing around the light. The sand solidified in the light, taking the form of golden stairs leading up to the heavens, up to the point where both darkness and light dwelled.

A glowing gold figure began making his decent down the stairway. At first some thought it was Osiris himself. The shabtis, monsters, and mortal stood transfixed at this in equal awe. Each step felt like a beat of their hearts, which may not beat without "his" permission. Mortals and monsters alike dropped to their knees and lowered their heads to the ground.

Halfway down the stairs, the group could see that it was Pharaoh Atem, shining in celestial light from above. He wore a white tunic, red sash, and golden cape flowing behind him in the swirling winds. His crown with the Eye and falcon wings spread into his spiky hair. In his crossed arms, he held a crook and flail, and around his neck, he wore the complete Millennium Puzzle. He had no pupils, only solid gold light in his eyes, contrasting brilliantly against his dark skin. He was flanked by the three Egyptian god cards; Obelisk to his left, Ra to his right, and Osiris above him.

Keiko, the Ishtals, and Ayaats began chanting praises, bowing over and over. Honda watched this, shrugged, and said, "Oh well, when in Egypt…" [**8]** And he got down on his knees also. Sugoroku knelt down, and forced the catatonic Furia beside him. Red Eyes, Blue Eyes, Mahado and Mana all bowed their heads. Bakura kept as low as possible, trying to sneak away amid the crowd of stunned ushabtis. Now that the pharaoh had his memories and powers back, what would happen it him?

Pharaoh uncrossed his arms. With his left hand, that which held the flail, he swept at the air. A red wave rippled the fabric of reality, and the ushabtis and evil monsters on the battle field burst into dust. The hydra did not die, but was knocked backwards to the palace.

Pharaoh nodded to Osiris, and the three divine monsters flew out to keep the hydra, and presumably Minkabh, at the palace.

Bakura froze where he was. Ryou smiled. "Lucky for you, Bakura," he said. "Yami doesn't think you're evil anymore!"

The flail disappeared once its job had finished. Pharaoh gently waved the crook.

Several of the mortals glowed. Keiko's leg healed. Bakura's cuts closed up. Malik regained consciousness. Nazo's mind cleared, and her burns healed. Anzu felt Yugi's body become warm and his entire body healed right before her eyes. He gasped and sat up, eyes wide and full of life. He looked at Anzu and smiled. "Hey, Peach Girl!"

Anzu hugged onto Yugi, sobbing hard. "I thought I lost you!"

Yugi hugged back, breathing in deeply. "You almost did!" He whispered, "But I heard you call me, and I couldn't let you go."

"I love you, Yugi."

Yugi's heart flipped. "I love you too, Anzu!"

Before this fluffy, romantic moment went any farther, Jonouchi grabbed them both into a bone-crushing bear hug. He mumbled something about his back, and Yugi laughed. 'Seems like everyone is getting healed!' Honda and Ryou joined in the hugging, along with Sugoroku, who waited for the teens to finish before he held his grandson again. Furia had passed out cold.

Yugi's attention shifted to the being making his way to the bottom stair. Nazo, the only one not paying attention to those around her, stood transfixed by the pharaoh's awesome presence. She was so overcome by everything that had happened, and now the presence of her husband, that she could not move.

Yugi had his own reservations. He thought about Aknamukanon's warning three thousand years ago. "The evil of the completed Puzzle would eventually enshroud his soul, and your brother will become more dangerous than Minkabh himself." Was this still his brother, his yami, or someone totally different?

The demi-god finally stepped onto the ground of his homeland. The golden eyes scanned the scene before him. Yugi tentatively stepped forward. "Honored Brother?"

The being's eyes closed for a moment, and when they opened, they were the same crimson hue all present recognized so well. He raised his arms, and his gold cape spread out like wings. His voice now sounded like thunder dulled down to protect their earthly ears. "I am here, Aibou."

Relief flooded Yugi's soul, and he dashed to Yami. Nazo, prompted by Yugi's movement, also ran to embrace her true love.

Anzu moved to follow, but Jonouchi held her back. "They deserve this moment."

Yugi reached Yami first and wrapped his arms around his brother's chest. Nazo came and held onto both brothers. Yami, his cape doing the same, wrapped his arms around them. The royal family was reunited at long last!

**

* * *

**

Title explanation: "Deux ex machina" means "God from the machine" in Greek. Back in the times of Ancient Greek plays, when a seemingly impossible situation arose, to solve the problem quickly they'd have a god intervene. He'd come in on a cloud or something. The term sort of stuck, and this phrase now refers to a seemingly impossible situation suddenly being solved!

**  
1 East hall room - For those who don't remember, this is the same room from that scene of ESoT at the end of "A Prince's Worth"  
2 "Daishinkan" - "Honored Priest" or "High Priest"  
3 Yami's plea - Just had to ask, but who agrees that it's about time Kaiba got a verbal slap?  
4 "Something Wicked This Way Comes" - A line from Shakespeare's Macbeth. Just thought I'd show some of Keiko's more intelligent humor  
5 "Kairai" - means "puppet"  
6 "Now you face me, and all the powers of Hell!" - Does anyone remember Maleficent anymore? She was my fav Disney villain!  
7 Symbol of Friendship, the smiley face - Oh, don't you guys dare groan at me! The whole damn story of Yu-Gi-Oh is based on friendship! It was 'Tea' that made this word so annoying, not Anzu! There's a difference!  
8 "When in Egypt…" - This is a play on the phrase "When in Rome, do as the Romans do." It means to go along with whatever culture you are submerged in. **

* * *

Yugi: The work isn't over yet! Yami has to challenge Minkabh to a Shadow Game in order to be fully initiated as a god under Osiris. But he needs six priests and several loyal subjects to help him. Damn, I wonder where he can find some likely candidates… _big_ _grin_ Next chapter is the start of the final game!


	15. Chapter 15: Duel Monsters Chess 1

Yami: Last time we managed to escape Minkabh's prison of a palace. Now that I know my name and have my powers, I need to face Minkabh in one final game of the gods' choosing! LET'S GO!

_**

* * *

**_

Chapter 15 Duel Monsters Chess part 1

Yami motioned for everyone to stand. Shadi approached him with reverence to his power. "Pharaoh, I am your humble servant. Tell us what you will, and it shall be done."

Yami smiled. "Shadi, I am grateful for everything you have already done for me. I must ask one final favor, though."

"Name it!"

"Help me defeat Minkabh once and for all!" This request was directed at the congregation, and not Shadi alone. Many heads turned to each other. The monsters roared their support.

"Do you know how," asked Yugi, still standing at his brother's side.

"Horus himself spoke to me, and it seems that I have pleased the gods with my recent actions protecting mortals and monsters alike. But some, particularly Set and Anubis, still hold bitter feelings against me for misusing the Items for personal vendettas. I am clearly Minkabh's better in power, but in order to prevent a war among the gods, I must defeat Minkabh utterly in a Shadow Game so that they may pass judgment over us both."

'Lessons learned through Greek experience,' thought Keiko. [**3]**

"What the Hell does it take to please them," yelled Kaiba angrily. "We've nearly killed ourselves saving the world - not to mention our own lives - and they still aren't satisfied!"

Yami nodded. "I agree with your frustration, Kaiba, but I cannot risk cursing us all over again. I must agree to their terms, not those I wish. Minkabh will meet with me and the six other Millennium Item holders."

Karim and Isis stepped forward and bowed. "We are ready to serve you," they said in unison.

Kaiba folded his arms imperiously. "I suppose you need my help yet again?" He knew the answer already and mostly said it in jest. 'This is a troublesome habit.'

"That is four of us," said Shadi.

Yami spotted Bakura trying to run for the nearby mountains. He waved a finger, and Bakura lifted off of the ground, flew over everyone's heads, and landed at Yami's feet. The King of Thieves clutched onto his Ring. "Listen, Ou-sama! I deserve a bit of a reward for saving your ass back there! I need the Ring to stay in this world, so-"

"You do not anymore," said Yami. "Ryou has his own body. You get to keep yours."

Bakura blinked. "I... What?"

"You are alive again, tomb robber." He added, "And unless Mahado has any objections, you are the Millennium Ring's keeper now." [**4]**

Dark Magician shook his head. -I gave my life and humanity to be your protector, Pharaoh.-

"Do you accept this offer, King of Thieves?"

Bakura was so shocked at this fortunate turn of events, that he was speechless. He took a moment to recover before finally responding, "As long as I don't have to be a model citizen like your other flunkies, then yeah, I'll help you kick that old raisin's ass!"

"That's five," said Shadi. "We still need one more for the Eye."

"Akunadean is not here," said Isis. "As far as I'm aware, he had no apprentice for the Eye."

"But the true successor is here," said Yami. "Otherwise I would not have been resurrected."

For some reason, Yugi straitened up. A strange, sort of giddy look came across his face, which broke into a huge grin. He looked as though he'd just been let in on an inside joke. "Hey, Yami…"

{Forget it, Yugi. You would be an excellent priest, but the Eye is the last Item I would want to burden you.}

Yugi was in such a good mood, he momentarily ignored Yami's patronizing. {Yami, Akunadean did name his successor for the Millennium Eye! Don't you remember? He appointed him after I died on the Nile!}

Yami stared at Yugi for a moment, and then remembered for himself the identity of the new Item holder. {Learn from your past and listen to your brother!}

"Is something the matter, Pharaoh," asked Shadi.

Yami cleared his throat. "My brother just reminded me of the Eye's true owner."

Kaiba snorted. "And who is that?"

Yugi ran over to where his friends were gathered, well away from the council being held in the celestial light. The mortals felt very out of place in these important proceedings and wanted to allow those with known past lives to figure things out. Yugi's sudden approach and excitement seemed strange amidst the atmosphere of impending war. "Jonouchi-kun!"

The group parted away from Jonouchi, who cocked his head to one side in confusion. "Eh? What's up?"

"Jonouchi-kun, you're the new holder of the Millennium Eye!"

He blinked. "What? The Eye?" He took the Eye out of his pocket.

"The spell to restore Yami's memories wouldn't have worked without all six Item holders! That proves it wants you as its keeper!"

"Hold on," interrupted Honda. "Are you saying that... Jonouchi's a priest now?" He, Anzu, Ryou, Mokuba, and Jonouchi were envisioning Jonouchi in a Shinto priest outfit, holding the Eye to his face, sticking out his tongue.

Yugi scratched the back of his head. "Well, we can't have an official ceremony, but it just means that he can use the powers of the Eye to defeat Minkabh once and for all!"

"Why Jou," asked Anzu.

"Back in the past, I had a best friend named Jabari who was a nomad appointed to be the next Item holder. I think Jonouchi is his reincarnation!"

Jonouchi, who had been very quiet, stared at nothing in deep thought. "Those visions of the Shen in the mural..."

"I gave you the Shen to hide from my brother before I died. You put it there yourself!"

"The nomad in Shukura's scrolls..."

"You left clues to find the Shen in the future, when it was necessary to be used!"

"You gotta be kidding," exclaimed Kaiba back with the council. "That idiot is supposed to control magic too?"

Isis watched Jonouchi, who looked as stupefied as Kaiba. "He certainly has the heart and courage."

Keiko poked Kaiba's back. "Are you forgetting, Se-chan, that he saved me from that Fissure trap?"

"Or that he withstood a direct blast from Ra in Battle City," pointed out Shadi.

"Wasn't he also a legendary knight against Dartz," asked Karim.

Kaiba was not convinced. "Listen carefully; no one can have enhanced mental abilities without first have _normal_ mental abilities!" He glared at Jonouchi. "So what if he's brave? Courage has nothing to do with talent! And this _bonkotsu_ has none!" [**1]**

"Courage has everything to do with this," said Keiko, fists on his hips. "And that will be tested when he receives his full powers."

Jonouchi took a step forward. Kaiba's argument only increased Jonouchi's will, in order to prove him wrong. "What do I have to do?"

"Gouge out your own eye."

He paled. _"Huh!?"_

Bakura shrugged. "I could never use the Item because Ryou didn't like the thought of losing his own eye for my gain. And it's the only way to have the full power. We'll need the Mind Scan to see Minkabh's strategies during a game, right?"

Honda's face twitched. "H-his own eye?"

Shadi looked down. "I handled Pegasus' myself, but only because I doubted the Eye would accept him. Perhaps that would be more humane-"

Shadi had no time to finish. In one swift motion, Jonouchi pulled out his belt and bit down on it hard. Then, in front of everybody, Jonouchi shoved the Millennium Item into his left eye. Blood spurted from between his fingers. His knees buckled from the pain, but the proud teenager refused to scream.

Anzu shrieked. "JONOUCHI," exclaimed Honda. Some of the priests flinched. Mrs. Moto, who had just woken up, fainted again in Grandpa's arms. Yugi grabbed Jonouchi's shoulder to steady him. "Jonouchi-kun!"

Panting hard, Jonouchi looked up at Kaiba with his remaining eye. Savage triumph clearly displayed on his face. "Who's a bonkotsu, asshole!"

Yami knelt down and placed his right hand on Jonouchi's eye. The same soothing, healing warmth flowed through his fingers, and the blood disappeared. "Thank you, Jonouchi-kun."

"Hey," he said with a goofy grin, "if ya can't poke your eye out for a friend, who can ya?"

"Spare me," grumbled Kaiba.

A portal to the Shadow Realm opened up in the center of the group. Yami stood up to walk through, but was held back. Nazo held onto his arm, her eyes in shadow. Yami waved the others to go inside without him. "I'll catch up."

Shadi gave a bow and lead Kaiba, Isis, Karim, Bakura, and Jonouchi into the purple and black portal.

"Nazo-sa," whispered Yami gently.

Nazo's violet eyes shone with suppressed tears. "Let me come with you!"

"What?"

"Minkabh has made the last two years of my life a living Hell, and I have no memories beyond that thanks to him! I deserve to have a hand in his destruction! Or at least let me be there by your side!"

Yami gave her a small, sad smile. "I wish you could follow me…" He gently took her hand and kissed it. "But you know my main concern is the well-being of those I love. Without the Bracelet, you cannot call forth a monster to protect you, nor to fight." He caressed her cheek lightly. "Dearest one, I promise you, once this game is through, Minkabh will be justly punished for your sufferings."

She held his hand to her cheek for a moment. "I have faith in you, Yami-sa."

Yami gave her and the others a nod before entering into the Shadow Realm. All the while, no one notices the streams of darkness leaking from the portal and into the shadows of nine other people. Once the pharaoh had passed through, these nine people stiffened, and were dragged through as well.

* * *

Yami and Minkabh appeared alone in the Shadow Realm. Up close, Yami could see Minkabh's tattoos glowing a soft green against his olive skin. The neon green eyes looked out through the shadows like a lion. "Why did you bring me here, Boy Pharaoh?"

"You and I are to play a game of the gods' choosing," Yami explained. "If we were to fight at our full strength, even one on one, we would destroy the world."

"So instead, we face each other in the Shadow Realm and destroy it?"

Yami paused. "I do no know their intentions, but I'm sure they will be revealed soon." His eyes shifted over the vast surface. 'Where are my priests? They arrived before me. They should be nearby.'

Within seconds, a puff of smoke appeared between them. Both Yami and Minkabh prepared to strike, but did not out of sheer confusion over the creature that literally popped out from the cloud. He was a fat man, no higher than Yami's shoulder, with bowlegs, long arms, a bushy beard, and wearing a panther skin. His oddly shaped head took up about a third of his body mass. If not for his Egyptian crown, Yami would have taken him for some very random spirit passing by. "Yo-oo!" the thing said, greeting the pharaoh. His pinprick eyes swirled around.

Yami sweat-dropped. "Uh… Yo!"

One of the spirit's googol eyes turned fully, so that his pupil faced the back of his head, toward the startled Minkabh. "Oh good! You are both here! The game can begin!" The being cheered and stuck out his very long tongue.

Minkabh gawked at it. "Boy pharaoh, what have your gods sent us?"

The creature floated behind Minkabh's shoulder. "We are not 'what'!" He peeked around Minkabh's other shoulder. "We are 'who'! We are Bes!" [**2]**

Yami dropped to his knee and bowed. "L-lord Bes! My liege! I am sorry I did not know you!"

Bes pulled Yami up with both hands. "No no, my loyal Atem! You and us may be equals soon! No bowing! We arrived in a non-threatening form so as not to frighten you!"

Yami smirked. "With all due respects, I believe you have scared Minkabh out of his wits!" This was true to some extent, as Minkabh trembled and curled his lip at the very sight of such an odd god.

Bes shrugged. "Ah, well. Pity for him, as we shall be your referee in this Shadow Game." He cleared his throat and spoke to both combatants. "Warriors," he announced in a serious voice, "you are about to play a game reserved for the gods! Such a game shall test your abilities in all areas of combat, as it has qualities from many types of games."

"Lord Bes," asked Yami. "I was told that my priests-"

Bes waved a hand at Yami indignantly. "No interruptions! So impatient!" He continued his speech. "The prizes are as follows: If Pharaoh Atem, son of Pharaoh Aknamukanon wins the game, he is granted ascension to the higher plains and will become official over-seer of the Shadow Realm. If Lord Minkabh wins, he is granted full disclosure of Anubis' army to enslave the world as we know it. The winner may deal with the loser as he sees fit."

"Go on," urged Minkabh, suddenly liking the dwarf more.

"The gods have determined your respective skills and handicaps, so you are each allowed one advisor to remain at your side during your game. Lord Minkabh, as the challenger, you may select yours first."

"Anyone I have previously worked with?"

"That is the rule."

"Then I choose Kaiba Gozoburo!" The form of Gozoburo, tall and foreboding, materialized beside Minkabh.

"And you, Atem?"

Yami frowned. 'Of all people for him to choose! He knows very well that I'm going to pick Kaiba! I just hope they can keep from killing each other long enough to finish the game!' "I choose Kaiba Seto!" Kaiba materialized beside Yami.

The young CEO blinked in confusion. "What? Yugi, where are we?" He noticed Gozoburo and snarled. "And how did _he_ get here?"

Gozoburo's mustache turned as he smirked. "Is something wrong, Seto? Surely you're not intimidated already?"

Kaiba returned the smirk. "Far from it! It'll be my pleasure sending you back to Hell where you belong!"

Bes applauded. "This is going to be a fine game indeed! Preparation Phase Two!" A variety of Duel Monster cards appeared in front of each team, facing towards them. "You are to choose a total of sixteen cards to help you in the game. Be wary, you may use each card only once, but are allowed up to three of the same card."

Minkabh looked over the cards. "They're all magic and trap cards…"

"Is the game Duel Monsters," asked Gozoburo.

Bes' cheeks puffed out. "No interruptions!"

"But how can we choose magic cards if we do not know what monsters we have," reasoned Yami.

Bes folded his apish arms. "This is part of luck and strategy combined. Choose only the magic cards that suit you and the monsters you know best."

"Sounds simple enough," said Kaiba, selecting Monster Reborn and Flute of Summon Dragon.

Yami selected cards of his own. "You seem awfully calm about this, Kaiba."

"I figure its best to get this over with soon and not ask questions until its necessary. Besides, I'm the only one he isn't pissed off at!"

"Point taken."

They selected their cards. Bes waved his hand, and a platform appeared beneath them and carried them to separate ends of a large arena, probably about the size of Pegasus' Duelist Kingdom finals platform. The center was clear for the moment, and in place of a Duel Monster table top at each podium were checkered game boards of sixty-four black and white squares. Set on the squares were eight black pawns, two rooks, two knights, two bishops, and a king and queen. Holograms of the white pieces were opposite them. To the right was a place to stack the magic cards and another stack of blank Duel Monster cards. In the center was a small screen for electronic calculations.

Yami and Kaiba did not know what to think. Bes floated above the center ring. "Welcome to Duel Monster Chess!"

Kaiba couldn't stop himself. "You're kidding, right?"

Gozoburo scanned the tokens and set-up. "I've never heard of such a thing!"

Bess shook his massive head. "We invented this game especially for you! It is a combination RPG, card game, and board game, all while staying in the normal rules of combat. Each token represents a Duel Monster, and can only be moved around the board according to their respective rank. But once two monsters are on the same square, it switches to a one-on-one battle. The winner captures the monster that loses. Phases of DM battle still apply, as do special affects and skills. Each battle is considered one 'turn' for that monster.

"Mental communication is allowed, but only with your comrade. When a monster is captured, their 'king' feels the affect. This may lower concentration in future plays. Magic and trap cards may be used, but only once. Then they are removed from play permanently. Monsters are not revealed until battle, and then are kept track of on your respective boards.

"The object of the game is to defeat the respective kings, regardless of status or health. Any questions?"

"Yeah," said Kaiba, his face unusually bright. "May I market this?"

"KAIBA!" Yami could not believe his partner had his mind on his company at a time like this!

Kaiba was looking at the set-up in complete fascination. "As a game aficionado yourself, you must also find this to be a brilliant game! Only experts would really appreciate this. It would also force chess back into popularity."

"Kaiba, please concentrate on this match, if you don't mind! I need your skills; I have never played chess before!"

This revelation brought Kaiba back. "You?! Never?!"

"I know how, but-"

"The so-called King of Games has not played such a basic game?"

An annoyance vein popped in Yami's forehead. "Give me a break! I have spent most of my time living in a gold puzzle and do not come out at my leisure. I know how to play it, of course, but I am going to rely on your experience."

"Don't rely on him too much," Bes warned. He pointed to Yami's queen-side knight. "Because once that piece is taken off the board, you lose your advisor, too."

"Why?"

"Play the game to find out." He gave Yami an encouraging smile. "I hope you win! My wife and I have a bet on the outcome!"

"Can we get on with this," grumbled Minkabh.

"Right!" Bes dropped his hand. "GAME START!"

Minkabh moved one of his pawns forward two spaces.

Yami put his hand over a pawn and paused. "What is it," Kaiba asked.

"Nothing," he said. "I thought I heard something." He moved the pawn in front of his king two spaces.

Minkabh moved the same pawn one space.

Yami moved another pawn one space.

Minkabh moved the same pawn one more space.

Yami was in range to strike, but thought against it. It could be a trap of some sort.

"He may be diverting your pawn away from protecting your king," said Kaiba, "or he is interested in seeing a Duel Monster Battle. I suggest moving either of the knights toward the king. Since normal rules of capture do not apply, that pawn may still have a chance."

Yami moved his king-side knight up two, right one. "What bothers me is that Horus promised I'd have the priests to back me up, and all I have is you."

"You'd prefer the mutt over a chess champion?"

Minkabh moved his king-side knight.

"I'd prefer not having a bad feeling about this game. It's a Shadow Game, so lives are at stake!" Yami moved his queen pawn one space forward. "And how is this RPG? Characters and situations must be involved for a game to be considered 'role playing.'"

Just then, Minkabh moved in to attack Yami's pawn.

The area in the center showed a hologram of a dark forest. Walking in the trees, back towards Yami and Kaiba, was a small magician wearing a blue and white tunic, dark blue helmet, and carrying a large sword. The screen at Yami's podium read, "Silent Swordsman, Level 0. 4/1000/1000."

"I think I'm going to enjoy this," said Minkabh.

Something rustled in the trees. The swordsman stopped and looked around. A large, muscle-bound, blue demon with tattered bat wings and sharp claws jumped down. Yami instantly recognized the face. "Ushio?"

"Didn't he go to our school?"

Yami had no time to reply before the swordsman yelped in fear and dodged the demon's attack. His face was now exposed for Kaiba and Yami to see. "YUGI!"

The monster turned out to be Yugi all right; there was no mistaking those eyes and bangs. But it was a much younger version. Judging by his height and voice, Silent Swordsman Yugi was about seven or eight years old. The child looked around wildly. "Mou hitori no boku? Kaiba-kun?"

Yami resisted the urge to jump into the action. "Aibou!"

"Where are you," he cried as he dodged another attack and dropped his sword. "What's going on?"

"I am _really_ going to enjoy this," exclaimed Minkabh happily.

Silent Swordsman Yugi hid behind a tree. "Yami, help me! I'm scared!"

Yami looked at the screen to see what Ushio was. (Winged Minion. 2/700/700.) "Yugi, you have to fight it yourself!"

"Are you kidding?"

Yami bit his lower lip hard. "Yugi, it's an RPG game. You are Silent Swordsman, and he's Winged Minion. You're stronger than him! Attack him before he can damage you!"

Silent Swordsman Yugi took a deep breath, then dove out, grabbed his sword, jumped up, and took a swing. The giant sword cut Ushio in half. But instead of disappearing in shattered bits, he slid off the lower half of his body. The upper half landed with a plop. Blood drained from the upper half, while the lower half stood in its place.

Minkabh held his stomach in apparent pain, but chuckled.

"O-siris," muttered Yami.

"Real combat is much sweeter than simple magic," said Minkabh directed at Yami. "Ironic that your brother should taste first blood!"

A ghost floated from the mouth of the monster bully and dove into the blank card deck. With a shaking hand, Yami picked up the top card. Ushio stared back at him, wide-eyed and screaming.

Yugi straightened up. As he did, he seemed to grow a few inches. The screen recorded the change. (Silent Swordsman, Level 1. 4/1500/1500) He turned, now looking about ten. There was so much sorrow and pain carried in those amethyst eyes. He looked up into the sky, unable to see Yami or anyone else for comfort or explanation. "Good luck with your game," he said shakily. Both figures disappeared.

Yami looked back at the card, then to Kaiba. "Do you think…?"

Kaiba stared so hard at the pieces that his blue eyes could have melted each one. "Must be."

Minkabh cackled. "What a fitting game to play! Now you control real troops, real lives, and real flesh! No magic, just simple carnage! Your loyal subjects were always willing to risk their lives for you. Are _you_ willing to risk theirs?"

"Shut up," Kaiba snapped.

Gozoburo grinned. "Your turn, Seto. Who knows who the next victim might be? Perhaps _your_ little brother!"

"Fine!" Kaiba moved the pawn on Yugi's left one space.

Minkabh moved one of his pawns forward.

"Pharaoh," warned Bes. "Your advisor cannot play the game for you."

Yami stared at the board. Each token was a life. Each token was a life he decided whether they live or die. But he had to continue. He had to win this game with as few deaths as possible! He moved the knight in play near Yugi's token.

Minkabh moved his knight within striking distance of Yami's knight.

Yami passed over his knight, not wanting to force another one of his friends into battle, until he heard Jonouchi's voice. {Send me out, Yami!}

{Jonouchi-kun!}

{I'll be fine, I promise!}

To Kaiba's surprise, Yami took the knight and sent it against the opposing knight.

The field turned into a clearing in the forest. The opponent was a Summoned Skull (6/2500/2000) with the unmistakable face of Hirutani. The massive, skeletal build took nothing from the former thug Jonouchi had once hung around with. Hirutani looked around. "I can smell ya," he shouted. "Come out and fight!"

'So the one who attacks has the advantage of surprise,' noted Kaiba.

There was a howl, and Red Eyes Black Dragon (7/2400/2000) swooped from the sky and burned the Summoned Skull alive. It all happened so fast, Hirutani had no time to scream. His ghost entered the second card of Yami's blank deck.

Red Eyes landed momentarily, and they all saw Jonouchi's new look. He was riding Red Eyes, wearing a red suit of armor and black headband. His bangs now covered his Millennium Eye, but Yami still sensed he had it. And to Yami's further amazement, Jonouchi looked right at him!

{Yami, keep your hand near my token!} He disappeared.

Yami did as he was told. {Jonouchi-kun! You can hear me, too?}

{We're only supposed to hear you while we battle, or when you are close by. None of us can hear each other, but I can sense Yugi's pain. He looks so upset!}

{You can see them?}

Jonouchi chuckled. {You bet! Thanks to this Millennium Eye, I can see everyone on our side of the field!}

{How about theirs,} asked Kaiba. He heard Jou through Yami's mind.

{No. It's all a blur. I don't think I've mastered this thing yet.}

{Jonouchi-kun, tell us who is who! Please!}

{Okay. Here goes! Starting with the pawns right to left, ya got Grandpa dressed as the Mysterious Guard, then Malik as Lizard Soldier, Mokuba is Lord of D., and Keiko… uh, two Keikos, are Gemini Elf. Then there's Yugi as Silent Swordsman, Anzu as Maha Vailo, Honda as Cyber Commander, and Ryou as Lady of Faith.

{Queen-side rook is Karim as Guardian Grarl, followed by the knight Kaiba riding Blue Eyes, the black panel bishop is Isis as Serpentine Princess, and Nazo as St. Joan in the Queen's space. I… I know it's you, Yami, in the king's spot, but I don't recognize your monster. Looks powerful, though! Anyway, Shadi is the white panel bishop as Glover Man, I'm riding Red Eyes, then it's Bakura as Diabound as king-side rook.}

{I take it that you know how to play chess,} commented Kaiba.

There was an embarrassed pause. {My mom taught me when I was a kid.}

{Heh! Even the mutt has more experience than you, Pharaoh!}

Yami moved one of the bishops. {You're enjoying this far too much, Kaiba.}

The game continued slowly. Yami tried to avoid conflicts with the higher-level tokens, particularly against his pawns. He had no strategy to speak of but get close to the king. Gozoburo's expert tactics made this impossible without conflict. Kaiba, annoyed with Yami's concern over his friends' lives instead of the game, had to make sure the pharaoh did not fall into any traps. He tried to move the queen to intercept a bishop threatening one of the black rooks, but Yami moved the rook before he had the chance. Nazo was the last person he wanted to suffer in this battle!

Their first loss was devastating. One of the white pawns made it all the way down the board. Yami had to try and stop it with Sugoroku's pawn. Even if he lost, Kaiba's knight would intercept it before it reached the edge.

The hologram board depicted a castle entrance. Mysterious Guard Grandpa (3/800/1200), dressing in blue and white robes from his days as Shimon, disappeared into the shadows of the tall doors as a Dark Rabbit (4/1100/1500) with white ears and one eye came into view. The single eye had no shine or color, as if it had been hypnotized. It didn't seem to understand where it was or why it was there.

Sugoroku jumped out, set down his staff, and chanted a spell. The rabbit was pushed by energy against the wall. The screen showed the number of attack points drop from 1100 to 300. The rabbit lay perfectly still, as if knocked out. Sugoroku walked closer to see if it survived.

"Jiichan," Yami yelled. "Get away from there!"

Too late. Dark Rabbit pounced on the old man, crushing his body with its powerful legs. It jumped twice more, reducing the old man's life points down to zero. The sickening crunch of bone echoed in the arena. Sugoroku cried out in agony. "Y… Yu…" His body relaxed. Blood trickled from his mouth. Their last image of the old man was Dark Rabbit kicking the body to its side. The spirit flew from his mouth to Minkabh's stack of cards.

"I never liked him," said Minkabh looking at the card. "Shimon was far too nosy."

{Yami!} came Yugi's concerned voice inside Yami's head. {What happened? Why'd you scream?}

Yami covered his mouth, forcing himself not to cry out or be sick. How was he supposed to tell Yugi what happened? And what could he say to soften the blow{I can't do this! I can't continue this fight! I can't force my friends to possibly die!}

"Pegasus."

Kaiba's eyes were on the Dark Rabbit token on the board. "That was Pegasus' monster; it must have Pegasus' soul."

"That can't be," argued Yami. "Pegasus made a lot of bad choices, but he's essentially good! Keiko's out there, too! He wouldn't join forces with Minkabh!"

Minkabh cackled. "You have learned nothing, have you Boy Pharaoh?" His stare hardened. "Good and Evil are relative terms in battle. War sees nothing but bloodshed and death, so why bother to question? All that matters is power and dominance." He waved his hand over the board. "My pawns are those who borrowed power from the dark side, but never actually joined me. They are exactly what they have always been: Insignificant lumps of flesh I control to achieve my own goals." Minkabh shifted a bishop. "Your move."

Yami stared at the square where Grandpa Moto fell for a moment. He looked up to Bes. "My lord, tell me what will happen to the souls of the fallen?"

"How thick are you," laughed Gozoburo. "That doesn't matter right now! You're only hurting yourself by obsessing over such foolish sentiments."

"I must know," Yami insisted.

Bes nodded. "The winner decides their fate also. If you win, you may resurrect those who die here."

"But do they still feel the pain?"

"Of course. This is war."

Kaiba stared at the board. He had two options: Attack Pegasus himself or send the neighboring pawn to attack. Unfortunately, that pawn was Keiko Crawford, his fiancée and Pegasus' daughter. Although it would be smarter to allow a pawn take out a weakened pawn, he took his own and placed it to battle Pegasus.

The castle scene appeared once again. This time, Kaiba found himself riding atop Blue Eyes White Dragon, which flew from behind the walls. He wore the same as Jonouchi, only wearing blue instead of red. He still carried the Millennium Rod.

Blue Eye could easily attack without the Dark Rabbit's knowledge. Kaiba was about to call the attack, but had a moment's hesitation. He envisioned Keiko on the sidelines, watching her lover attack her father. He could almost taste the salty tears in those large, beautiful, blue-green eyes. She was still nearby. What if she heard or even saw the fiery death of her father? There was no hope for Pegasus anyway. He was Minkabh's pawn. But still…

Kaiba held up his Millennium Rod. "CLEANSING LIGHT!"

A shower of light emitted from the Rod. One landed on Dark Rabbit Pegasus. The single eye blinked twice and turned amber. "Wh-What's this," he asked in English.

Blue Eyes flew lower to the ground. "Pegasus," called Kaiba.

Dark Rabbit Pegasus backed away. "K-Kaiba Boy!"

"Listen Pegasus. I hate you for the Hell you put my little brother and me through in Duelist Kingdom. If this were a real fight, I'd kill you immediately like the coward you are!" He paused. "But someone else, someone important to both of us, doesn't love a man who would stab his opponents in the back. So I'm giving you this chance to die as yourself, not a stupid puppet of evil. Do you understand?"

Dark Rabbit Pegasus nodded and smiled. "Thank you, Kaiba Boy."

"Prepare yourself!" Blue Eyes soared upward and powered up a blast. Dark Rabbit Pegasus stood up to his full height, and died the instant the blow touched.

Gozoburo shook his head as the ghost entered the Pharaoh's deck. "All you did was waste your breath and our time, Seto."

"Chess is one game where time can only help one's own strategy," Kaiba countered. He turned to Yami. "Yugi – no – Pharaoh Atem, there is a balance between sentimental strategy and agressive attacks. You'd best find it in order to win the game." He glared at Minkabh and Gozoburo. "Neither of them will show us mercy. We must fight back with everything we have!"

Yami smiled. "Your right Kaiba." He looked at the board. /'/I need to set aside my concerns over their safety, and I must trust in my friends' abilities. Even if they lose the individual battles, my mind should be focused on winning the war. Jichan won't have died in vain/'/

'A good lesson learned, Atem-kun,' thought Bes as Yami finally put his Queen into play. 'The real game begins now!'

**

* * *

**

1 "bonkotsu" – means "mediocrity." Kaiba gave Jonouchi this nickname in episode 186, after Yugi's magic card "Bonkotsu no Ichi" or "Natural Mediocrity." He's basically saying that Jou is ordinary, nothing special about him at all.  
2 Bes – Egyptian god of luck and games. He was most known for protection against bad spirits and delivering children with his wife, Teweret.  
3 "Greek experience" – Keiko is referring to the Trojan War. Due to a problem with mortals and divided loyalties, the Greek gods participated in the ten-year war.  
4 Cut dialogue – This is too short to include in the Special Features chapter; I was originally going to have Keiko cheer, saying, "Yeah! Bakura-kun is the 'bearer of the Ring!'" I decided not to add it, since even readers would groan at such a lame joke!

* * *

Yugi: The battle rages on as more and more black pawns are taken out with the white! Who will make it to the end? And will Yami's mystery monster be strong enough to face Minkabh? We'll see!


	16. Chapter 16: Duel Monsters Chess 2

Yami: Last time, Lord Bes, God of Games, forced Minkabh and me to battle out our problems in Duel Monster Chess. Normally it would not be a problem for me, but the tokens are really my friends, and they really die! I have to be careful, or else we may all be lost forever!

_**

* * *

**_

Chapter 16: Duel Monster Chess part 2

"_The last act may be bloody however fine the rest of the play." Pasqual_

Yami took a far more aggressive approach, thanks to Kaiba, and sent Nazo into the field. Her token landed directly onto a white pawn near the king.

The hologram depicted a forest clearing, with a swamp nearby. The central figure of the scene was a giant bug that looked like a cross between a roach and a grasshopper. It had a bowl haircut with turquoise hair and yellow bug glasses. It guarded the swamp, circling and searching for intruders. The screen read "Insect Soldier of the Sky". (3/1000/800)

Yami smirked. "Y'know, this death I'm not all too upset about!"

Nazo, dressed in silver, black, and gold armor, appeared on the field. (7/2800/2000) Her darker skin looked oddly brighter against the shiny armor, and her hair was very short and spiky. She held up her elegant sword as if she were born with it. Haga Insect screeched and flailed his little wings in panic as the blade sliced through each limb before obliterating the torso.

"Good job, Nazo-sa!"

Nazo smiled and saluted, imitating Mana and Keiko, before her image disappeared.

"Don't celebrate too quickly, boys," said Gozoburo as he moved a bishop. "Queen check."

Yami was about to move Nazo's token again, but Kaiba stopped his hand. He was staring straight into Gozoburo's eyes. {Not just yet, Pharaoh,} warned Kaiba. {Consider for a moment the combined strategies this game entails. If he placed a bishop to check the Queen, he must have a monster with that bishop more powerful than St. Joan. And there aren't many over her attack power.}

{It could be a fused monster,} said Yami

{Right, and the Queen is too powerful to lose so early on in this game.}

{So, what do you suggest?}

Kaiba's cobalt eyes narrowed, like they always did when he felt particularly aggressive. {Force his hand. Let's see that bishop he's itching to play.}

"Alright," said Yami. "I'll send this pawn to stand in your bishop's way." 'Sorry, Honda-kun,' thought Yami. 'But Kaiba's right. I need to put my emotions aside for now.'

Minkabh almost moved the bishop, but instead moved a pawn to attack Honda's pawn. The Cyber Commander (2/950/800) was caught off guard beside a junkyard by a large jet from beneath the rubble. Honda yelped as Gradius (4/1200/800) attacked. One quick flash of its cannons, and the brown-haired teen was unrecognizable.

Yami groaned and held his arms. Burning seared through his body as quickly as the flash came, and he watched dejectedly as Honda's spirit floated to Minkabh's pile. "Dammit," he cursed.

"You're fine," said Kaiba off-hand. "The bonkotsu is in a perfect position to avenge his friend."

"But that will leave him open to fight the bishop."

"Doubtful," said Kaiba under his breath. "Just move him. Trust me."

Yami grunted and moved Jonouchi's knight to attack Gradius. The junkyard appeared again, along with what remained of Honda's body. Jonouchi let out a roar of anger, matching his dragon, and both took to the sky. Red Eyes ripped off the cockpit's shield with its talons to reveal the pilot. Bandit Keith, hypnotized, did not even blink to acknowledge the assailants' presence. But Jou didn't care. He made Red Eyes pull Bandit Keith out of his plane and burn him to a cinder.

"Enjoying the show, Lord Minkabh," Yami hissed.

"Very much so," answered the wizard in earnest. "You know, even now, you take things too personally. The sacrifice merely placed a more powerful monster to defend your queen."

Jonouchi slid off of Red Eyes and walked towards Honda's body. The blonde looked so dazed. He sunk to his knees and stared at his old friend's remains, dejected and alone. Red Eyes let out a soft, mournful moan.

"This is sick," spat Yami, angry at the turn of events.

"It's not disappearing," said Kaiba.

"What?"

"I said it's not disappearing. Each time a battle has ended before, it's vanished. But why are we watching the action after the battle has finished."

"To further torment you," said Minkabh. "Especially when I reveal this! Trap card: Dragon Capture Jar!"

The junk rumbled, and a giant jar with the figure of a dragon burst from the metal. Jonouchi shielded Honda's body needlessly and called out to his dragon. The jar landed beside Red Eyes, who jumped into the air to avoid it. A beam of light shot from the depths of the jar and hit it.

Minkabh cackled. "That stupid priest didn't use his Eye first and walked into a trap! I knew you'd try to avenge your friend so…" He noticed Yami grinning and Kaiba shaking his head. "What's so funny?"

Gozoburo snarled, "You just wasted one of our cards!"

Minkabh looked utterly confused. Red Eyes easily moved away from the beam of light and destroyed the jar with a flick of its tail. "How…"

Jonouchi looked straight up at Minkabh, aghast. "You stupid fuck! Even a novice knows you can't do that while Lord of D is on the field!" He, Red Eyes, and the junkyard disappeared.

"Explain this," ordered Minkabh to Gozoburo.

"I'll tell him," said Kaiba, holding back his amusement. "One of our monsters on the field is Lord of D, whose special abilities include the negation of any Trap or Magic cards against Dragon-type monsters."

"And with your psychic abilities," added Yami, "you should have known we had this monster because of our conversation with Jonouchi-kun. You failed to consider the value of a pawn, and in doing so it cost you."

Minkabh glared. He refused to let the pharaoh get away with humiliating him. (Even though it was his mistake.) He moved another pawn towards the King.

{He's not taking much advice from his expert,} commented Yami. {That's going to be his major weakness during this game. They have separate strategies; they're not working as a team.}

Kaiba gave Yami a warning glance. {If you start going on about "friendship" and "teamwork," I'm quitting right now!}

Yami switched his King with his Rook. It placed him in a corner, but he knew Bakura would appreciate getting out and causing some damage. I was strange, but when Yami touched his own token, he felt a strong about of energy bursting through. It felt like the god cards, but different somehow. Jonouchi had not recognized the monster, so what could it be?

Minkabh moved the same pawn. Yami noticed that, if left alone for the next turn, Minkabh's pawn would attack Yugi. He moved Anzu forward to back Yugi up if necessary.

A few moves later, another battle appeared. Karim wore a strapped-on warrior's outfit complimenting his large muscles, and his skin was now greenish-brown. Guardian Grarl (5/2500/2000) came face to face with a glowing mass of slime. Yami noted on the board the name "Revival Slime (2/500/1500)" in defense mode. Grarl attacked and thought he destroyed the slime, but it returned without any reduction.

"I think you'll remember this combination, Boy Pharaoh," said Minkabh holding up two cards. "I heard all about the Battle City Tournament, and its play-by-play results. I use Polymerization to fuse Revival Slime with the Trap card Metal Reflection Slime."

The slime shifted and turned into Gardian Grarl, only with a different face. The fusion caused a missed turn, so when Karim attacked, the process was repeated. Then the slime Grarl attacked, and Karim's attack points were reduced to 625. The fight repeated again, and this time resulted in Karim's death.

The slime looked up and grinned. "You can't defeat an immortal with the same cards you had before, Pharaoh!"

Yami sneered. "My cards have improved, Yami no Marik! I settle with you later!"

In the next turn, Kaiba said that the best move would be to send Jonouchi to back up Shadi in protecting Yami's token. {It will benefit in the long run,} Kaiba insisted. So Yami moved his knight a few squares. Minkabh's bishop went after Nazo, as they expected.

The setting was in the shadow of a volcano. Nazo stood ready to protect herself from any monster that came near her. Until Gozoburo called out nother trap card, "Change Position." This forced Nazo to her knees, her sword useless on the ground beside her. (2000DP) A familiar figure emerged from the forest. Mr. Tanaka, Nazo's father, advanced towards her. His hair stood up in flames, and his gloved hand held a small ball of fire.

"NO!" Yami screamed.

Mr. Tanaka was the monster "Mr. Volcano (5/2100/1300)." He bent down beside his daughter and touched her chin with his free hand. "I heard you've allowed a man to conquer you, Nazo-chan."

Nazo said nothing. All she could concentrate on was the ball of flame.

"He killed me, you know, Nazo-chan. Your dear lover killed your dearest father. Now, why would you forgive a man with your family's blood on his hands?"

Nazo's eyes squeezed shut. She could feel the heat coming closer to her.

"I warned you, Nazo-chan. I said, 'Never let any man take you away from me.' Didn't I? I warned you that you would be punished if any man but me touched you, didn't I? Answer me!"

Nazo's eyes opened and she glared. "Go to Hell!"

Tanaka smiled. "Ladies first!" He set Nazo's tunic on fire.

Yami tried to cover his ears to mute Nazo's screams, but none came. Nazo took the pain without making a sound of agony. But Yami felt it. He felt the flames char his own skin, searing away the flesh and bone. When the pain subsided, he sensed his wife's spirit enter the deck on the opposite field.

Kaiba, normally so distant, put his hand on Yami's shoulder. He did not need to speak, but the gesture of concern was enough to earn a nod of response. The two rivals held a mutual respect for their loved ones. Yami took Keiko's pawn to move it forward. He felt the heat radiating from Keiko's anger. {You make that bastard pay, Yami,} she said.

Yami did not respond. His mind was devoid of words now. In his sorrow, much of his logical thought patterns had shut down. He now relied on Kaiba's ideas and words to support him.

The game continued. Anzu appeared as Maha Vailo (4/1550/1200), easily destroying Ryuzaaki as Hallkite Saurus (4/1400/700). **3** Keiko jumped forward further to defeat Noa as priest Asura. Unfortunately, this left space for Mokuba to face none other than Gozoburo Kaiba.

Mokuba wore a dragon skull as a hat and a long cape. "Lord of D (4/1200/1100)" Gozoburo arrived riding atop "Shinato, King of a Higher Plane (8/3300/3000)."

Kaiba took the reins to protect his brother. "I use the magic card 'Flute of Summoning Dragon' to call forth two Blue Eyes to defend Lord of D!"

Gozoburo drew a magic card. "I use De-Spell to stop your dragons, Seto! Now Mokuba is defenseless!"

Kaiba looked over the magic cards, but Yami put his hand over them and shook his head. Kaiba growled, but he knew Yami was right. This was a game. Personal feelings aside, Mokuba was a pawn, and in this situation he was expendable. Kaiba turned away as his brother disappeared from the field.

Kaiba glared hard at his foster father. He wanted to taste his blood! He loathed the man to no end! He deserved to die the most painful way possible! And he wanted it done now! He planned to save one card for later, just in case he faced a more powerful monster, but now was the time! To avenge Mokuba, he would use _that_ card!

He told Yami to move Keiko to attack Gozoburo. Yami made no objections, trusting in Kaiba's knowledge of both chess and Duel Monsters. Keiko appeared in two forms on the field: One was dark skinned with short hair and one was light skinned with longer hair. Both wore identical blue, middle-eastern style dresses. "Gemini Elves (5/1900/900)" Since they were just moved, both Keikos got to attack first. This reduced Gozoburo's AP to 1500. But that also left him to attack her next.

Before that happened, Kaiba lifted another card. "I use the magic card 'Sebek's Blessing' to raise their attack points by the number they just subtracted from you! Now they're points double!"

It was true. Keiko and Kei's dresses fanned out and sparkled, indicating an increase of power to 3800AP! Gozoburo attacked and reduced them to 2300, still well over his! The two shaman attacked again and destroyed Gozoburo Kaiba once and for all!

The Gozoburo standing next to Minkabh screamed as his monster was destroyed. He clutched his throat, and light spewed up from his mouth, nose, eyes, and ears. He expanded, just as his token had, and exploded. Chunks of his flesh landed on the remaining players. The spot where he had stood smoked quietly.

Bes applauded. "Well played, Seto! Well played! Now Minkabh has no advisor!"

{EEWW!} yelled Jonouchi, who could see what happened thanks to his Eye. {Tarantino, eat your heart out!} **[2]**

Kaiba did not even flinch. He brushed off a piece of his foster father from his jacket and calmly said, "Your move."

Minkabh said nothing, but took another piece of Gozoburo off of his shoulder. "I'll just move my own Queen into play." He was now in position to attack Ryou.

Bes floated down next to Yami. "Yami-kun," he whispered, "I know you're still upset over your wife's death, but you are still the primary competitor. Rely on Seto too much, you do!"

Yami nodded to acknowledge his god. He had two choices on the field: Either he could sacrifice Keiko to bring Nazo back by placing her on the edge square, or he could protect himself, and Ryou, by moving Kaiba in on Minkabh's queen. The queen was still unknown, so it may be stronger than BEWD. Allowing Ryou to fight would show who the queen is. Keiko was now the strongest pawn on the board, and sacrificing her would be a waste of the perks of Kaiba's last move. On the other hand, Nazo was still stronger than Keiko. But Ryou and Keiko would have to die!

Yami closed his eyes. His heart bled. He suddenly felt his age, and all 3,300 plus years of ache and exhaustion landed on his soul.

{Atem! / Yami-kun!}

Yami looked down at the two Keikos' pawn. He heard one of them say, {I swore an oath three millennia ago to protect my queen.} The other said, {I pledged my loyalty to my best friend.} Then, together, Kei and Keiko declared, {We wish to bring Nazo back to the field!}

Yami looked over to Kaiba. Kaiba looked away, clearly dreading what Yami had to do. Yami moved Keiko's pawn to the edge. Minkabh replaced it with Nazo's, and the life force of the women switched to their respective places.

Minkabh attacked Ryoy's pawn. It revealed a six-armed Akunadean with swords for each arm. "Garma Sword (7/2750/2150)" It hacked poor Ryou to pieces.

Yami moved Bakura closer to Akunadean. Kaiba softly growled, "Have you lost your mind, Pharaoh! Necrofear isn't as strong as Garma Sword!"

Minkabh heard Kaiba's remark and moved his piece right in front of Bakura. Yami moved to attack. Akunadean Garma Sword stood near a village, preparing to attack. Bakura's eyes shone from the shadows with unyielding hatred! Akunadean had crossed the line; Akunadean had destroyed his hikari!

Yami handed Kaiba a card. Kaiba smirked. "Activate the magic card 'Shield and Sword'! Now, defense points become attack points!"

Akunadean Garma Sword shrunk slightly as his AP fell to 2150. But he continued to advance on the village. Bakura's sinister eyes from the shadows become and exact negative, so his pupils became white and his eyeball black. (2800AP) He emerged from the darkness, letting out a terrifying scream. Akunadean turned and saw sharp teeth. Bakura, the last son of Kuru Elna, survivor of the massacre, confronted Akunadean face-to-face.

Yami held some satisfaction as he heard his uncle's cries of agony. Bakura got his revenge, and by Yami's hand. Hopefully that would begin to make amends for the sins of his family in Bakura's eyes.

{You planned that! My reaction, Minkabh's move, everything! You cocky sonofabitch!}

Yami smirked and nodded slowly. His silence no longer resulted from grief over just Nazo, but of all of his fallen comrades and those Minkabh forced into fighting. Each one who died so far flashed in his mind: Ryou, Keiko, Honda, Mokuba, Karim, Grandpa, Pegasus, Keith, Ryuzaki, Haga, and Noa each held a place in his heart.

The game continued. Kaiba finally got to see some action in defending Bakura by attacking the Big Five (bishop aboard "Fortress Whale (7/2350/2150)"). Yami no Marik eventually destroyed his alter ego and sister (one pawn, one bishop) as they made their way towards Minkabh's token.

Yami needed to destroy Yami no Marik to get to Minkabh's king! In Battle City, Yami managed to defeat Yami no Marik's combo by sacrificing him. But this time, Yami did not have the magic card 'Cross Sacrification,' and he couldn't think of any other way. Even if he boosted up the attack strength of any monster, the slime would revive. And it refused to move away from guarding Minkabh.

Meanwhile, Nazo received her sweet revenge. With Minkabh concentrating on Yami no Marik, Yami moved Nazo to face her father again. This time, Minkabh did not have the same magic card. Nazo walked right up to her father, ignoring the fire in his hand, and began chopping him into small parts. First the hand, then between his legs, and then his other hand, etc.

Kaiba spent his time working out possibly moves to avoid the bishop and attack the king. He mentally explained his plan to Yami. Yami's mouth dropped at the risk, but Kaiba insisted it would be the only way to destroy Yami no Marik.

Yami moved Shadi's token a space, baiting Minkabh out. But Yami no Marik moved to attack Anzu instead. She appeared once again as the magician, this time watching out for an attack. But when she saw the slime glop towards her, she shrieked! It molded itself into her monster double, and opted to defense mode (1163DP). Anzu attacked, but Yami no Marik reshaped, and attacked her. She eventually disappeared in a dark stream of energy.

Jonouchi, immobile in the next square, could do nothing. He roared out in anger. Three of his best friends had been slaughtered!

Yami shut his eyes for a moment, feeling Anzu's pain. His confidence in his skills faltered again. This was really starting to look hopeless!

{Yami-sa,} Nazo sweet, alto voice soothed Yami's weary mind. {Don't give up hope. We all have faith in you. Do not forget that! No matter how terrible things may seem, we've always come through. The fifteen of us were willing to stand by your side and fight from the beginning. That has not changed. We believe in you! Yami-sa!}

Yami smiled. {Thank you, Nazo-sa. But what can I do? I must think of something.}

{Mou hitori no boku!}

Yami looked over at Yugi's token. It was glowing for some reason. He hadn't touched it since the beginning. He didn't want Yugi to go through any of this anymore. But did Yugi sense it? Did Yugi sense Anzu's death just now? How?

{Mou hitori no boku! Use "Time Acceleration" on me! NOW!}

Yami looked at the card he had seen Yugi buy for his deck, and he understood Yugi's plan. It would cost two magic cards, but it was worth it! "Magic card: Time Acceleration!" Silent Swordsman receives an extra 1500 attack points, and goes up to level 4!"

The light around Yugi's token got stronger. Bes leaned forward in his invisible chair and watched. "Interesting," he muttered.

Minkabh recognized Yugi as a threat and moved his faithful bishop closer to him. "Just because he got a power boost," snarled Minkabh, "does not mean he's capable of destroying my bishop!"

"Maybe not yet," said Yami. "But Silent Swordsman Level 7 has a useful affect to destroy any chances you have in saving that evil spirit!"

Minkabh looked at his stats. He had one pawn, one bishop, and his king. Yami had two knights, one pawn, one bishop, one rook, and his king. It would be best to kill the bratty prince before anyone else, before he reached level 7. After Yami moved his king forward a space, Minkabh moved Yami no Marik to attack Yugi.

They were in a forest setting once again. Silent Swordsman Yugi, who now looked about 14, did not bother preparing for an attack. He now had 3000AP. He knelt on the ground waiting. A Shen symbol on his forehead was glowing, and his eyes were shut. He merely looked bored.

As the goop slunk towards him, Yugi turned around. "About time, Yami no Marik."

Marik morphed into Silent Swordsman Level 4. "Little Yugi… Last time we met, you were helplessly being eaten alive by darkness, thanks to your other self's stupidity!"

"I'm not so helpless anymore. In fact, I'm gonna make sure you're sent back to the darkness, where you belong!"

Silent Swordsman Marik attacked. Yugi dodged the 2500AP sword, and got behind him. "Yami, activate the magic card!"

Yami flipped the card he had separated from the rest. "Swords of Revealing Light!"

The glowing swords crashed down around the dark knight. He touched them, trying to break free, but the burned his armor. Yugi walked up calmly to the opposite side. "You should understand the affects of the card, Malik! You can't attack for three turns."

The dark spirit sneered. "But, do you really feel up to attacking a defenseless opponent, you good-natured, pure-hearted simpleton?"

Yugi chuckled. "That's right, Malik. Defense is all you have. You are only able to regenerate when killed in defense mode, not matter how powerful your opponent is. I may not have control over your position now, but I can wait for the opportunity." He looked up at Yami and Kaiba. "End turn!" His power rose to 3500AP, and level turned to Level 5. The scene faded as Yugi grew to the age of 15, when he first solved the Millennium Puzzle.

Yami moved his own token forward. Minkabh moved his king to the right. Yami moved Kaiba's token two spaces right, one space up. Minkabh set his bishop ready to attack Jonouchi. Jonouchi took the offensive and destroyed Dartz and his monster. Minkabh quickly moved back one space.

As the board pieces stood, all Yugi had to do was defeat Yami no Marik to check the King. The scene reopened as the three rounds ended. Yugi was now Level 7, with 4500AP. Yami's smirk grew into a proud smile. Yugi's form was now as tall as his brother's, with a gleaming white cloak flowing out behind him, and silver wing-like armor on his shoulders. The circle on his forehead glowed brighter than ever before. Yami no Marik had remained at Level 4, but showed no signs of fear or awe. "This changes nothing," snarled Marik. "As long as I am in defense mode, I can reshape. Not even the gods can stop me!"

As the Sword of Revealing Light disappeared, Yugi raised his own sword with ease and pointed at his opponent. "You're wrong, Marik," countered Yugi. "I can stop you!" He raised his sword. "Activate special effect of Silent Swordsman, Level 7!"

Yami reached out his hand towards Minkabh's graveyard. "I call upon a magic card from your graveyard, and I call 'Change Position'!" The card flew into Yami hand, and he held it up.

The effect hit Yugi's sword, and he flung the spell at Yami no Marik. The evil spirit was forced to his feet. (2500AP) "Wh-What?"

"Attack now, Yugi!"

Yugi charged. The field exploded with light. Yami, Kaiba, Minkabh, and Bes all had to shield their eyes. They heard the _SHING!_ of a blade slicing through air, and the rush of wind from Yugi's cloak. When they returned their attention to the field. Yugi was facing away from Yami no Marik, his cloak covering his body. A thin trail of blood appeared on Yugi's cheek. There was a pause, and the evil swordsman's upper half slid down from his legs. Each half seemed to melt slightly as the affects of Metal Reflection Slime wore off.

Bes stroked his chin as Yugi's form disappeared. "It seems to us that the younger brother may have more potential in this life than as a prince. We must keep one or two eyes on him as he grows."

Yami moved Yugi's piece to the opposite end on the board. "Check."

Minkabh stared at his pieces. Yugi's victory over Yami no Marik broke his spirit of games. But his hatred of the family drove him onward. To hell with strategy! To hell with this stupid game! He wanted royal blood! He moved his piece one space forward, in Nazo's direction.

"You can't move in to 'Check,'" reminded Kaiba.

Yami recognized the darkness in Minkabh's features. The Shadows of the Shadow Realm fed off of his anger, and in turn gave him power. Yami had tasted this destructive power. He needed to make sure to avert it from everyone else at all cost. He moved his token forward.

"Checkmate," Kaiba called out.

"Game does not end on 'Checkmate,' Seto," said Bes wagging a finger.

With no hesitation, Minkabh moved diagonally to face Yami.

Yami suddenly found himself on the battlefield. He wore ornate gold armor and large gold wings. (10/5000/5000). Minkabh's Dark Hydra (10/5000/5000) stared down at him, its many green eyes gleaming. He searched for the main one, Minkabh's, and called out to it. "Ousho! [**4]** You lost this game the moment you attacked my friends! You draw upon the powers of darkness to fight, but to live within darkness, one can only be alone! Even as I stand before you, I have the spirits and strengths of my friends beside me in the light! You have nothing!

"Sword of Heaven!" A golden sword crashed down and landed beside Yami. He held it above his head. "This weapon represents all of the lives you have used in order to face me, Minkabh! It increases my attack power by 300 points for every monster in your graveyard, giving me a grand total of 9500AP!" Yami charged at the Hydra.

"Activate magic card 'Contagion of Insanity,'" declared Minkabh. Yami could not stop himself now, no matter how quick his own mind reacted to the change. His attack hit Minkabh, but the monster did not take any of the damage. Yami felt the attack deflect against himself, decreasing his points by half. (Minkabh: 5000AP, Yami: 4750AP) He flew backwards, and landed on his wing with a disturbing crack! He yelped in pain.

The main head, wrinkled and haggard, smiled. "Your pathetic comrades cannot help you now, Boy Pharaoh! As long as you refuse to move in your believes, I shall force your body to do the same! I activate my trap card 'Seal of Crystal!'"

A green crystal formed around Yami, trapping him in place. He could not move to defend himself!

All nine of the Hydra's heads charged up to blast. Yami closed his eyes, concentrating on the magic of the Puzzle his father left him. His gold armor shone almost as brightly as the Millennium Puzzle that hung around his neck. As the Hydra attacked, Yami used the power of the Puzzle to activate a magic card called "Negate Attack" to block the assault.

Yami opened his eyes to see the barrier protect him. The color of the crystal surrounding him strongly reminded him of the Orichalcos crystals. He wondered briefly is Minkabh had anything to do with Dartz.

{You're finished, my old student! This ends now!}

'No,' Yami shouted in his mind desperately. 'There are too many people who count on me!' He thought of Nazo/Shukura fighting Bakura to protect him. He remembered how he managed to unite everyone's souls in order to defeat Laviathin. He thought of Kaiba, a protector in his own right, sacrificing his life points to give Yami strength against Dartz. He thought of Marik, the real one, willing to lose his soul to save the world. He thought of Yugi and his friends blocking Pegasus' mind tricks in the final battle of Duelist Kingdom. He could almost see their hands in front of him, coming together to form their "friendship symbol."

A light sparked in Yami's mind. The perfect card! {Kaiba!}

{What,} he asked quickly. He sounded as though he was tense from watching the battle.

{Activate "United We Stand!" It's my best chance!}

Kaiba, still in control of the cards, drew the magic card Yami requested. "I activate the magic card 'United We Stand,' raising Halankti's attack by 800 for every monster still on the field!"

The spirit forms of Kaiba, Jonouchi, Bakura, Shadi, and Yugi dove into the crystal with Yami. With the change in attack, the crystal shattered, and Yami spread his immense wings, fully healed. (9550AP) "You're right, Minkabh… This ends NOW!" A red aura surrounded him as he charged at the hydra.

**

* * *

**

1 Marik's "Immortal God" combo – See episode 140-142.  
2 Quentin Tarantino – A director famous for blowing people up.  
3 Maha Vailo – Don't forget, Anzu associates this card with Yugi!  
4 "Ousho" – Yami called Minkabh his teacher, but in vulgar terms.

* * *

Yugi: Um… No preview today… Except that the battle ends!


	17. Chapter 17: Into the West

Yami: Last time, Minkabh, Gozoburo, Kaiba, and I continued our chess match, and ended with a final attack!

_**

* * *

**_

Chapter 17: Journey Into the West

Minkabh's body flew backwards and landed with a thud. He straightened up. He quickly gathered his wits to fend off his ex-pupil, but realized that everything – the battlefield, the game set, his opponents, and Bes – had disappeared. He turned around to search, and he gasped. His body lay in a charred heap on the non-existent floor of the Shadow Realm.

Minkabh bent over the remains. He examined his smooth, olive-skinned hands and ran them over his smooth face. He was young again! The Pharaoh's curse was broken! His residual self had remained as it was before the queen's spell 3,000 years ago!

But why? Did he block the pharaoh's attack somehow?

The evil wizard cackled. "What does it matter," he said aloud. "I am no longer limited by that decrepit shell! I shall finally assimilate with the Shadows and conquer all three worlds!"

"_**You have sealed your own fate."**_

Minkabh froze. He looked wildly around. "Wha…?"

"_**You promised the Shadows of Set you would defeat the sons of Horus, and they rejected you 3,000 years ago! Now they cry out for your taste!"**_

"Wha… B-Boy Pharaoh?"

"_**That's right, Ousho! Your precious Shadows have chosen me to wield their power! And as winner of the Shadow Game, it is I who will decide your fate!"**_

Minkabh stumbled backwards. "But… But you cannot assimilate with the Shadows! You are tainted! You c-cannot…"

"_**Understanding the light helps me understand the darkness. I do not allow it to consume me!"**_

"Where are you?"

"_**All around you!"**_ Yami's eyes, four times their normal size, glowed red in the darkness, glaring down on Minkabh. _**"But if you insist, I'll be happy to begin your punishment. PENALTY GAME!"**_

Minkabh found his arms and legs bound with invisible bonds, stripped of his robes and magic, as if he was to be crucified. Soft chanting floated through the air. Figures of priests in robed garb slowly marched in two rows carrying small oil lamps. Each had hoods covering their faces. They surrounded the prisoner spirit, continuing their chant. An old fear of helplessness was triggered in the depths of Minkabh's soul. He tried to send them away with a spell, but nothing happened. He could no longer feel his aura. He frantically strained against the bonds, attempting in vain to escape.

The head of the ceremony removed his hood. Pharaoh Atem's crimson eyes shone in the darkness under his crown and bangs. Minkabh sensed the monarch's aura burning into him.

"Minkabh, son of Nithavial, you have been charged and found guilty on multiple counts of murder, manipulation, and betrayal. As requested by the gods, I am to strip you of everything that makes you a threat to the sheep of Horus. May Ra have mercy on your soul…" He took out a dagger, and grinned at the frightened reflection of its victim. "…for I sure as hell won't!"

Minkabh struggled. "Ph-Pharaoh!"

"You may proceed," said Atem, nodding to the hooded figures.

The first two approached in perfect unison. They bent down with athames similar to their pharaoh's and cut off Minkabh's feet. **1** Minkabh screamed at the searing pain. The only differences between this act alive and dead was that, dead, there was no blood and he could not die. The next two removed his hands, then his manhood. Each part was placed in jars to be dispersed to all corners of the worlds.

One came forward and sliced open his torso. They slowly removed each of the organs with a rounded spoon, ending with the heart. Two more came to remove his ears, his nose, and then tongue. Another scooped out his eyes.

For several seconds, Minkabh did nothing. He could no longer hear, smell, speak, or see. The absolute darkness of nothing pressed into him. His fear had been realized: He was now utterly useless.

"_**Welcome to Hell, Ousho!"**_

* * *

Yami awoke to the warmth of the Puzzle's light shining over him. The magic object replenished his strength and his light from its time in the Shadow Realm. The pharaoh could now control both types of magic, dark and light, but such a feat was strenuous in his current form. The energy it took to maintain him after using up so much in battle surpassed most spirits' abilities. He opened his eyes and saw nothing but the sands of Egypt stretching out in a vast yellow-orange ocean before him. The blue sky above was welcoming, as was the golden sun above the mountains in the west. Mentally reaching out for his friends, he touched the Puzzle, and everyone's lifeless bodies became visible.

Yami spread out his hands. Each deserved a reward of their own for their aide, but, again, he could not grant them such in his condition. But life was such a precious gift that he forced himself to rise above them. The love for his people, his comrades, his friends, made any weakness of his spirit irrelevant. It awakened enough magic within his being to breathe life into each of the fifteen bodies. This accomplished, he reverted back to being a normal spirit and fell with a crash into the land of his birth.

One by one, each person awoke. The Ishtals and Ayaats reunited joyously, and embraced each other. Bakura rushed to his hikari's side, berating the other for "not defeating such a pathetic obstacle." Keiko cried over the loss of her father yet again, and Kaiba held her close to silence her. Mokuba stood nearby, pouting that he couldn't show his friends his powers. Yugi shook Anzu, calling her name. She opened her eyes. "Yugi?"

Yugi pressed a finger to her lips. "Before I nearly lose you again..." He replaced his finger with his own lips, pulling her into a passionate kiss.

Honda heard Bakura's shouts at Ryou and pulled the ex-tomb robber's hair for giving him grief. Bakura punched back, but tripped and fell over Jonouchi. The three got into a semi-good-natured fight. Grandpa Moto watched them, laughing. Nothing seemed so terrible after the ordeal they all went through.

Nazo woke up by herself and scanned the crowd for Yami. She caught sight of Shadi bending over his fellow spirit. She ran over. Could spirits die, or do they fade away? "Is he…?"

"He will be fine," said Shadi.

She knelt down beside him. "I can see him. How?"

"Your own powers have grown, thanks to the hardships you have faced." He stood up and bowed. "I leave him to you for now, my queen." And he walked towards the rest of the group.

Nazo touched Yami's transparent face. His tan skin felt smooth and cool to the touch. She brushed aside his bangs and marveled at his majestic splendor. His long eyelashes lay against his cheeks, his mouth slightly opened, and his muscles relaxed in peaceful sleep. Even at rest, the pharaoh held a gentle power all his own. "You're so beautiful," she whispered. She lifted his head onto her lap.

Once comfortable, Yami lazily opened his eyes and saw his wife's smiling face. "What an absolute wonder the gods have sent me," he said. [**2]**

"I love you," she said.

"And I you," he responded.

"You've done so much for me. More than you can imagine. I feel whole now, thanks to you." [**3]**

He sighed and closed his eyes again. "Glad you're happy, Nazo-sa."

Nazo tried to hold back tears. "But... What happens now?"

"Not sure..." Yami took her hand and kissed it. "But do not worry, Dearest. Let us enjoy this moment together."

She kept his hand in her grasp. "I will."

Minutes of peace crept by, and the sun touched the top of the mountain. As the sky turned from blue to orange, a stream of clouds floated down to the sand. The fog drifted low and flat, as if a river formed beside the group, creating a pathway to the sun.

Everyone stood up, wondering what would happen next. Keiko held Kaiba's hand. "Seto," she whispered. "Look there!"

From the east appeared a ghostly, silver barge with golden sails. The massive size alone frightened the mortals to run away, but only to a short distance. No one could take his or her eyes off its splendor. The passengers seemed to be mostly in white, and their features were impossible to distinguish. The very sands of Egypt parted as it crossed.

"Oh gods," whispered Malik.

"Exactly," whispered Bakura.

"The Manjet-boat," Keiko explained, "is the boat gods sail upon. Ra makes the journey everyday, lighting up the day as the sun."

Nazo helped Yami to his shaking feet. She squeezed his arm encouragingly. "They've come for you, my love," she whispered.

The vessel fast approaching stunned Yami dumb. A deep longing pulled him to a walking pace towards the ship. This quickly turned into an all-out run, and Yami felt wings appear on his back. Four large, red falcon wings with golden tips spread out for flight. He rose from the earth with a light flap of his wings.

Two people waited at the railing, facing Yami as he arrived. One had four golden wings, a grey beard, a white nemes, and gold crown. The woman wore long, green robes, black hair, jeweled headdress, and two white wings. She opened her arms and received Yami gladly, embracing him as he pulled her head to his shoulder. The man placed a hand among his son's spiky tresses. Thousands of years lifted from the young pharaoh's torn and darkened spirit; Yami looked like he had at a more tender age, young and happy.

Anzu's gaze reached Yugi. The ex-prince's face was expressionless as he watched his brother embrace his past parents. Anzu squeezed his hand, and he looked up at her. "Are you alright," she asked.

Yugi closed his eyes and nodded. "It's done," he whispered. His voice quivered from exhaustion and suppressed emotion. "It's done."

Yami tore himself away from his petite mother's arms to look into her sparkling blue eyes. "I missed you so much, Honored Mother. I almost forgot your face," he said.

"You'll have plenty of time to remember her," said Aknamukanon, his beard twitching in a rare smile. "You have been summoned to an audience with Lord Osiris himself, dear boy. He is very pleased with your growth these past few seasons. I am sure you will become a god under him."

Yami turned to see Yugi's reaction out of habit, but remembered that his friends were all down at the base of the ship. "May I say good-bye?"

Aknamukanon glanced at the god at the helm, who nodded. "You may go," he said. "But do not take long."

Yami bowed in thanks. He spread his wings and glided down to his friends gracefully landing in front of them. Nazo stepped forward to meet him. Without words, she held onto him arm. "Thank you all so much for all you have done for me," he said to everyone.

Isis, Karim, and their families all bowed in reverence. "Pharaoh, it was our honor to be your servants," said Isis, then she added, "and your friends."

"You can't just leave," protested Honda. "Just like that!"

"I'm sorry, Honda-kun," said Yami. "But I must. Lord Osiris is not a man I intend to displease."

"Osiris," whispered Mokuba in awe. "That's so great!"

"We'll miss you, Atem-kun," said Ryo.

"Thank you, Ryo-kun." He looked at Bakura. "Don't you dare hurt him, tomb robber!"

Bakura snorted indignantly. "Fine! I'm the one you lecture after I helped your sorry ass transcend to celestial heights! What gratitude!"

Yami shook his head. Talking to him was pointless!

Keiko glomped him, doing her best not to cry. "Ooo, I'm gonna miss you, Atem!"

The pharaoh remembered her as both his beloved friend and game rival in both time eras. Feeling her familiar, bone-crushing hug brought him close to tears. "Take care, Keiko."

Kaiba snorted, refusing to look at his rival. "Kisama… Passing on before we have a chance to settle our score…"

Jonouchi socked Kaiba playfully, tears visible in his brown eyes. "Kaiba! You knew he'd move on when you helped him fight against Minkabh!"

"Regardless," said Kaiba, much softer than before. "He shouldn't have to leave."

"Kaiba's right," exclaimed Anzu, starting to cry. "Atem, you saved the world! Wouldn't you be happier staying here with us? You've become such a good friend to us! Please don't go!" He tried to comfort her, but she grabbed him and held him close. "Please, don't leave us!"

Nazo had stood quietly this entire time at Yami's side. She agreed with Anzu and everyone else. She wanted Yami to stay too, but… "Anzu, we can't be selfish. Yami-sa has to rest." She closed her eyes, trying not to shed her own tears, but they flowed all the same. "We cannot be selfish and rely on him forever. He has been true to all of us. Now we must stand on our own feet and let him get the reward he deserves."

She opened her eyes when she felt Yami's warm lips press against cheek, kissing her tears away. "My beautiful wife," he whispered. "Thank you for your faith. I'll always love you."

Yami purposely saved his good-bye to Yugi last. He turned to look behind Anzu and saw a picture that made his heart melt. His mother, former Queen of Egypt, embodiment of Mother Isis, the woman his brother never had a chance to meet, was tenderly kissing Yugi's forehead. She had to pull him down - they were of equal height - to reach. As she broke the kiss, she caressed Yugi's cheek and whispered something to his face. All Yugi could do was smile in response; his throat couldn't release any words.

The queen turned to Yami and Nazo. "Not much time left," she warned in a deep, soothing voice.

"I know," said Yami.

The queen nodded to Nazo, who blushed and bowed at the approval. Then she spread her wings and flew back to the boat.

"I'll leave you two alone," said Nazo. She gave Yami's arm one final squeeze and backed away from the two brothers.

Yami looked back to Yugi, who continued watching his mother as she landed on the ship. {She's pretty!}

{Yes.}

{She said she's proud of me.}

{Naturally.}

{I thought I'd never get to meet her.}

{Looks like the gods have some sense of kindness.}

Yugi finally turned to Yami. The moment they connected, a deep wave of pain filled their hearts. They shared each other's thoughts of sadness, sorrow, and loss through a mere glance. The younger had given up his identity as Prince Naeem in order to be reborn, and he would never be able to join the gods or his brother. A breeze floated past, and Yami felt the tears flow down his cheeks with no shame. If his aibou had taught him anything, it was that emotions should not be kept hidden. Ironically Yugi's face was dry.

Yugi smiled. {You're the one who's leaving. Say something, dammit!}

Yami gave a light chuckle. {What could I possibly say to you, other than the fact that my gratitude towards you can never be repaid!}

{Me? You've always been my goal! I've done nothing but what you would have done for me, probably without killing yourself!}

{No, Aibou… Your power is strong, because your heart has always been strong.} Yami put his hand on Yugi's shoulder. {And that's the one thing I never forgot. I chose you to be my host because I knew your power is stronger than mine.}

{Thanks for seeing that in me, Mou hitori no boku.}

{No… I am no longer "Another Yugi." There is no other.} [**4]**

{The ship is waiting for me.}

{Soon you'll be home.}

{Jiichan and the others are waiting for you.}

{Our destinies go in opposite directions.}

{We've both come to trust Destiny so much, so…}

{So I suppose this is what's right.}

Yami's hand squeezed Yugi's worn out jacket. {Yet… It is still painful… to do what's right…}

{That happens a lot.} Yugi put his hand on his brother's forearm. {But I know you'll make one hell of a god!}

Yami looked to the ship and back to Yugi. "Good-bye, Younger Brother."

"Sayonara, Yami-kun." They briefly embraced, before Yami took off to catch the departing ship.

Choirs of souls sang from the ship in merriment. A long lost son of Horus had returned at long last, and he returned as a hero to the whole world! The very sands beneath them cried out in joy! The stars glittered behind them, and the moon shown extra bright. There would be a celebration like no one had seen in nearly two thousand years in the heavens that night, with the King of Games as the honored guest.

His brother, now known only as Yugi Moto, watched longingly from his spot in the desert as the ship sailed out of his reach forever. His eyes, tired from crying and watching and waiting and fighting, turned away after a few moments. His destiny lay away from the crown. Anzu, his grandpa, Jonouchi, and his mother came forward and held him tightly. Yes, this is where his new destiny rested.

Yugi closed his eyes and took in the warmth and comfort of their embrace. In the background, he could softly hear the music ringing…

**

* * *

**

1 Athame – Holy dagger  
2 "What an absolute… sent me." – Atem said this on their wedding night, back in ESoT.  
3 "I feel whole now…" – She said she felt like an "incomplete puzzle" in part 1.  
4 "No… There is no other." – This is taken from episode 224.

_Song - "Into the West" by Anne Lennox, from Lord of the Rings: Return of the King_


	18. Chapter 18: Tabula Rasa

_**Chapter 18: Tabula Rasa**_

_Choirs of souls sang from the ship in merriment. A long lost son of Horus had returned at long last, and he returned as a hero to the whole world! The very sands beneath them cried out in joy! The stars glittered behind them, and the moon shown extra bright. There would be a celebration like no one had seen in nearly two thousand years in the heavens that night, with the King of Games as the honored guest._

_His brother, now known only as Yugi Moto, watched longingly from his spot in the desert as the ship sailed out of his reach forever. His eyes, tired from crying and watching and waiting and fighting, turned away after a few moments. His destiny lay away from the crown. Anzu, his grandpa, Jonouchi, and his mother came forward and held him tightly. Yes, this is where his new destiny rested._

_Yugi closed his eyes and took in the warmth and comfort of their embrace. In the background, he could softly hear the music ringing…_

The ringing seemed to grow louder and louder.

Yugi rolled over and tried to muffle the sound by putting his pillow over his ears. 'Damn alarm,' he thought with a groan.

"Yugi-chan!"

Yugi groaned again. "Hai?"

Yugi's mother knocked on his bedroom door. "Time to get up, son! And it's raining hard outside, so dress warmly!"

Yugi heard his mother's footsteps hurry away as he reached out to turn off the alarm. 'What a dream,' he thought. 'We were in Egypt, and Yami got his memory back, and I was a prince, but-"

His hands searched for the Puzzle on the nightstand, but touched only wood. Yugi sat bolt upright and looked under his bed in case it fell. No Puzzle. He looked in all his desk drawers. No Puzzle. He looked in his bed. No Puzzle. His floor. No Puzzle! In the pillow. No Puzzle.

"Okasan," Yugi yelled. "Have you seen my puzzle?"

His mother gave no response. Yugi gave a small whine and scanned his room once more. He sat down and put his head in his hands. 'What's going on now? Can… Can Yami really be gone?'

Yugi's mother stuck her head into the room. "It's been ten min- Yugi-chan? What's the matter?"

"Mom," Yugi asked, "when did we get back from Egypt?"

His mom blinked. "You… you've never been. You've asked your grandfather, but-"

"H-How about my trip to America? How long ago was that?"

"America?"

"Or Battle City!"

"What's Battle City?"

"Duelist Kingdom?"

Yugi's mother put one hand to Yugi's forehead and the other on hers. "You don't feel like you have a fever. Maybe you should stay home from school today."

Yugi took a deep, calming breath, before giving his mother a bright smile. "Its okay. I want to go to school." It was a half-truth. 'I want to talk to Jonouchi, Anzu, Ryou, and Honda to make sure I'm not completely nuts!' would have been the whole truth.

"Okay. But you'll have to be driven to school. Grandpa will call Jonouchi so he can meet up with you later."

"Arigato." Yugi watched his mother go, trying to clear his mind. 'I'd better stop worrying about monsters, pharaohs, and ancient spells until I get to school.' He paused. 'That'd sound so weird if it wasn't me!'

Mechanically, Yugi pulled on some uniform pants, a black undershirt, a white shirt, and his jacket. After brushing his teeth, he almost ran into his mother again, who was pounding her fist into the guestroom door.

Or at least, it used to be a guest room. Who was in there?

'No questions until I talk to the others!'

"Morning, Jiichan," Yugi yelled as he reached the bottom step.

Grandpa Moto just hung up the phone. "Ho Yugi! Your breakfast is on the table."

"Yea! Pancakes!" Yugi started wolfing down his food as his grandfather spoke. "Jonouchi wasn't in. He must've left already. Maybe you'll run into him on the way."

"Demo," Yugi asked, "aren't you driving me?"

"No. Your mother's getting-"

Before the old man could answer, they heard Yugi's mother roar in frustration, and she stomped down the stairs. "Dear, what's the matter," he asked. Yugi had another puzzle to solve. His mother didn't drive! How was he getting to school? Who would take him? Mrs. Moto ignored the old man, stormed right past Yugi, kicked open the cupboard under the sink, and filled it with cold water.

"Oh, I see now," the old man nodded.

Yugi had no clue what was going on. His mother added some ice to the bucket, and proceeded to carry it carefully upstairs. 'What the Heck is Mom doing with that water,' Yugi wondered. 'She's pretty mad about something.'

A scream pierced the air, making Yugi's hair, bangs and all, stand on end awkwardly. It was a male scream; a familiar scream. But how…?

Grandpa Moto sighed. "Your brother can be as lazy as a cat on a throne when waking up in the morning, ne?"

Yugi's head snapped around to look at his grandfather. "My… my WHAT?"

Angry screams from upstairs made the table vibrate, and hurried stomping could be heard moving from the guest room, to the bathroom, back to the guest room. All the while, Mrs. Moto continued her rant. "Moto Yami! I swear to God! Your laziness will one day destroy your life and ruin your family name! If you weren't my oldest boy and had to go to work to help support this family, I'd take a baseball bat and…"

The footsteps moved down to the stairs and Moto Yami took them two at a time. He looked almost exactly as his spirit had while occupying Yugi's body, only now his hair was still wet from his un-expected cold shower! He had a silver studded belt in his teeth, and he zipped up his gray 'Kaiba Corp.' windbreaker and pulled up black jeans as he took the stairs two at a time to escape the wrath of Mrs. Moto.

"Yo, Yeehan, Yuuhi" he called, still with the belt in his mouth.

"Good morning, Yami," said Grandpa.

Yami reached the bottom of the stairs and took out his belt. "I hate mornings," he grumbled as he walked past Grandpa and grabbed a dishtowel. "Monday mornings should be illegal!"

"Yami, don't use a dishrag!"

He was already running it through his hair to dry it. "Mm? Did you say something?"

Grandpa shook his head. "Never mind. I'll go calm your mother."

Yami leaned against the table, drying his hair, nearly falling asleep on his feet. He looked down at Yugi, and gave a smirk as only the King of Games could. "Trying to attract flies?"

Yugi realized that his mouth was hanging open full of food. He closed it and swallowed, trying to think of something to say. Yami's presence caught him so off guard, he did not know what to even think! The last time he saw the pharaoh, he was on a boat to the heavens. Now he was here, flesh and blood, in his kitchen starting to make himself some coffee.

"Uh… Yami?"

"Hm?"

"What are you doing here?"

Yami glanced at the clock. "Missing a precious half-hour of sleep. Coffee?"

"No thanks. Uh… Are you taking me to school?"

"Ah! Normally I'd let you practice driving, but not in this weather. And not in my new car either!"

Yugi's mind saw Yami as Pharaoh Atem, staring out the window, and then back to reality (?) with fair skin and wearing the Kaiba Corp. logo on his jacket. Only Kaiba Corp employees wore those. Wait! Yami working for Kaiba! He rubbed his eyes. 'I'm going crazy!'

Yami poured the strong liquid black into a thermos, and noticed Yugi holding his head, mentally freaking out. "Something wrong, Aibou," he asked.

'Aibou?' "Uh, Yami, were you… I mean, were we…" Yugi stopped. How could he ask such a weird question without sounding psychotic?

"Boys," yelled Grandpa Moto. "It's really coming down out there! You'd better get going!"

"Hai," both responded. Yami grabbed a granola bar, Yugi put his dishes in the sink, Yami took his briefcase, Yugi took his backpack, and both buckled on black boots. Grandpa met them at the back door with two umbrellas, one red one blue. "Have a good first day, Yugi," he said, handing the younger the blue one.

"Thanks, Jiichan!"

"Be safe on the roads, Yami."

"I will, Jiichan!" He got the red.

Once in the garage, Yugi saw that, next to his grandfather's old jalopy, Yami had a brand new black Mustang. "Hop in!"

Yugi inhaled the new car smell and ran his hands along the sleek interior. "Can I get one when I graduate," he teased.

Yami smirked. "We'll see."

"Hey, you're an executive at Kaiba Corp.! You-" Yugi stopped himself. What did he just say? An executive? How did he know that? When did all of this happen? What the HELL was going on?

Yugi got into the back seat on the passenger's side, too confused to talk to his brother directly. Normally he and Yami were close. Right now the younger just wanted some physical space to help spread out his thoughts. Yami did not seem to notice or care as he turned on the radio to some hard rock music and backed out of the garage.

Yugi stared at the scenery passing by as he went over every event from the past year in his head. Most of the events dealing with Duel Monsters or Egypt began to mesh together slightly, as if the rain somehow made it to his brain and washed everything around every which way. Was his first battle against Bakura before or after Death T? What time of year did Battle City start? When did Nazo move to Domino? The windowpane mirrored Yugi's distorted reflection in the rain, and he thought off-hand of how he could have been a prince of Egypt. The entire experience, to the logical mind, seemed utterly ridiculous! Perhaps he'd gotten sick over the spring break and read something that made him lose touch with reality.

Just then, Yugi saw Jonouchi running through the crowds of pedestrians, holding a newspaper over his head and his book bag to his chest. He kicked up water in the direction of the departing bus that ran by their high school.

"Oy, Yami," said Yugi. "It's Jou!"

"Hold on." Yami signaled, but a car tried to cut him off, and he honked furiously. Then Yami let loose a few well-chosen English phrases Yugi knew were not taught in school!

This successfully caught Jonouchi's attention. He waved to them in gratitude and ran over before Yami fully parked. Yugi opened the door before scooting over behind Yami so that his friend could sit on his left.

"Ah! Thanks a lot, guys" exclaimed the blonde, shaking the water from his sneakers before entering. "You saved my life!"

"If that wet newspaper even touches the inside of this car," warned Yami seriously, "you're gonna wish I'd let you drown!"

Jonouchi set it on his lap. "Obsessed, _much_!" He turned to Yugi. "So, Yugi, how's your break from the norm been?"

"Same ol', same ol', I guess," muttered Yugi. Somehow, seeing Jonouchi with both eyes intact unsettled him even more.

"Really?" Jonouchi's eyes darted to Yami and back. Then he leaned down to whisper. "Nothin' – uh – weird happen at all?"

"What do you mean?"

Yami held back a snigger.

Jonouchi shook his head. "Never mind. It's stupid."

Yugi shifted positions to face his friend better. "Wait! What do you mean 'weird'?"

Jonouchi waved his hand. "Forget it. Sounds too strange to be real anyway."

"Did it have something to do with the Millennium Puzzle?"

Jonouchi gaped at Yugi. "You remember that?"

"Of course I do!"

Yami burst out laughing. Both of his passengers stared up at him. "Let's see… It only took you two about a minute to figure it out! Glad you still trust each other enough to ques-"

"Figure what out," interrupted Jonouchi. "We don't know shit! We're confused out of our minds!"

"You bastard," exclaimed Yugi, starting to get angry. His brother – other half – whatever – saw him freaking out that morning and didn't say a word! "You almost gave me a heart attack! I thought I was losing my mind!"

Yami shook his head and glanced at him in the rear view mirror. "Sorry, Aibou! I was kind of hoping you'd ask me when I woke up this morning. But I guess we both have too much pride to admit when things aren't fully settled."

"Meaning…" Jonouchi prodded.

Yami pulled over to the side a block away from the school so he could face them. "The Man'jet Boat ended at the gates of the Underworld, where I had an audience with Lord Osiris. As a reward for my good deeds, and compensation for everything he and other gods felt was in excess, he granted me three choices: One, I could become a full fledged god and oversee the Shadow Realm forever. Two, I could move on to Paradise and shape an eternal world to my pleasure. And three, I could be granted a mortal life in the present.

"Lord Osiris informed me of the pros and cons of each choice, and allowed me one week to make my decision." Yami closed his eyes. "I spent every minute of those seven days searching within myself deciding the best course of action. The result would be irreversible, no matter what I chose."

"You chose mortality," asked Yugi.

"You chose to not be a god," asked Jonouchi, shocked.

"I chose you guys! I knew I could never create exact copies of you in Paradise! And immortality in the Shadow Realm? No thanks! I was not satisfied being alone with no one to protect or love. You, Nazo, Jiichan, and everyone else mean more to me than the power of Ra himself! So, I said good-bye forever to Aknamukanon and his queen and relinquished my rights to godhood in order to return here.

"It took some doing," he continued to his stunned audience, "but the completed Millennium Puzzle managed to reroute time and space, creating a timeline in which I was born about three years before Yugi. Everything is as it was before, only now I am physically a part of the word, and the events dealing with the Items never occurred."

"What about the Items," asked Yugi.

Yami unzipped his jacket. The Millennium Puzzle, the pyramid pendant only, was hooked to a chain around Yami's neck. "I'm still its guardian. Its connection to me is about all I have left of my former identity. Just like your Items in your backpacks."

Jonouchi and Yugi scrambled for their bags. Sure enough, the Shen and the Eye sat in the front pocket of both their bags. "No one remembers except those of us with Items. Nazo has the Bracelet, Kaiba has the Rod, Bakura the Ring, Isis the Necklace, and Karim the Scales. Shadi kept the Key in order to ensure our safety, so the damn tomb robber won't try and gather all seven again."

"So, that's it," asked Jonouchi. "I mean we're done? We saved the world, now only the nine of us know?"

Yami added, "And Keiko, but she's the exception to everything!"

Yugi could not help but feel a little disappointed. He kind of liked that he'd impressed Anzu so much with his heroics. He came back from the grave on her behalf. Now she will never remember how much he loves her. He looked up to Yami's slightly concerned face and smiled. 'I guess having Yami here is worth it. I can prove my feelings to Anzu some other way.' "I'm glad you're back, Mou hitori no boku."

"Guess our destinies are down the same road after all. Besides, I have some unfinished business with Nazo." He opened his briefcase and pulled out a ring box. "Think she'll still accept me after I left her twice?"

Yugi grinned. "Definitely!"

"Where do you work, Yami," asked Jonouchi, impressed that Yami could afford a sports car and a diamond ring!

"I'm the Chief of Kaiba Corporation's Intercontinental Relations Department." He smirked. "Nazo's dad is dead here, and I got his job."

"How did that happen?"

Yami paused. "You'll remember things in time. Right now you'd better get to class. I've got to call Isis and make sure she understands."

Jonouchi opened the door and stopped. "Wait! What about Bakura?"

"Don't mess up my car!" Yami reached over and slammed the door, forbidding water to enter. "Yes, Bakura's alive here, too, as Ryou's cousin! He's a senior and goes to school here. I figured I owe him for helping us, so he gets a second chance to avoid Hell." He shifted positions to glare at them. "But don't get near him if you can help it! I still don't trust him much!"

Jonouchi held up his hands. "Psh! Unchallenged! But Ryou makes us hang out with him anyway!" Jonouchi got out. "Later, Motos!"

Yugi watched his best friend hurry into the building. "Guess you were right that we'd start remembering things. Ja ne, Mou hitori no boku!" Yugi got out, opened his umbrella, and closed the door.

"Yugi!" Anzu, wearing a rainbonnet, rushed up to him from the front building.

"Oy, Anzu!"

Before Yugi said another word, Anzu rushed over and kissed his cheek. "C'mon! Let's head over to the lockers! We still have a few minutes before class!"

Yugi's cheeks went pink. "Uh? What for?"

She nipped his earlobe. "Take off your choker and I'll show you!"

Yugi's head snapped to look at Yami. {Yami... Is she my girlfriend?}

The older Moto gave him a thumbs up. {See ya later, Aibou!}

**

* * *

**

Title Translation – Tabula Rasa is Latin for "Blank Slate."

THE END... for now!


End file.
